The Pitch Perfect Life (The Life of Beca and Jesse Swanson)
by cajunqueen714
Summary: Follow Beca and Jesse after graduation from Barden and as they start their new life in LA. Language is racy is at times. Summary stinks, but personally, I think everything else is good.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Beca & Jesse have been together since the Spring of their Freshman year at Barden and have been living in LA since they graduated 2 1/2 years ago. Moving to LA was a huge adjustment. After several summers of interning at Capital Records, Beca was offered a full time position as a producer and Jesse found his dream job with Paramount Pictures. With their jobs secured, prior to graduation, the next thing to do was to find a place to live that wasn't in a seedy part of town.

This had proven difficult but Beca's dad helped...a lot! Dr. Mitchell stayed true to his word and helped with their move as well as a lot of their expenses once they arrived. Beca had far exceeded his expectations and the help was very well deserved. The apartment they found was spacious but not so big that it was too much to handle. The apartment was chosen not only for its location and amenities but because of its ability to house Beca's music equipment, massive music collection and Jesse's prized DVD collection. Because Beca's dad helped them, they were immediately able to start saving for their dream home. Something they promised themselves they would start looking for in a couple of years.

Over the next 2 years, Jesse and Beca's careers really took off. Beca's look had changed a lot since their freshman year of college. She lost the scary ear spike and clunky combat boots, opting for heels or flats, and a more tailored look that did not include flannel, but she kept her signature skinny jeans. She also stopped wearing the heavy make-up she used to hide behind which softened her look and her long wavy chestnut hair was a tickling her waist, which Jesse absolutely loved.

They were able to start enjoying the fruits of their labor; indulging in spontaneous weekend trips to Big Bear Lake, one of their favorite spots, as well as some other really nice vacations. They were able to trade in their old vehicles for new ones, Beca got a black BMW X5 so that hauling her music equipment was easier and Jesse opted for a sporty midnight blue BMW M-Series, a convertible and of course he deemed it their "fun car". They also found their dream home in Calabasas. It was under construction and as soon as their offer was accepted, they were able to start choosing the finishing touches.

Jesse and Beca were living the dream, everything was falling into place and after much talk and debate, they both decided it was time to take the next step. Jesse had spoken to Beca's dad and of course, Dr. Mitchell, having never seen Beca happier than she was with Jesse, gave his blessing, so long as they weren't married in Vegas in a dingy, smoke filled chapel by a fat Elvis impersonator. Jesse laughed but agreed to Dr. Mitchell's terms, after all, Beca would never agree to a quicky Vegas wedding anyway.

However, Jesse did pop the question in Vegas during a weekend getaway with all their friends from Barden. He decided to "go big or go home" which meant that his proposal would be elaborate and flashy. So he arranged a flash mob at the hotel where everyone was staying. He and all their friends rehearsed via Skype for weeks prior to the trip to Vegas. Keeping Beca out of the loop was harder than he thought. It involved some late nights at the office and a lot of explaining to a couple of co-workers who walked into his office and caught him dancing and singing in front of his computer. It also involved "working from home" on several occasions so that he could use her mixing equipment.

Once in Vegas, everyone got together on Friday evening for dinner and then went to a show. On Saturday morning, all of the girls went shopping while the guys played golf. As far as Beca knew, the plan was to meet the guys back at The Venetian to freshen up before heading out for dinner and a show as a group. They were all excited about going to see Jeff Dunham. As the girls entered the hotel lobby after their shopping spree, Chloe got a text from Josh saying that he and the guys were waiting for them in the courtyard. They dropped their shopping bags off at the front desk before meeting up with the guys. As they were approaching the courtyard, they saw a crowd forming and decided to stop and see what all the fuss was about. Before Beca knew it she was standing there alone as all the girls joined the guys in what looked to her like flash mob. That's when Beca heard that familiar voice, the voice that gave her butterflies. There in the middle of everything was Jesse and all their friends, singing and dancing to a mix he created himself of 'I Got A Feeling' by The Black Eyed Peas, 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars and 'Marry Me' by Jason DeRulo. She stood in awe, as her eyes filled with tears, her whole face was smiling. She knew this day was coming but she wasn't expecting anything like this. As the singing and dancing came to an end Jesse got down on his knee, professed his undying love and presented Beca with the most beautiful platinum and diamond engagement ring she had ever seen. Beca stood there frozen, nodded her head and whispered "yes". (engagement ring: the-blooming-beauty-ring-collection/208-ctw-large-hand-engraved-blooming-beauty-wedding-ring-set-bbr434en-set/)

Jesse picked her up in his arms, swung her around and kissed her. As his thrust his fist in the air, he yelled, "She said YES!" and of course, their friends and all who witnessed the proposal cheered. Sure the proposal was nerdy, cheesy and romantic, but it was so Jesse and it was also everything Beca hoped it would be and more. The entire thing was caught on video, something that they would cherish for the rest of their lives. Like Jesse said all those years ago, their life together was inevitable. Life was truly amazing!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

They maintained contact with all of their friends from Barden, with the exception of Bumper. Bumper had gone to LA to sing back up for John Mayer, leaving the Trebles high and dry right before finals. After the Trebles loss to the Bella's, Bumper sent all of the Trebles a scathing text message that said "How could you lose the whole thing to those dumb bitches? What a disappointment!" With that, the guys were quick to write Bumper off just as he had done to them. He seemingly forgot all about the friends he made at Barden that is until he heard they too were moving to LA. No one responded to Bumper's "Welcome to LA, we should get together soon" text. Turns out he and John Mayer hated each other and he was fired on the spot for being a pompous, arrogant ass but Bumper was too proud to admit defeat and go back to Barden. Word was that Bumper was currently working as a bus boy at a dive bar in the swats, a very shady, dangerous part of town. Poor Amy was crushed when he left but, only because he didn't bother to say goodbye, but she decided it was really no big loss. As Beca had so eloquently put it, "Amy, the dude is the fuckin' king of the doucheiest douche bags" and "you're too good a person to settle for that asshole, you deserve so much better." Amy took Beca's words to heart and moved on, leaving "the turd burger" to "go fuck himself".

Fat Amy now splits her time between LA and Vegas. Though, since she met Travis (TJ) Breland, a man that treats her well, she's been spending more and more time in Vegas. She has her own shows called "Rebelicious" and "Super Fun Night" and she also does some kickass stand-up comedy. TJ is the General Manager of The Venetian Hotel on the strip, where he and Amy currently reside in a penthouse suite. TJ dotes on Amy every chance he gets, it's really kinda cute and she really does deserve it. Everyone thinks TJ is "the one" for her, but only time will tell.

Chloe was making it big on Broadway. She had starred in shows such as Moulin Rouge, Chicago, Rent and Wicked. She married her college sweetheart, Josh Paxton (aka Shower boy), four years ago. He is a stock broker for the New York Stock Exchange. They live in a cozy flat and welcomed their first baby, Beca & Jesse's godchild, a little boy named Nicholas. He has Josh's big brown eyes and Chloe's fiery red hair and freckles. The 18 month old was a fire cracker, much like his Mommy.

Aubrey is an entertainment lawyer based out of LA and works with big names such as Katie Holmes and Ryan Reynolds. She finally gave into her feelings for Michael "Uni" Viruet after graduation. When she was offered a job in LA, he agreed to move with her and start their life. He's currently working with Disney doing voice overs for a few very popular children shows and has also been known to loan his talents to Dreamworks and Pixar for animated films. After establishing themselves in LA, they married, bought a beautiful home and now have 2 children. Isabella (Izzy) is 4 months and Caroline is 3. Uni still wants to try again for a boy but Aubrey says the baby factory is shut down...FOR GOOD!

Cynthia Rose is a professional poker player in Vegas. She's really good, better than most and word has gotten out that she's a real force to be reckoned with. She also lives at The Venetian, merely for convenience and because TJ got her a deal she couldn't pass up. She still hooks up with Denise (who lives in Colorado and works for a local news station as a morning anchor) from time to time but there's no committment and no strings.

Stacie is a famous swimsuit model which has allowed her & Bryan "Hat" LaGarde to travel the world. She also owns an exclusive lingerie and adult novelty boutique. Bryan is a personal trainer and helps Donald with the acapella program at UCLA. He makes sure the Scattertones get their cardio in and teases Aubrey about that whenever the opportunity presents itself. He's happy to support Stacie in her career but would like to settle down sooner rather than later. Stacie definitely wants a life with Bryan, but right now her career is taking center stage.

Benji Applebaum is a very well known and very well respected psychologist in Beverly Hills. He and Jessica have been together since junior year at Barden. Jessica is a obstetrics nurse at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. The two were engaged last Christmas and are planning their wedding for next summer.

Donald & Lily Walsh live a relatively quiet life. Donald is a music teacher at UCLA and of course, with Lily's help and support, he sponsors the UCLA Scattertones, a co-ed acapella group. Lily is a preschool teacher...something no one ever expected but she so good at it. The kids abolutely adore her. They've been married for a little over a year and are expecting their first baby in the February.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Beca and Jesse's November wedding is just a few weeks away. Because Beca didn't want anything too traditional or formal they decided to get married in a romantic sunset ceremony on the beach in Malibu with an indoor reception to follow. Everyone, including Jesse's parents, siblings, nieces and nephews, her mom, her dad and stepmother Sheila, are coming in a week early to celebrate Thanksgiving together. Jesse couldn't believe how excited Beca was about the wedding, especially since she was totally against marriage when they first met.

Beca managed, with Jesse's help and encouragement, to repair her relationships with her dad and stepmom. It was nice that they could speak without anger and frustration. Sunday is family day and that means that despite whatever craziness is going on in their lives, they call or Skype their families.

The most recent call was to introduce the newest family member, a beautiful 8 week old golden retriever puppy named Laney, she looked like the puppies from the Cottenelle commercials. Jesse had finally managed to break Beca and she agreed that a puppy would be a nice addition. Beca's only concern was that Laney wouldn't be a puppy forever and that she wouldn't be able to walk her for fear that Laney would so outweigh her and "drag her down the street." Jesse chuckled at the visual but promised that Laney would go to obedience school and that he would take charge of her leash on their evening walks.

Chloe and Nicholas arrived a week before the wedding; Josh would join them in a few days. She was so excited to site see, shop and catch up with everyone but most importantly help Beca and Stacie finalize everything for the wedding. She couldn't wait to show Beca the outfit Nicholas would be wearing to the wedding. He was wearing a white long sleeve button down, with the sleeves rolled and khaki pants, the same thing all the guys would be wearing (with the exception of Jesse, he would be wearing a sport coat) but it was so much cuter because it was so small.

Beca asked Chloe to go with her to the final dress fitting and when she saw Beca's dress she was speechless. She was wearing a very flowy, one shoulder empire waist dress (Beca's dress: . ). It was very plain, very elegant but very Beca. Beca told her she planned to wear her hair in a very intricate bun (Beca's hairstyle: . ), and that she did not want a veil.

Chloe just stood there for a few minutes taking in the sight of Beca in her dress. Beca kept looking at her waiting for a response. "Chlo, are you with me?" "Do you like it?" "Hello?" "Should I have picked something else?" "Stacie and Sheila loved it." "Please say something. Chlo?" Finally she yelled, "CHLOE!" When Chloe finally snapped to, all she could say was, "Oh! You look absolutely stunning!" With that, the girls shared a hug and a brief cry while Nicholas looked at them from his stroller puzzled as to what was going on.

After Beca's fitting it was Chloe's turn. The other girls would be there shortly but for now it was just Chloe. Beca had chosen an asymmetrical strapless, flowy chiffon dress, with a ruched bust and front detail in marine blue for the bridesmaids. (Bridesmaids Dresses: Product_Strapless-Chiffon-Short-Dress-F12284_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-All-Bridesmaid-Dresses). She thought the color would look good on everyone and it was perfect for the beach. Stacie, Amy, Lily & Jessica showed up while Chloe was in the dressing room and Beca was getting lots of sweet hugs and kisses from Nicholas.

Aubrey and her girls, Isabella and Caroline showed up a few minutes later. Aubrey, ever the control freak, decided before they arrived, that Caroline should to try her flower girl dress before she tried on her bridesmaids dress. She took Caroline into the dressing room leaving Isabella with Beca and Nicholas. Caroline looked adorable in her dress. (Flowergirl Dress: Product_Spaghetti-Strap-Chiffon-Ruffle-Dress-with-Flower-WG1332_Bridal-Party-Flower-Girls-All-Flower-Girl-Dresses). Beca and Chloe would come back on Monday with Jesse's sister Megan and sisters-in-law Sarah and Jenna and their daughters Makenna and Emily.

While at the dress fittings, Jesse called Beca. "Hey baby...how's it going?"

"It's been great actually. The dresses are beautiful and everyone likes them. Caroline looks so adorable in her dress. I can't wait to see Makenna and Emily in theirs. What are you and the guys up to?"

"We're all back at our place. We were thinking about a BBQ what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me. Do you need me to stop for anything on the way home?"

"Nope, we've got it covered. I even got stuff to make s'mores! Just hurry home... I miss you"

"Aww...I miss you too babe. See you soon. Love you!"

"Love you too. Drive safe"

"I always do"

Fat Amy heard Beca's end of the conversation and of course, true to form, had to make a comment. "Flatbutt, you and the Treble are like sunshine and sparkly rainbows jumping out of a unicorns ass! It's disgusting!"

All the girls started laughing and Beca blushed. She let everyone know the plan for dinner and that Jesse had gotten stuff for Caroline and Nicholas to make s'mores after dinner. He was such a great uncle and Beca couldn't wait to make him a Daddy.

After the dress fittings, everyone headed back to Beca and Jesse's for dinner. The wedding was in was in a week and the excitement was building. Beca and Jesse's families would arrive in a couple of days.

While the meat was on the grill, the guys started making plans to get everyone to the hotel from the airport. The girls were inside discussing the wedding and preparing the side dishes. Caroline and Nicholas were in the living room watching The Lion King and Isabella was napping in the spare bedroom.

Jesse walked inside and saw Beca off to the side, just looking around. He walked up behind her kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey baby, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm just taking a few minutes to soak it all in. Everything is going to be chaos in a few days."

"I'm looking forward to it. How about you?"

As she turned in his arms she put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Kissing him sweetly, she said, "Looking forward to every minute. I cannot wait to become Mrs. Jesse Swanson."

He kissed her deeply as Amy walked by and said, "Flatbutt, lock that shit up, save it for the honeymoon." Everyone chuckled, Amy was always so direct.

A few minutes later, Donald asked Jesse, "Hey man, did you get the keys to your new house?"

"Yeah, we closed last week. We're planning to move in when we get back from our honeymoon"

"Why don't we start moving some stuff over there tomorrow?" Donald asked.

"Sounds good to me." Jesse said, "Bec, what do you think?"

"Well, it would be a lot easier. Do you think the guys would mind?" Beca asked

Donald yelled, "Hey guys, what you think about us moving Jesse and Beca's things to their new house tomorrow?"

As if it were planned, all the guys said, "yeah, let's do it!"

With his huge signature grin, Jesse said, "Well Bec, looks like we moving tomorrow."

Beca looked into his eyes, kissed him and said, "I can't think of anything I'd rather do."

Everyone went home around 8. They were all in for a big day...moving day! Luckily, Jesse and Beca had already packed all of the nonessential things, music and DVD's included; it was just a matter of getting the boxes into the truck.

Chloe and Nicholas were the last to leave. Jesse had carried Nicholas to the car and strapped him into his seat as Beca and Chloe said their goodbyes and finalized the plans for the move in the morning. Everyone was going to meet back at their apartment for breakfast and then start loading things up.

"Bye guys, see you in the morning. Love you!"

"Bye Chlo, we love you too!"

Jesse and Beca walked back into their apartment for what would be one of the last times.

"Jess...can you believe it? We're moving into our dream home tomorrow."

"I know...it's so exciting."

"Do you want to stay the night at the house tomorrow?" Beca asked

"Sure, we can if you want to."

"I do...I've wanted to move in since we got the keys."

"Me too"

"The other night when you had to work late," Beca said, "I stopped by the house."

"You did? Why?"

"Because it just didn't seem real; it's hard to believe it's all ours."

"I know...it's all so surreal. When we moved here, did you think everything would fall into place the way it has?"

"I hoped and prayed that it would. I love you and our life so much Jess."

"I love you too baby, more than you'll ever know."

"Let's get showered and watch a movie before bed, we've got a long day tomorrow."

"Sounds good...want to conserve water?" Jesse said with a sly smirk

"Yep...I'll race you!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next morning Jesse woke Beca with kisses down her neck and shoulders.

"Good Morning Gorgeous! How did you sleep?"

"Morning Handsome. I slept great. How about you?"

"Great," he said as he trailed kissed down her side. "The only thing better than a great night's sleep is waking up to my gorgeous fiancé."

"Is that so? Well, I can think of something better"

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

As Beca rolled over on top of Jesse, he said, "Ahhh," he said with a wicked smile. "But we have to hurry; everyone will be here in 40 minutes."

"Well, then we need to get this party started" she said with a wink.

Sure enough, everyone was at their apartment and ready for breakfast by 8am. Jesse and Beca had just finished cooking when Chloe, Aubrey and Uni arrived. Chloe made arrangements for Nicholas to stay at Aubrey's house with her Nanny since she was going to have the girls for the day.

"Where's Lily, Stacie and Bryan?" Aubrey asked

"Lily is baby shopping with her mom." Donald said.

"Oh," said Aubrey, "that's so nice that they're getting to spend some time together."

"Yeah, she's really been looking forward to it." Donald said.

Beca walked in the room as Aubrey asked, "What about Stacie and Bryan?"

"They're spending a few days in Atlanta with their families since the wedding is just a couple days away." Beca said. "They're flying back home on Wednesday and will be here for Thanksgiving dinner with all of us."

"That's awesome," Chloe said, "I've really missed spending time with her.

"Yeah, we all have. Seems like she's always away for a photo shoot and when she is in town, she's usually at her boutique." Beca said.

"Wow," said Aubrey, "She really seems to be spreading herself thin."

"Yeah, I've been worried about her." Beca said. "Bryan has been trying to get her to slow down for a while now. I think she's finally at a point where she will. She mentioned being really tired when I met her for lunch last week."

"Well, I really hope she'll consider slowing down." Aubrey said

"I agree", said Chloe, "she deserves to enjoy life"

When everyone was finished eating, Beca started to clean and pack the remaining kitchen items while everyone else started to load up the moving truck. Jesse had been in the kitchen several times to check on her, however this time was different. As he entered the almost empty kitchen he noticed Beca sitting on the floor crying. He sat down next to her, placed his arm around her shoulder, kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her into his chest.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"I don't know." she said, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Buying the house?" she said, "We've lived in this apartment since we got to LA & everything has been great. What if things change once we're settled into the house?"

He cupped her face, tilted her chin back to look up at him and said, "Beca, we're going to be fine. Sure being in the house will be different, but we're the same, so it doesn't matter where we live as long as we're together. You're my home and I'm yours."

"You're right, I guess I just needed to hear you said it."

"Ok, then let's get up and get the rest of this stuff packed so we can go home."

"Sounds like a plan."

They stood up still embracing one another. "Good, now let's get cracking," he said as he smacked her playfully on the butt, "I want to take my gorgeous fiancé home!"

"Hey Jess"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you more Becs"

"Nope, that's not possible" she said with a wink.

He gave her a quick peck on the mouth and the cheek and went back to loading up the truck.

As Jesse approached the truck with more boxes, Benji said, "Hey man, where have you been?"

"Oh, I was helping Beca with something"

Donald laughed, "Yeah... helping Beca with something..."

"Come on man, she's having a little trouble with the move. She just needed me to reassure her that we're doing the right thing."

"What do you mean, 'she's having trouble with the move?' Donald asked. "Does that mean we have to unload the truck back into your apartment?"

Benji rolled his eyes, thinking all the work they had done today was for nothing.

"No, no… She's just been really sentimental lately," pointing toward the apartment; "our life in LA started in that apartment. That apartment holds a lot of memories for both of us and she's having a little trouble letting go. We weren't supposed to move for another couple of weeks, remember?"

"Yeah," Benji said, "We did all kinda spring this on her last night."

"Oh, sorry dude; I didn't mean to overstep." Donald said

"Guys, it's ok", Jesse said, "she's fine now. She just had a little breakdown, but look at her now...she's glowing." He said as he watched Beca carry a box out while chatting with Chloe and Aubrey.

She caught Jesse staring at her and as she smiled that special smile she reserved just for him and blew him a kiss. Jesse reached up and grabbed the kiss she blew and Beca chuckled. Benji & Donald elbowed each other as they witnessed the sweet moment between the two.

Because everyone ate such a large breakfast and no one was hungry at lunchtime, they all decided to work through lunch and opted for an early dinner instead. Since the entire apartment was packed up, Donald & the others decided to take the truck over to the new house leaving Beca and Jesse a few minutes alone in their now empty apartment. As they walked through and reminisced about all the good times they had there Beca sniffled and Jesse realized she was crying again. This really rattled him because Beca wasn't one to cry and this was the second time in one day. He stood in front of her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Beca, please look at me"

"Yeah Jess" she said as she looked up

"This is a good thing Becs, it means we made it. It means we have done everything we promised ourselves we would. We set goals and we attained them. This move is the next phase and in one short week, we start another phase as husband and wife. Are you with me?"

"You're right." she said as she cupped his face and placed feather kisses on his beautiful lips.

"You know," he said between kisses, "I love when you say that"

"Say what?"

"That I'm right." he said with his signature smirk

"You're such a dork" she said with a smile

"But, I've always been and always will be your dork" he said as he kissed her again

"Yeah, yeah... come on mister," she said taking his hand and walking toward the front door, "we have to get home!"

"Yes we do." he said, pulling her hand to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. They stood in the doorway of the empty apartment for one last look and lead each other out quietly, locking the door behind them.

Their new home was massive and Jesse dreamed of filling it with memories, babies, laughter and fun but he knew he couldn't press Beca too hard on the baby issue just yet. She had definitely warmed up to the idea of kids, after all, they did have Laney, their little, soon to be really big, 4 legged "fur baby", as Beca so affectionately called her. That was the first step, right?!

When they got to the house, everyone was unloading and Laney was happily running around like crazy in her new backyard. As promised, they stopped for pizza, beer and wine on the way and were greeted by a host of hungry friends.

"Hey guys," Jesse said, "we're home."

"Pizza's here!" Benji & Uni said

"Come on...let's eat" Donald said taking the pizza boxes from Jesse

Everyone sat on the floor in the family room. "You know Bec," Aubrey said, "This is the perfect house for all of our family get-togethers"

"Yeah, we thought so too." Beca agreed.

"Even thought it wasn't complete at the time we first saw it, we definitely saw the potential." Jesse said.

"Soooo," Chloe said, "we thought it would be awesome to have Thanksgiving here."

"Oh, I don't know," Beca said looking at Jesse, "Thanksgiving is Thursday and the wedding is just a couple days after that. We have so much to do and so little time to do it. I don't know if we'll be unpacked by then"

"We'll help," Chloe said, "promise"

"Oh come on Becs, it'll be fun," Jesse said, "sure it's going to be a lot of work, but if everyone helps, we can totally do this."

"Ok, let's do it." Beca said with a huge smile that lit up the room.

"This is gonna be so awesome." Benji said

The next few days were a total blur. With everything finally unpacked and in its place, Beca found herself just walking around in disbelief that all of this was theirs. Jesse noticed that she was just standing in place and staring. She walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on the top of her head.

"Hey gorgeous, what are you thinking about?" He said, as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Can you believe it," she said, "it's all ours; we did it"

"I know; I've had to pinch myself a few times to make sure it's not a dream." He said

Turning in his arms and cupping his face in her tiny hands, she said, "but it is a dream Jess...it's our dream, and every day, from here on out, we get to add to it."

He smiled and kissed her, pulling back only to look into her eyes. "So, what's the next thing you want to add to our dream?"

She looked down at his chest, then very coyly looked back up into his eyes and said, "A baby."

A huge smile crept onto this face, she smiled that special smile back at him then he picked her up and spun her around. "A baby… are you serious?! I thought I was going to have to twist your arm a few times just to talk about having a baby."

"Jess," she said, "I've always wanted children with you, like you said, 'it's inevitable'; it was just a matter of timing. And right now, the timing seems right."

"Beca, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that. You have always made me happy but right now, I'm so happy I feel like my heart could explode. You continue to surprise and amaze me."

"Jess... I fall deeper and deeper in love with you every day. You alone have shown me that dreams can and do come true. You taught me what it means to love and be loved."

He picked her up and carried her off to their new bedroom, where he planned to show her over and over again just how much he loved her.

FAMILY INTRODUCTIONS:

Beca's Family

Mom: Caryn Brown (Tina Fey)

Dad: David Mitchell (John Benjamin Hickey)

Stepmom: Sheila Mitchell (Patricia Clarkson)

Mamaw: Katherine (Kate) Mitchell (Pron: Mam-Maw)

Papaw: David Mitchell, Sr. (Pron: Pap-Paw)

Jesse's Family

Mom: Grace Swanson (Sela Ward)

Dad: William (Bill) Swanson (Tom Selleck)

Brother: Adam Swanson (Jesse Metcalfe)

Adam's wife: Sarah (Jennifer Lawrence)

Adam & Sarah's Children: Tyler and Makenna)

Brother: Cody Swanson (Christian Chavez)

Cody's wife: Jenna (Hayden Panettiere)

Cody & Jenna's Children: Gavin and Emily

Sister: Megan Swanson (Lily Collins)

Megan's fiancé: Matt Thibodeaux (Chace Crawford)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Every day that passed was another day closer to the first of many holiday get-togethers that Beca and Jesse would proudly host. Beca was really getting excited, especially since she had a gourmet kitchen and plenty of room to spread out. She and Jesse loved to cook, especially together and they loved to entertain, the house was perfect for both.

Their families started arriving on Monday and the excitement was really starting to build. Jesse and Beca were soaking up all the family time they could get. They took their nieces and nephews to the zoo on Tuesday to give his brothers and their wives a much needed break. After going to the zoo, they decided to have the kids spend the night with them. They played games and watched movies until they all finally passed out.

Beca called Chloe on Wednesday morning to let her know that she was going to take her mom, Grace, Sarah, Jenna, Megan, Makenna and Emily to the bridal boutique. Chloe offered to go but Beca had decided that she wanted to spend some time with just them. Chloe was a little disappointed but understood. Beca told her that she would see her tomorrow for Thanksgiving.

While all the girls were at the boutique, the guys went for their fittings then played golf. Everything went well at the boutique and everyone looked beautiful in their dresses. Before leaving, Beca made arrangements to have all of the dresses delivered to her house later that afternoon. As she got back to her car, Jesse called.

"Hey babe, are you finished at the boutique?"

"Yeah, we just finished. What are you guys up to?"

"Well, I was thinking..."

"Oh no... please don't hurt yourself." she said with a giggle

"Haha Becs, very funny." He said, "Seriously though, I was thinking we could have just the family over for a pre-Thanksgiving dinner."

"Ok, what do you want to cook? Nothing too elaborate since Thanksgiving is tomorrow."

"I know," he said, "I was thinking something simple like salad and pizza"

"That sounds good. Do I need to stop for anything on the way home?"

"I'll check the pantry and text a list of things we need."

"Ok babe, sounds good. See you soon"

"See you soon." He said, "Drive safe, love you"

"Always do," she said, "love you too"

Beca, Caryn and Grace, loaded up in Beca's car while Sarah, Jenna, Megan and the girls loaded up in Sarah's rental car. As Beca was starting up the car, she got a text from Jesse with the items she needed to purchase at the store. After making a quick stop at the store Beca made her way home. She and their mothers were greeted at the car by Jesse and her fur baby.

"Hey Babe, Hi Mom, Hi Caryn. Dad and everyone else are on the patio. Dad was getting ready to opening a bottle of wine if you two want to join them." As Grace kissed her son on the cheek, she said, "I think I will join them. Caryn, are you coming? "Yes, a glass of wine sounds great. We'll see you two inside."

"I missed you today." Jesse said.

"I missed you too. How were your fittings?" Beca asked

"The fittings went great and everything should be delivered by 5pm"

"I arranged for the dresses to be delivered too. Are they here yet?"

"Yes," Jesse said, "they got here about 30 minutes ago."

"Are you serious?" Beca asked, "You didn't peek did you?"

"Well..." Jesse started, "I didn't think you would mind"

"Jesse William Swanson! You better not have peeked!"

Laughing and ducking at the same time, because he was sure Beca was going to clock him, he said, "No babe, I didn't look. My Dad took them up to one of the guest rooms and I haven't been allowed upstairs since they arrived."

"Good... remind me to thank him." Beca said.

"I will. Come on Laney; want to go outside with the kiddos?"

"Jess, after you put her out, please come help me in the kitchen."

"I'll be right there." Jesse replied

After putting Laney in the yard, Jesse joined Beca in the kitchen and helped to prepare the salad while they waited for the pizzas to be delivered. Since the patio was covered and they just purchased some really nice teak wood furniture they thought it would be nice to have dinner outside. While Beca was at the door getting the pizzas, Jesse called the kids to come in and wash up.

"Tyler, Emily, Gavin and Makenna" Jesse called

"Yes, Uncle Jesse" they all called in unison

"Come on in the house, it's time to get washed up for dinner" Jesse told them

"Yes, sir" they all replied

"Bill," Beca said as she placed the bowl of salad in the center of the table.

Bill replied, "Beca, you can call me Dad. In fact, I'd really love it if you did. And I know Grace wouldn't mind if you called her mom either."

Beca looked at her parents for approval, and gained very approving nods. As she looked at them, she mouthed the words "thank you".

"Beca" Bill said, "Did you need something. I interrupted whatever you were going to say."

"Oh yeah...well Dad," she said, with a cute little grin, "I wanted to thank you for accepting the dress delivery today and for keeping Jesse from peeking. I really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure. I know he would have tried to look if I hadn't stepped in." Bill said.

"Yes, he would have. I know that this wedding isn't a fancy church wedding and it's far from traditional, but when he sees my dress, I want him to see me in it. I don't want him to see it on a hanger." Beca said, placing the pizzas on the table.

"That's really sweet Beca," Grace said, as she looked at David and said, "Oh David, her dress is absolutely stunning. You're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will Grace," He said, while never taking his eyes off of his beautiful daughter, "I've been dreaming of the day I would walk my little girl down the aisle since the day she was born. I just can't believe that day is almost here."

"Oh Dad," Beca said, while walking around the table to embrace her father. Whispering in his ear, "I love you."

He said, "I love you too Beca. I always have and I always will...more than you'll ever know."

Jesse walked out with the kids and a handful of plates and silverware. "Did I miss something?" He asked as he saw Beca and her Dad breaking their embrace and a tear rolling down Beca's cheek.

"Just a very sweet father/daughter moment." Grace said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Well, everyone...let's eat!" Jesse said.

"So...Jesse, Beca, what are the plans for Friday night." Caryn asked.

"Well Mom, we'll have the rehearsal, then dinner and everyone will stay at the hotel for the night" Beca said.

"So, will you and Jesse be staying together in the same room?" Caryn asked

"No Mom, we've been over this 1000 times," Beca said very sternly, while cutting her eyes at her mother, "I know that a lot of aspects about this wedding aren't traditional, but that's one of the things that Jesse and I agreed not to break tradition on. He will be staying in one suite and I will stay in another. We'll talk and text during the day on Saturday, but he won't see me until I walk up the aisle."

"We discussed one of us staying here at the house and the other staying at the hotel," Jesse interjected, "but neither of us wanted to stay in the house without the other. So we booked separate suites for Friday night."

"Aww...that's SO cute!" Megan said. Beca and Jesse both blushed.

"I think that was a wise decision," Grace said, "I'm so proud of both of you."

"Thanks Mom" they both said in unison. Jesse gave Beca a puzzled look when he heard her refer to his mom as "mom". She just patted his leg and told him she would talk to him about it later.

After dinner, everyone went back to the hotel, while Beca and Jesse finished cleaning.

"So," Jesse said, "what's with you calling my mom 'Mom' all of a sudden? Not that I mind, in fact, I love it, but I was a little caught off guard."

"Oh...' Beca said, "When I thanked your dad for accepting the dress delivery today, I called him Bill, just like I always have, and he asked me to call him 'Dad' and said that your mom wouldn't mind if I called her 'Mom'.

"Cool," he said, "how do your parents feel about that?"

"They both gave approving nods, so I'm guessing they're ok with it." She said.

"Can you believe it," Jesse said, as lifted her onto the kitchen counter, "in just a couple of days, we'll be married?"

As Beca wrapped her legs aropund his waist and ran her fingers through his hair she said, "Saturday can't get here soon enough. The worst part of the whole thing is spending Friday night without you. I'm not looking forward to that part!"

"Me either," he said, "We haven't spent a night apart in years."

"Yeah well," Beca said, poking him in the chest playfully, "plan on losing the shirt you wear on Friday cuz I'm going to sleep in it!"

"I think I can handle that," he said, "but you're going to have to spray your perfume on my pillow."

"You've got yourself a deal!" She said ask she kissed him. "Let's get to bed; we have a big day tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

Thanksgiving Day was full of food, family, football and of course, lots of fun. Even Laney had a good time. She loves the kids and the kids loved the huge yard. Their families had arrived around 2 o'clock, giving Jesse and Beca plenty of time to get things ready. There was enough food to feed a small army. Jesse and Beca had really learned to entertain a large group. Everyone decided to come over on Friday for lunch so that they could get rid of any leftovers. While all the guys were watching the football game, the girls were out back watching the kids play with Laney.

"Aunt Beca," Emily said

"Yes, baby." Beca said scooping 2 year old Emily into her lap and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Does Unca Jesse have any juice pouches?" Emily asked as she laid her sleepy little head on Beca's chest

"He sure does," Beca said, "want to go inside with me to get them?"

"Yes ma'am," Emily said, "I love Unca Jesse's juice pouches."

Standing up and putting Emily on her hip, Beca said, "Then let's go get some." and Emily giggled

Beca didn't realize that Stacie followed her inside so when turned to go back outside, she was startled to see Stacie sitting at the table.

"Stace, are you ok?"

"Can we talk for a minute?" Stacie said

"Yeah, let me take these juice pouches out to the kids and I'll be right back ok?" Beca said

"Sure" Stacie said.

A few minutes later Beca was back and sitting next to Stacie at the table.

"Do you want to talk here or would you rather go in my bedroom?" Beca asked.

"Would you mind if we went in your bedroom?" Stacie asked

"No, not at all." Beca said

As the girls approached the bedroom, Jesse stopped Beca.

"Go ahead Stace; I'll be there in a minute." Beca told her.

"Sure," Stacie said looking sad, "but don't take long."

"I won't" Beca promised

"Is everything ok?" Jesse asked

"I'm not sure" Beca said honestly not knowing what was wrong. "I haven't seen her like this before."

"Ok, well I'll keep anyone else from disturbing you." Jesse told her.

"Thanks babe, I'm not sure what's going on but she doesn't want the others to know." she said as she kissed Jesse and walked into their bedroom.

As Beca walked in she could hear Stacie crying in the bathroom. She knocked on the door and heard Stacie sniffling.

"Yeah" Stacie said.

"Stace, wanna come out and talk about it?" Beca asked

"Yeah, I'm coming out." Stacie said.

"Ok, take your time; come out when you're ready." Beca told her.

A few minutes later, Stacie emerged from the bathroom and walked in Beca and Jesse's bedroom sitting next to Beca on the bed.

"What's wrong Stace? I haven't seen you like this before."

"Beca," She said, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Stace," Beca said hugging her, "That's great news! I'm so happy for you! How far along are you?"

"I'm about 8 weeks I think, but...I'm not sure that I'm happy about it." Stacie admitted

"Why wouldn't you be," Beca asked, "A baby is a blessing."

"I know they're supposed to be, when they're planned," Stacie said, "But this wasn't planned...far from it in fact. I don't know what I'm going to do. I haven't told Bryan."

Grabbing Stacie's hands, Beca said, "Stacie, you know better than anyone that I'm not a religious person, but I do have my beliefs and I believe with every fiber of my being that this baby is a blessing. I also know that Bryan is going to be so excited. He's been trying to get you to slow down for a while now. Maybe this is some kind of divine intervention. Maybe this is a sign that it's time; time for you to slow down and make a commitment."

"Yeah," Stacie said, "maybe you're right. Maybe it is time to settle down and stop traveling so much."

"Look, I know the timing is a little off, but I also know that these things have a way of working themselves out." Beca told her.

"Thanks Beca," Stacie said hugging Beca, "I knew you were the right person to talk to. I'll tell Bryan tonight."

"Good plan," Beca said, "I won't say anything to any of the girls, but you know Jesse is going to ask."

"You can tell him," Stacie said, "by the time everyone leaves here, I will have already told Bryan, so it's ok. I love you Beca, thanks for everything."

"I love you too Stacie...more than you'll ever know. What do you say we clean you up and head back out there before anyone realizes we've been gone?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Stacie said, hugging Beca.

The girls headed back to the kitchen. Jesse waited a few minutes before following them. As he entered the kitchen, he noticed the girls preparing dessert and asked if he could help with anything as Stacie carried a tray of pie and cake outside.

"So, is she going to be ok?" Jesse whispered.

"Yeah, she's going to be just fine, but I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll let you know what's going on after everyone leaves." Beca told him.

"Ok, babe..." Jesse said, "Love you."

"Love you too." she said as she kissed him and handed him a tray of dessert to take to the guys.

About an hour or so later everyone started to help with the clean-up and head back to the hotel for the night. The kids were sufficiently exhausted as was Laney; she even willingly got into her kennel and passed out. As they crawled into bed, Jesse asked about Stacie.

"So...what's going on with Stace?" He asked

"She's pregnant." Beca told him putting her head in the crook of his neck and placing her hand over his heart, "About 8 weeks along."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, considering her line of work, I think she initially saw it as a devastating blow that could potentially ruin her career." Beca said, "But I told her that the baby was a blessing and a sign that she and Bryan should start to settle down, you know, put down some roots."

"Those are some wise words," he said, "but I agree, I think Bryan is going to be thrilled. When is she going to tell him?"

"My guess is that he already knows. She said she was going to tell him tonight when they got home, which is why they left a little earlier than everyone else." Beca said. "But I'm not so sure when she's going to tell everyone else, so let's keep this to ourselves, ok?"

"Sounds good to me," He said, "besides, we have a very busy couple of days ahead of us."

"We do. Nite Jess, Love you"

"G'night Becs, Love you more."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The next morning Jesse let Beca sleep in. He thought she could use the extra sleep since she had spent the last week running around like a crazy person finalizing everything for the wedding. Everyone was due back at their house at Noon for lunch. And with any luck, there wouldn't be any leftovers after everyone had eaten.

Around 10:30, Jesse entered their bedroom to wake Beca. She was still sound asleep and he hated to wake her but everyone would be arriving soon. She was sleeping on her stomach with right arm up over her head. Straddling her, Jesse gently pulled the sheet down to expose Beca's bare back and shoulders. He started trailing kisses up her back, paying close attention to the tattoo on her right shoulder and making his way to her neck. Her eyes started to flutter and she started to wiggle around but she didn't want to get up because she was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing.

"Good morning beautiful." he said, continuing to kiss her

"Morning...what time is it?" she said sweetly

"10:30 or so..." he said, "I know you don't want to but you really need to get up. Everyone is supposed to be back for lunch at Noon."

"Grrr.. Do we have to get up? They can all fend for themselves. I just want to sleep." She mumbled

Jesse chuckled, "come on sleepyhead, I brought you some breakfast, and if you're good, I'll help you wash your hair."

"Ughhh, ok...you had me at breakfast, but I'm going to take you up on washing my hair." She said with a smirk.

As if on cue, their families arrived at exactly Noon and the house was alive again. Laney was after the kids to play with her and the kids were very happy to oblige. It was a beautiful day and once again they decided to eat on the patio. It was going to be a very long day and an even longer night for Beca and Jesse since they decided to sleep in separate hotel suites, something neither of them were particularly looking forward to. Before everyone sat down to eat, Dr. Mitchell walked over to Jesse.

"Hey Jess" said Dr. Mitchell

"Yes sir" Jesse replied.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" he asked

"Sure," Jesse said, "want to go in the studio?"

"That would be great. Lead the way." Dr. Mitchell motioned.

After entering the studio and closing the door behind them, Jesse asked Dr. Mitchell, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know, how very proud I am of both you and Beca." Dr. Mitchell said, "The two of you have made such a wonderful life for yourselves."

"Thanks Dr. Mitchell" Jesse replied

"Jesse," Dr. Mitchell said as he took a seat. "Take care of her son; she's all I've got."

"But, I have been taking care of her." Jesse said confused.

"Jesse, please let me finish before I can't," Dr. Mitchell pleaded, as he started to get choked up, "I know Beca and I haven't always gotten along and we haven't always seen eye to eye, but whether she knows it or not, she's always had my heart...always. She'll always be my little girl and I'll always see her as such. You probably won't understand any of this until you and Beca have children of your own, but she's my world Jesse, my entire world. She has always given me a reason and a purpose to face everything this world throws at me. She's the reason I wake up every morning, my reason for breathing. I see the way she looks at you, the way she's always looked at you and I have never seen her happier. I know things haven't always been easy for the two of you but you always make seem like it is. I have learned so much from watching the two of you grow from being individuals to growing as a couple. Your love is strong, Jesse and gets stronger by the day." Wiping tears from his eyes, Dr. Mitchell, looked into Jesse's eyes and said, "Jesse, I love you son. Welcome to the family."

As Jesse hugged Dr. Mitchell, he realized he was crying. Wiping the tears from his cheeks, he said, "Thanks Dr. Mitchell...I really don't know what else to say."

Dr. Mitchell broke the embrace, placed his hands on Jesse's shoulders, looked at Jesse with the same smirk Beca always gives him and said, "Jesse...please, call me Dad."

Wrapping Dr. Mitchell in a huge bear hug, Jesse said, "Thanks Dad...and don't worry, I'll always be right here to take care of Beca...always. She's the love of my life, she means everything to me. I'll never let anything happen to her."

"I know," Dr. Mitchell said, "I just needed to hear you say it."

The two men emerged from the studio a few minutes later with huge smiles. Beca gave Jesse a look as if to ask is everything ok. Jesse mouthed the word "it's ok" and she smiled knowing he would fill her in later.

As everyone sat down to eat, discussions began about the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner. Beca reminded Jesse that they would need to leave by 3:30 because check in was at 4pm. With that in mind, and knowing that they still needed to pack, the family decided that they would spend time doing other things to occupy themselves until the rehearsal.

After everyone left and the kitchen was clean, Beca and Jesse went to pack. Beca threw herself on the bed and mumbled something inaudible into the mattress. Jesse chuckled as he lay next to her.

"What's wrong babe?"

She rolled onto her side, so Jesse could hear what she was saying, "Jess, why did we agree that it would be a good idea to spend the night apart?"

"Because, while our wedding isn't as traditional as most weddings, we liked a lot of the traditional aspects, one being that I not see you until you were walking down the aisle." He said as she scooted closer to him and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"This sucks Jess," she said, "I'm gonna look like shit tomorrow because I won't be able to sleep without you."

"Baby, you could never look like shit. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on and I get to spend the rest of my life with you." He said as he kissed her forehead. "It's one night baby, then we get to spend the rest of our lives falling asleep and waking up next to each other...one night that's all"

"I guess you're right," she said, "I need to pack. Don't forget that I get your shirt to sleep in tonight."

"I won't, as long as you remember, you have to come spray my pillow with your perfume." He said with a huge grin.

"Deal...now let's get packed and get this show on the road." Beca said.

The rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner went off without a hitch. There was dinner and dancing on the beach. The kids and Laney had a ball in the sand. As the evening wore down and everyone started to retire to their hotel rooms, Beca and Jesse were left on the beach, just themselves and their thoughts.

"I can't believe it Jess, by this time tomorrow; I'll be Mrs. Jesse Swanson." Beca said hugging Jesse tightly.

"I know," he said, "I'm so excited to make you my wife."

"You just like saying the word wife." she said smiling

"You're right, I do...it just sounds so much better than girlfriend or fiancé." he said.

"It does have a nice ring to it. So does the word husband." Beca said.

They stood on the beach, holding each other and listening to the sound of the waves crashing. It was so peaceful and very nice considering how crazy things were going to be in just a few hours.

"You know, we have to go in," Jesse said, "we can't stay out here all night."

"I know... just a few more minutes?" Beca asked

"Sure, my love." Jesse said.

True to her word, they went in a few minutes later. They stopped by his hotel suite first so she could spray his pillow with her perfume as promised. She even laid on the pillow for a few minutes while he changed shirts, and he sprayed some more cologne on the shirt he was giving her to sleep in. Then Jesse walked her back to her hotel suite. When they got to the door, he stayed in the hall knowing that if he went in, he wouldn't leave.

"Well...I guess this is your stop for the night." He said as he jammed his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, it is...it's gonna be a long night without you." Beca said

"Look at it this way," He said with a grin, "the sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we get to wake up and face the day...our wedding day."

"Our wedding day... I can't believe it's finally here." She said

"Well my love, if I don't leave now, I'm gonna take you in that room and never leave." Jesse said, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Well lover, you're not leaving here until you give me a proper kiss" she said with her signature smirk.

With that they kissed passionately as if they would never kiss again. When they finally came up for air, they both realized that she needed to go into her room before things escalated.

"I'm gonna go now," he said, "I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok, babe... I love you so much and I miss you already."

"I love and miss you too. Try to get some sleep." He kissed her one last time and watched as she walked into her room and closed the door. He stood there for a few more minutes before going back to his own room.

Once inside, Beca changed into Jesse's button down. It smelled so much like him. She got a glass of wine and crawled into bed for what she thought was going to be a long, sleepless night. She was surprised at how tired she was. She drifted off pretty quickly but woke several times during the night reaching for Jesse. She vowed then and there that they would never spend another night without each other.

Jesse found that he had the same problem. Even though Beca had sprayed his pillow with her perfume and she had laid on it leaving the smell of her shampoo, he had trouble sleeping. He would doze off but always woke up reaching for Beca only to realize she wasn't there. He vowed then and there that they would never spend another night without each other.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Wedding Part 1

CHAPTER 8

The big day had finally arrived and Beca was officially a nervous wreck. Even though she had worn Jesse's shirt to bed, she hadn't slept well because he wasn't next to her. They had texted and talked several times during the night hoping it would help them sleep but it wasn't the same. They ached to be in the same bed, but they had each told themselves and each other that it was only one night. They both finally drifted off in the early hours of the morning. It was a good thing neither of them needed to be up early.

Beca woke around 10:30 and ordered breakfast. As she waited for room service to arrive she received a text from Jesse.

"G'mornin', how is my beautiful bride?"

"Mornin' Handsome! I'm good, just waiting for breakfast. How did you sleep?"

"I slept ok...but I NEVER want to sleep without you again."

"Agreed! Sleeping without you sucks!"

"So glad we agree on the sleep arrangements.

"My breakfast just got here, so I'm going to eat then shower. Talk to you in a bit?"

"Enjoy your breakfast and your shower. Wish I was showering with you!"

"Me too!"

"We're going to play golf. Call me later. Love you! XOXO"

"Love you too! Have fun and be safe. XOXO"

* * *

As Beca sat down to enjoy breakfast, she noticed a long narrow gift box on the tray. On the box was a small envelope with "Beca" written on it in Jesse's handwriting. Inside the envelope was a card that said,

_"Beca,_

_Our wedding day is FINALLY here and as much as I want to see you right now, I'm sticking to our agreement to wait until you walk up the aisle to me._

_I wanted to be the one to give you your 'something new'. I hope you like it. I love you more than words can say._

_Always and Forever,"_

_Jesse_

As tears ran down Beca's cheeks she opened the box. Inside was a beautiful Pandora charm bracelet. Each charm was hand-picked by Jesse. As she looked at each charm, more and more tears flowed. There was a charm that said "I Do", a charm that looked like wedding rings, a wedding cake with their wedding date engraved on it, a sea shell (since they were being married on the beach), a treble clef with Jesse's name and the year they met engraved on it, and of course right next to it was a charm shaped like a bone with the date that she got officially "treble boned" engraved on it, Beca couldn't help but laugh when she saw the two together, only the Bellas and the Trebles would understand the significance of the two charms, there was also a microphone, headphones, a house with their house number engraved on the back and a dog with Laney's name and birthday. She immediately called Jesse.

"Good Morning Beautiful" He said as he answered the phone

"Jess, it's beautiful! I love it...it's absolutely perfect! Thank you!"

"I know it isn't something you would typically wear," he said, "but I wanted to give you something at symbolized us." The call got quiet except for Beca's sobs.

"Beca, are you ok? Baby, talk to me." he said frantically. They sat quietly for a few minutes, while Beca collected her thoughts. "Beca, please say something." He begged.

"Jess, it really is perfect and I really do love it." She said between sobs, "It means so much that you would take the time to pick each and every one of these charms. Anyone can walk into a store and pick something that's sitting out, but you took the time to make this about us, which makes it so much more special."

"Oh Beca," he said, finally breathing again, he hadn't realized he was holding his breath. "I love you so much; I would do anything for you. You scared me when you got so quiet."

"No reason to be scared nerd." She said with a smile (she hadn't called him that in forever!)

"Nerd?" he asked

"Yes...nerd." she said matter of factly, "since we're being all mushy and sentimental, I thought I'd throw it in there." she said giggling

"Well...ok weirdo," he said, "we're at the next hole and I'm up. Gotta go"

"Ok, have fun." she said, "I love you"

"I love you too baby and I'm missing you more by the second." She could hear the chorus of "awww's" and "how sweet's" in the background and smiled.

"I miss you too... can't wait to see you. Bye"

"Bye baby" he said as he hung up. She could hear the guys making kissy sounds. They're crazy she thought as she smiled and hung up.

* * *

She sat out on the balcony to enjoying her breakfast and the cool ocean breeze. As she ate, she gently ran her fingers over each and every charm, thinking of its significance. He had really put a lot of thought into the gift. 'He is such an amazing man,' she thought, 'and he's all mine.' She had been out on the balcony for some time when she decided to go back inside to shower because the girls would be there soon. She cleaned her mess and placed the room service cart back outside the door, remembering to take the card and the box her bracelet was in. She hated to take the bracelet off but she had to shower. As she took the bracelet off, she again ran her fingers over each and every charm. She giggled uncontrollably when she got to the treble clef and the bone. "Only Jesse..." she thought.

Beca decided to get in the shower only to wash her hair, opting for a long soak in the bath rather than a quick shower. She must have fallen asleep in the bath, because she was suddenly awakened by a loud banging on the door and her phone going off almost constantly. "Geez," she thought, "what is wrong with these people? Can't I take a bath in peace?"

She got out of the tub and put on her robe not bothering to dry off, opting to check her phone first. She could hear the girls outside the door and yelled, "Just a minute!" Wow! She had been in the bath a lot longer than she thought. She had 25 missed calls, 17 were from Jesse and she had just as many text messages. She decided to call Jesse, since he was clearly freaking out.

"BECA!" he yelled, "Are you ok? We've been trying to get in touch with you for almost an hour and a half?"

"Jess," she said, "I'm fine, I just fell asleep in the tub."

"Oh my God Beca," he said, letting out a long sigh, "you scared us."

"I'm sorry babe," she said, "I was going to take a shower but decided to take a bubble bath instead. I guess I fell asleep. I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's ok," he said, "I'm just glad you're alright."

"I'm fine but I've gotta go, the girls are still banging on the door." she told him as she heard Amy pounding on the door and yelling, "Flatbutt, if you don't come open this door, your butt is going to be concave when I'm done with you!"

"HURRY BECA...PLEASE!" Stacie pleaded. "Amy is about to release the kraken!"

"Ok, don't be too hard on them" he chuckled, "See you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too Becs."

Beca hung up and stomped to the door, flinging it open, she said, "What the hell is wrong with all of you? Can't I take a damn bath in peace?"

"Hey Flatbutt." Amy said sweetly as if she hadn't just been getting ready to take the door off the hinges.

"We've been knocking for over 30 minutes." Chloe said pushing her way inside, everyone else following her.

"Yeah," said Aubrey, "look at my knuckles."

Seeing Beca's face, Amy said, "Oh shit, Stacie you only thought I was getting ready to release the kraken," as she elbowed her, "the kracken is _really_ getting ready to be unleashed." Stacie just nodded in agreement.

Beca crossed her arms over her chest, turned cutting her eyes at Aubrey and said, "I don't give 2 good shits or a damn about your fuckin' knuckles Hilter! It's _MY_ wedding day and I was in the damn tub enjoying the fucking peace and quiet!" Everyone started snickering and making faces because Beca hadn't referred to Aubrey as Hilter since their Bella days.

"But we were worried about you." Stacie chimed in.

"Well, I'm fine! I fell asleep, so sue me! PS, thanks for scaring the shit out of Jesse!" Beca yelled, "poor thing thought I ran out on him!"

"Aww damn... we have to call the Treble to apologize. He should know that Flatbutt didn't go all 'Runaway Bride' on him." Amy said while dialing Jesse's number. Beca rolled her eyes at the movie reference and poured herself a glass of crown and coke.

"Beca, you need to take it easy on the crown." Chloe said very motherly.

"First of all, FUCK YOU! I am free, white and over 21. I will drink what I want, when I want and I will drink as much of it as I want. Second, all of you need to take a fucking chill pill or ten, or have a fucking drink or two, I don't really give a shit. It's my wedding day, you've been here less than 5 minutes and you've already got me hitting the booze. At this rate, I'll be schnockered by the time I walk down the aisle. You're all too uptight." Beca said.

"We're uptight because we didn't just spend an hour and a half soaking in a tub the size of a small pool." Stacie said crossing her arms.

"For the last time, I AM SORRY! I didn't intend to go in there and fall asleep. I didn't sleep well last night. My intention was just to relax, I didn't mean to fall asleep. Can we just get past this and get on with the day? I really don't want us to be at each other's throats all day. Let's hug it out and move on!"

"Chlo," Stacie said, "Did Beca just tell us to 'hug it out'?"

"Yeah, I think she did." Chloe said reaching out to feel Beca's forehead, "Beca, are you running a fever?"

"No! I'm not running a fuckin' fever!" Beca yelled batting Chloe's hand away, "You're all bat shit crazy right now because I fell asleep in the damn tub and I want to hug things out rather than fight with all of you all damn day."

"Shawshank, might not have gone 'Runaway Bride' on Jesse," Amy said, "but she's gone 'Bridezilla' on all of us!"

"Amy," Beca said, "EAT SHIT! If you say another damn word, I'm going to rip your ears off and staple them to your neck!"

"Wow! No need for violence Shawshank." Amy said rubbing her ears.

"Are we gonna hug this out or am I kicking all of your bat shit crazy asses out of this room?" Beca asked

"We're hugging," Aubrey said, "there will be no ear stapling or ass kickin' today."

"Good, I'm really not in the mood to ruin my mani/pedi." Beca said looking at her nails, making Stacie proud.

The girls laughed, hugged it out and began to tackle the long list of things to do. Chloe ordered a crap-ton of food and mimosas for everyone. They all sat around just enjoying the rest of the day now that they knew Beca hadn't drown.

Around 3 o'clock, Aubrey and Stacie started on hair and make-up. A few minutes later, Sarah, Jenna and Megan arrived with Caroline, Emily and Makenna. While the other girls were getting ready, Beca sat on the bed with the little ones. They watched Cinderella and colored until it was time for Aubrey to steal Beca away to curl her hair.

While Beca's hair was still in rollers, Stacie started her make-up. Now, Beca was getting nervous. It was almost time to see Jesse. Her parents hadn't been in to see her yet, but she knew they would be. Just then, she realized she had forgotten to send Jesse his gift.

"Oh shit! Shit, Shit, Shit!" Beca exclaimed, "I totally forgot to send Jesse his gift."

"Mommy," Makenna said, "Aunt Beca said a bad word. She needs to put money in the swear jar."

"Yes baby, she did." Sarah said while shooting Beca a nasty glare.

Beca grimaced as she got down on eye level with the child, "I'm so sorry Makenna, I didn't mean to. I forgot to send Uncle Jesse his present. Do you think you could take it to him for me?"

"Mommy, can we go see Unca Jesse?" Makenna asked

"Yes baby, we can. Do you want to see if Caroline and Emily want to go too?"

"I'll go ask them." Makenna said running off into the other room.

Beca stood to get the gift and $20 out of her wallet for the swear jar. As she handed the bag to Makenna; she gave her a hug and a kiss. "Thank you Makenna. Here's $20 for the swear jar, I really am sorry that I swore in front of you. Please give Uncle Jesse a hug and a kiss for me ok."

"Ok, Aunt Beca...I will, I promise." Makenna said running to meet Sarah, Emily and Caroline at the door.

* * *

As Beca closed the door behind them, Amy saw the bracelet on Beca's wrist. Pointing to it, she asked, "Is that new Flatbutt?"

"Yes," Beca said with a smile, "it's a wedding present from Jesse. He said it's my 'something new'."

"Can I see it?" Amy asked

"Sure." Beca said while holding out her wrist.

All the girls crowded around for a closer look.

"It's gorgeous!" Chloe said.

"I agree," Stacie said, "It's very pretty, very unique."

"Treble did a good job there Shawshank!" Amy said with a wink.

Beca was biting her lip just waiting for someone to see the treble clef and the bone charms, when she realized that Aubrey had already seen them.

Aubrey gasped, "I can't believe he actually did that. That's obscene!"

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked while giving Aubrey a funny look.

Aubrey grabbed Beca's wrist and pointed right to the two charms she had been waiting for everyone to spot.

"That's SO fuckin' awesome!" Stacie yelled, "I only thought it was unique before but now, I really think it is!"

"It's not obscene Aubrey," Chloe scolded, "it's actually quite comical and like Stacie said, very unique."

"Thanks girls," Beca said, glaring at Aubrey. If looks could kill, Aubrey would have been on the ground and bleeding profusely from the head. "My husband put a lot of thought into this gift. If you don't like it, then don't fucking look at it!" Beca stared daggers into Aubrey as she grabbed a huge bottle of crown and slammed the door to the bedroom door so hard that the wall shook. She unscrewed the cap on the bottle of crown, threw it across the room and drank straight from the bottle like a booze hound, while listening through the door, to the conversation going on. It was extremely hard to stay mad and not laugh or spit her drink across the room, because damn it, these girls were funny as hell.

"Aww fuck Aubrey...you just threw fuel on her bloody hate fire!" Amy said. Jenna and Megan looked at each other extremely puzzled, "Bloody hate fire?"

"Shawshank 2, Hilter 0" Amy stated, the other girls laughed, while Aubrey pouted.

"Way to go Aubrey!" Stacie said while clapping, "How many more times are you going to piss her off today?"

"Aubrey, you need to get your head out of your ass...it's not a hat!" Chloe said. "You need to apologize." The girls snickered, because Chloe finally had gotten the opportunity to use Aubrey's line on her.

"Why should I apologize," Aubrey asked, "I'm the one that got cussed at!"

"Because today is Beca's day and you have single handedly managed to piss her off at least twice that I know of already." Stacie said. "You can't walk around insulting the gift that her husband gave her and expect her to be all sunshine and roses to you."

"OK...FINE!" Aubrey said trying not to vomit, "But he isn't her husband yet."

"Whatever Aubrey, it's only a matter of time before he is," Chloe said, "take your damn Hitler panties off, put your big girl panties on and go apologize already."

"Yeah Aubrey, take the Hitler panties off and torch those sons of bitchs before Beca goes broke putting money in Makenna's swear jar." Amy said.

"So…Aubrey, are we to believe that you've only ever been treble-boned twice, directly resulting in the conception and subsequent births of your two daughters?" Stacie asked while giving Aubrey the death glare. Stacie was nothing if not direct. Aubrey couldn't reply. Stacie's question had completely thrown her off her game.

"You're silence and lack of eye contact speaks volumes. Poor Uni must have one hell of a relationship with his right hand." Stacie said as the girls snickered.

"Damn…poor dude's gonna get carpel tunnel from all that self-service." Amy said matter of factly. Chloe died laughing and Beca did literally spit crown across the room that time.

"For the record Aubrey, hand jobs get old real quick and that's a lot of lotion or conditioner he's using not to mention the cold showers. Guys can't survive on hand jobs alone. If you want to stay married you need to step up your game. He isn't going to hang around if you don't. He'll find someone else who is more than willing to provide services." Stacie said as she filed her already perfectly manicured nails. "And Beca…I know you're sitting on the other side of that door getting drunk and laughing your tiny little ass off!" Beca giggled, Stacie knew her so well.

"You need to get a little cream filling in that cannoli of yours every once and a while." Amy said. By this time, Beca had given up on drinking and was now literally rolling around on the floor holding her side from the pain of laughing and Chloe's face was as red has her hair. Lily sat expressionless and mumbled quietly to herself.

Megan and Jenna couldn't help but laugh at the show. "Everything is always about sex and food with that one." Jenna whispered to Megan while pointing to Amy.

* * *

Megan texted Jesse, "Hey bro…Beca's friends are fucking nuts! Wish you could be here to witness the show that's going on! The Kardashian's have anything on this shit!"

"Tell me about it. It's been one hell of a ride these last 8 years." Jesse admitted.

"Remind me to have Jenna show you the video. She caught all this shit on her phone…says she's going to put it up on youtube! LMAO!"

"OMG…Yes! I have to see it! Where's Beca?"

"She locked herself in her room with a huge bottle of crown. The Nazi pissed her off AGAIN!"

"Oh sweet baby Jesus! No one pisses her off like Aubrey does! I'll call her now."

"That's probably a good idea. She hit the crown within minutes of the girls getting here and she hasn't stopped since. They're driving her to drink…LITERALLY! And room service just brought up another bottle of crown. You may want to make that call NOW!"

"I'm on it! Thanks Sis! XOXO"

"Anytime…Love you bro! XOXO"

* * *

As Jesse was getting ready to call Beca, when he heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer it and saw Sarah, Makenna, Emily & Caroline. "Hello ladies, to what to do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Unca Jesse," Makenna said walking up to him, "Aunt Beca said a bad word, gave me $20 for the swear jar then asked me to bring this to you." Makenna handed him the bag and walked in to his hotel room.

Jesse trying hard to stifle a laugh and looked at Sarah for an explanation. "Yep, that's exactly what happened. Hopefully she gets all of the cussing out of her system while we're gone, otherwise you're going to be broke and Makenna will have a swear jar full of cash." Sarah said has she put Emily down.

"Well," Jesse said, "I guess that means I owe you little ladies some juice pouches."

All 3 girls jumped up and yelled "YAY!" in unison, while Sarah tried to hide a smile. Jesse went to the small fridge and produced 3 juice pouches before hugging and kissing each of the girls. They visited for a bit before Sarah told the girls that they needed to get back.

"Bye girls," Jesse said, "give Aunt Beca hugs and kisses for me."

"We will." they all said. As they were about to walk away, Makenna remembered the promise she made to Beca before leaving.

"Wait..." Makenna said running to Jesse before he closed the door, "I promised Aunt Beca I would give you hugs and kisses for her." Jesse got down and scooped Makenna up into his arms. Makenna gave him hugs and kisses from Beca and with her arms around his neck; she pulled back so she could see him. Holding his face in her tiny little hands, she said, "I love you Unca Jesse... all the way to the moon and back!"

"Aww...I love you too Makenna...so, so much!" Jesse told her.

It was then that Jesse realized that Sarah had caught everything on her iphone, he just smiled and motioned for her to send it to him.

"Come on Makenna," Sarah said, "we have to get back to Aunt Beca. Bye Jess"

"Bye Sarah… thanks for bringing the girls by."

"No problem" she said as they all walked away.

* * *

Jesse went back inside to open his gift before the guys arrived. He sat on the edge of the bed, pulled the card out of the gift bag and began to read,

_"Jess,_

_Well, it's finally here...Our Wedding Day. I can hardly believe it._

_I had the hardest time trying to figure out what to get the man who has everything and then it came to me. I wasn't going to find what I was looking for because it doesn't exist, I was going to have to create it._

_I hope you like it. You were my inspiration. You've always been my inspiration. You are my heart, my soul, my everything. You are the love of my life and my reason for living. I love you more than life itself._

_My love far outnumbers the stars in the sky. I love you to the moon and back._

_Always & Forever,"_

_Beca_

Jesse wiped the tears from his cheeks as he opened the small box. Inside was a tie tack and matching cuff links designed by Beca, also in the gift bag, was the framed drawing she had given the jeweler. The tie tack and cuff links were very intricate treble clefs but the most significant part of the gift was the word "INEVITABLE" and their wedding date. He immediately called Beca. (Beca is supposed to be drunk, but I don't know how to write with a slur so you'll have to imagine it. LOL)

Hey Baby," he said as she answered the phone.

"Heeeeyyyyy ssssexxxxyy" she said with a slight slur

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I... think... so." She said still slurring her words

"Baby…you're drunk."

"I'm... notttt…you're just...just blurry."

"You're drunk...I don't think you're gonna remember any of this."

"You need to get on this level." she said.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"A bottle of crown, just ordered another bottle." she said.

"Baby…you have to slow down. Don't let Aubrey get to you. If you do she wins."

"How do you know about Aubrey?"

"Meg texted me. Evidently it's a pretty funny show. Jenna has been videoing the entire thing."

"Jess," she said, "She's a bitch…fuckin' Hitler is wearing her Nazi panties today!"

Trying not to laugh, because this was a pretty funny conversation, Jesse said, "Ok baby…but you need to ease up on the whiskey. OK?"

"Ohhh-kayyyy" Beca said giggling

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Hey...uhhh, Sarah and the girls just left."

"Oh yeah?" she asked

"Interesting story," he said, "seems your potty mouth cost me 3 juice pouches."

"Oh, yeah...that." she giggled. "It cost me $20 and Sarah gave me a nasty look."

"Bet she did." he said.

"Did Makenna give you a gift?"

"She did. I love it Beca, you're amazing, do you know that?"

"Yeah, that what this strange stalker guy keeps telling me." she said laughing.

"A strange stalker guy, huh?! Looks like I'm gonna have to increase security and decrease the liquor."

"Yeah, I think so. I don't think you should let me out of your sight." She said

"I don't think I will. Stalkers are dangerous, so is whiskey."

Beca started to get the hiccups and giggled, "That's what I hear. Damn the bad luck...The Nazi is banging on my fuckin' door."

"Ok babe, I love and miss you so much right now it hurts."

"I love you too Jess!"

"See you in a bit Becs."

"Love you...See you soon."

* * *

"Look Aubrey, just because Beca and Jesse have a very healthy, active, satisfying sex life, WHICH SHE DOESN'T TALK ABOUT" Stacie said as she leaned on the door that Beca was behind "that doesn't give you carte blanche to call her out for it.

"I've seen wild dingos have sex more frequently than you have Aubrey." Amy added.

"Hell, Beca probably has sex more than all of us combined cuz let's face it, gone are the days of sexually frustrated littlest Bella Beca. I've never seen her happier. In fact, I'm not sure how she's still able to walk. Jesse must have an amazing penis!

"HEY NOW! Can we NOT talk about my brother's penis or his and Beca's sex life?! That is just a little too much information there ladies!" Megan said.

"Yeah, you definitely have to go a ways nowadays to piss her off, but congratulations Aubrey, you've accomplished it." Chloe said clapping.

"I didn't mean to piss her off, but damnit, why does she have to be so sensitive?" Aubrey asked.

"It's her wedding day and you pissed in her cheerios!" Amy said, "No one likes pissy cheerios."

"See what'd I tell you…. Always about food! I'm sure she has another sex analogy coming." Jenna said to Megan. Megan just giggled. How could she not?

"Yeah...get on your knees sister, you're in for a hell of a lot of groveling." Stacie said, "And besides, I'm sure Uni would appreciate you getting some knee strengthening in."

"And there's the sex analogy!" Megan said.

"Hilter...Beca's gonna finish you like a cheesecake!" Amy said.

"And more food." Jenna said. The two laughing uncontrollably.

Stacie got almost nose to nose with Aubrey and said, "What it all boils down to is that you're a insufferable bitch and you're ruining this day for Beca."

"Yeah Hitler…you need to get a little meat in your taco. You'd be amazed how it changes your outlook on life." Amy said.

"And there it is...yet another food analogy!" Jenna said to Megan, both girls laughing.

"It's never ending! I'm so glad you're recording this because NO one back at home will ever believe this shit!" Megan said.

* * *

Jesse texted Megan, "Hey sis…just talked to Beca. She's drunk. Hide the crown before she comes out of her room."

"Sure…where do you want me to put it?"

"Preferably somewhere high and don't let her climb on anything. Put it anywhere at this point, just make sure I know where it is. I've already been charged for it so they won't take it back. I'll take it to the house tomorrow."

"You got it. I so wish you could be here right now. This is some funny shit."

"Beca was slurring. She hasn't been this drunk in a long time. Make sure she gets some something to eat and lots of water and gatorade. She also has advil in her toiletry bag on the bathroom counter. Sober her up please! I don't need her to show up on the beach drunk off her ass."

"Jen and I will make sure she eats. Chloe just had some sandwiches delivered. I'll make sure she has one."

"Thanks I owe you. If she gets too hard to handle, call me and I'll come over. And tell Jen to send me that video!"

"She's still recording…This is going to be the longest video in video history!"

"Awesome!"

"Love you bro…see you soon"

"Love you too sis! XOXO"

* * *

Beca hung up and screamed, "What the fuck do you want Hitler?! Are your Nazi panties too tight or too far up your ass for your liking?! Your ass is so tight it's cutting buttholes so I'm damn sure not going to reach up there and yank those puppies out!" The girls were killing themselves laughing. Just hearing her, they knew she had finished off the bottle of crown.

"Come on Bec," Aubrey said, "open up...please let me in."

"Ok...fine!" Beca yelled as she swung the door open.

Aubrey was looking down at her hands as she said, "I'm sorry for what I said and did. Today is your day. It's all about you and I'm tried to make it about me and I'm really very sorry."

Beca hugged Aubrey as she smiled. "Don't smile at me...the _ONLY_ reason I'm hugging you is so that with any luck at all your ass will relax therefore releasing the hold it has on your Nazi panties! By the way, Uni is a real panty-dropper, you should let him penetrate you more often. Only being penetrated twice in ones life just isn't enough...hell, twice a day isn't enough for me."

Megan blushed as Chloe screamed, "Oh my God...You guys have to stop, my side is literally killing me from laughing so hard."

"HA! I knew it!" Stacie yelled, "Beca does have sex more than all of us put together. Jesse must be magical."

"Whatever! Come on aca-bitches, we're burning daylight! Let's get this show on the road, huh?!" Yep...if the girls had any doubt that Beca was drunk a few minutes ago they definitely knew now that she was drunker than drunk because she hated the use of the made up word aca.

"Come on Bec...we need to sober you up a bit. You need to eat." Megan told her handing her a sandwich.

"Oh hey Aubrey...For the record, you need to get on your knees and blow Uni's pitch pipe from time to time. From what I hear carpel tunnel is extremely painful, so you might wanna do something about that too." Beca said. Chloe, Stacie and Amy all choked before they died laughing. Oh yeah, she was drunk!

"And here's some Advil and water...drink!" Jenna demanded as she handed the Advil and a bottle of water to Beca. "Chloe call room service and ask them to bring up some saltines and a loaf of plain bread."

"Will do... Anything else?"

"More bottled water, red Gatorade and some bananas." Megan told her.

Chloe placed the order while Beca ate the turkey sandwich Megan gave her.

They had some time to clear the fog that the crown caused. Making sure she was well hydrated and fed.

* * *

Megan texted Jesse, "She's better. She ate a turkey sandwich and some saltines. She's also had some water and Gatorade."

"Thanks Meg. Is she still slurring?

"Nope...the fog has cleared. We let her nap for about an hour after she ate. So she's good. Can't wait for you to see the video. She's is fuckin' hilarious when she's drunk!"

"Yeah, I only thought she was a handful sober...Sweet Baby Jesus, you add alcohol and it's all over but the crying."

"Yeah...I love her to pieces! She is the absolute best!"

"She is amazing. I knew that the very first time I laid eyes on her."

"Jess...just wait til you see her. She's stunning. OMG... I can't even put it into words."

"I can't wait. Tell her I love her."

"Will do... I love you! See you soon!"

* * *

As Aubrey took Beca's hair out of the rollers, Megan came and sat next to her.

"I'm not sure if you have your something borrowed or something blue yet," Megan said, "but if you'd like, you can borrow these." Megan opened her hand to reveal small velvet box that contained a beautiful pair of sapphire and diamond earrings. (Megan's earrings: product/oval+sapphire+earrings+ ?sortby=priceDescend)

"Oh Meg," Beca gasped, "Are you sure?"

"I'd be honored if you wore them." Megan said.

"Thanks," Beca said, "I really appreciate you loaning them to me. I know they're special because your Dad gave them to you on your 16th birthday."

"Yes, they're very special," Megan said, "but you're just as special to me, you're my sister. I love you Beca. I'm so happy for you and Jesse." Wiping tears before they threatened to spill from her eyes and ruin her make-up (she would rather not catch Stacie's wrath for messing it up)

Beca said, "Meg, I love you too. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather call my sister." as the two girls hugged.

Lily, who had stayed quiet all day, came in to let Beca know that the bouquets had arrived. She showed Beca her bouquet and what she had done to it. In just above a whisper, Lily said, "I wasn't sure if you had your something old or your something borrowed, so I took Aubrey's Bella scarf and wrapped it around the stems of your bouquet. What do you think?

Aubrey gasped at the knowledge that Lily had taken her Bella scarf without permission but didn't want to ruffle Beca's feathers again today. She really loved what Lily had done with the scarf. Beca loved it too; she thought the Bella scarf was the perfect addition to the bouquet of calla lilies.

"Aubrey," Beca said, "if you want your scarf back, we can do something else."

"No," Aubrey said, "it's fine; I brought extra Bella scarves thinking we could all wear them today. I even brought enough for the little girls to wear around their waists. Would that be ok with you?"

"It's perfect!" Beca said, "Oh, that reminds me, I have something for each of you."

Beca got up and crossed the room to open the closet. She pulled out a gift bag for each bridesmaid and the 3 flower girls. As each of the bridesmaids took their bags, they saw a small card with Beca's handwriting that read,

_"We may not be sisters by birth, but we knew from the start..._

_fate brought us together to be sisters by heart!_

_Love Always, XOXO"_

_Beca_

All of the girls received Pandora charm bracelets. Each bridesmaid had 4 charms on their bracelet, one was a wedding cake that was engraved with "Beca & Jesse" to symbolize their wedding day, the second charm said, "sisters forever", the third charm was a sea shell and finally the fourth charm was a treble clef. The spacers between the charms were the same color as their bridesmaid dresses.

"This is such a cool gift," Amy said hugging Beca. "I love it."

"I agree," Chloe said, "but Beca, these bracelets cost a fortune, are you sure?"

"Chlo, I wouldn't have gotten them unless I was absolutely sure." Beca said hugging her

"This is such a sweet gesture," Stacie said, "but I'm SO gonna steal Jesse's idea and add a bone next to my treble clef."

All the girls, including Aubrey laughed. Beca thought to herself, "Maybe I'll get them all bone charms for Christmas. Yep, that's what I'm going to do!"

Sarah, Jenna and Aubrey read the cards that were attached to Makenna, Emily and Caroline's gifts. The girls were so excited to get presents.

The flower girls had cards that read:

_"A little lady carries flowers_  
_and brings a small bouquet._  
_She helps us as we celebrate_  
_a joyful wedding day._

_She is a princess in her gown, _  
_a picture come to life._  
_She brings such joy in helping us_  
_become a man and wife._

_We're glad that she can stand with us, _  
_so graceful and so tall, _  
_and help to make this special time_  
_the very best of all!_

_We love you SO much, XOXO"_

_Aunt Beca and Uncle Jesse_

The flower girls also got Pandora bracelets. They too had the wedding cake and sea shell charm. Their third charm said, "flower girl."

"Aunt Beca," Makenna said, "thank you for my pretty big girl jewelry. Look it's just like yours."

"It is." Beca said scooping Makenna up into her lap, "You know Makenna; you have to be very careful with your big girl jewelry. If you are, maybe Uncle Jesse and I will keep adding charms to it for you. Would you like that?"

"Oh, Aunt Beca," she said as she hugged Beca tightly, "yes, I would. You are the BEST aunt ever. I love you all the way to the moon and back!"

"And I love you to the moon and back too." said Beca, before hugging Makenna again. Beca loved that Makenna called her bracelet "big girl jewelry."

Everyone was finally having a good time. There were lots of snacks and drinks being passed around the room as everyone got ready. Everyone was dressed and ready to go with the exception of Beca. She still needed to get into her dress. The girls helped her into her dress and admired how stunning she looked.

Emily walked up to Beca and tapped her on the leg. As Beca got down to eye level with her, Emily said, "Aunt Beca, you look like a pretty, pretty princess."

"Thanks Em," Beca whispered, "but you are the prettiest princess here. I love you so much."

"I love you too Aunt Beca!" Emily said as she hugged her Aunt.

As Stacie was touching up Beca's make-up, Aubrey started clapping to get everyone's attention. Beca whispered to Stacie, "Hitler's back!" Stacie just giggled and finished up before Aubrey could start yelling at her.

Leaving Beca in the bedroom with her thoughts, Aubrey herded everyone out like cattle and said, "We all need to head downstairs and line up."

Stacie stood next to Aubrey and whispered, "I thought I told you to torch the fuckin' Hitler panties?!" Aubrey just glared and went back to herding.

"Give me that look again and I swear I'll have a swastika tattooed on your forehead while you sleep!" Stacie threatened.

The girls roared with laughter as they walked out of the room and into the hall. They could tell Stacie was not kidding.

* * *

Chloe reentered the room and saw Beca looking out of the balcony doors and down at the beach, she caught a glimpse of Jesse and the smile on his face, as he stood around with the guys waiting for the ceremony to start. He looked more handsome than she'd ever seen before.

"Beca..." when Beca didn't snap to, Chloe said her name again, "Beca..."

"Oh...sorry Chlo." Beca said, "Is it time?"

"No, not quite yet," Chloe said, "but your Dad and Sheila are here to see you."

"Ok, you can send them in." Beca said, hugging Chloe one last time before she left.

Sheila came into the room before her dad did.

"Hi." Beca said as she watched Sheila walk toward her. "Where's Dad?"

Walking across the room, Sheila gasped and started to wipe her eyes. "He's in the other room. I wanted a few minutes to talk to you. I hope that's ok."

"Sure, it is." Beca said as she hugged Sheila.

"Beca, I know I've never been your favorite person and if I'm honest with myself, I'm still not, but that has never kept me from loving you. If anything it's made me love you more. I've loved you all along but I knew I had to be careful with you and I had to let any relationship I had with you be your idea and it would have to evolve on its own." She said as she started to cry. "I am so proud of you. You have accomplished and achieved everything you've set your mind to. And while your dreams weren't what your father and I thought they should be, we're extremely proud that you agreed to stay at Barden and graduate with a degree. You mean the world to both of us. I wish you and Jesse all the love and happiness in the world. You both deserve it and so much more. I love you Beca, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Sheila," Beca started, "you're right, for the longest time you weren't my favorite person, but over the years, I have discovered a new found appreciation for you. You have been more of a mother to me than my own mother has ever been and I think that was the hardest part to digest. I had to come to terms with the fact that my own mother didn't and doesn't love me as much as you do. I am so sorry I treated you so horribly. As a child I believed everything my mother told me about you and I am so sincerely sorry. Thank you for coming to talk to me. My mother hasn't even been to see me and that's a very bitter pill to swallow but I'm not going to let it ruin my day. Today, I get to marry the love of my life and I'm so glad you're here; it means the world to both of us. I love you Sheila."

The two women embraced and Sheila said, "It's almost time for your dad to walk you down the aisle, so I'm going to send him in and give you two a few minutes to talk."

"Thanks, but can you give me a minute before you do?" Beca asked.

"Sure, sweet girl. You really do look beautiful today. " Sheila said as she walked out of the room.

"Thank you." Beca said as she walked over to the mirror to check her make-up. A few minutes later her dad came in.

"Hi Dad," Beca said. "You're looking pretty spiffy today...Hot date?"

Dr. Mitchell chuckled, "Why, thank you. Yes, I do have a hot date today. I have to walk my stunningly gorgeous daughter down the aisle."

Walking over to her Dad, she hugged him tight, knowing that walking her down the aisle was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done. They stood there silently hugging for a few moments, before Dr. Mitchell broke the embrace.

"Beca..." he said, "I just wanted to let you know, how very proud I am of you and Jesse. Dr. Mitchell said, "The two of you have made such a wonderful life for yourselves."

"Thanks Dad" Beca replied.

"Beca," Dr. Mitchell said as he took a seat. "promise you'll always take care of each other,"

"But Dad, we have been." Beca said, not understanding where this was going.

"Beca," Dr. Mitchell pleaded, as he was got choked up, "I know we haven't always gotten along and we haven't always seen eye to eye, but you've always had my heart, my whole heart...always. You'll always be my little girl. The little girl that stood on my feet to dance, the little girl with monsters under her bed, the little girl that was forever singing and dancing, the little girl that stole my heart on the very day she was born. You have had me wrapped around your little finger from the moment I first laid eyes on you. You are my heart. You probably won't understand any of this until you and Jesse have children of your own, but you're my world Beca, my entire world. You have always given me a reason and a purpose to face whatever this world throws at me. You set out to prove me wrong about your life, your goals, your dreams and your aspirations, and you did just that and I admit it, I was wrong. To this very day, you are the reason I wake up every morning, you are my reason for breathing. I see the way you look at Jesse, the way you've always looked at him and I can honestly say I've never seen you happier. I know things haven't always been easy for the two of you but you always make it seem like it is. I have learned so much from watching the two of you grow from being individuals to growing as a couple. Your love is amazing and strong and gets stronger by the day." Wiping tears from his eyes, Dr. Mitchell, looked into Beca's eyes and said, "Beca, I love you my baby girl, more than you'll ever know. I always have and I always will. I am so proud of you and the young woman you've become and most importantly, I'm so proud to be able to call you _MY_ daughter."

Trying not to cry and failing miserably, Beca wrapped her dad in the biggest bear hug she could give and said, "Thank you Daddy that means so much to me. I love you to the moon and back!"

He couldn't believe it, Beca called him 'Daddy'. It had been so long since she had called him that. It was in that moment that he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he and his daughter would be ok.

"Dad, I know I haven't always made things easy on you and Sheila, in fact, I tried deliberately to see how difficult I could be and I'm so sorry. You should know that Sheila and I are in a good place now and I hope we stay that way. It's taken me years to be able to admit that she's been more of a mother to me than mom has. Mom never even came to see me today….that in and of itself says a lot."

"Beca, I'm so sorry your mother didn't see fit to come see you today. It's definitely her loss." Dr. Mitchell said as Beca nodded in agreement, "It means so much to me that you and Sheila have mended your fences though."

"Thanks Dad, it means a lot to me too." Beca said. "What do you say we head out there before Jesse thinks I went all 'Runaway Bride' on him?"

Dr. Mitchell chuckled, took Beca by the hand and said, "I thought you'd never ask." as they headed out of her hotel suite and down to the beach.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Wedding Part 2

The time had finally arrived. It was time to walk down the aisle. As Beca and her Dad, stepped onto the beach, Stacie, her maid of honor, was taking her last steps to the alter. As they continued to walk, she watched as Tyler and Makenna, Gavin and Emily and Caroline and Nicholas all walked up the aisle. They all looked absolutely adorable.

Emily whispered "Aunt Beca's coming, Aunt Beca's coming" as she toddled down the aisle. Beca leaning into her Dad, affectionately called Emily "The Wedding Whisperer". It wasn't something she was told to do, but it was the cutest thing ever. Beca hoped the videographer caught it.

Dr. Mitchell looked at Beca and said, "This is it baby, are you ready?"

"Daddy, I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life." Beca said with a smile that could light up the darkest room.

As they approached the aisle, Jesse and Beca's eyes locked. It was the first time they were seeing each other in almost 24 hours. The way they were looking at each other, one would swear there was no one else on the beach. The wedding was small and intimate, only their closest family and friends were invited. At that moment, the music started to play and everyone turned to see Beca and her Dad at the end of the aisle. There were gasps as everyone looked at her. She was glowing and absolutely gorgeous.

When they got to the alter, Beca's dad hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be." Beca recognized the words from a book her Dad read to her as a child. Pulling away, just enough to see her face, he kissed her cheek and said, "I love you Beca, forever and always." "I love you too Daddy...to the moon and back!"

With that, he grabbed Jesse's hand, and said, "Take care of her, she means everything to me. I love you son."

Jesse hugged Dr. Mitchell and said, "I will, I promise. I love you too Dad."

Dr. Mitchell backed away from the couple and took his seat next to Shelia. Only Beca and Jesse could hear what he had said, and only they knew what it meant. Beca blew her dad a kiss and as he reached up and caught it, she turned to face Jesse.

Jesse reached up, kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Wow...my love, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"You're not looking so bad yourself there handsome." she said with a wink.

* * *

The ceremony started right as the sun began to set, the timing couldn't have been more perfect. It was a short ceremony, but it in no way lacked emotion.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the union of Rebeca Kathryn Mitchell to Jesse William Swanson..." the preacher said

Jesse and Beca were so focused on each other that they weren't really paying attention to what the preacher was saying until he said their names.

"Beca and Jesse have chosen to write their own vows," the preacher said, "please listen as they profess their love to one another."

"Beca..." Jesse said as he held her hands, "from the back of my parent's car on the very 1st day at Barden, as I sang 'Carry On' by Kansas to you, I knew there was something about you. There was a steely determination in your eyes and I just knew I needed to know more. You were a mystery and I was determined to solve it. You made my life a living hell those 1st few months, and as determined as I was to solve the mystery that was you, you were that determined to push me and scare me away. Somehow, some way, though, I managed to wiggle in there and grab your heart. The heart that you swore you'd never give away, the heart you swore to protect at all costs, but I managed to break down the walls you built to protect it and you finally let me in. You let me see the real you, the loving, kind, gentle, passionate you that I always knew was in there.

I love you Beca and I promise to always protect your heart, to put you first, to love you, honor you, protect you and stand by your side no matter what comes our way. I promise to love you with every fiber of my being until I take my last breath and beyond. If I should leave this Earth before you, I promise to wait for you and when you finally rejoin me, I promise to marry you again. You are my life, my love, my best friend, my everything."

As everyone wiped their eyes Beca took a deep breath and collected herself so she could make her vows to Jesse.

"Jesse..." Beca started, "You were the first person to befriend me at Barden and you're right, I didn't make it easy for you, I made you work for every bit of it. When I arrived at Barden, I had a huge chip on my shoulder; I hated the world and everyone in it. My goal was to make it through a year at Barden then start my new life in LA and never look back. I was in a very dark place and I saw myself as a very intricate web of screwed up emotions and problems that only I understood and no one else deserved to be subjected to. Then you came into my life and you threw everything upside down, everything was in a tailspin and I didn't know how to handle it. You were the persistent weirdo that continued to come back day after day and chip away at the walls I constantly threw up to keep people out. That's when I knew that my feelings toward you had changed. I knew you had my heart and it scared the life out of me. I was feeling things I never knew I could feel but I my head refused to acknowledge what my heart already knew. So I did what came so naturally to me…I pushed you away, never thinking of the consequences.

Spring break was miserable; I missed you so much that my heart actually ached. When I heard you were back, I went to see you and you said you were done and you closed the door in my face. I had never seen you look so hurt and disappointed. I knew I couldn't undo the damage that was done, but I vowed then and there that I was going to get you back no matter what the cost because you were more than my best friend, you were my soul mate. You saw something in me that I didn't see in myself and to this very day, you know me better than I do. I honestly believe you saved me. You saved me from self-destruction and a miserable life of solitude. You have shown me what it means to live each day to the fullest and to enjoy every minute of it.

I love you Jesse, more than life itself. A long time ago, I gave you my heart, my whole heart and I promise to always trust you with it, I promise to always put you first, to love you, honor you, cherish you, protect you and stand by your side no matter what comes our way. I promise to always love you with every fiber of my being until I take my last breath and beyond. If I should leave this Earth before you, I promise to wait for you for as long as it takes and when you finally rejoin me, I promise to marry you again. You are my life, my love, my best friend, my soul mate, my happiness, my everything and the love of my life. I love you to the moon and back."

There wasn't a dry eye on the beach. Everyone was passing tissues and wiping tears from their cheeks.

"That was absolutely beautiful," the preacher said. "Now if you two are ready, it's time to exchange rings."

"We're ready." They both said in unison, as Josh nudged Nicholas to bring the rings to Jesse.

Jesse & Beca both got down on his level & gave him kisses and hugs.

"We love you Nicholas." Jesse and Beca said.

"I wuv you too Aunt Beca and Unca Jesse." Nicholas said gave Jesse a high 5 and Beca a kiss on the cheek before he walked back to stand next to Josh.

Everyone broke out in a chorus of "Aww's" as Nicholas professed his love for his godparents. Jesse laid the rings on the bible the preacher was reading from.

"A ring is an unbroken circle, a symbol of unity and of love," the preacher said, "representative of the greater circle of life of which we all spiritually are a part of. Having neither a beginning nor an end, but a continuous cycle of which you are an element. For you, it begins with the gift of life, and will continue through the end of time."

"Jesse, if you'll take Beca's hand and her rings and repeat after me," the preacher said, "Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of an indestructible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed." Jesse repeated as he placed the rings on Beca's finger.

"Beca, if you'll take Jesse's hand and his ring and repeat after me" the preacher said, "Just as this circle is without end; my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of an indestructible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed." Beca repeated as she placed the ring on Jesse's finger.

"It is with great honor and pleasure, that I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said, "What God has joined together let no man put asunder. Jesse...you may now kiss your beautiful bride."

As Jesse cupped Beca's face in his hand, he kissed his wife for the first time, it was at that moment that he threw his right fist into the air, just as Judd Nelson had done at the end of 'The Breakfast Club'. Everyone laughed at the movie reference.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Jesse took Beca's hand in his own and proudly walked her down the aisle. They took lots of photos on the beach before going inside to the reception. As they entered the hotel, Jesse took Beca into the small suite just off the reception hall that was for them.

"I have missed you so much," he said kissing her, "I never want to be away from you again."

"I feel the same way," she replied, "the last 24 hours have been the longest of my life!"

"Are you and your Dad ok?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "Better than we've ever been. I couldn't be happier if I tried."

"What do you say, we go join everyone at the reception?" he said, taking her hand.

"Yes, let's do it!" she replied.

* * *

As they entered the reception hall, Luke, who was serving as the DJ, announced, "May I present to you for the first time ever Mr. & Mrs. Jesse William Swanson!"

Motioning to the dance floor, Luke said, "Jesse, Beca, if you'll make you way to the dance floor, the Bellas and the Trebles are ready to serenade you for your first dance as huband and wife."

Jesse led Beca to the dance floor. The Bellas and Trebles began singing 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' by Elton John. Beca giggled because it was so Jesse to choose a Disney song for them to dance to and for their friends to sing it to them.

With their foreheads pressed together, Beca said, "Jess, I love you and our life so much."

"I love you too baby,' Jesse said, "so much it hurts. It pained me to be without you last night."

"I feel the same way," Beca said, "though I did find out that I can sleep without you but only if I'm in a bath tub the size of a small pool with hundreds of bubbles surrounding me." She said with a wink.

"Uhmm," Jesse said, "yeah, well... that's probably not safe given your size, you could have drown. Please don't do that again."

"Yeah, I thought about that when I woke up." she giggled. "Maybe I should have worn floaties."

"Great idea...remind me to buy some for you." He joked.

After their first dance, everyone else started dancing, drinking and having a great time. Beca and Jesse really knew how to throw a party. And Luke, despite his differences with Jesse was doing a great job in the DJ booth. Beca saw her dad speaking to Luke and then walk toward her.

"Jesse," Dr. Mitchell said, "Do you mind if I steal my beautiful daughter away from you for a quick dance?"

"Not at all Dad, not at all." Jesse said as he kissed Beca on the cheek and winked.

He really didn't want to let her go, but knew that this was one of the parts of wedding tradition that they had agreed to keep. As her dad lead her to the dance floor, the song _'I Loved Her First' by Heartland_ began to play. Her dad had chosen the perfect song for their dance. As he held her, she remembered all the times they used to dance when she was a little girl before her parents divorced. She used to stand on his feet as they danced to the song 'My Girl' by The Temptations, not all of her childhood memories were bad.

Jesse stood and watched as Beca and her dad danced. He couldn't help but smile. Their relationship had come so far since their days at Barden. He was so proud of her for bridging the gap between them. As Jesse watched, his mother came and stood next to him.

Wiping tears from her eyes, she said, "Jesse, she's radiant, absolutely glowing today."

"Yeah Ma," Jesse said putting his arm around her "she is, it's so hard to believe that she's all mine."

"Jess, do you mind if we dance next?" his mother asked

"I'd love you." Jesse said, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Jesse...more than you'll ever know."

"I think I'm starting to get an idea" he said.

Beca and her dad walked off the dance floor straight to Jesse and his mother. She kissed him and said, "tag...you're it!" with a giggle.

Jesse took his mother's hand, anxious to hear the song she had chosen for them to dance to. To his surprise, she chose _'A Mother's Prayer' by Bonnie J. Barbey_, the song she used to sing to him when he was a little boy. He should have known that's what she'd choose.

Beca watched as Jesse danced with his mom. He looked sweet as he gently wiped the tears from her cheek. He would never admit it, but he was a Momma's boy, through and through. As Jesse walked off the dance floor, his mother kissed his cheek and then walked toward his father.

A waiter came out with trays to serve dinner and everyone made their way to their seats. Beca and Jesse even made sure to order a special meal just for the kids since most kids won't eat steak, baked chicken or shrimp and most importantly, because they wanted to score bonus points with the kids. They ordered chicken nuggets, mac-n-cheese, green peas and of course, juice pouches for the kids, which they all seemed to love.

Everyone visited over dinner, many coming by the head table to congratulate Jesse and Beca and compliment them on such a beautiful ceremony and reception. Jesse noticed Beca yawning. He placed his hand on her thigh, her breath hitched as she looked at him.

"No ma'am," he said, "no yawning allowed. I hear there's a private party in the bridal suite after the reception."

"Private party huh?" she asked, "I don't know anything about a private party in the bridal suite, but I heard there's a private party at our house tonight."

"Our house?!" Jesse gave her a puzzled look

"Yes, our house," she said, "I decided that I didn't want to make love to my husband for the first time in a hotel, I wanted to be at home, in our bed. Is that ok with you?"

"Mmmm, now I get it." he said, "but how are we getting home and what about all of our stuff upstairs?"

"I arranged for Ted with the Capitol Records car service to pick us up and bring us home. He'll come back to the house in the morning to bring us back here for brunch with everyone. We can get our stuff after brunch." She said.

"Mmmm, Mrs. Swanson," he said kissing her, "you have a devious mind, but I like it!"

"I love the sound of that." she said

"The sound of what?" he asked

"Being called Mrs. Swanson." she replied.

"I do too." he said as he kissed his wife for what seemed like the thousandth time since the ceremony. "Does anyone else know that we're not staying here tonight?"

"Nope" she said, popping the 'P'. "There's no good reason for any of them to know."

"Agreed," he said, "so when will the car be here to pick us up?"

"About 11:30," she said, "which means we've got a few hours. Can you wait that long?"

"I think so," he said, "though if I'm honest, I'm not completely sure." he said with a smirk as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Behave," she said, "the best things in life come to those who wait."

They finished dinner and joined their friends on the dance floor. Everyone was having a great time, drinking and dancing the night away. And lucky for Stacie, no one noticed that she wasn't drinking; though honestly, that girl was just as crazy sober as she was drunk. Jesse and Beca were out on the dance floor with all the kids. The kids requested the chicken dance, Gangham Style and the clean version of Thriftshop. Who were they to refuse their nieces and nephews.

They even arranged for a Bella/Treble Riff-Off. Which was really cool. Beca even got the opportunity to rap, not only did she own 'No Diggity' but she completely crushed 'Bootylicious' and 'Ganstas Paradise.' Everyone enjoyed it and their parents finally got to see what an a capella riff off was really all about. Beca and Jesse tried to sit down for a few minutes to catch their breath and grab a drink, when Luke announce that it was time for the bouquet and garter toss.

Jesse looked at Beca and asked "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" she asked taking a sip of her crown and coke.

"The garter and bouquet toss." He said

Mmmm," She said swallowing another sip, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Donald placed a chair in the middle of the dance floor for Beca to sit on. She was watching the devil dance in Jesse's eyes and knew he was up to something. Beca sat down and Jesse kneeled down in front of her and placed her bare foot on his thigh. His eyes were full of passion. As he eased his hands up Beca's leg, he made sure their parents weren't watching and threw her dress over his head, trailing kisses up her leg. As he got to the inside of her thigh, her breath hitched as he placed a kiss and several nibbles on the inside of her thigh before taking the garter between his teeth and sliding it down her leg. He threw his hand in the air and yelled, "who's ready?!"

As he turned his back he yelled, "1, 2, 3..." and shot the garter into the air. Bryan caught it and gave a knowing wink to Stacie.

Next it was Beca's turn to throw the small bouquet she had made to look exactly like the one she carried down the aisle. Lily even tied a Bella scarf around it just as she had done to Beca's. She stood with her back to the girls and yelled, "1, 2, 3..." and threw the bouquet over her head. She turned in time to see Stacie jump up to catch it and blow kisses to Bryan.

* * *

After more dancing and partying, the music stopped and they heard Luke ask Beca if she was ready. She collected her thoughts and feelings, and gave a nod as Luke handed her the microphone.

"Well," she said, "Jesse and I decided to continue the cheesiness and each sing a song to the other. As most, if not all of you know, I don't typically listen to country music but I came across this song one day at work and decided to save it for a special day. That day is today. Jesse, I love you and hope you like this song as much as I do." With the Bellas backing her up, Beca began to sing

_"I had all but given up on finding_  
_The one that I could fall into_  
_On the day before you_  
_I was ready to settle for_  
_Less than love and not much more_  
_There was no such thing as a dream come true_  
_Oh, but that was all the day before you_

_Now you're here and everything's changing_  
_Suddenly life means so much_  
_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_  
_And find out this promise is true_  
_I will never have to go back to_  
_The day before you_

_In your eyes I see forever_  
_Makes me wish that my life never knew_  
_The day before you_

_Oh, but Heaven knows those years without you_  
_Were shaping my heart for the that day I found you If you're the reason for all that I've been through_  
_Then I'm thankful for the day before you_

_Now you're here and everything's changing_  
_Suddenly life means so much_  
_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_  
_And find out this promise is true_  
_I will never have to go back to_  
_The day before you_

_Was the last day that I ever needed alone_  
_And I'm never going back_  
_No I'm never going back_

_Now you're here and everything's changing_  
_Suddenly life means so much_  
_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_  
_And find out this promise is true_  
_No I'm never going back_  
_I will never have to go back to_  
_The day before you"_

Beca and Jesse danced and swayed as she sang. As soon as the song was over, Jesse kissed her passionately and said, "Baby, that song was perfect. It's like it was written about our journey."

"Yeah, I know." Beca said coyly.

As they were talking, Luke said, "Without further ado, this is the song Jesse chose for Beca. Trebles, are you ready?" "We are!" they yelled in unison.

Jesse took the microphone from Beca and looked into her sapphire eyes and said, "Well Becs, I guess we were both on the same page. I decided to dig real deep, the song I chose for you is a country song as well." After the first few bars, he took Beca's hand and danced to the music.

_"Baby when I look at you_  
_You know it breaks my heart in two_  
_How beautiful you are_  
_I've seen you in a million dreams_  
_Now you're finally here with me_  
_We will never be apart_  
_I wanna hold you forever_  
_That's all I'll ever need_

_You are my love_  
_You are my life_  
_My heart and soul_  
_The truest friend I've ever known_  
_You are my world_  
_All of my dreams_  
_My fantasy, my reality_  
_I love everything you are_

_Every time I close my eyes _  
_It hits me so deep inside_  
_How real this feeling is_  
_I'm intoxicated by your touch_  
_It's a sweet, sweet rush_  
_I'm in love with your kiss_  
_You're the one I trust the most_  
_You changed me_

_You are my love_  
_You are my life_  
_My heart and soul_  
_The truest friend I've ever known_  
_You are my world_  
_All of my dreams_  
_My fantasy, my reality_  
_I love everything you are_

_You are my love_  
_You are my life_  
_My heart and soul_  
_The truest friend I've ever known_  
_You are my world_  
_All of my dreams_  
_My fantasy, my reality_  
_I love everything you are_

_Everything, I love everything you are"_

With tears in her eyes, she said, "That was beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he said, "I love you so much."

"I love you." She said, as he wiped away the tears from her cheek.

With the microphone still in his hand, Jesse yelled, "Who's ready for cake!" Amy, Lily and all of the kids were jumping up and down in excitement. Beca and Jesse made their way over to the cake table. They had agreed that they wouldn't shove cake in each other's faces because the pineapple almond amaretto cake they had chosen was just "too damn good to waste."

About 30 minutes after cake was served, Beca went to the DJ booth, Jesse watched not knowing what she was doing. She handed Luke a USB drive and took a microphone, "Jess... I have one last surprise for you before everyone leaves."

Once she had Jesse's full attention she continued, "Working at Capitol Records, I've been extremely blessed to get to know and work many artists. Not long ago, I had the honor and priviledge of meeting the one and only Celine Dion. When I asked her for a favor and told her what it was for she was more than willing to help. She sat down with me a we tweaked a song that she made famous a few years back and she re-recorded it for me and Jesse. In my time at Barden, I met classmates who have become lifelong friends and extended family. But it's because of Jesse that I am the person I am today and I am so eternally grateful to him and for him. He was brought into my life at a time when I thought everything was going belly up. He made me see the beauty in life and he taught me to love and enjoy every minute of it. Jesse, if you would join me on the dance floor for one last dance tonight...this song is for you." As he took her in his arms and the music began and he immediately knew the song.

_"For all those times you stand by me_

_For all the truth that you make me see_

_For all the joy you've brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you make right_

_For every dream you make come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful, baby_

_You're the one who holds me up_

_Never lets me fall_

_You're the one who sees me through_

_Through it all_

_You are my strength when I am weak_

_You are my voice when I cannot speak_

_You are my eyes when I cannot see_

_You see the best there is in me_

_Lift me up when I cannot reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believe_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you love me, ooh, baby_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stand by me and I stand tall_

_I have your love, I have it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you give me_

_Maybe, I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I'm blessed because_

_I'm loved by you_

_You are my strength when I am weak_

_You are my voice when I can't speak_

_You are my eyes when I cannot see_

_You see the best there is in me_

_Lift me up when I cannot reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believe_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you love me, ooh, baby_

_You're always there for me, the tender wind that carries me_

_The light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration through the lies you are the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

_You are my strength when I am weak_

_You are my voice when I can't speak_

_You are my eyes when I cannot see_

_You see the best there is in me_

_Lift me up when I cannot reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believe_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you love me, ooh, baby_

_You are my strength when I am weak_

_You are my voice when I can't speak_

_You are my eyes when I cannot see_

_You see the best there is in me_

_Lift me up when I cannot reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believe_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you love me, ooh, baby_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you love me"_

"Thank you...for everything you've brought to my life. I love you more than words can say." Beca told him as she pulled him down for a kiss. Before he could say anything, Chloe came running over, grabbed Beca's arm and said, "OMG Becs...did you really meet Celine Dion?!"

Looking at Jesse, Beca said, "See what I mean...no boundaries with this one?"

"Chloe, release my wife." Jesse said taking Beca by the hand and trying not to be rude as they walked over toward Luke. Jesse asked for a microphone, "If I could have everyone's attention please," Jesse said wrapping his arm around his wife, "I know it's been a long few days and you're all tired and ready to head up to bed, but Beca and I wanted to take a minute to thank you all for being here. We know traveling cross country is difficult, especially with small children, but we simply couldn't imagine celebrating this special day without each and every one of you. You all mean so much to us and we love you all. Thank you for being here. We hope you all sleep well. See you for brunch in the morning."

That's when Beca noticed Ted. Beca nudged Jesse, pointed to Ted and asked, "Are you ready to go home?"

"I'm always ready to go anywhere with you Mrs. Swanson." he said as he took her hand in his and lead her out of the room and toward the driver."

As they approached the driver, he said, "Good evening."

"Good evening Ted," they said in unison

"Are you ready to depart for the evening?" Ted asked the couple

"We are." Jesse said, "Please lead the way."

Jesse and Beca held hands as they followed Ted out to the car. Upon arriving at the car, Ted held the door as Jesse helped Beca into the car then followed her in.

"Finally," she said, "we're alone. It's been such a long day."

"You just said what I've been thinking all day." Jesse said as he kissed her very passionately.

"This is going to be the longest car ride home in history!" Beca giggled as she snuggled into his side. She must have dozed off, though she had no idea how long she had been out.

"Baby, we're home...time to wake up." Jesse said sweetly.

"Why did you let me sleep?" She asked as they waited for Ted to come around and open the door.

"Because," he said, "you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you."

Just then, Ted was opening the door. Jesse got out and then reached to help Beca out. He then reached for his wallet to give Ted a tip.

"No sir," Ted said, "that's not necessary, Mrs. Swanson has already taken care of everything. Enjoy the rest of your evening. I'll be back to pick you up at 10:30am for brunch at the hotel."

"Thanks Ted," Jesse said, "See you in the morning."

"Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Swanson." Ted said, as he closed the car door and walked around to the front.

"Well, Mrs. Swanson," Jesse said as he scooped her up bridal style and walking into the house, "you continue to surprise and amaze me."

"I do try!" She said with a smirk. "It feels SO good to finally be home."

"It does," Jesse agreed, "Let's go to bed."

"I'll race you." Beca said as jumped down, scooped her dress up into her arms and ran to their bedroom with Jesse hot on her heels. She squealed and Jesse caught her and threw her down on the bed. He trailed kisses across her bare shoulder up to the sweet spot on her neck just below her ear. Out of breath, he looked at her and said, "We need to get you out of that dress before I rip it off of you."

"Ok," she said, "help me up." Getting off the bed he reached down, pulled her up and spun her around so he could get to the zipper. As he unzipped her the dress slipped to the floor and she stepped away from it wrapping her arms around his waist.

Kissing him, she asked, "Why am I standing here in my bra and panties and you're still dressed?"

He smirked and said, "Because you haven't undressed me."

"Ahh...sooo..." she said as she reached for his shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it off his shoulders, then moving to his belt and pants.

As they both stood there admiring each other, Jesse picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed where they made love for the first time as husband and wife

* * *

Song References:

"The Day Before You" - Rascal Flatts

"You Are" - Jimmy Wayne

"Because You Love Me" - Celine Dion


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

The next morning they woke up late. Having only about 30 minutes to get ready before Ted would be back to take them back to the hotel for brunch with their family and friends. Everyone would be leaving to go back to their normal lives on Monday.

"Baby," Jesse said as he kissed Beca's bare back, "its 10 o'clock. We need to get up and get ready to go.

"We can skip brunch," she said, "no one will know we're missing."

Jesse chuckled and said, "uhh...yes, they will." as he playfully smacked her on the butt.

"Ouch," she yelled, "beating me already I see." she giggled.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be huh." he said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder running to the shower.

As Jesse ran kisses down her wet neck, she said, "Damn, we get married and I can't even shower alone."

Jesse chuckled again, "We're conserving water and besides, Ted will be here to pick us up in 25 minutes."

They took a few quick moments to play in the shower before showering at lightning speed. They got dressed and Beca touched up her make-up from the night before. They had just finished getting ready when Ted knocked on the door.

"Good Morning Mr. Swanson." Ted said, "Are you ready to head back to the hotel?"

"Good Morning Ted," Jesse said, "let me collect my wife and we'll be right out."

"No rush, Mr. Swanson," he said, "take your time."

As Jesse closed the door and called, "Beca, Ted is here to take us back to the hotel. Are you ready?"

"I'll be right there." Beca called.

Jesse watched as his wife walk into the family room. Beca was dressed in a black scoop neck sweater, a short denim skirt, black tights and black ballet flats. He thought, "How did I get so lucky?"

"Here there handsome," Beca said, "you ready?"

"Yeah" Jesse said, "and if we don't leave now, we'll never leave."

"Oh yeah, why is that?" she asked

"Because I want to take you to our bedroom and have my way with you." he said with a devilish smirk and smacked her on the butt.

"Well, there's plenty of time for that later." Beca said, "I'm starved. Let's go."

The entire ride to the hotel, there was a lot of making out and heavy petting going on in the back seat. Jesse was so glad Beca had decided to wear her short denim skirt. That meant that even through her tights, he would be able to feel the warmth of her skin as he sat next to her during brunch.

When they arrived at the hotel, Ted waited in the lobby while they went back to their hotel suites to collect their things. After double checking that all of their things were out of both rooms, they went downstairs to check out before going to the dining hall they had reserved for brunch.

Upon entering the dining hall, everyone was already there and waiting for them. Jesse motioned to the waiter. He asked for drinks for himself and Beca and also let him know that they could start bringing breakfast in.

"So," Jesse said while Beca made her way around the room to give hugs and say hello, "how is everyone this morning?"

"We're great," Donald said wincing and rubbing his head, "slight headache, but great." Jesse laughed.

"Same here. The wedding really was beautiful," Beni said looking at Jessica, "we got a lot of great ideas."

"Well...that was all Beca's doing." Jesse said, "She did everything." As he said that, he looked up from the table to see Beca playing with Nicholas and the girls. She was so good with kids; he really hoped they would be thinking about a baby soon. Then he thought, "Wouldn't it be great if Beca had gotten pregnant last night. Nah, what were the odds of that?" He shook the thought out of his head.

"With any luck," Bryan said winking at Stacie, "there's gonna be another wedding soon."

"Really?!" Beca said excited.

"Really…" Stacie said, "we're gonna take the plunge."

Handing Nicholas to Jesse, Beca ran over to her best friend and gave her a huge bear hug. "I'm so happy for you. I'll help with whatever you need." Beca told her.

"Who would have thought that Shawshank could plan a wedding?" Amy said.

Everyone laughed except Dr. Mitchell and Sheila, who were completely puzzled by the nickname Amy had given their daughter although Dr. Mitchell thought he knew why Amy called her Shawshank, but he couldn't be sure.

"Well Amy," Beca said, "I'll plan yours too...and maybe I'll turn my hidden talents into a side job."

"Oh nooo," Jesse said getting up from the table and putting Nicholas on his hip so he could walk over to Beca, "all of your free time has been spent Mrs. Swanson." as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and bent down to kiss her. Nicholas giggled and covered his eyes.

The waiter entered with breakfast and everyone sat to enjoy their meal. The girls began chatting about Stacie's wedding (no one else knew about the baby yet), Lily's baby and Amy's boyfriend. There's was going to be a lot to celebrate in the coming months. Beca and Jesse were really looking forward to it.

Amy asked Lily as she rubbed her baby bump, "Are you gonna name the baby Amy?"

"Ummm…" Lily stuttered, "Donald and I have been kicking around a few names but haven't decided on anything."

"Well, you know, Amy is a great name." Amy said.

"But Amy…" Donald said, "We're having a boy."

"Ok, then…" Amy said as she tapped her chin, "what about Ames?"

While Lily rolled her eyes and everyone laughed, Donald said, "That's a huge negative ghost rider. Not naming my son Ames."

Lily looked at Amy and said, "Sorry."

"Ah, it's alright." Amy said, "Beca and Jesse can name a kid after me then.

"Amy, I love you like my luggage, but I don't intend on naming a child after you. Sorry." Beca said.

"Well damn it…" Amy said as she folded her arm across her chest, "All of you are just mean." Everyone just laughed. Amy was set on having an aca-niece named after her but it didn't look like it was going to happen.

"Lily…" Beca said, "If it's ok with you, Jesse and I would like to host a baby shower for you at the house."

Lily looked at Beca in shock. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

"You're kidding right?" Beca asked. "You and Donald are our best friends; we'd love to do this for you."

"That's so sweet guys. We'd love it if you would host our baby shower." Lily said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Guys, this is so awesome…thanks!" Donald said.

"It's no problem at all man." Jesse said. "I figured all us guys can watch the football game in the media room while the girls do the baby thing."

"Then count me in." Donald said.

"Lily, just let us know a couple of dates that will work for you and we'll start planning." Beca said.

"I can do that." Lily said with a grin as she rubbed her baby bump.

Around 12:30, Beca noticed that Nicholas was sleepily rubbing his eyes. She took him out of his highchair and the poor little guy went right to sleep on her chest. He was so cute.

"Beca…" Chloe said, "I can take him from you if you want."

"Oh no Chlo…" she said, "He's fine. I'm enjoying every minute I can with my precious godson before you whisk him back off to the big apple. I'm not sure when we'll get to see him again." She said as she brushed his soft round cheeks.

Chloe winked at Jesse, "In that case, he's all yours until we leave."

"Hey Chloe… what are your plans for New Years?" Jesse asked

"Since Josh's parents are going on a cruise, we were thinking of going to my parents." Chloe said.

"Oh well…never mind" Jesse said. Beca was now looking at him with a very confused look.

"We haven't made any definite plans yet." Chloe said with a wink

By now Beca was completely confused and asked, "Ok, you two…what's going on?"

Jesse reached under his chair to grab a gift bag and handed it to Beca.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Well…" Jesse said, rubbing the back of his neck, "why don't you open it and find out?"

Beca picked up the bag, careful not to wake Nicholas. All eyes were now on Beca and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Inside the bag was a noise maker, an apple, one of the hotels pieces from a monopoly game, a toy plane, a champagne glass, her watch and an envelope. Beca gave Jesse a puzzled look as she took each item out of the bag.

"What is all of this?" She asked.

"They're clues…" Jesse said, "Open the envelope." Inside the envelope was a note that read:

_"Beca,_

_I know you say that I spoil you but I just can't help it. You are an amazing woman and you deserve to be spoiled._

_Not long ago, you mentioned that you'd like to be in Times Square on New Year's Eve to see the ball drop. Well pack your bags baby; we're going to the big apple!_

_I love you so much!_

_XOXO"_

_Jesse_

"Oh my God, Jesse…." She squealed, "Are you serious?!

"I'm serious." He said, "We're going to spend New Year's in New York with Chloe, Josh and Nicholas!"

"Thank You Babe. This is the BEST surprise ever!" Beca said as she pulled him close to give him a kiss.

"But wait!" she said as reality started to sink in, "I may not be able to get the time off. I've been off all this week and I won't go back to work for another 2 weeks. What if I can't get the time off?" She said with a very disappointed look.

"It's all been taken care of." Jesse said.

"What do you mean 'it's all been taken care of'?" she asked

"I called Rod before I booked the trip. He thought it was a great idea especially since you never take time off."

"Are you serious?" Beca asked, "You called Rod? He approved it?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Yes, I called Rod and yes, he approved it. He said that nothing really goes on during that time anyway. You're going to get am email, he said he's closing the office for that entire week." Jesse said.

"Oh my God…" Beca squealed again as she hugged him, "you are the best husband ever!'

"No need to call me God… Jesse works just fine." He joked and everyone laughed. "You're welcome baby. You know I'd do anything for you."

Beca giggled, kissed Jesse then kissed Nicholas on the forehead. Somehow, Nicholas managed to stay asleep during all of Beca's squealing. The kid could sleep through anything. As Jesse put his arm around the back of Beca's chair he kissed both her and Nicholas.

He whispered to her, "You look so beautiful with a sleeping baby on your chest, do you know that?"

"Oh…Do I?" She said as she looked at Nicholas's sweet face and placed kiss on his cheek.

"You do." He said as he ran a hand up her thigh, "How long before we have one of our own?"

As she sipped her orange juice, she whispered, "I don't know...but I'm not doing anything to prevent it."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" He whispered

"That means, we haven't been using condoms, and you know I'm not on birth control because I don't like the side effects." She whispered with a winked.

"Then I hope there's a new little Swanson in there right now." He said as he glanced at her tummy and kissed her forehead.

She grinned and said, "I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we?"

"Yes...we will." He said as he hugged both her and Nicholas.

It was soon time for everyone to start leaving. There was tons of food left and just as she had instructed the waiter last night, she again asked that a plate be made for their driver and that all the other left overs be boxed up and taken to the homeless shelter.

After saying their goodbyes, everyone went their separate ways. Beca hated giving Nicholas back to Chloe. She was enjoying holding him. He really was a sweet baby.

"Well, Mrs. Swanson..." Jesse said, "Are you ready to head back home?"

"I am." She replied.

"Good, because I think Laney is starting to think we abandoned her." he said jokingly.

"No, she doesn't," Beca laughed, "We'll take her for a walk when we get home."

"Let's go." He said, "I'm missing my pooch!"

Beca giggled, "Come on my man child, let's go home and play with our puppy for a few hours before Aunt Stacie and Uncle Bryan come to get her!" she said as she took his hand and started to walk to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Laney was going to stay with Stacie and Bryan for the next 10 days while Beca and Jesse went to Cabo San Lucas on their honeymoon. They hated leaving her but at 12 weeks old she really wouldn't know how long they had been gone and she would be so excited to see them when they got back. Stacie and Bryan also agreed to check on the house, drop the check off for the housekeeper, as well as take in the mail and the newspaper in exchange for being able to use the pool and hot tub.

When Stacie and Bryan came to pick up Laney, they surprised Beca and Jesse with news that they put in an offer on the house right next door. Stacie figured if they were going to have a baby, that meant putting down roots and the house next door to Beca and Jesse was perfect. Beca and Jesse were thrilled. How cool would it be to have their best friends living right next door? It meant that their children would be best friends as well as cousins. How exciting?

Stacie and Bryan stayed for dinner since she and Beca started discussing ideas for Lily's baby shower. They didn't have much time to plan, so they were going to make the most of the time they did have. Jesse and Bryan were in the media room watching a football game. The girls entered the room to find both guys and Laney completely knocked out. Jesse was in the recliner and Bryan was on the couch. They both pulled their phones out and took pictures and posted them on Facebook and Instagram.

Beca walked across the room, hiked up her skirt and straddled Jesse. As she kissed his face and neck he started to wake up. Rubbing her thighs he looked up at her and grinned. She kissed his mouth then tried to jump up but realized that Jesse had a pretty good grip on her hips.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"To tell Stacie, Bryan and my precious fur baby goodbye." She said.

"Oh man," he said, "how long was I out?"

"Not sure." She said. "Stacie and I walked came in here to see if the game was over and you, Bryan and Laney were all knocked out. See?" She said as she showed him the picture she had taken.

He laughed as he swatted her butt and got out of the recliner. "Let's go tell our fur baby goodbye."

* * *

"Bye Stacie, Bye Bryan….Thanks again for keeping Laney for us." Beca said.

"Yeah, we owe you." Jesse said.

With that, Stacie and Bryan loaded Laney, her kennel, toys and food into their truck and drove off.

"We need to pack." Beca said grabbing Jesse by his shirt.

As they entered their bedroom, there was stuff everywhere. Beca's dress was still on the floor from the night before as were Jesse's clothes. Even the bathroom was a mess. Jesse sat at the desk in the sitting room right off their master suite, to send a few quick emails, and Beca started cleaning, even though the housekeeper would be there on Friday. She got all their clothes picked up and put into the hamper, and hung her dress in the closet making a mental note to take it to the cleaners when they got back from Cabo. She started unpacking the things from her suitcase that she wouldn't need to take to Cabo and replaced them with things that she would need, making sure to take a few dresses to wear in the evenings.

After closing his computer, Jesse walked up behind her, pushing her hair over her left shoulder to expose her neck kissing it gently as he pulled her hips into his.

"Jesse," she breathily, "I love you but if we're going to leave in the morning, we need to finish packing.

"You really know how to kill the mood." He said as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, if you would help me, it would go a lot faster," she said as she turned around in his arms, "and then there would be more time for this." She said as she kissed him very passionately.

"That's all the motivation I needed." He said excitedly, "What do I need to do?"

Beca giggled, "Go get your toiletries packed. Also, I don't know what clothes you want to take so you'll need to pull some out of the closet and bring them to me so I can pack them."

"What if I don't want to pack clothes?" He said looking at her very seductively with his arms around her waist.

"Well, I'd really appreciate if you brought clothes," she said looking into his eyes while running her fingers down his bare chest then inside the waistband of his jeans, "I don't need everyone in Cabo seeing what makes me cry out in ecstasy every night."

"Mmmm, we really need to finish packing!" He said.

"Yes, we do." She said as she smacked him on the butt. "Now get cracking!"

"I love it when you're bossy!" he said jokingly.

* * *

After their packing was done, Beca washed a couple of loads of laundry, ran the dishwasher and straightened up in the family room and the studio. When she walked in their room, Jesse had already crashed. He had taken a shower and was still wrapped in his towel asleep on their bed. Beca just grinned. She really was living the dream with the love of her life. She went into the bathroom to take a shower. As the water was getting hot, she undressed, ran her hands over her tummy and wondered if they really had created a new little Swanson either last night or this morning. She shook the idea from head, thinking that it was next to impossible. She stepped into the shower she realized how tired she actually was. The last few days had been the best days of her life, but they were also the most exhausting.

When she got out of the shower, she checked on Jesse. He was still asleep. She went through her nightly routine of applying moisturizer and lotion before slipping into a black lace negligee. She turned out all the lights and snuggled in next to her husband. She put her head on his chest and her hand over his heart before letting out a small sigh, she was so completely content with her life. Jesse wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head, before drifting back off.

The next morning Jesse woke up before Beca. He decided to let her sleep in a bit since she had gone to bed later than he did. He stood at the sink to brush his teeth and shave trying to make little noise. Beca was a heavy sleeper but there was still no reason to go banging around. He had taken his wedding band off before he shaved because he didn't want to get shaving cream on it. As he picked it up to put it back on; he noticed something written on the inside of the band. As he held the ring at the right angle so that he could see it, he noticed that Beca had something engraved on it.

It said, "JWS & RMS - Always Inevitable" with a treble clef on either side. He was touched and a little ashamed that he hadn't noticed it sooner even though they had only been married for 2 days.

When he walked out of the bathroom, Beca was still sleeping. She was lying on her stomach but she was facing him. He stood in the doorway; arms folded and leaned on the door frame admiring this beautiful woman who was now his wife. "How did I get so lucky?" He thought but then he realized that he had actually said it out loud. Beca was starting to stir and he watched as she reached out for him but he wasn't there.

"Jess," she mumbled her voice full of sleep.

"Yeah baby," he said as he walked toward their bed, "I'm here."

"Come lay down with me." She said as she patting the bed.

He laid down and she snuggled up to him, putting her head on his chest.

"Baby, you need to get up. We're leaving for the airport soon." He said.

"No, I'm just going to stay right here." She said as she patted his chest & dozed off.

"You can sleep for a little bit longer," he said rubbing her back, "but we really do have to go."

"No, I'm gonna stay here." She said as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Ok, you can stay here," he said, "but I'm going to Cabo; and I can't promise the women on the beach won't throw themselves at me."

She opened one eye to look up at him and muttered, "Those bitches better back the fuck off if they know what's good for them. I'll go 'Shawshank' on'em if they aren't careful."

Jesse busted out laughing causing Beca to really wake up because his chest was moving up and down uncontrollably as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she rolled over onto her pillow

He propped himself on his elbow, kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "You just referred to yourself as 'Shawshank'…Amy would be so thrilled."

"No, I didn't refer to myself as 'Shawshank'," she said, "I said I would go 'Shawshank' on 'em. There's a difference."

"Ahhh…so we're splitting hairs now, huh?" He laughed.

"No, I'm not splitting anything, just stating the facts sir." She said with a grin as she got up to go in the bathroom, leaving the door open. "I'll be right back."

He watched as she put her hair into a messy bun then washed her face. He thought, "God, this woman is sexy. I've got to be the luckiest man alive!" Noticing that he was staring at her, she winked at him as she brushed her teeth. When she was done, she walked out of the bathroom and back towards their bed. She got on all fours and crawled across the bed until she was straddling him. Leaning down she pressed kisses to his chest, moving up to his neck and then his mouth. He rested his hands on her hips and kissed her. Breaking their kiss, he looked up at her and said, "Thank you."

She pulled back gave him a funny look and said, "For what?"

He took off his ring and said, "This. I just saw what it said this morning."

She said, "Oh…that, it's nothing really." As she blushed and played her engagement and wedding rings

"Baby," he said, rolling her onto her back and looking into her eyes, "It's not nothing. What you did means the world to me. It means that you believe that we were always meant to be."

"We were always meant to be and I've always known it. No matter how much I tried to fight it. I always knew deep down that you were 'the one'. Jess, I love you and I fall in love with you more each day. I never knew happiness until I met you."

"Beca, I feel the same way. I've loved you from the very first time I laid eyes on you."

"Ok...Now where were we?" Beca said kissing him.

"Right. About. Here." he said as he trailed kisses from her mouth, down her neck, sliding the thin spaghetti straps off of her shoulders and pulling her negligee down to expose her breasts. As he nibbled and sucked her breasts she ran her hands up his strong arms and into his hair. She could feel his arousal against her leg, she wanted him badly. As they made love, she couldn't imagine being happier than she was in those moments.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hurry Beca.." he yelled, "Ted is out front with the car, we're gonna miss our flight."

"Coming!" she yelled.

They hurried out the front door and into the car. Ted drove like a mad man to get them to LAX on time. They looked like the family on 'Home Alone' as they ran through the airport, made it through security and to the terminal in record time. They were the last ones to board the flight, thank goodness they spent the extra money to purchase first class seats, that meant they didn't have to try to get to the back of the plane. The flight was about 2 1/2 hours so they brought Jesse's lap top, headphones and a movie. Turns out they both slept most of the way. Jesse woke up to the the ending credits rolling up the screen. He turned everything off and woke Beca. They departed the plane a few minutes later and headed for baggage claim. When they exited the airport, Jesse spotted their driver. As they walked over the driver exited the vehicle to help Jesse with their bags.

"Good afternoon Mr. & Mrs. Swanson and Congratulations. My name is Miguel and I'll be your driver while you're here."

"Hi Miguel. My name is Jesse and this is my wife Beca. Thanks so much for meeting us here."

"The pleasure is all mine." Miguel said as he opened the car door for Jesse and Beca.

As the door closed, Beca smiled and said, "and here I thought I had all the tricks up my sleeve."

"Baby," Jesse said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hand, "never doubt what's up my sleeves."

"Oh really?" Beca smirked, "and what am I in for over the next 10 days."

"Hmmm, well let's see..." he said, tapping his chin, "I upgraded our honeymoon package to include 3 extra nights, but you already knew that. We have our own private pool and beach as well as a personal assistant to plan all our excursions and a private chef."

"Are you serious?" she asked in shock.

"You took care of everything for the wedding," he said, "my only job was to plan the honeymoon of your dreams. I'm here to deliver."

"I can't believe you." she said as she straddled him. She grabbed his face and kissed him. "it's official...I have the BEST husband on the planet!"

"So, does that mean we're having sex in this limo?" he asked slyly

"Damn skippy it does!" she said with a wink

They had just gotten their clothes back on when they arrived at the resort. Beca could hardly believe her eyes. It was absolutely gorgeous. She took a picture and posted it to Facebook with the caption, "I have the BEST husband ever!"

When they got to their beachfront suite, she again was stunned. She couldn't believe Jesse had done all of this for her, for them. It was amazing. She took pictures of everything because there was just no way to describe everything so that her friends would understand the beauty. Jesse unpacked while Beca took pictures.

"Beca..." Jesse called out for her as he was looking around, "Baby, where'd you go?"

"I'm out here." she called, lounging in the hammock.

"Jess, this is absolutely gorgeous. It's amazing." She said as he crawled into the hammock with her.

"I'm so glad you like it." he said

"Like it? I LOVE it!' she said, "This place is magical."

He laughed, "you're saying that and we haven't even ventured out yet."

"I'd be happy to sit right here with you for the next 10 days. The views are breaktaking." she said.

"Well...I hate to break it to you, but we're not sitting around here for the next 10 days. We're going to journey out and see all there is to see and do all there is to do." He told her.

"Babe, we can do whatever you want to. This is absolutely amazing!" she said as she stroked his face, kissing him gently.

"It's almost dinner time." he said, motioning to the chef that had seemingly appeared from out of nowhere.

The chef walked over and handed them each a margarita then he lit the fire pit for them, and told them that dinner would be ready shortly. About 30 minutes later they ate dinner in their private dining cabana. After the cook cleaned up after himself, he left as quickly and silently as he arrived. Jesse took Beca's hand and said, "how about a walk on the beach, my love?"

"I'd go anywhere with you." she said as she got up and walked with him to their private stretch of beach. She put her head on his shoulder and said, "Jess, this is truly a dream come true. I had no idea our honeymoon could be this wonderful."

Turning his head to kiss her forehead, he said, "I hope you know that I'd do anything to make you happy."

"I do." she said with a smile.

They walked the beach hand in hand, their fingers intertwined as the sun set. After a while, they went to their private cabana. It had a thatch roof and the 4 posts that anchored it to the ground doubled as bed posts. There were curtains that went all around the posts and could be tied open or untied for more privacy. Jesse and Beca made love over and over again under the stars without a care in the world. Long after midnight, Jesse carried her back to their suite. As he laid her on the bed, she woke up.

"I could have stayed out there all night." she said groggily.

"Me too," he said, "but there was a little chill in the air and I didn't want you to get cold. Want to join me in the shower?" he asked.

"oh...so, are they into water conservation here too?" she asked jokingly

"Yeah, that's what I hear." he said with a smirk as he walked to the bathroom. She soon followed.

As they showered, Jesse paid special attention to her tummy. Rubbing it gently, he whispered to her, "I hope there's a baby growing in there."

Kissing his chest and looking at him through lidded eyes and said, "me too."

After their shower, they went to bed where they made love again. Neither one knew where the other was finding the energy and neither one cared. They were so in love and so happy.

Over the next week, they went on a different adventure every day. They went for a helicopter ride over Cabo, swimming with the dolphins, zip lining, scuba diving, snorkeling, off roading, horseback riding and parasailing. Beca was pretty sure she had never had this much fun before.

Jesse was extremely diligent in making sure this was a trip they wouldn't soon forget. Beca had taken so many pictures that they had to start downloading them to Jesse's computer to make room on the SD card. On the day they were scheduled to leave, Jesse had arranged for a couple of massage therapists to come to their suite and pamper them. Beca thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. She slept almost the entire time. She was so relaxed and at peace. He almost hated taking her away from everything they had experienced over the course of the last 10 days.

As they finished packing, Beca asked, "do we really have to leave? I absolutely love it here."

"Yes, we do," he said, "but I promise to bring you back."

"Have I told you lately how extremely amazing you are?" she asked as she walked toward him and put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I recall hearing something about being amazing," he said, "but hearing you say it will never get old. Beca, I love you so much."

"I love you too Jess." she said as she kissed him. "So, do you think we have time for a quickie before check out?"

"I think that can be arranged." he said as he threw her over his shoulder and ran toward the bed.

An hour later, they were checking out. Beca was so sad to leave, but she really was ready to be home and get back to her grueling work schedule. She craved structure. On the plane, they again attempted to watch a movie and again they failed miserably. They hadn't watched a movie since the night before Thanksgiving. That was a new record for them.

When they arrived at LAX, Ted was standing there to greet them. They were getting used to seeing his smiling face. He helped Jesse to the car with their bags, loaded them up and brought them home. As they walked up the front walk, Beca let out a sigh. She was so happy to be home and wished that Laney would be there to greet them as they walked in the door but they wouldn't pick her up from Stacie and Bryan until tomorrow. She hadn't realized how much she missed that cute little fur ball until they got home.

"Ahh.. home sweet home." Jesse said.

As they walked in the house, Beca noticed that there was a huge bouquet of dark red roses and white calla lilies on the table in the foyer.

"Hmm," she said, "wonder who these are from." Putting her things down and walking over to the arrangement, she took a huge whiff and said, "They're gorgeous!" She took the card and opened the envelope; it was a note from Jesse.

_To my beautiful wife,_

_Welcome home baby!_

_I love you more than words can say._

_Always and Forever_

_XOXO_

_Jesse_

"Jess, they're gorgeous. Thank you!" she said as she kissed him.

"You're welcome, my love."

"It's late and I'm exhausted. Let's worry about the luggage in the morning." She said grabbing his hand and walking to their room.

As they laid down in their bed, Jesse said, "I can't wait to go get Laney in the morning."

"Me either," Beca said, "I've missed my fur baby! I can't wait to see her."

As they drifted off neither knew how drastically life as they knew was going to change.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

When Beca woke up the next day Jesse wasn't in the bed. She rolled over and stretched looking at the clock; she saw that it was almost Noon. From their bed, she could see Jesse in the sitting room checking emails. She laid there for a few more minutes before deciding to get up. She slinked into the bathroom and threw her hair up in a messy bun so she could wash her face and brush her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom and over to the sitting room where Jesse was still sitting with his computer. She stood behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Are you working already?" she asked while kissing his neck and running her hands down his bare chest.

"No, just checking emails." He said, "I never realized how many emails I got every day until I didn't check them for 2 weeks."

Walking around the chair to sit in his lap, she said with a wink and a smirk, "So you are working? We still have 5 days before either of us has to be back to work. I can think of much better things to be doing right now."

"Is my wife, the workaholic, telling me to put work away?" He said jokingly

"You're damn right I am." she said, "We have to go pick up our fur baby. Stacie texted a few minutes ago. She said that she and Bryan were at the beach with Laney. Want to go meet up with them?"

"Sure." He said, "what time do we need to meet them?"

"I told her we'd be there in about an hour." She said, "Can you go pack some lunch and snacks while I get our towels and beach stuff together?"

"Sure, baby." He said as he kissed her nose. "Let's get this party started!"

While Jesse went to pack an ice chest, Beca was getting their beach gear together.

When Jesse was finished with the task his wife gave him, we went back to their room. He stood in the doorway of their bedroom admiring his wife as she moved about the room in her black string bikini and cut off shorts. If he lived to be 100, he'd never understand how he had managed to land Beca. After being together for 7 years, she still managed to surprise and amaze him on an almost daily basis. As he watched her, he couldn't help but wonder if there was a tiny little miracle beginning to grow within her. They had made love a lot over the last 2 weeks and he just had a feeling that things were about to change for them, but he didn't want to get his hopes up too soon. Right about then, Beca noticed him staring at her.

"Hey there handsome," she said, "penny for your thoughts."

Walking across the room to embrace her, he said, "Oh…just that I am officially the luckiest man in the world."

"Oh yeah," she smirked, "any why is that?"

"Because I have the hottest, sexiest wife on the planet." He said kissing her neck

"Mmmm," she said, "well I guess that makes me the luckiest woman in the world, because I have the hottest, sexiest, most lovingly adorable husband ever."

"And if we don't leave right now, we may never get Laney back." He chuckled.

"You're right," she said grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room, "let's go get our fur baby."

They loaded up Beca's SUV and headed to the beach. When they got there they spotted Bryan's truck almost immediately because beach wasn't crowded due to it being a week day. Stacie and Bryan were playing on the beach with Laney but as soon as she heard Jesse voice she took off running. It was the cutest thing ever. Stacie immediately got up to hug Beca and Jesse shook Bryan's hand.

"How was Laney? Hope she wasn't too much trouble?" Jesse asked Bryan.

"She was great. We had SO much fun with her." Bryan said, "I think I'm gonna get Stacie a puppy for Christmas."

"We love our little fur baby, don't we?" Jesse said as he let Laney lick his face.

"We'd love to keep her again for you guys when you go to New York for New Year's." Bryan said.

"Oh man, thanks but are you sure?" Jesse asked.

"We've already discussed it. We're onboard if you guys are." Bryan said.

"That's awesome dude, thanks!" Jesse said. "Becs, Bryan and Stacie offered to take Laney for us while we're in New York."

"That's awesome, thanks guys!" Beca said

"We brought lunch and snacks for you guys," Jesse said, as Beca pulled food out of the cooler."

"Oh, that's awesome," Stacie said. "I just told Bryan that I was getting hungry."

* * *

As Beca and Stacie visited, Bryan and Jesse played frisbee with Laney.

Stacie looked at Beca and said, "Well, Miss Thang, you look like you have been thoroughly fucked and good too."

"Stacie!" Beca said blushing

"Well, you did just get back from your honeymoon in paradise. You look very relaxed." Stacie said.

"I am," Beca said with a sly smirk, "and by the way, the sex was AMAZING!"

"I knew it!" Stacie said, "You two went at it like energizer bunnies!"

"Every chance we got!" Beca said with a wink.

"You naughty little minx!" Stacie said with a wink, "I knew you had it in you!"

Beca giggled. "I was beginning to wonder if it was going to affect the way I walk or if I'd even be able to walk."

Stacie let out a huge belly laugh. "Unless, you break something or you're doing something wrong, it shouldn't affect the way you walk."

"Thanks," Beca said, "for that interesting little tidbit."

As she watched Jesse playing on the beach, she said, "I never knew happiness before I met Jesse, didn't think I needed it either. But I was wrong, he completes me. Being in love, being married….it's amazing Stacie. I cannot wait for you to experience this."

"Aww…That's sweet" Stacie said, "I hope Bryan and I can be as happy as you and Jesse are!"

"You will be." Beca said confidently, rubbing Stacie's tummy, "I can't wait for this little one to get here."

Stacie motioned to Bryan to come over to them so he and Jesse came running, Laney hot on their heels. The guys sat down and Beca handed them each a plate and a drink. She then poured Laney a bowl of water which she quickly lapped up. When she was done, Beca handed her a toy to chew on. The couples started talking and enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Stace," Beca said, "Have you gone to the doctor yet?"

"Yeah, we went Monday." She said, "I'm almost 15 weeks. The baby is due June 9th."

"That's a good time for a baby." Jesse said as he put his arm around Beca. "We're so happy for you guys."

"The ultrasound was SO cool!" Bryan said.

"I bet it was!" Jesse said looking at Beca with a grin, "I can't wait for us to have a baby"

"Man, if you think sex is good now, wait 'til Beca's pregnant." Bryan said, "Pregnancy sex is amazing!" Stacie was laughing as Beca blushed.

"Really?!" Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude, there's nothing like it!" Bryan said.

"Ok, Ok…enough about sex!" Beca said, waving her hands. "So, are you guys going to find out what you're having? Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Yeah, we're going to find out. The doctor scheduled another ultrasound for after the 1st of the year." Stacie said. "Bryan wants a Bryan Jr., if it's a boy but no way in hell am I naming my son BJ…no way, no how!"

With everyone laughing, Bryan said, "Stace, just because we name him Bryan Jr., does not mean we have to call him BJ."

"Ultimately, that's what he'll be called and I'm not having it, so think of something else." Stacie said.

"Stacie, what names do you like?" Beca asked

"I like Colton for a boy and Addison for a girl." Stacie said.

"Oh, I like both of those names." Beca said.

"Besides Bryan Jr., what names do you like Bryan?" Jesse asked.

"I like Wyatt and Chelsea." He said.

"What about Colton Wyatt for a boy and Chelsea Addison for a girl?" Beca asked

"Oh my gosh!" Stacie screamed, "That's it…we both get our picks that way! What do you think babe?"

"I love it! Thanks Beca." Bryan said.

"Anytime guys" she said.

Stacie gave Bryan a look and he knew what she was asking without ever saying a word.

"Beca, Jesse" Stacie said, "Would you be the baby's godparents?"

Beca and Jesse looked at each other and both said, "We'd be honored!"

* * *

After several hours of catching up and lying around on the beach, both couples decided to head home for the evening. Beca and Stacie made plans to go baby shopping while the guys watched college football on Saturday afternoon.

Jesse had to carry Laney to the car because she was so pooped. After shaking all the sand off of her, Jesse put her in her kennel in the back of Beca's SUV. When he got into the driver's seat he reached over to hold Beca's hand. Bringing her hand to his mouth he kissed it. They rode in near silence all the way home. They were about 5 minutes from home, when Jesse realized Beca was asleep. She looked so peaceful that he hated to disturb her.

When they got home, Jesse pulled into the garage and quietly unloaded Laney and brought her inside. Then he came back for Beca who was still peacefully asleep. He unbuckled her seat belt, carefully picked her up and carried her inside. He laid her on their bed before running a hot bath for her. As her bath water was running she started to stir.

"Jess" she called sleepily

'"Yeah, baby…I'm in here." Jesse said

She walked in the bathroom and found Jesse running a bubble bath for her. He had opened a bottle of wine, lit candles and had soft music playing.

"What's this?" she asked as she kissed him.

"I knew you were exhausted and decided to run you a bath." He said.

"You're just too sweet for words." She said kissing him again, "Would my handsome, sexy husband like to join me?" she said as she slipped out of her cut offs and bikini.

"Mmm…I think I would." He said taking his shirt off.

Beca got in the tub and Jesse got in and sat behind her. Beca rested her head on Jesse's shoulder as they both sipped on wine and listened to the music as it played. Jesse began rubbing her flat tummy again, something Beca was growing used to. She had often woken up to his hand on her tummy, and thought it was cute. She loved feeling her husband's hands on her body but there was something about the way he gently rubbed her tummy that was just so completely satisfying. As he started kissing her neck, he said, "I really do hope there's a baby in there."

"Mmmm, I do too." She said enjoying the warm water and husband.

She had never really thought about having children before she met Jesse but it seemed that was all she thought about now. She knew her period was should have started today but she also knew that she wasn't having any of the normal symptoms of getting ready to start either. Usually she would have felt bloated and crampy and her boobs hurt for several days by now, but so far, she hadn't felt any of those things. She knew it wouldn't be long before Jesse caught on, if he hadn't already caught on. He knows her body as well as she does and he knows all the signs and symptoms. He had to know that she was due to start especially since they had had sex almost every day over the last several weeks. In fact, she could only think of 2 days that they hadn't had sex. That meant the odds of her being pregnant were definitely in her favor. Beca kept telling herself hat she needed to stop thinking about it, because if it turned out she wasn't pregnant than she'd be disappointed. Jesse took her wine glass out of her hand put it off to the side. He started moving his hands all over her body. Pretty soon they were making love in the tub. When the water started to get cold, Jesse got out to grab their towels and helped Beca out of the tub. When they were both dry, they continued into their bedroom and made love for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

When Beca woke up the next morning, Jesse was still asleep and there were still no signs of her period starting. She decided to check the app on her phone that tracked her period. She was dead on. Her period should have started yesterday...she's never, ever been late...ever! Her body was like clockwork. Every 26 days on the nose...never late...EVER! She could feel herself getting excited but she was scared at the same time. What if she wasn't pregnant and there was something seriously wrong? NO! She couldn't allow herself to think that way. She was going to wait a few more days, if her period still hadn't started then she would buy a test. Now she just had to figure out a way to stop thinking about all this craziness for a few days.

She got up, threw on her robe and went to make breakfast. She figured once Jesse smelled food he would come running. She let Laney out in the back yard then to started breakfast. She made bacon, eggs and homemade biscuits and coffee was brewing. She made herself a cup of tea and stood in the doorway to watch Laney chasing a squirrel. She was giggling to herself when she felt Jesse come up behind her. He kissed the top of her head, wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Good Morning Beautiful."

"Good Morning yourself." she said turning around in his arms.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Laney was chasing a poor squirrel around the yard."

"That dog is nuts!"

"Are you hungry?" She asked, "I made bacon, eggs and biscuits."

"Yeah, I'm famished." he said, "someone has been keeping me up at all hours of the night."

"Well, I won't bother you tonight." she said with a wink.

"Oh, you're not getting off that easy, Mrs. Swanson." he said as he started to trail kisses down her neck. "I plan on eating breakfast and taking your sexy ass right back to bed so I can have my way with you again and again and again."

"Oh, is that so?" she asked

"Damn skippy, it is." he said, "I'll never get enough of you."

"Well, then let's eat breakfast and I'll race you back to our room." she said.

They spent the entire day in bed, making love over and over. She honestly didn't know here the energy was coming from. They had never had sex this often. They usually had sex 3 or 4 times week. They had quite literally, with the exception of 2 nights, had sex everyday, several times a day for the last 3 weeks. She made a mental note to talk to Stacie about it tomorrow while they were out shopping. She wasn't sure she could actually wait a couple of days to take a test. The more she thought about it, no, she couldn't wait...she would buy a test tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning Jesse woke her up like he had so many other mornings over the last 3 weeks. They made love, then took a shower and made love again. Beca chuckled and wondered to herself, if her Queen Victoria could take much more. That was another question to ask Stacie. Jesse came in the bathroom just as she had finished her hair and make-up.

"Hey Baby," Jesse said "Do you have to meet Stacie today?"

"Yes," she said, "I do. We have to shop for Lily's baby shower."

"But why?" he asked standing behind her and kissing her neck. "I can think of better things for us to do."

"Jesse," she said getting impatient, "I made plans and I'm keeping them. I'll be back later and if you behave while I'm gone, maybe I'll entertain you when I get back."

"If I behave, huh?" he asked. While running his hands down her thighs and thinking that she just had to wear a short, tight skirt. Damn the bad luck!

"Yes, if you behave."

"I guess I could call the guys and see if they want to play basketball." he said

"I think that's a perfect idea. Now, I have go to." She said as she turned around and kissed him.

"Ok." he pouted, "if you have to."

"I do," she said, "Now quit pouting. Pouting does not equal behaving."

"Yes dear," he said with a smile. "Have a good time. Love you!"

"I love you too baby. I'll call you in a bit." She said as she grabbed her purse and keys. He followed her to the garage like a lost puppy. Laney wasn't even that bad.

"Bye Babe," he said, "drive safe."

"I always do." she said with a smile. "Love you."

"Love you too." he said waving as she backed out of the garage and down the driveway.

* * *

The drive to Stacie's was quiet and all she could do as think. While she was sitting at a red light she found herself rubbing her flat tummy. Here she was 2 days late, no signs or symptoms of her period starting and rubbing a belly that didn't exist. She knew she was going to be devastated if she wasn't pregnant.

Within minutes she was at Stacie's condo. She knocked and was greeted by Bryan as he was walking out the door. He hugged her and told her hi, then told her that Stacie was in their bedroom, and that he was off to meet the guys to play basketball. Good, she thought, that means Jesse won't be home sulking all day and wondering when she would be home.

"Hey Stace," she called out, "I'm here."

"Oh hey!" she said, "come on up, I'm in the bedroom."

Beca put her purse and keys down on the table next to the door and went up the stairs.

"Hey! How are you and my godchild doing?" she asked with a smile as she entered the bedroom

"We're good." Stacie said rubbing her baby bump. When she turned around she saw the look on Beca's face and asked, "Ok...what's up?"

"Nothing." Beca said

"I'm calling bullshit Beca." she said, "Something is going on. Spill it!"

"Is it that obvious?" Beca asked

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have asked." Stacie said.

Beca sighed and said, "I'm late. I'm never late...ever!"

"Oh." Stacie said, "How late?"

"Only a couple of days, but I've never been late...ever." Beca told her.

"You've never been late? Not even once?" Stacie asked.

"No, never. I get my period ever 26 days, never a day late...ever." Beca said.

"Well," Stacie said, "maybe you'll be joining the Mommy club too"

Beca smiled, "I hope so. Lord, if I'm not pregnant I don't know what to do differently. We have literally had sex every day, several times a day for the last 3 weeks."

"Damn Beca...you're giving me a run for my money!" Stacie said laughing.

"Right?! Are you ready to go?" Beca asked

"Yep... let's hit it!" Stacie said.

* * *

Jesse, Donald, Bryan and Benji were going to meet up to play basketball. As Jesse was driving to the basketball court, all he could think about was Beca. He knew she should have started her period but so far nothing. They were still going at it like rabbits with no signs of her period starting. She wasn't complaining about her boobs hurting or being bloated and crampy. He knew her body as well as she did and he knew damn good and well that she should have started her period. He decided he wasn't going to say anything just yet because he knew Beca was pretty sensitive about all things concerning her body.

As he walked to the basketball court, he heard Donald yell, "The newlywed is here!"

"Hey guys!" Jesse said. "You ready to get your asses kicked?"

"HA!" Bryan said, "Someone's cocky today."

"Not cocky...confident!" He said, "let's get this party started!"

* * *

Beca and Stacie went to several shops, getting everything they would need for the baby shower. In one of the baby boutiques Beca saw a footed sleeper that said, "My Daddy Rocks" with music notes and guitars on it. She decided that she was going to stop on the way home to buy one, right after she stopped for a pregnancy test. Hopefully she could make it home before Jesse.

After lunch, Beca dropped Stacie off. They said their goodbyes and Beca left. She stopped at the drug store for a pregnancy test. She decided to get the box with 3 tests, better safe than sorry. Then she stopped at the baby boutique to get the sleeper she had seen earlier. When she got home she was happy to see that Jesse wasn't home yet. That meant she had time, though she wasn't sure how much time, to take a pregnancy test or 3 before he got home.

Leaving all the stuff that she and Stacie bought for the baby shower in her car, she took only took the bag with the pregnancy test and the sleeper inside. She let Laney out in the back yard and went into their bathroom. She drank a bottle of water on the way home and so she really had to pee. She took one of the three tests and waited. When she came back she couldn't believe it...POSITIVE! Not believing what she was seeing, she took a second test...it too was positive. Two tests couldn't be wrong...right?! Just to be sure she took the third test...POSITIVE! She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. She took the sleeper into one of the guest rooms upstairs where she had the gift wrap. She found a small box, folded the sleeper, placed it in the box and wrapped it. When she was finished, she texted Jesse.

"Hey babe. I'm home. Are you on the way?

"I'm about 5 minutes away. See you in a few."

He was almost home. She put the gift box on the island in the kitchen and started dinner. She took a couple of chicken breasts, seasoned them and put them in the oven, while she prepared a Caesar salad. She heard Jesse walk in.

"Hey baby, I'm home." he called out

"In the kitchen." she called back.

As he walked in the kitchen, she handed him a big glass of ice water gave him a kiss.

"Thanks baby. How was shopping with Stacie?" he asked

"It was good. I got you something." she said

"You did?" He said, "But it's not my birthday."

"Since when do I need a special occasion to buy my husband a gift?" She asked.

"You don't." He said

"She pointed to the island and said, "Open it."

Jesse walked to the island and picked up the small box. He tried to shake it, but there was no noise. Beca was chopping veggies for their salad and said, "Just open it already." Putting down the knife she was using to cut the veggies and wiping her hand on a towel, she walked over to stand next to him.

"Ok, Ok." he said.

He opened the box and when he saw the sleeper he looked at her and said, "Are you serious? I'm gonna be a Daddy?"

With a smile on her face that could light up the darkest room, she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Yes, you're gonna be a Daddy. I took three tests today. They're all positive!"

"Oh my God Beca...I love you!"

"I love you too!" She said, "but you know, it's still really early so we need to keep this on the down low for awhile. I need to get through the first trimester before we tell anyone."

"I know...that's going to be the hardest part." He said, "when do you think it happened?"

"Honestly, I don't know." She said. "I'm going to call the doctor on Monday morning for an appointment. We should know more after that. Promise me you won't say anything...please?"

"I won't say anything, I promise." He said as he kissed her, "I want to make sure everything is ok before we announce it."

"Thank you." she said as she kissed him, "Now go take a shower. You're sweaty and you stink!"

"Yes Mom!" he said with a wink. As he walked away she popped him on his butt with the kitchen towel.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was pretty quiet and uneventful, thank goodness. Falling back into their normal routine was harder than either of them though and Monday was an absolute bitch. Emails, people pulling them in 75 different directions...it was utter chaos! A lot had happened in the time that they were away. Things were so crazy that Beca had to hide in her studio with the lights off just so she would have a few minutes to make her doctor's appointment. She explained to Michelle, the nurse, that she had 3 positive tests and while the nurse agreed that she was more than likely pregnant they couldn't she her until the 17th. Michelle assured Beca that if there were any cancellations she would call her. Beca had hoped to get an appointment that week but since that wasn't the case she hoped that an appointment would open up between now and then. If it didn't, than meant she had t wait two weeks and those two weeks were going to feel like an eternity. She called Jesse to let him know when the appointment was and asked him to let his office know he would be late that day.

Jesse was being really cute. He noticed that Beca was a lot more tired than usual. So he took over doing the laundry, dishes and other household duties. They went to a local Christmas tree farm and picked out the perfect tree. Jesse decorated the Christmas tree as well as the rest of the house. He wouldn't let Beca lift a finger to do anything around the house. If this was any indication as to how the next 8 months were going to play out then Beca was going to go stir crazy. He did let Beca wrap the Christmas gifts because she could do that while sitting down. Laney seemed to be more attached to Beca lately, following her everywhere. She was constantly at Beca's feet. They even had to move Laney's kennel into their room because she would cry for Beca if they left her in the studio at night. Things were definitely changing.


	15. Chapter 15

The morning of their doctor's appointment, Beca was nervous. She and Jesse went about their routine just as they would any other morning. As they backed out of the garage and down the driveway Beca looked at Jesse and saw a huge smile. He was so excited about this appointment. They chatted in the car on the way. When they arrived at the doctor's office, he parked the car and reached over to place his hand on her flat tummy and said, "Well little Momma, are you ready for this?"

She placed her right hand on his, cupped his face with her left hand, kissed him and said, "I sure am, let's go Daddy."

As Beca checked in with the front desk, she was handed a cup and asked to provide a urine sample. She knew they would ask her to provide one because she had to provide one every time she went to the doctor. Evidently it was standard procedure for every patient to provide a sample regardless of what they were there for. She handed Jesse her purse and excused herself to the restroom. They had arrived a little early so they expected to wait for a least a few minutes. Michelle called them back and went through all the routine stuff like checking Beca's weight and blood pressure. Before she left the room, she told them that Dr. Syal would be in shortly.

About five minutes later, Dr. Syal and Michelle both entered the room. The doctor confirmed that Beca was in deed pregnant and that an ultrasound would tell them how far along she was. Michelle brought the ultrasound machine into the room, asked Beca lay back and raise her top to just under her breasts. Both Beca and Jesse stared at the screen as Dr. Syal took measurements and wrote a bunch of stuff in the chart and he flipped the pages back forth. He indicated that she was about 4-5 weeks along and gave them a print out of the pictures they saw on the screen. Dr. Syal estimated that the baby was due on or about August 10th.

When Beca sat up, Dr. Syal told them that because of Beca's size she may have trouble carrying the baby to term and/or giving birth vaginally. He said they would monitor her progress as well as the baby's and reassess as the pregnancy progressed. Beca looked at him and said, "There is absolutely no way you're cutting this baby out of me Dr. Syal. I've spent my life proving everyone wrong and I'll prove you wrong too."

"Mrs. Swanson, I didn't say it wasn't possible, but I do want you to know that the probability of a C-section is extremely high in your case." Dr. Syal said.

"And I'm telling you, that the probability is extremely high that I'll prove you wrong. I'll get a second opinion." She said as Jesse rubbed her back to calm her.

"Well, Mrs. Swanson," Dr. Syal said, "we'll see you back in a month. We'll do another ultrasound then. Mr. Swanson, it was very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Syal." Jesse said standing up and shaking his hand.

As Michelle and Dr. Syal walked out of the room, Jesse stood in front on Beca, who was still sitting on the exam table, and said, "Babe, don't let him ruin this for us."

"I won't," she said, "but I plan on doing my research Jesse. I will carry the baby to term, deliver naturally and without drugs."

"Ok," he said, "then I guess we're going to Barnes and Noble for books tonight after work?"

"Yep," she said, "now let's get out of here."

As they walked out of the exam room, Michelle approached them with an appointment card for Beca's next visit. She said, "I know what Dr. Syal said was hard to hear, but he has to say it. It doesn't mean that's how it will play out."

"Thanks Michelle." They both said. "We'll be in touch."

That evening Beca and Jesse picked up just about every book there was about pregnancy and child birth. Beca found an interesting book on midwives and doulas as well. According to the book, midwives were more open to allowing mothers to chose a birth plan and that the only way they recommended medical intervention was if the mother and/or the baby are in danger. Beca liked that. What she didn't like was being told that because she was so tiny that she only had one option. Before going home, they picked up Chinese take-out and hurried home, they were sure poor Laney was dying to go out by now.

After dinner, Beca sat up reading the book about midwifes and doulas as Jesse lay with his head on her chest rubbing her belly. She ran her fingers through his hair and told him that after reading the first few chapters of the book she wanted to explore homebirth vs a hospital birth. He told her that he wasn't opposed to the idea as long as she and the baby were safe.

"Jess," she said as she put her book down, "you realize the baby was conceived a few days before the wedding right?" Beca asked

"Yeah," he said with a huge grin, "I did the math. Kinda cool, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." She said, "I know I've been indifferent about having kids but now that we have one on the way, I couldn't be more excited."

"I know...I can't wait until we can tell everyone." He said.

"We still have about 10-12 weeks before we can tell everyone." She said.

"Any ideas on how you want to make our little announcement?" He said.

"Well, we seem to do everything in grand style, so I guess that means we need to devise a plan. Luckily, we have a few weeks." She said with a wink.

Yeah, I'll try to come up with something epic!" he said.

"I'm sure you will babe." She said, "Are you ready to call it a night?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day." He said as he turned out the light, she snuggled into his side and put her head on his chest.

* * *

The next few days were a blur. Beca had been experiencing extreme bouts morning sickness. She dubbed it 'all day sickness' because she could vomit at any given moment. She would spend an hour or more draped over the toilet every morning vomiting until there was literally nothing left in her system. Jesse would sit on the floor with her, holding her hair and rubbing her back to calm her. Even Laney's puppy smell made her vomit so Jesse started giving her baths a couple of times a week which seemed to help.

Just yesterday Adam Levine was in the studio and his cologne made her sick. She excused herself and managed to make it to the bathroom before vomiting violently. She was starting to feel like Aubrey. She even thought she was forming a soft spot for the 'Queen of Vomit'. Even though she had lost several pounds, she could tell her body was changing and her clothes felt different. This shit was crazy and getting very real.

Because Beca was prone to getting sick at the most inopportune times, they decided to spend a quiet Christmas at home, though they did have Donald and Lily and Stacie and Bryan over to watch the game and have dinner on Christmas Day. Jesse cooked while Beca lay around trying not to vomit. He was seriously starting to rethink their trip to New York. Maybe they shouldn't fly across the country for the New Year. When he suggested they postpone the trip, Beca promised to call Dr. Syal for something to help with the morning sickness. After all, with a baby on the way, who knew when they would get another opportunity to go? When she mentioned her weight loss, Michelle made an appointment for her to come in that afternoon. During the appointment, Dr. Syal told Beca and Jesse that while her weight loss was a concern, it wasn't uncommon; however, because Beca was so tiny and petite, she really couldn't afford to lose anymore weight. He encouraged her to increase her caloric intake and to make sure she ate lots fresh of fruits and veggies. He gave approval for her to travel and a prescription Phenergan patches to help with the nausea and vomiting.

Over the next few days, Beca started feeling more like herself and the vomiting had finally subsided and she was back to eating normally. She would get bouts of nausea but it was more manageable especially if she ate a couple of crackers or drank fizzy water. So far, no one had caught on to their little secret or if they had, they hadn't mentioned anything.

They were leaving for New York the next day and Beca worried that because Chloe was very perceptive hiding her pregnancy for the next 4 days would prove very difficult.

"Jess," she said as she was packing, "what are we going to do about Chloe?"

"What do you mean?" he asked walking out of their bathroom and into the bedroom.

"If anyone if going to guess that I'm pregnant, it's Chloe." She said while packing their suitcase

"Well, you haven't gotten sick in a few days and you aren't pale anymore so I think we're fine." He said, "But if she says something…deny, deny, deny!"

"We can try that but I don't think it'll work." She said. "I seriously hope she doesn't notice. It's still way too early to say anything and when we do say something, our parents should be the first to know."

"I agree," he said, "but don't get yourself all worked up. We're going to be super busy over the next few days, so hopefully she won't have time to notice."

"And you," she said walking across the room to hug him, "you're going to have to refrain from feeling my belly every chance you get. If we're lying in bed that's one thing but when we're hanging out with them my belly is off limits…capiche?"

Hanging his head and frowning, he said, "Capiche. Do you know how hard that's going to be?"

"I know Jess," she said, "but it really is way too early to say anything. I just want to make sure the baby and I are ok before we tell everyone."

"You're right, we need to be careful." He said as he kissed her, "I don't want anything happen to either one of you."

"Let's finished getting packed." She said, "We have a long flight tomorrow."

After they finished packing, they let Laney out one last time and went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning they were slow to rise not that that was anything new. If they didn't have to get up for work, they laid in bed as long as they could. Of course, that too would change once the baby arrived. Jesse woke up first and tried to get Beca out of the bed but she wasn't really having it. By the time he let Laney out and showered, Beca started to move around a bit but she still wasn't ready to get up. She was content to simply lay there. When Jesse let Laney in she bolted into their room and sat on the floor on Beca's side of the bed. Beca reached down to pet her and Laney was all too happy to kiss her sloppily all over the face. Jesse was cracking up laughing, if was funny, he couldn't help it.

"Ohhhh Lannneeeyyy," Beca said as she sat up wiping her face. "Good morning my sweet fur baby."

Laney wanted to get up on the bed cuddle but she knew she wasn't allowed on the furniture. She could go anywhere in the house, but Beca's rule was that she was not to be on any of the furniture. If Laney was found on the furniture she became an outside dog…PERIOD.

Jesse walked over to Beca, "good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?" He said as he kissed her forehead, and placed a breakfast tray with a blueberry muffin, a banana, some orange juice and her prenatal vitamin on it. She could definitely get used to being pampered like this. It wasn't that he didn't pamper her before, but being pregnant was a definite plus. She hadn't washed a dish or a load of laundry since they found out she was pregnant.

"Good Morning," she said, "I feel good, better than I've felt in a while."

"That's awesome! Eat up," he said as he lay next to her, "we need to leave for the airport in about an hour.

"I am, but I still have to shower." She said taking a bite of her muffin. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, sure am, just waiting on you." He said rubbing her tummy. He swore she was starting to get a bump but he knew it was way too early for that.

Jesse dozed off with his hand still on her belly. When she was finished eating, she decided to let Jesse sleep while she showered, put on her make-up and fixed her hair, before she woke him.

"Jess…." She called from the bathroom, "babe, it's time to go. When are Stacie and Bryan coming to get Laney?"

"They should be here any minute." He said sleepily. The words were no sooner out of his mouth when the doorbell rang and Laney took off running. Stacie and Bryan took Laney and all her stuff and loaded her up in their truck, before wishing Jesse and Beca a happy new year. Ted pulled up a few minutes later to take them to the airport. Beca was really getting used to the 'royal treatment' as Jesse called. It was so much easier to call the car service to take them to the airport rather than leaving one of their vehicles at the airport.

Jesse and Ted loaded up their luggage and they were on the way. Jesse was taking advantage of being able to rub her belly while he could and she loved every minute of it, knowing it was going to get much worse as her bump grew and the baby started moving.

"Jess," she said, "I've been thinking, we're going to have to get rid of your car pretty soon."

"Why?" he asked

"Babe, we can't fit a car seat in that car and even if we could, it wouldn't be safe."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, "What should we get?"

"I was thinking a larger SUV, but you can get anything you want, with the exception of a minivan. I don't do minivans." She said with a smirk.

"Aww damn... I was looking forward to the whole soccer dad llok." He joked.

"Negative...there will be no minivans for the Swanson's."

"An SUV it is then." He said.

"Sounds good to me." She said checking a text from Chloe. "Babe, Chloe is asking when our flight arrives.

"If everything goes according to plan, we should be there at 4:00. She's still meeting us at the airport right?"

"Yep, she's meeting us there. She's SO excited!"

They arrived at the airport, got through security and waited at the terminal until their flight was called. They boarded the plane and Jesse whispered to the baby, "This is your first of many flights kiddo." Beca giggled. How could she not…it really was cute. Jesse set up his laptop with a movie and their headphones. Beca started watching the movie but fell asleep on Jesse's shoulder. As the plane taxied to the gate, he woke her up. She was a little disoriented but was excited to be back on the ground.

As they walked through the airport to baggage claim, Beca reminded Jesse about her belly. As she looked up she saw Chloe and Nicholas. Chloe took Nicholas out of his stroller and let him run to Beca and Jesse. Beca scooped him up and kissed him all over his little face while he giggled. She had missed him so much. She couldn't believe how much he had grown in just a few weeks. She handed him off to Jesse and hugged Chloe.

"Hey guys." Chloe said, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Beca replied.

"Good," Chloe said, "There's a great little Thai restaurant we'd like to take you to if that's ok."

"Sounds good to me," Jesse said looking at Beca. "Me too." she said.

"Then let's get your stuff and get loaded up." Chloe said. "Josh is going to meet us at the apartment and then we'll go eat."

Nicholas practically jumped back into Beca arms. "I wuv you Aunt Beca." He said.

"I love you too Nicky…to the moon and back." She said. Jesse leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. He was such a sweet baby.

Jesse and Beca loved their apartment. It had amazing views and overlooked Central Park. Josh got home from work about 20 minutes after they got to the apartment. It was just enough time for Beca and Jesse to freshen up before going to dinner. They loaded up in Chloe's minivan and went to dinner. As they caught up about their honeymoon and Christmas, Josh said he had an announcement.

"Well guys," He said, "we're so glad you made it up here to visit us especially since this will be our last new year here."

"What?!" Beca said.

"I took a job with an investment firm in Beverly Hills. We're moving!" Josh said.

"Oh my God…are you serious?!" Beca squealed.

"Very serious." Chloe said. "Remember the afternoon we asked you to watch Nicky and we went out on our own?"

"Yes…" Beca and Jesse said in unison

"Well…Josh kinda had an interview that day." Chloe said. "They called last week to offer him the position."

"Congratulations!" Jesse and Beca said both stunned by the news.

"That's SO amazing! We won't have to miss this little guy so much anymore!" Beca said

"We'll be out in about a 6 weeks or so to go house hunting. The firm has secured temporary housing for us, but we're going to start looking." Josh said.

"You're more than welcome to stay at the house when you come." Beca said and Jesse nodded in agreement. "and that's right around the time of Lily's shower, so it's perfect timing."

"That's so awesome, thanks guys!" Josh said. "We'll let you know what the plan is closer to the date."

"Perfect! I hope you're not mad because we didn't want to say anything while we were there." Chloe said, "We didn't want to jinx it."

"Don't be ridiculous." Beca said kissing Nicholas, "it's fine."

"We're just excited that you guys are moving to the West coast.' Jesse said, "And it'll be so nice to be able to see you on a more regular basis."

"We're really excited." Chloe and Josh said. "So, what's been going on with y'all?"

"Nothing really." Beca said, "Just getting back into the swing of things at work. It's going to be busy after the first."

"Yeah, I have two new movies to score and one that I just finished." Jesse said, "Missing 3 weeks of work is a killer."

"Yeah, man" Josh said, "I know how you feel. I was in LA for a week and going back to work was nuts."

"So Chloe," Beca said, "what are you going to do about Broadway?"

"Well, I'm gonna have to retire early." She said with a giggle, "This big guy is gonna be raking in some major dough so I won't have to work."

"That's awesome, Chloe!" Beca said as she took Nicholas out of his highchair. Nicholas loved Beca and she loved him. If Beca was around he was usually her shadow. After dinner they went for Italian Gelato then back to Chloe & Josh's. When they got back, it was time for Nicholas to take a bath. When Chloe tried to take him he said, "No Mommy, Aunt Beca do it!" and folded his arms. Beca laughed and said she'd be happy to bathe him. While she was giving him a bath, Chloe, Josh and Jesse sat around talking.

"So, Jess," Chloe said, "what's up with Beca."

"Nothing," he said, "she's been putting in a lot of long hours so she could clear her plate to come on this trip."

"Oh, ok," Chloe said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Chloe...I'm sure. I do live with her, you know."

"Chlo..." Josh said, "back off. You know she a work horse."

"Yeah, I know, but I worry about her." Chloe said.

"She's fine." Jesse said, "I promise. A little overworked, but nothing she hasn't dealt with before."

"You're right." Chloe said. "I'm gonna go check on Beca and Nick."

Chloe stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watch as Beca and Nicholas played. He loved Beca so much and they were so cute together. She couldn't wait until they moved so that Nicholas could spend more quality time with his godparents. This move was going to be awesome. They might miss the birth of Lily's baby but they would be there shortly after. They would be there to see Stacie and Bryan get married and maybe even Amy and TJ too.

"Ok, Nick.." Chloe said as she walked in the bathroom, "time to get out. Come on."

"No Mommy," He said, "Aunt Beca do it."

"I've got it Chlo..." Beca said, "Go put your feet up...relax. I'm only here for a couple of days, enjoy it while you can."

"Ok," Chloe said, "You don't have to tell me twice. His jammies are in the top drawer of the changing table. Thanks Beca"

"No problem, I love and miss this little guy more than you know." Beca said. "I'm enjoying every minute I can."

"Go for it, but just a warning... he'll wear you out." Chloe giggled as she walked out.

Jesse and Josh were talking sports and real estate. Jesse told Josh that Stacie and Bryan's offer on the house next door was accepted and that they were closing some time after the first of the year. He suggested that Josh reach out to Benji about the real estate in his area and maybe he could keep an eye out for something for them. Jesse excused himself to check in on Beca. As he walked in Nicholas's room, he saw Beca in the rocking chair, Nicholas on her lap. She was reading to him and they were all cuddled up. All he could think about was that this would be them in a couple of years.

Beca looked up. "Hey babe, wanna come read with us?"

Nicholas looked up and said, "Unca Jesse, come read wiff us."

Jesse walked across the room and kissed them both on the head. He sat at Beca's feet and read a book to Nicholas as Beca rocked him. Chloe and Josh stuck their head in to check on them. Jesse told them that he and Beca would put Nicholas to bed if they wanted to call it a night, Josh and Chloe jumped at the opportunity to get some shut eye. They both kissed Nicholas and told him good night before thanking Jesse and Beca and walking out of the room. Nicholas was knocked out about 20 minutes later. Beca hated to put him down. She rocked him for a bit longer before Jesse convinced her it was time to lay him down. She kissed his cheek before laying him in his bed and turning out the light.

That night as they laid in bed, they both thought about all the things the new year was going to bring. The new year was going to be an exciting new adventure that they were both looking forward to.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Chloe let Beca and Jesse sleep in as long as she could before Nicholas busted into the guest room and jumped on the bed. Beca wasn't typically a morning person but how could she be mad at Nicholas for waking them up.

"Unca Jesse, Aunt Beca it's mornin' time wake up!" Nicholas shouted as he jumped on the bed.

"Hey Buddy." Jesse said as he caught Nicholas before he stepped on, or jumped on Beca. "Good Mornin'!"

"Mornin' Unca Jesse! Aunt Beca, it not sleepy time anymore, wake up!" He said trying to shake Beca awake.

"Mornin' sunshine." Beca said as she kissed Nicholas on the forehead, "Let's take a nap."

"I not sunshine, I Nicky." he said, "It's not nappy time Aunt Beca. It's wake up time."

Chloe giggled and apologized for the rude awakening but both Jesse and Beca brushed it off saying it was no big deal.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Chloe asked.

"Doesn't matter to us." Jesse said.

"Ok, well..." Chloe said, "Times Square is pretty much shut down until tomorrow. We can walk it but but we can only drive to a certain point because it's all barricaded. Nicky is going to Josh's parent for the night. We can drop him off over there after his nap, then head down to Time Square. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Beca said. "What time is it?"

"Do you want East or West Coast time?" Chloe laughed.

"If you've gotta ask then it's too early." Beca said as she fell back on her pillow.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on Nick." Chloe said.

"No Mommy, I stay wiff Unca Jesse and Aunt Beca." Nicholas pouted

"Well they're going nite nite for a little while longer." Chloe told him as she took him off the bed. "I'll lock the door and put the baby gate up so you guys can sleep for a while longer."

"Thanks Chloe." Jesse said as he looked over at Beca who was already sleeping. He snuggled back up to her and went back to sleep. Jesse woke up about 10:15, East coast time, Beca was still out like a light. He got up showered, shaved and got dressed before he woke her.

"Baby, it's 10:45, time to wake up." he said as he kissed her forehead.

She stretched and asked, "Is that East or West Coast time?"

He laughed and said, "East coast time."

"Ugh...do I have to get up?" she asked as she covered her head with a pillow.

Taking the pillow off her head, he told her, "You are much too gorgeous to lay in bed with a pillow over your head all day. Come on princess...time to get up."

"Ughh...ok.' She said, "Can you go get the shower started for me?"

"Sure baby," he said kissing her and her belly.

She showered, put on make-up and fixed her hair. As she got dressed Jesse admired her. He definitely thought he saw a bump but her jeans seemed to go on without a problem so maybe it was just his imagination.

"Ready to face the Nickmeister?" he asked

"About as ready as I'll ever be." she said kissing him before they walked out of the room.

"MOMMY!" Nick yelled, "Unca Jesse and Aunt Beca waked up! No more nappy time!"

"Hey Nicky," Beca said as she scooped him up. "what have you been up to?"

"I bees quiet so you can take a nap." he said as Beca and Jesse laughed.

Chloe was all smiles when she walked in the family room. "Sorry about earlier. The minute Nicky's eyes opened he asked for you."

"No biggie," Jesse said as Beca tickled Nick. "What time was it when he came in there?"

"It was 7 o'clock...East coast time!" She said.

"Whoa Dude," Beca said, "You're an earlier riser!"

"That's actually late for him. He's like Josh...up with the damn chickens!"

"You have chickens in New York City?" Beca joked.

Chloe laughed "Funny Beca!"

"Yeah, she's never at a loss for sarcasm." Jesse said.

"You love my sarcasm." Beca said

"That, I do." Jesse said kissing her forehead

"Chlo...do you have tea bags?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, they're in the pantry. Jess, want anything?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah...I'm coming. Come on Nicky...Let's race Mommy and Aunt Beca!"

"One, Two, Free...GO!" Nicky yelled and took off.

Beca smiled and laughed. She couldn't wait to see Jesse with their baby. He was going to be a great Daddy.

"We winned, We winned! We winned Unca Jesse!" Nicky said

"We sure did." Jesse said as he scooped Nicky up and wrapped his arm around Beca.

"Aunt Beca…we beat you! We winned!" Nicky told her

"You sure did buddy." She smiled as she kissed his forehead. "Jess, can you go get that bag that we brought."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Be right back." Jesse said.

Jesse put Nicky down and went to get the bag Beca asked for. When he came back Nicky's eyes lit up. Jesse had presents and Nicky was trying to wiggle out of Beca's arms. She put him down and he ran to Jesse.

"Unca Jesse, is dat for me?" Nicky said pointing to himself.

"Santa came to our house and left presents for you." Jesse said. "Wanna open them?"

"Yes please!" Nicky said.

"Wait just a minute Nicky; let me grab the camera first." Chloe said as Beca walked over to the couch to sit down.

When Chloe got back with the camera, Nicky tore into the presents like a mad man. Beca and Jesse had gotten him a large toy fire truck with lights and sounds, a big box of legos and some clothes. Jesse couldn't get the fire truck out of the box fast enough. Nicky was pushing all the buttons.

Chloe sent Josh a video of Nicky with the fire truck, the caption read, "Remind me of this day when Beca and Jesse have kids…Payback is gonna be a bitch! LOL"

Josh texted back, "Oh no…tell me it isn't so!"

Jesse and Beca ate brunch as they watched Nicky with his new fire truck while. Josh got home around Noon and was immediately greeted by Nicky and his new fire truck. As Josh shook Jesse's hand he said, "you know payback is a bitch right?!"

"Hey man," Jesse said, "we asked you guys what to get him and you said he liked fire trucks. All we did was deliver!"

"Touche' brother." Josh said with a grin.

Chloe was in the kitchen getting Nicky's lunch ready as Beca, Jesse and Josh talked in the family room. Nicky was still playing with his cars.

"Nicky, time for lunch." Chloe called. Nicky took off towards the kichen. As she went to pick him up and put him in his high chair, he said, "No Mommy…Aunt Beca do it. Aunt Becccaaa!"

"Beca, your presence is in high demand." Josh said,

"Apparently so." Beca said

Josh asked, "What are we going to do when you leave?"

"Well," Beca said, "what did you do before I got here?"

"I'm not real sure. You seem to be his favorite person." Josh said.

"She's my favorite person too." Jesse smiled and kissed her before she went to the kitchen.

"She's gonna be a great mom one of these days." Josh said.

"Yeah, she is… we're gonna have lucky kids." Jesse said admiring his wife from across the room.

Jesse wanted to confide in Josh, but knew Beca would kill him. Luckily, the next time they saw them, they would be able to tell everyone about the baby. He was so excited and wanted everyone to know.

As Beca helped Nicky with his lunch she could tell he was getting sleepy and asked if he was ready to nap.

"I nap wiff you Aunt Beca." Nicky said rubbing his eyes.

Beca looked at Chloe to see if it was ok. Chloe nodded and cleaned Nicky up. He put his arms up to Beca. As Beca picked him up, he put his head on her chest and was out almost immediately. As Beca walked through the family room, she told Jesse she was going to take a nap with Nicky, he followed. They laid down in their bed, Nicky between them.

"Becs," Jesse said, "just think, this is going to be us in a few months."

"I know," she said, "I can't wait. It's he sweet?" she said while stroking Nicky's cheek.

"The sweetest...but ours will be even sweeter." Jesse said.

Everyone napped for a couple of hours before getting up to get ready for New Year's Eve in Times Square. Jesse woke up before Beca and Nicky. He laid there watching them as they slept. Next year at this time they would have their own little one laying between them. He decided to get ready to go before waking Beca, but took a couple of quick pictures of Beca and Nicky napping. He knew she was exhausted. As he was getting ready he heard Chloe and Josh moving around, then there was a knock on the door. Jesse ran to the door Beca woke up.

"Shhh," Jesse said, "pointing to a seeing Beca and Nicky.

"Aww," Chloe said taking out her iphone to snap a quick picture, "they look so sweet. He really does love her so much."

"She loves him too..." Jesse said, "we both do."

"I know you do Jesse," She said touching his cheek before walking over to the window. "I'm going to open the blinds so Nicky will start to wake up. Call me when he wakes up, I'm going to go finish getting ready to go."

"No problem." Jesse said as he closed the door, then walked over to the bed and sat next to Beca. As he pushed her hair out of her face, she started to stir but didn't wake. He reached around and rubbed her belly. She placed her hand on his and smiled sweetly.

"Hey baby," he said, "you need to wake up and get ready."

"Mmmm, ok." She said, both of them still rubbing her belly. "Should we wake him?"

"I don't know. Can you get up without waking him?" Jesse asked.

"I think so." she said as she got up. "Can you get my gray sweater, black leggings and black socks out for me?"

"Yep...what shoes are you wearing?" Jesse asked

"My black uggs...figured I'd wear something comfortable." she said as she started to undress.

As Jesse handed her clothes to her, he asked. "Are you sure going to be warm enough?"

"Yeah, I think so." She said.

A few minutes later, Nicky woke up, "Aunt Becccaaa, I waked up." he said as he sat up.

"Hey handsome, did you have a good nap?" she asked, he nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Jess," she said, "I'm gonna go change his diaper."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." He said. As Jesse walked to Nicky's room , he could hear them playing. Beca was making rasberries on his belly and he was cracking up laughing. Being around Nicky just made him even more excited about having their own baby. He wondered if Beca would cut back her hours at work or if she would even go back to work. He guessed that only time would tell.

"Hey guys." he said as he walked in, "Having fun?"

"Unca Jesse, hold me." Nicky said as he stuck his arms out

"Come here, little buddy." He said, "Was Aunt Beca tickling you?"

"Yes, right here." he said pointing to his belly.

"Nicky, why don't you go find Mommy." Beca said.

"Ok...Mommmmyyyyyy!" Nick took off running as Jesse put him down.

Beca grabbed Jesse's hand and went back into their room and closed the door.

"You ok?" Jesse asked

"Yeah, I just wanted a few minutes alone with my handsome hubby before we go out into the craziness." she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm glad," he said kissing her on the forehead. "You look beautiful today."

"Thanks babe." she said as she kissed him.

They dropped Nicky off at Josh's parent's house before heading to Time Square. Time Square was a mad house, people were everywhere. Beca was beginning to wonder why she thought this would be a good idea. She had never been pushed and shoved so much in her life. They had dinner at a great hibachi place and caught up with Chloe and Josh without Nicky being in their faces. They all loved Nicky to pieces but it was so much easier to talk when he wasn't around. Beca had a little surprise for Chloe...she was going to meet Adam Levine and Maroon 5, one of her favorite bands. Beca was their producer and knew they would be performing on the New Years Rockin' Eve special that was airing on ABC.

Beca got a text from Adam, "At Crowne Plaza, bring your husband and friends by." Beca showed the text to Jesse who just grinned and nodded.

"Chloe, how far are we from the Crowne Plaza?" Beca asked

"Only a couple of blocks, why?" Chloe asked

"I have to go meet one of my clients really quick. Wanna go with?" Beca asked.

"Sure." Chloe said as they began walking in the direction of Crowne Plaza.

When they arrived at the Crowne Plaza, Chloe was surprised to hear Beca say that they needed to go up tp the Penthouse Suite. She had to check in with the front desk and get an access code to get up there. Chloe was shocked and amazed.

"So Becs, who do you have to go see?" Chloe asked.

"It's a surprise... You'll see when we get there." Beca said.

"Jesse do you know who she's here to see?"

"Yep...but I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Oh...come on! Tell me!" Chloe begged

"No, thanks...I happen to like my balls right where they are." He said.

When Josh cracked up laughing Chloe elbowed him. She wanted to know who they were going to see. Beca sent Adam a text to let him know they were on the way up and of course, Chloe was trying to look at her phone. Jesse had to step between them before Beca knocked Chloe out. They got out of the elevator and knocked on the door. Adam answered.

"Hey Becs, Hey Jess!" He said "How are you guys?"

"We're good." Beca said hugging Adam, "Adam, this is my best friend Chloe and her husband Josh."

"Hi guys, nice to meet you." Adam said extending his hand.

Chloe was speechless...She couldn't believe she was in hugging distance of Adam Levine! Adam invited them all in. Chloe talked his ear off and of course, took a million and one pictures. She posted one on Facebook with the caption, "Who has the bestest friend in the whole wide world... "THIS GIRL! Who's spending New Year's Eve with Adam Levine and Maroon 5?! THIS GIRL! Most Epic New Year's Eve EVER!"

After visiting for about an hour, Adam invited them to stay in the suite to ring in the new year while he and the band went to perform. It was much warmer and they didn't have to worry about the crowds which is why Beca wasn't worried about wearing leggings or being warm enough. They rang in the new year with Adam and Maroon 5 in style. This was definitely going to go down as the best New Year's Eve in history.

Beca and Jesse went out on the balcony about 5 minutes before Midnight. Standing in a warm embrace, they watched all the craziness unfold on the street.

As the ball dropped, Jesse turned to Beca and said, "Happy New Year baby, I love you!"

"Happy New Year Jess. I love you too...and I can't wait to see what this year holds for us." They kissed passionately. Beca got her New Year in New York and Jesse got his hollywood movie ending...it was perfect.

They waited a bit before trying to leave the hotel. They loaded up into the car and headed back to Chloe and Josh's. Beca fell asleep in Jesse lap...she was exhausted and he knew it. This trip was probably too much for her but she would never admit that. Good thing they were flying back day after tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning they all slept in. Jesse heard Chloe and Josh moving around by about 10 but Beca was still out like a light. She was a sleeper and he hated waking her. He decided to go back to sleep for a while longer. Around 11:15 he woke up remembered that Josh's parents were coming to bring Nicky back around Noon and that they would be staying for lunch. He decided to get up and shower before waking Beca. When he got out of the shower she was still sleeping. He was digging throught their suitcase when he heard her start to stir.

He walked over to the side of the bed, kissed her forehead and said, "Good Morning Beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Mornin'...I slept good and you?" she asked

"I slept great." He said kissing her again, "I just got out of the shower. Want me to run a shower for you?"

"Yes, please." Beca said, "I'll be in there in a minute."

"Ok, but don't be long."

"I won't."

Beca showered, fixed her hair and put her make-up on. She put on a pair of navy leggings, a white sweater and her brown uggs. Jesse wondered how she could look so damn cute in everything she put on. Being as cute as she was should be illegal.

They spent the day catching up with Josh's parents. They had been unable to make the wedding so Jesse pulled out the laptop and showed them the pictures that the photographer had taken. Josh's parent saw a few of Josh, Chloe and Nicholas that they wanted copies of. Beca told them that she would order them and have them shipped. Josh's parents offer to pay for the photos but Beca refused saying that they appreciated the gift that they sent to the wedding and that the photos were their thank you.

* * *

The next morning involved a lot of rushing around and chaos. Beca and Jesse got everything packed the night before. Chloe had insisted on washing all of their clothes so that everything was clean and they wouldn't have to worry about it when they got home. Everyone loaded up for the drive to the airport and Nicky cried when Chloe had to pull him off of Beca. Beca hated to see him cry, it broke her heart but they would all get to see each other real soon. Beca promised to call when they got home. They all said their final goodbyes and went in separate directions.

When they took their seats on the plane, Beca said, "I can't believe we pulled it off."

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked.

"Chloe... she didn't guess that I'm pregnant."

Oh well," Jesse said "I might have had something to do with that."

"What do you mean?"

"She asked me what was up with you and I told her that you had put in a lot of long hours so that you could clear your plate before taking this trip." He said.

"Really?' She said looking hopeful

"Really," He said, "Even Josh told her to back off because you were a 'work horse'. I think the fact that you met up with Adam and discussed work on New Year's Eve sealed the deal."

"Thanks babe," she said, "that means a lot."

"Anything for you gorgeous." He said, "How 'bout we take a nap?"

"You don't have to twist my arm!" She said as lifted the arm rest and put her head on his chest.

When they woke up they were landing in LA. They were both so ready to be home. They made it through the holidays in piece, exhausted but in one piece. All Beca could think about was getting home and taking a long hot bath. Ted met them at the airport, they were starting to think of him more as family than a driver from the car service that was hired by Capitol Records. They loaded up in the car and were headed home.

Beca looked at Jesse and asked, "Would you mind going to get Laney by yourself? I'm really tired, and want to take a long hot bath."

"Sure baby...are you feeling ok?" He asked

"Yeah, I feel fine, " she said, "I'm just really tired."

"Ok, we'll get you home and into the bath then I'll go get Laney." he said.

"Thanks babe. I love you." She said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"No problem...Love you too." He said.

She fell asleep again on the way home. Jesse was starting to get worried, she was sleeping a lot. From what he had read, being tired was normal but he didn't think she would be sleeping this much or this often. When they got home he woke her, even though he hated to. He ran her bath while she undressed and he made sure that her phone was near the tub.

"Your bath is ready. Do you need anything else before I go?" He asked as she got in the tub with her book.

"No, I'm good." She said.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" he said as he kissed her and handed her a bottle of water.

"I'll be fine, I promise." She said, "If I start feeling bad I'll call you."

"Ok, I'll be back soon." He said as he kissed her again before leaving.

Beca laid in the tub reading more about midwives and doulas when she remembered that Lily was planning to have her baby at a birthing center with a midwife instead of in a hospital. She called Lily for the name of the midwife she was planning to use. Lily had done a lot of research. She told Beca that her midwife, Debi, was married to her high school sweetheart for almost 40 years, had 4 daughters, 9 grandchildren and had been practicing midwifery for over 30 years. Two of her four daughters were now practicing with her in Santa Monica. Lily couldn't say enough good things about Debi, gave Beca number and told her to call the birthing center in the morning.

Beca put her book down and closed her eyes for a minute when she heard Jesse and Laney walk in.

"Come on Laney," he said, "let's go check on Mommy."

Beca giggled as she heard Jesse talking to Laney like she was a human, but she loved being called Mommy.

"Becs, we're home." He said.

"I'm still in the bath." she called out.

"Hey baby," he said as he walked in, "You look like you're feeling better."

"I am," she said, "I talked to Lily while you were gone."

"Oh, how's she doing?" he asked as he sat on the step that goes up to the tub, Laney laying at his feet.

"She's good. I asked her about her midwife. I'm gonna call tomorrow for an appointment." She told him.

"Ok, but are you sure about this?" he asked

"About what?"

"About alternative birthing options." He said.

"Yes Jesse, I am!" she yelled as she stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel. "I'm not having this argument with you and I'm not going to be told that because of my size I only have one option to have a baby. I'm not saying that I'm definitely going to do this but I want to check into all my options and I'd appreciate your support."

"You have my support, whatever you decide to do, but the thought of you having the baby at home is a scary." he said

"Well, it's pretty damn scary for me to think that a doctor wants to saw me in half to get the baby out." she said, "It's still very early in this pregnancy but I want to make sure I've checked out all of my options before I let Dr. Syal hack into me."

"Ok, I'm sorry... you're right. I didn't think about your fears. I know that must have been scary for you to hear and I can't imagine what you're feeling. We'll definitely check out all of the options before making a decision." he said, "I'm really sorry I upset you."

"Jess, ultimately it's my body and I have to live with the outcome of how the baby is born. If it turns out that I have to have a c-section, then I will but I'm not going down without a fight and I'm not going into this with blinders on. I hate fighting with you," she said as she smacked the bathroom counter, "but you have to know that having a doctor tell me that he's going to cut me open to get the baby out is scary. Women have been having babies for centuries and our bodies knows what to do. I just want to allow my body to do what's it's made to do."

Walking up behind her and kissing her bare shoulders and wrapping his arms around her waist, he said, "I'm sorry, I really am. The thought of possibly losing you and our baby is extremely scary."

"Jess," she said as she turned to face him, "If you're going to lose me during childbirth then it's going to happen whether I'm at home, in a birthing center or a hospital. I don't want to die while having a baby but I don't want to be told what to do either. I want to at least be able to try to have the baby my way before I'm told that I have no other options."

"Agreed," he said, "let me know when the appointment is, I'd really like to go with you, unless you don't want me there."

"Jess, I want you with me every step of the way. I want you there for every appointment. I want to know that I'm not doing this alone but I also want to know that you are supportive of whatever decision I make."

"Then I'm there...every step of the way." He said, "Beca, I love you with every fiber of my being and I will support you no matter what decision you make. And you're right, it is your body and your decision.

"Love you too," she said kissing him, "now can we go to bed...I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I'll put Laney out one last time before we go to bed," he said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

As Jesse put Laney in the yard, Beca got into bed. It was pointless to put anything on because it would end up on the floor in a few minutes. She wanted to make love to her husband. They hadn't had sex since the morning they left for New York and she was missing him. She wanted him, she needed him. She had felt his hands on her body but not in the way she needed to. When Jesse came back, he went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. As he walked out of the bathroom in only his boxers, he realized that she had laid in bed naked. He was eager to please her in every way possible and after pissing her off earlier he knew that he had a lot of making up to do. He took his boxers off and slid into bed with her. They were lying on their sides facing each other when he started to kiss her and stoke her side. As they kissed, Beca decided to let him know how just she needed and wanted him. She rolled him over on his back and straddled him. She cried out the minute he entered her. Pregnancy had definitely increased the sensitivity, in a very good way and if possible the sex was even better. Afterwards, they laid basking in the afterglow of amazing sex.

"Hey baby," Jesse said, "I really am sorry about earlier."

"Jess, I don't want to bring our argument to bed. We promised never to go to bed angry. It's over, we made up. Let's move on, ok?" She said.

"Sure," he said, "Do you want to talk about something else?"

"Yeah, sure." She said. "What's on your mind?"

"I know it's early, but have you thought about any names for this little one?" he asked while rubbing her tummy.

"Yeah, I have." she said

"What have you come up with?" he asked.

"Well, I've been thinking my Dad doesn't have a son to carry on the Mitchell name, so if the baby is a boy, I'd really like to use Mitchell as his middle name."

"I really think your dad would like that." He said. "Any ideas on a first name?"

"What about Dylan?" she asked, "Dylan Mitchell Swanson."

"I love it. I was going to suggest the name Brody but I love the name Dylan." He said.

"Do you really?" she asked.

"I do, and if you like the name Brody we can use it next time." He said.

She smiled and said, "Definitely."

"What about a girl name?" He asked pulling her closer so they could snuggle.

"I like the name Ava." Beca said.

"Ooo, love that name. Ava Swanson…sounds like a movie star!" he said.

"You're such a nerd." She said playfully smacking his chest.

"But I'm your nerd." He said as he held her a little tighter. "What about Ava Kathryn?"

"I like it but do you really want to use my middle name?" she asked.

"Sure, why not? It's beautiful." He said.

"I do like it." She said, "So are we going with Dylan Mitchell and Ava Kathryn?"

"We are." He said, "I really love both names."

"Me too." She said. "I'll make you a deal, we can find out the sex of the baby when it's time, only because it makes it easier to plan for, but we keep the names we've chosen a secret until the baby is born."

"Deal." He said.

After lying in silence for several minutes, Jesse noticed a change in Beca's breathing and realized that she was asleep. He kissed the top of her head as he reached over to turn off the bedside lamp.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Beca called Debi, the midwife for an appointment. The women spoke for several minutes before Debi said that she had a 2 o'clock appointment and was excited to meet both Beca and Jesse.

Jesse was starting to get excited about the appointment with Debi. The more he thought about it, Beca was right, Dr. Syal had all but written her off at her first prenatal visit. Jesse wanted what was best for both Beca and the baby but it seemed that Dr. Syal just wanted what was going to be easiest for him.

The drive to Santa Monica would take about 30 minutes but just to be on the safe side, they left home at 12:30. Beca was both nervous and excited about meeting Debi, this was going to be a huge decision. After reading the book about midwives from cover to cover, she had pretty much decided that she wanted a water birth at home, but she wanted Debi's opinion.

On the way to the birthing center, Beca told Jesse all about Debi, her family and her experience. He seemed to visibly relax when Beca told him that Debi had over 30 years experience. She had delivered all 4 of her daughters at home and assisted in 8 of the 9 births of her grandchildren. The only grandchild she hadn't delivered was adopted from China.

Beca also told Jesse that she was seriously considering a home water birth. She explained that she could give birth in the jacuzzi tub in their bathroom or they could purchase an at home birthing kit which included an inflatable tub. Water births are a calm, relaxing way to deliver a baby and it's far less traumatic birth for both the mother and the baby. He liked that he could be in the tub with Beca and experience more of the birth than he could in a hospital setting.

They got to Santa Monica early and decided to grab a bite to eat before heading over to the birthing center. Upon their arrival at the center, they were greeted very warmly by Debi's daughter, Hope. Hope told them that Debi was finishing up a postpartum appointment and would be with them shortly. While they waited, Hope gave them a tour of the birthing center.

The birthing center was in a home that was converted to accomodate five laboring families at once. Each birthing suite had a private bath. There was a large great room where extended families could wait. The full kitchen was used not only for the staff but for laboring families to prepare meals. There was also a large veranda out back that could be used as an additional waiting area. It had a large fire pit and overlooked the Santa Monica pier. Beca and Jesse were immediately at ease in the birthing center. The center was beautiful, warm and cozy, not like the cold, sterile environment that the hospital offered.

Hope was also very gracious in sharing her own personal birthing experience. She delivered all four of her children at the birthing center. She also shared that she witnessed her mother giving birth to her two younger sisters. She said that was when she knew she wanted to become a midwife and join her mother's practice.

A few moments later Debi joined them in the great room. She took them into one of the birthing suites so they could speak privately and examine Beca. After examining Beca, she confirmed that she was about 10 weeks along and that she was due on or about August 10th. She then asked them if they had any questions for her.

Beca nodded and said, "My OBGYN said that because of my size, there was a very high probability that I would not carry the baby to term nor would I be able to deliver naturally. What is your take?

"Hmmm, my honest opinion is that it's a cop out. I feel that a woman's body is made to carry and deliver babies. Your chances of not being able to carry to term or deliver naturally are no different than any other woman. Of course, we'll know more as your pregnancy progresses but trying to make a that determination now is extremely premature." Debi said. "Beca, you have spunk and I don't see you taking no for an answer, which I assume is why you're here. You are determined and brave and whether you chose me for your prenatal care or not, I hope you follow your heart and your gut. They won't steer you wrong."

Beca blushed and said, "Thank you." as Jesse squeezed her hand. "Debi, do we have to labor and deliver here or can you come to our home?"

"Beca, " Debi said, "that's the beauty of why I do what I do. I would be more than happy to deliver your baby here or in your home. It's completely your choice."

"What are your thoughts on water births?" Beca asked.

"Water births are the most beautiful, peaceful and spiritual births. It is the least traumatic of all births and babies respond and transition well to the water."

"Debi, I think I speak for both myself and Beca, when I say that you have been so welcoming and helpful." Jesse said as Beca nodded in agreement.

"I have enjoyed sharing my knowledge and experience with you both and regardless of what you decide, I will support you in anyway that I can. I know home births aren't for everyone." Debi said. "I'm going to leave you to your thoughts, take as long as you like and please don't feel like you need to give an answer today."

"Thank you Debi." Beca said as she got up and hugged her. Jesse was shocked, that was so out of the norm for Beca. She was not a hugger, unless she knows you and even then that not a guarantee. As Debi walked out and closed the door, Beca and Jesse looked at each other. Jesse knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"Jess, I like her...a lot and I really want to do this. I've felt comfortable since we walked in. It feels like home."

"I agree," he said. "this was a much better experience that the one we had at Dr. Syal's office."

"Ok, so...let's go make our next appointment!" Beca said excitedly.

They walked out of the birthing room and into Debi's office. They spoke to Debi about their decision. Debi said that she was very excited to take them on and told Beca she had a follow up appointment on February 1st at 11 o'clock.

When they left, Beca had a totally different outlook about her pregnancy. She was excited for the first time since finding out she was pregnant.

"Jess, we need to stop by the farmer's market on the way home. I need to get some fruits and veggies and I think I want to buy a really good juicer as well that way I can make smoothies." Beca said.

Jesse reached over and rubbed her tummy, "You're really getting into this, aren't you?"

Placing her hand on his, she said, "Yes, it's my job to protect and grown this baby for the next 6½ months and I'm not going to fuck it up."

"So what am I supposed to do when you growl at me because you want caffeine?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know. With any luck, I'll crave something else…like dill pickles and ice cream." She said with a grin.

"Woo Hoo… here's to weird snacks, midnight ice cream runs and no caffeine." He said raising his fist in the air. Beca smiled and giggled. "If you can't have caffeine, I'm not going to have it either. I just can't do that to you."

"Awww, babe that's too sweet but really unnecessary, Debi didn't say you couldn't caffeine." She said rubbing her nonexistent belly.

You ready to go walk around for a bit?" He asked as they arrived at the Farmer's Market.

"Yep, let's do this." She said.

They walked around and shopped for a couple of hours. By then Beca was tired and hungry, which was never a good combination. They decided to stop at Beca's favorite corner café for tomato basil soup and grilled pepper jack and bacon sandwiches before going home. While Beca put their soup in bowls, Jesse took Laney in the back yard. Laney played while he lit the fire pit so they could eat dinner on the patio. Beca came out with soup bowls, their sandwiches and some bottled water. They sat out there for about an hour before going back inside.

After Beca cleaned the kitchen, she went to the studio to work on a mix for Donald and the UCLA Scattertones. The Scattertones were going to Semi-Finals and Donald said they needed one of Beca's kickass mixes in order to beat USC. As a thank you, Donald got Beca and Jesse tickets to the Semi-Finals. She worked on the mix for about an hour so before falling asleep at her desk. When Jesse went to check on her, she was out like a light. He carefully removed her headphones and tried to wake her.

As she started to wake, she said, "Jess, I'm fine. I need to get back to this mix; Donald needs it for Saturday rehearsal."

"Beca, you're exhausted, you can work on it tomorrow. Let's get you to bed."

"Jesse, I'm fine! Please let me get back to what I was doing." She shouted.

"Baby, you were sleeping. You're tired and now you're cranky because you were all hunched over your desk. Do you remember what Debi said about sleep? What about a hot bath and then call it a night?" He asked.

"Yes, I remember but Jesse…I have to finish this. Donald is depending on me." She said.

"Beca, our baby is depending on you too so please, don't argue with me about this. You can work on it all day tomorrow if you have to but right now you need to go to bed." He said as he kissed her forehead and took her hand. They walked into their bathroom. He had already run her bath it was just waiting for her to get in.

"You spoil me way too much." She said as she undressed, "I was just super mean to you and I come up here to a hot bath that you ran for me. You've been really sweet, I seriously don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing husband. I love you Jess."

As he rubbed her belly and kissed her bare shoulders, he said, "It's your job to grow our baby, it's my job to love and spoil you both."

"Want to join me?" She asked as kissed him and pointed to the tub.

"I'd love to." He said as he kissed her.

They got in the bath and soaked each other in for a bit. They chatted about everything they had learned from Debi and about how they excited they were to see her again in a few weeks. Beca complained that her shoulders were achy. As Jesse started to rub them she turned into putty. He could feel her body and her muscles relaxing at his touch. She needed and deserved to be pampered and spoiled. She worked hard but now she had two jobs and the most important one was to grow a healthy, happy baby. He helped out of the tub wrapping her in a warm, fluffy towel. As she got dressed for bed and brushed her teeth, Jesse let the water out of the tub then got ready for bed himself.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Beca spent the day in the studio with Laney at her feet, working on the mix for Donald. Together they had chosen some amazing songs. Jesse had been in several times to check on her, bringing her water and snacks. The last time he checked on her, he told her he was going to run a few errands and would be back soon. He went to Bed, Bath and Beyond to buy the Ninja kitchen system Beca wanted. She researched juicers online and read the reviews and decided that she wanted it because it does everything from making smoothies to mixing cookie dough and if she wanted it he was going to get it for her.

When he got back about an hour or so later, Beca was on the couch in the studio napping. Her headphones were unplugged and the mix she had been working on was playing. It sounded amazing; everything she did amazed him. UCLA was going to kick USC's ass in the Semi-Finals.

He kissed her on the forehead to wake her, "Hey baby." He said.

"Hey babe," she mumbled, "When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago." He said, "I got something for you while I was out."

"You did?" She said as she sat up.

"I did. I got you a couple of things actually." He said.

He put two gift bags on the floor in front her, one was smaller than the other. "Which one do you want me to open first?"

"The big one." He said pushing it closer to her.

She pulled the tissue out and yelled, "Oh my God, Jess… you bought it! Thank you!" She said as she leaned over and kissed him.

Then he put the smaller gift bag in her lap. In it was three onesies. The first one she pulled out said, "I just got here and I'm already awesome like Mommy!" The second one said, "My Mommy hotter than your Mommy." And the third one said, "I'm proof that nerds get laid." Beca couldn't help but laugh. All three onesies were absolutely adorable; her favorite of course was the nerd one.

"Jess, I love them all, especially the nerd one." She said.

He laughed and said, "I went in to buy one but then I couldn't decide which one I liked so I got all three."

Beca took pictures of the juicer and the onesies to post on Facebook with the caption, "Took a nap while Jesse ran errands, woke up to presents! BEST hubby ever!"

"Jess, listen to the mix I've been working on and tell me what you think." She said as she walked over to her computer and pressed play before sitting on the couch.

"Ok…" he said as he put his head in her lap and listened.

She ran her finger through his hair as he started tapping a beat on his knee. "So, what do you think?" She asked.

"It's amazing Beca. UCLA is going to stomp out the competition at the Semi's." He said proudly.

"You really think so?" She asked

"I do… Donald is going to be so excited. He should be here soon." Jesse said. "Want to go experiment with your new juicer?"

"Yep…let's go! The baby and I are hungry and a smoothie sounds really good right now."

He picked up the large box that the juicer was in and followed her to the kitchen. He started to take it out of the box while standing at the island while Beca let Laney out. "Come sit down and I'll make you a smoothie." He said as he grabbed the recipe book that came with the juicer. He flipped to the smoothie recipes and found one he wanted to make. She sat and watched him pull fresh green apples and bananas from the bowl on the counter. Then he went to the fridge and pulled out pineapple, mango, kiwi, spinach and broccoli. He cleaned and sliced all of the fruit and veggies and put them in the juicer with some ice and some almond milk. She made a face at everything he was putting in the juicer, she would have been happy with strawberries and bananas but she didn't dare say that after everything he did. The smoothie was green and looked nasty but everything he used was fresh and organic so it couldn't be all bad…right?! He laughed at the face she was making as he handed her a glass. She took the glass and tasted it, it was amazing!

"This is really good babe. Thank you." She said as she walked around the island to sit on the counter next to the sink while he washed all the components of the juicer.

He dried his hands and kissed her, "I'd do anything for you and our baby." Her breath caught as he stood between her legs, kissing her as he ran his hands up her thighs to rest on her hips. It didn't matter how many times he touched her, it always felt like her skin was on fire, her heart raced and her breath caught. This man could do things to her that no one else could.

When she wore those short shorts it did things to him. She tugged at his shirt and pulled it over his head. He pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He picked her up and carried her off to the couch in the studio. He couldn't get there fast enough.

Still kissing him, she mumbled into his mouth, "Donald is going to be here any minute."

Taking her shirt off before laying her on the couch, he said, "Well then we'll have to make it quick."

She laughed as did he. As they lay on the couch after making love not once but twice, they heard Laney bark and the doorbell ring. They ran around furiously looking around the studio for the clothes they had thrown about the room. Beca went back to work as Jesse pulled on his shirt and answered the door.

"Hey man, come in." he said to Donald.

Donald laughed as he looked at Jesse and said, "Dude, you look freshly fucked."

Beca laughed as she heard what Donald said and quickly threw her hair up into a messy bun.

Jesse blushed, completely embarrassed that they totally got caught in the middle of a little Friday afternoon delight.

"Beca's in the studio. She finished the mix a little bit ago." Jesse said as he grabbed her smoothie off the counter and brought it in to her.

"Hey Donald," Beca said as she got up and hugged him, "I finished the mix a little bit ago. Want to hear it?"

"Sure, fire that equipment up." Donald said.

They all listened to the mix. The more Jesse heard it, the more he liked it. He was convinced it was a sure fire winner. There was no way in hell that USC could come up with anything to beat this. UCLA was taking the Semi's trophy home.

"Beca, that's amazing!" Donald said, "I never imagined that it could sound that good."

"Thanks," she said, "I'm real proud of it. I can't wait to hear the kids perform it. If it's ok, I may stop by a rehearsal or two."

"Absolutely," Donald said, "I've told the kids so much about you. They'd love to meet you."

"We'll both come by one night next week." Jesse said. "I may even join in."

"Oh geez…Donald, I think I may need your help to drag him out of the rehearsal hall." Beca said.

Donald laughed, "I'm there for you babe….anytime his butt needs dragging!"

"Man, I'm really feeling the love." Jesse laughed

"Dude, tell it to someone else, you were feeling more than the love before I got here." Donald winked. Beca was embarrassed though she really didn't know why. "I'll let you two get back to your afternoon festivities. We should have the set down by Thursday, so I'll see you at the rehearsal hall then. We can go out for pizza after rehearsal if you want."

"Sounds good," Beca said as they walked Donald out to his car. When they walked back inside, Jesse smacked her on the butt and said, "Now, where were we?" as he chased her to their bedroom.


	21. Chapter 21

The next few weeks were spent preparing for Lily's baby shower and for the arrival of Josh, Chloe and Nicky. Jesse and Beca were looking forward to seeing the baby again on ultrasound.

For the first time in who knows how long, Beca was awake before Jesse. She was excited, they were driving to Santa Monica to see Debi for their 2nd appointment.

"Jess..." she whispered, "it's time to get up. We get to see our baby today!"

"Damn Babe, what time is it?"

"It's 9:00...we need to leave in an hour to go see Debi."

"You're excited," he mumbled sleepily.

"Come on...Get up! We need to get moving!" She told him as she walked to the bathroom to shower.

"I'm up." he said as he stumbled into the bathroom.

"Yeah, you are in more ways than one!" she laughed

"Oh yeah?!" he said as he stepped into the shower with her, "well just for that we're conserving water this morning."

* * *

After having hot shower sex, the two continued to get ready for their appointment. While Beca fixed her hair and put on her make-up Jesse went to the kitchen to make her smoothie and get her breakfast ready. As he was setting everything on the island for her he heard her scream.

"JESS..." Beca screamed. "Come here now!" He immediately thought something was wrong and took off running. When he got to their bathroom she was just standing there.

"Baby, are you ok? Why did you scream?" He asked.

She lifted her sweater and said "Look!". He stood there looking at the slightest hint of a baby bump. It was small but it was there. He walked over to her and couldn't help but put his hands on her belly.

"Can you see it?" She asked, "I have a bump."

"Yeah baby, I see it. The baby is growing." He said smiling at her. "But did you have to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to. I was trying to put my jeans on and noticed they were a little more snug than usual. I didn't notice until then."

"I didn't notice it either, but this is so exciting." He said. "Do you want to tell everyone this weekend."

"I was thinking if I can make it a few more weeks we may be able to announce the pregnancy and the gender at the same time."

"Oh, that would be cool, but you did just grow over night. What if we can't wait that long?"

Then we'll figure it out then." Beca said, "We have to hurry and leave."

He let her finish getting dressed, kenneled Laney and packed Beca's breakfast for the road.

Beca ate the breakfast while Jesse drove with his left hand on the steering wheel, his other on her bump the entire way to Santa Monica. He really was being cute about the whole thing.

* * *

When they arrived, Debi was excited to see them when they got there and showed them to an exam room.

"So, Beca, how have you been feeling?" Debi asked.

"I've been feeling great." Beca answered.

"Are you ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?" Debi asked.

"We are." They answered in unison.

Debi asked Beca to pull up her sweater and that's when she saw the bump. "Oh Beca, look at you! You have the most precious little baby bump ever!" Debi said.

"It wasn't there last night!" Beca said, "I noticed it when I got dressed this morning."

"That's usually how it happens." Debi giggled. She put the doppler on Beca's bump and they heard a loud swishing, that sounded a lot like a washing machine.

"Is that it?" Jesse asked

"That's it, Jesse. That's your baby. Sounds healthy. Do you want know what I think the sex of the baby is?" Debi asked.

Jesse and Beca looked at each other and nodded. "You can tell from the heartbeat?." Jesse asked.

"Isn't it too early?" Beca asked

"Well...do you want to know?"

"Yes." They said in unison

"It's still early but it sounds like a boy to me. Boys typically have slower heart beats."

"A boy?!" Beca said squeezing Jesse's hand.

"I'll do an ultrasound today as well and see if I can tell for sure." Debi said. "I'll go get the portable ultrasound and be right back" and she stepped out of the room. Beca and Jesse weren't planning to find out the sex of the baby today but by the sounds of it, they were going to be the proud parents of a bouncing baby boy. When Debi came back in, Beca was crying.

"Beca, are you ok?" Debi asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm great." she said.

"Ok then, let's see if I'm right." Debi said. She showed them the baby's fingers, toes, heart, eyes, nose and mouth. Then came the important part. Debi said, "I'm almost 95% positive you're having a boy. This is the umbilical cord and you see this, that looks like a penis to me." Debi continued to take measurements and make notes in Beca's chart. Beca everything looks great. According to my notes from last time, you're 13 weeks and 5 days today and the ultrasound confirms that. I'd like to see you again in 4 weeks for another check up and ultrasound."

"Ok," Beca said pulling out her phone and looking at her calendar."

Debi made her appointment and told her to call if anything should come up in the mean time.

* * *

Beca and Jesse were all smiles when they left the birthing center. Even though she just wanted a healthy baby, Beca had prayed for a little boy. She wanted to honor her dad and grandfather and by the looks of it her wish was coming true, Dylan Mitchell Swanson was going to be here sooner than they thought. They decided to stop at the maternity store on the way home as well as Babies-R-Us "just to take a look around." They looked at the bedding and décor, finding what they wanted right away. The pattern was called "Monkey Rockstar" it was perfect. They bought all of the room décor since they loved it and everything was in stock.

When they got home, they took everything they bought and put in the storage room in the basement. Jesse locked the door and put the key in the safe. They knew Chloe would be here tomorrow and she wasn't above snooping if she thought she had something to gain.

"Hey babe, have you thought of how you want to tell everyone the news?" Jesse asked.

"Well, if we can hold off until after our next ultrasound, I thought we could make a movie poster to announce it." Beca said.

"Very cool idea." Jesse said, "What if it turns out that we can't wait?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Guess we'll have to wing it." Jesse said.

"Let's pray this little one stays small for the next few weeks." she said.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Jesse helped Beca get the house ready for Chloe, Josh and Nicky. Chloe insisted that they all stay in the same room even though Beca and Jesse had more than enough guests rooms. While they were at Babies-R-Us they bought a pack and play for Nick to sleep in. They got it all set up and Beca put a new stuffed toy in the bed for Nicky.

Next on the to do list was getting a list together of food she and Stacie needed to shop for. The shower was for 2 o'clock on Saturday. They were planning on snacky foods for the shower and then they would all have dinner together as a group around 6:30. As Beca was writing a grocery list, when her phone rang.

"Hey Amy."

"Hey Flatbutt," Amy said, "what's going on?"

"Just trying to get the house ready for Lily's shower on Saturday. What have you been up to?"

"Ahhh, not much." Amy answered, "Just thought I'd check in to see what was going on."

"Amy, you're a terrible liar and you're full of crap! What's wrong?" Beca said.

"Well...I might have forgotten to book hotel rooms for me and Cynthia Rose." She admitted.

"You guys can stay here. We have plenty of room." Beca offered.

"Are you sure? We don't want to impose." Amy said.

"It's fine. We have 4 guest rooms upstairs and 2 downstairs, Chloe is only using one." Beca said as she called for Jesse. "Jess...can you come here?"

"Yeah baby, what's up?" Amy heard him say.

"Amy and Cynthia Rose are going to stay this weekend. Can you go make sure the other rooms upstairs are good to go please."

"Yeah, sure." Jesse said.

"Thanks, love you babe!" Beca said.

"Love you too baby!" Jesse said.

"Geez Shawshank... Who would have thought that our littlest Bella would turn out so damn sweet?" Amy said.

"Amy, shut the hell up." Beca said with a laugh.

"Ahh...now there's the Shawshank I know and love!"

"Amy, I'll see you and Cynthia Rose tomorrow. Are you guys flying or driving?"

"We're driving. We'll leave about 11 o'clock and get there by no later than 3 o'clock. If anything changes I'll call you."

"Ok, sounds good. Call me when you leave and then again when you're about 30 minutes away so I can make sure I'm home when you get here." Beca said.

"Will do. Love you Flatbutt!"

"Love you too Amy! See you tomorrow."

Jesse walked back in the room, kissed Beca and said that the guest rooms were ready. "You know, I'm glad we're able to lock that storage room."

"Yeah, me too" Beca said, "Lord knows Chloe and Amy are a force to be reckoned with."

"What time will they be here?" Jesse asked.

"Around 3 o'clock. They're driving. I'm glad that I've been working from home, otherwise Rod would kick my butt for being out of the office so much."

* * *

They went to the store for all the party food they would need for the shower. Jesse also got snacks for the guys since they would be watch the UCLA game. They also decided that dinner would be a BBQ brisket and all the fixings. They were really looking forward to seeing everyone especially since they hadn't really seen them since the wedding.

"Ahh shit Jess, we need to hurry. We're supposed to meet Donald at the rehearsal hall to hear the kids rehearse." Beca said.

"Crap, I forgot. We still have plenty time if we get checked out now." He said.

They finished up at the store, unloaded everything at home and made a beeline for the UCLA Scattertones rehearsal hall. They made it with about 10 minutes to spare. She and Donald decided to mix 'Just a Dream' by Nelly, 'Suit & Tie' by Justin Timberlake and 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. The mix was perfect and the kids sounded amazing and Jesse made a few suggestions for the choreography. When Donald saw Jesse's suggestions he immediately made the changes.

After rehearsal, Donald introduced Beca and Jesse to the kids. They couldn't believe that a real music producer with Capital Records was helping them with their mixes. After Donald dismissed the kids and they went to dinner. Beca and Lily talked about the baby, she was due in 2 weeks and looked exhausted but she was so excited about her shower. After dinner, the couples parted way and said they would see each other tomorrow.

By the time Beca and Jesse got home they were ready for bed. It had been a long, exciting day and tomorrow and Saturday would be even longer. When they laid in bed, neither one could help but rub her tiny bump. It was just the slightest hint of a bump but it was there. They just hoped they could hide it for a little longer. Beca's idea for the reveal was perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

Jesse got up the next morning early because he had to get to the office for a meeting. He stood in the doorway between their bedroom and bathroom admiring Beca as she slept. As he watched her, she rolled over onto her back and began stroking her tiny baby bump. He thought 'she must be dreaming of the baby.' He finished getting ready for work then crawled back into the bed with Beca. He hated leaving her but the meeting wouldn't be long and he'd come home when it was over.

"Babe," he said while stroking her cheek, "I have to go to work."

"No, you don't." She said as she rolled to her side and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Cupping her face in his hands and kissing her, he said, "But I do. I have a 8:30 meeting about that new movie I told you about last week. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Skip it…please." She begged, "We have a lot going on today."

"I know we do, but I'll be back before Chloe gets here…promise." He said as he trailed kisses from her mouth down her neck to her shoulders.

"Mmmmm, that's really not helping Jess." She said enjoying the attention he was giving her.

"Baby, you need to get up and I need to go. I have to be to the office in 20 minutes." Jesse told her.

"Ok," she said as she rolled onto her back, "call me before your meeting to make sure I'm up."

"I will…see you soon. Love you." He said, then he raised her cami, kissed her bump and said, "Daddy loves you little one. Take care of Mommy while I'm gone. It was probably the cutest thing Beca had ever seen. He really was going to be the best Daddy.

"Love you Jess." She said, "Don't forget to call me."

"I won't." He said kissing her one last time. As he walked out of the bedroom, he called Laney to go with him. She heard him put Laney in the backyard before he left.

As Jesse drove to work he saw a sign for a 4D Ultrasound Clinic that was right down the street from his office. He hadn't seen the sign before but then again, he wasn't expecting a baby either. He snapped a quick picture of the phone number and decided to call before he left the office to make an appointment for Beca. If they could be 100% positive about the baby's gender then they could make the announcement like Beca wanted. He called when he got to the office. She was up and moving around and told him that she was drinking a smoothie and eating breakfast.

Beca spent the morning finishing preparations for their weekend guests. Jesse arranged for the housekeeper to come by and help her because he didn't want her to overdo it. The housekeeper made sure that all the sheets and towels were clean. The house was spotless…at least for a little while. Nicky would be here soon and she was sure the house would be a disaster in a matter of minutes, but it was all good. She loved that little boy as much as she loved the baby she was carrying. As she thought that she ran her hands over her tiny bump. She wished that they knew for sure that this baby was boy so they could make their announcement. Her maternal instincts were telling her that Debi was spot on, especially since she had been doing this for over 30 years.

* * *

Jesse was right, he was home by 9:30 and he said he had a surprise for her. He told her that she needed to get dressed because they had somewhere to be. She put on a sweater, leggings and her black chuck taylors, grabbed her purse and got in the car. Jesse wouldn't tell her where they were going, just that they would be home in time for Chloe's arrival. When she saw the sign for the 4D Ultrasound clinic she got excited.

"Surprise!" he said. "I called this morning and they had a cancellation. When I spoke to the technician, I told him that Debi thought you were 13-14 weeks and had revealed that the baby was a boy but that we wanted to be 100% before we announced it."

"Oh my God, Jess…this is SO cool!" She said hugging him.

"Let's go in." Jesse said.

The girl at the front desk said, "You must be Mr. & Mrs. Swanson, please come on back to the ultrasound room."

"Hi, I'm Gina; I'll be your ultrasound technician today. Gina asked a few questions then got started with the ultrasound. They could see everything so clearly. Beca looked at Jesse and said, "The baby has your chin…Look!"

Gina looked at Beca and Jesse and said with a wink, "He sure does. Look, there's his little penis."

"Are you 100% sure it's a boy?" Beca asked.

Gina looked at her and said, "Mrs. Swanson, I'm 150% sure. You are having a little boy." Gina showed them that she could see the umbilical cord and then showed them again that he was definitely a boy." She printed pictures out for them and then handed them a CD with the entire ultrasound for them to keep. Before they left, Jesse thanked Gina for fitting them in on such short notice.

"So, when do you want to make the announcement?" Jesse asked.

"Well, we should tell our parents first. Do you want to call them when we get home?" Beca asked.

"I've been working on that movie poster idea that you came up with. We need to go by my office for the finishing touches." He said.

"Ok...but it's going to have to be quick."

"It will be."

When they arrived at Jesse's office, he pulled out a pair of tiny black chuck taylors and handed them to Beca. He asked his assistant to take a few digital photos of them in front of the brick wall outside. The sat down against the wall and placed the tiny pair of chuck taylors between their feet. After the picture was taken, Jesse did some editing. Above there heads were their names, with the movie title, Baby Boy Swanson! Under their feet it said "Coming this August". ( pin/221520875394675249/)

"What do you think?" he asked Beca

"That's awesome! Let's head home."

While they were driving home, Jesse said, "Send our parents a text that says, "Skype in 15 minutes…talk to you soon.'"

"Ok, here goes nothing." She said as she hit the send button on her phone.

"As we get on the Skype call we'll send them all a text with the picture then." He said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were skyping with their parents. Beca's mom was on the ipad, her dad and Sheila were on her laptop and Jesse had his parents on his laptop.

"So, what's up kids?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Well, you're all going to be receiving a text that will explain everything." Jesse said, as they could hear a chorus of chimes and chirps coming from their phones. "Ok… 1, 2, 3…open your text message."

All of the grandparents were shocked. "Beca," he father said, "how far along are you?"

"Almost 14 weeks Dad."

"And they're sure it's a boy? It seems so early." Grace said.

"Mom, we went to the midwife yesterday and she determined the baby was a boy and I surprised Beca with the 4D ultrasound this morning...both said the baby is definitely a boy. We've wanted to make sure Beca was out of her 1st trimester before we announced it."

"Whoa…wait! A midwife?" Beca's mother said. "What the hell Beca?"

"Yes, Mom…a midwife." Beca responded calmly. "We went to my OBGYN, for our initial appointment but he basically told me that because of my size, that I wouldn't carry the baby to term and that there was a very high probability that I wouldn't deliver naturally. You know I'm not one for being told what to do or taking no for answer, so I began looking into alternative methods and found an amazing midwife. Her name is Debi and she has over 30 years of experience. We will be delivering the baby right here at home versus in a hospital."

"Beca, you were delivered by C-section and I'm no worse for the wear." Caryn said.

"Yes, Mom...I know. I've heard my entire life about how I ruined your body!" Beca said. "I chose to research my options rather that give in to a doctor who wants to take the easy way out."

"I really don't know about this Beca." Her mom said, "Is it safe?"

"I do know about it Mom and yes, it's safe. _IF_ and only _IF_, there are complications, then I will go to the hospital to deliver otherwise, my birth plan is to have a water birth at home." Beca said.

"That's amazing Beca. I am so proud of you for researching your options." Dr, Mitchell said.

"DAVID! Have you lost your damn mind?! Our daughter, our _ONLY_ child is talking about delivering her baby at home with a midwife! And Rebeca Kathryn...I raised you better! You were not raised in the woods by wolves, you were raised to respect and appreciate modern medicine! You need to stop being so pigheaded and stubborn. You disrespected your doctor and you need to call him and apologize. There is a reason women go to the hospital to have babies!" Caryn yelled.

"Mom, first of all, DO NOT yell at my Dad and don't you dare yell at me. Second, it is my right to decide on my own health care. It's not ok that my doctor wants to saw me in half rather than give my body the chance to do what's it's made it do. If you cannot be supportive of our decision then you don't have to be in our lives." Beca said as she wiped tears from her eyes. She tried to hang up on her mom but Jesse moved her hand and said, "Wait."

"Caryn," Jesse said, "This is not a decision we came to lightly. We've done our research. We've weighed the pros and cons. Women have been having babies at home since the beginning of time. I'll reiterate what Beca just said, if you cannot support us and our decisions, then you need to take a step back. We need support not push back."

"I totally agree with Jesse and Beca." Grace said, as Bill, David and Sheila nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks everyone. Your support means the world to me. Mom, if I had known, you would be such a wretched bitch, I wouldn't have called you in the first place. When you can call me to apologize and offer your support, we'll talk until then I'm done." Beca said as she hung up on her mother.

"Beca, please don't let your mother ruin this. You and Jesse have created another life out of your love for each other and I personally, cannot wait to become a grandfather." Her dad said.

"Thanks Dad, that means so much. We are so very happy about this little boy and we cannot wait to meet him." Beca said.

"We love you both." Sheila said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Jesse, Beca…" Grace said, "We love you and the baby more than you'll ever know and we'll support you in every decision you make." Bill nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." Jesse said, "That means a lot, especially right now."

"I know it's still really early, but do you guys have any ideas on this new little man's name?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

Beca was sobbing by this point so Jesse answered. "We know what his name will be, but we aren't going to reveal his name until the day he's born."

"Fair enough." Dr. Mitchell said. "I really hate to cut this short but I've got to get to a class. Beca, can you look at me for a minute?"

Looking up, she said as she wiped her face, "Yeah Dad."

"Beca, I love you and I'm so proud of you. I cannot wait to hold my grandson but until I do, protect him, love him and grow him. Be sure to keep us posted and send lots of pictures."

"Thanks Dad….I love you too. We're taking weekly pictures of my growing bump so I'll be sure to send them to you."

"Bye kids…we love you." Sheila said. "We love you too!" they said and with that David and Sheila hung up.

Jesse looked at his mom and dad and said, "Mom, Dad, we'll call you on Sunday. Love you."

"Love you both of you too." They said as they hung up.

When all the calls were over, Beca completely fell apart, sobbing into Jesse's chest. "How could she say those things to me Jess? How could she?"

"I don't know baby. I don't know." Jesse said pulling her into his lap, "I wish I had an answer."

They sat holding each other for several more minutes when they heard Chloe knock on the door. Jesse picked everything up and sent Beca to clean up. "Just a minute" Jesse called out as he walked to the door.

* * *

Jesse opened the door, and Nicky yelled, "UNCA JESSE!" as he jumped from Josh's arms and into Jesse's. Holding Nicky, Jesse hugged Josh & Chloe as they walked in.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked.

"She's in our room. I'll go get her." Jesse said, "Nicky, do you want to come with me to get Aunt Beca?"

"Yes!" Nicky said. As they walked into the bedroom, Nicky started calling, "Aunt Beca, where are you? Aunt Becccaaa!" Beca looked as if nothing had happened. She walked up to Jesse, wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered, "I'm ok." Jesse nodded as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey Nicky!" Beca said, "Did you miss us?"

"Yes," Nicky said, "Hold me Aunt Beca."

A few minutes later they joined Chloe and Josh on the back patio. They sat laughing as they watched Laney run around the yard after a squirrel. It wasn't long before Nicky joined Laney in the squirrel chase.

Beca said. "Do you guys want some lunch?"

"That would be great." Josh said.

Beca went inside to get lunch and drinks, while Jesse visited with Josh and Chloe. While Beca was inside, Chloe asked Jesse, "Is Beca ok. She seems a little distant."

"Yeah, she's ok but she got into it with her mom this morning." Jesse said.

"Oh, no." Chloe said, "is there anything I can do?"

"No, just let her come to you. Don't be pushy." Jesse told her.

"Ok. Just let her know that I'm here if she needs anything." Chloe said.

"I will…thanks Chloe." Jesse said.

Beca made club sandwiches, fruit salad and sweet tea then headed back outside. Everyone sat around eating and chatting. The more they visited, the more Beca came around to being herself. It wasn't long before Nicky fell asleep in one of the patio chairs. Chloe scooped him and put him in his bed upstairs. She walked back outside and put the monitor on the table.

Beca received a text message a few minutes later. "Hey Flatbutt…we'll be there in 30-40!"

"Ok. We're home. See you when you get here."

Beca told Josh and Chloe that Cynthia Rose and Amy were on the way and that would be staying the weekend too. When Josh realized what time it was he told Chloe they had to go meet the realtor. Beca and Jesse agreed to keep Nicky since he was asleep. They left for their meeting and Jesse cleaned up the lunch dishes. While Jesse cleaned, Beca decided to take a quick nap before Cynthia Rose and Amy got there.

* * *

As Jesse cleaned, he thought more about the situation with Beca's mother. He hated what she did to Beca. He went in to check on Beca and decided to lay down with her for a few minutes, before going into the studio to call Caryn.

"Hello Jesse." Caryn said when she answered.

"Hello Caryn." Jesse said, "I wanted to call about what happened earlier.

"And?"

"And, I meant what I said. If you cannot be supportive of our decision to have our son with a midwife at home then we don't need you in our lives."

"You can't and won't tell me that I can't speak to my daughter."

"I can and I will. I will not have you pissing her off or upsetting her. Our little boy has brought her so much joy already and you saw fit to ruin it."

"I didn't ruin it. I voiced my opinion." Caryn said.

"An opinion that wasn't asked for or needed."

"I'll voice my opinion whenever I choose to."

"Caryn...opinions are like assholes. We all have one and they all stink! And right now, you're the biggest asshole I have the displeasure of knowing."

"That's really mature Jesse."

"I'm not going to continue to go round and round with you. Do not call, text or email us unless it is to apologize and offer your support. And your apology should be delivered the same way your hateful words were delivered…face to face. Any apology in written form will not be accepted…PERIOD."

"But Jesse, I didn't mean to upset her, " Caryn pleaded

"Stop back pedaling and cut the crap Caryn." He said, "You knew exactly what you were doing. You were spewing your venom, being hateful and spiteful just as you always do and I will not have that around my wife and son. You can keep your hate and spite; it's not wanted, needed or welcomed in our home and neither are you."

"But Jesse…" Caryn said.

"Goodbye Caryn." Jesse said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

When he turned around he saw Beca standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok," She said, "I woke up when I realized you weren't in bed. I heard what you told my mom."

"Bec…" Jesse started to apologize.

She walked across the room and place her finger over his lips, "Shh… it's ok. I appreciate and agree with everything you said."

"So, you're not mad?"

"No, I'm not." She said. "I could never be mad at you for standing up to that bitch. I'm proud of you, I'm proud to be your wife and the mother of your son."

"Our son." He said as he kissed her.

They heard a knock at the door and knew it was Amy and Cynthia Rose. "hey guys!" Beca said as she answered the door.

"Hey Flatbutt… Hey Treble!"

"Shhh!" Beca said, "Nicky is upstairs napping.

"Where's Chloe and Josh?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"House hunting." Beca said as Jesse helped he girls with their luggage.

"House hunting?" Amy asked

"Yes. Josh accepted a position with and investment firm based in Beverly Hills. So they're out there looking for a house." Beca said.

"Wow… Very cool." Cynthia Rose said.

"Everyone else will be here in a little bit." Jesse said, "When everyone gets here I'll put the chicken and veggies on the grill."

"Awesome." Amy said, "Is there anything we can help with?"

"No, I took care of everything." Beca said, "I'm going to throw some potatoes in the oven and I made a salad earlier."

"Wow…you're the hostest with the mostest Beca Swanson!" Cynthia Rose said. "Should we go get something for dessert?"

"No, I took care of that too." Beca winked. "I made a New York style cheesecake and a pineapple cherry cobbler."

"Jesse, didn't know you married Paula Deen." Amy asked

"Yeah…I did. She's an amazing cook." Jesse said as he kissed Beca. "She's Paula Deen and Martha Stewart all wrapped up into one. Just look at this house…that's all her!"

Beca winked, "Thanks babe!"

"So, what do you want us to do?" Amy asked

"Have a seat." Jesse said. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure!" Amy said

"I'm gonna go check on Nicky, I'll be right back." Beca said.

* * *

Jesse told the girls he was going upstairs and that they should make themselves at home. When he got upstairs, Beca was sitting on the bed in the guest room crying. He knew pregnancy made women emotional but he wasn't sure he could take another 6 months of this roller coaster. As he sat next to her, he pulled her into his arms and whispered, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said as she wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"Beca, look at me." He said, reaching for her chin, "whatever it is it's not nothing. You don't just burst out in tears for nothing."

"I'm tired of fighting with my mom. I'm tired of being hurt." She said, "On our wedding day, I waited for her and she never came. She never came to see me, Jess. My dad and Sheila both came to see me and we had a long talks. Things with my dad couldn't be better but my mom is a different story. It's like she's constantly trying to pick fights. I'm pregnant, I should want to talk to my mom, get advice from her but truth be known, I'm tired of trying. She resents me because I've patched things up with my dad and she hates that Sheila and I get along now. It just hurts Jess…my chest hurts, my heart hurts."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." He said. "I had no idea that she never saw you before the wedding. I wish I had known. We don't have to have her in our lives or our children's lives, but that's your decision to make. I will support you whatever you decide."

"I honestly don't know what I want." She said, wiping her face on his shirt.

"Then don't decide right now." Jesse said, "Dylan is going to have 4 fabulous grandparents and if your mom wants to be a part of that then great but if not, he won't be lacking for people to love him."

She looked up at him, "You're right. Dylan is a very lucky little boy and he isn't even here yet."

"Now, why don't you go wash your face while I take care of Nick. Then we can go downstairs. Sounds like everyone else is starting to get here." He said.

"Ok," she said taking a deep breath.

"Are you ready to tell everyone about Dylan?" He asked

"Yes, but we're not announcing his name…remember our deal?"

"I do, and we won't." He said, "I'm just really excited to tell everyone."

"Me too." She said.

He kissed her then smacked her butt and sent her to clean up before leaving the room. Nick was awake and playing in his bed when they finished talking. He changed his diaper before going back downstairs. When they got downstairs, everyone else had arrived. Nick and Caroline went outside to play with Laney, while everyone else passed poor Isabella around the room like a rag doll.

When Isabella saw Beca she put her hands out, she wanted Beca to hold her and Beca gladly took her. Everyone walked out onto the patio to visit while Chloe and Josh told everyone about the houses they saw. They found one that they really liked and decided to put in an offer. The realtor told them they should know if they got the house before they leave on Sunday. Stacie and Bryan let everyone know they were going to be moving in next door in a few weeks.

* * *

Beca walked back inside to get the food to put on the grill and Jesse followed her.

"Are you ready to tell them?" he asked, "I have the text ready to send out. I'm just waiting for you to say you're ready."

"Yep!" She said grabbing the food. "Let's do this!"

When they walked outside, Jesse said as he and Beca started to put the food on the table, "Ok everyone, you're all getting ready to receive a text. Do not open it until everyone has received their text." One by one everyone's phones started going off. When the last phone when off Jesse said, "1..2..3…Open it!"

Everyone started congratulating them. Aubrey and Lily jumped up to hug Beca.

"OH MY GOD! Congratulations!" Chloe screamed. "Are you serious?! A honeymoon baby!"

"Yes, we're serious." Beca said.

"I can't believe you already know what you're having." Stacie said.

"Both the midwife and the ultrasound tech are more than 100% positive that we're having a boy." Beca said.

"Damnit!" Amy said, everyone looked puzzled, everyone laughed; they should have known Amy was going to say that. "Another baby that won't be named after me! So, what's his name going to be?"

"We don't know yet, _BUT_ we made a deal with each other that since we found out we're having a boy, we wouldn't announce his name until the day he's born." Beca said.

"Well, that's just not fair!" Amy said.

"It's more than fair Amy," Beca said, "We didn't have to tell any of you that it's a boy. We could've kept it all secret."

"True." Cynthia Rose said giving Amy the evil eye.

Chloe ran over to Beca and lifted her shirt to reveal her little baby bump. "Oh my God, your bump is SO freaking cute!" she said.

"Yeah, but I can't wait until she can balance her cereal bowl on it." Jesse said laughing and so did everyone else.

"Nicky, come here. Guess what?" she asked him as she picked him up. "What Momma?" He said. "Aunt Beca has a baby in her belly. Isn't that cool?" He laughed and reached for Beca. "Cool Momma, cool!" he said as he touched Beca's belly.

Stacie and Bryan looked at each other, Bryan winked and nodded before Stacie said, "Well, since we're making big announcements, Bryan and I are going to get married in April and Beca, if you're available, I'm going to need a Matron of Honor."

Getting up to hug Stacie, she said, "Absolutely!" They pressed their baby bumps together. Their boys would be born 2 months apart and would no doubt be best buds.

"Well, with all these flatbutted pregos around here, I'm assuming that celebrating with alcohol is totally out of the question." Amy said.

"No Amy," Beca said, "If you want wine or something, help yourself to the bar inside. You know where everything is."

"Drinking alone is no fun." She said.

"Aubrey, Jessica, Chloe and Cynthia Rose aren't 'flatbutted pregos'…unless there's something they aren't telling us." Beca said looking at them all.

Gesturing toward her midsection, Aubrey said, "This baby making factory has closed up shop. No more babies for us."

"Amy, just suck it up and go get drinks for everyone." Beca said. Everyone started laughing. Being together as a group was always fun, especially when there was so much good news to share and who could forget Amy's comedy and Beca's sarcasm. It always made for a good time.

"Uni...make her sleep naked, she has to air out the peach pit at some point. You can strike then." Amy said.

Beca literally spit water across the table as Aubrey blushed and everyone else laughed.

"What?!" Amy asked as she walked inside, "He can't butter her crumpet if she always has clothes on!" Amy always had a very colorful way of describing the simplest of things and always kept everyone on their toes...ALWAYS.

* * *

Amy's went inside to get drinks but her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to play with the built in cappuccino machine that was on the bar. Beca and Jesse rarely if ever used, but it came with the house so they kept it. Beca wondered what was taking Amy so long so she went to check on her. She saw the cappuccino machine smoking and Amy bent over holding her crotch.

"Amy…what the hell happened?!" Beca asked.

"I was trying to make a small scrap, nipple slap, half calf with your fancy cappuccino machine but it doesn't like me. It burned my va-jay-jay!" Amy yelled.

Beca busted out laughing. "What were you trying to make?"

When everyone heard the laughter they came in the house. Beca was doubled over laughing and Amy was still holding her crotch.

"What happened?" Jesse asked when he saw the cappuccino machine smoking.

Beca caught her breath and said, "Amy just got her carpet steam cleaned!" and started laughing again. Everyone gasped and started laughing with her. It was pretty funny.

"What?" he asked laughing

"I was trying to make a small scrap, nipple slap, half calf with your fancy cappuccino machine but it doesn't like me. It burned my va-jay-jay!" Amy said still holding her crotch.

"Well, that should be a lesson to curb your curiosity." Aubrey said sternly.

"What were you trying to make?!" Jesse asked again.

"A small scrap, nipple slap, half calf. I don't really know what it is but I heard a lady order it at Starbucks. It sounded good so I thought why not?" Amy said. No one really knew what Amy was trying to make but whatever it was the name she had for it was hilarious.

"Amy, are you ok?" Chloe asked concerned.

"The real question should be, is my cappuccino machine ok? And who do I need to call to have it sterilized?" Beca said, still laughing.

"Beca…be nice." Chloe said, "She could be seriously injured."

"I don't know about sterilizing your cappuccino machine but I'm pretty sure I got sterilized. It's like a clam bake in there...all my eggs have been cooked. Bacon anyone?" Amy said. "For the record, I'm sure your bloody cappuccino machine is just fine. My vagina on the other hand will never be the same." At this point everyone was in tears from laughing.

"Amy, you're disgusting!" Aubrey said.

"Get the stick out of your ass Aubrey…it's funny as hell and you know you love it." Beca said, still laughing. "And while you're at it, sleep naked tonight; your peach pit could obviously use some attention!"

"Oh yeah...Momma's gettin' her crumpet buttered tonight!" Uni said as he rubbed his hands together and Aubrey glared at him.

"Yeah Aubrey, you could be a little sympathetic. Steam cleaning my vagina wasn't on my list of things to do this weekend."

"Well...you shouldn't have played with something you know absolutely nothing about." Aubrey fussed.

"Screw you Hilter! This could very well be considered the lowest point in my life! I only thought the lowest point was when my mom lost me in a game of craps _behind_ a casino!" Amy said.

"Oh my God! My side hurts from laughing so hard! Amy, I love you!" Beca said still laughing.

"Aww, I love you too Shawshank, you aren't so bad yourself!" Amy said as she hugged Beca. Amy was always good for a laugh. She was definitely the comedic relief in the group.

"Hey Uni, the girls are more than welcome to spend the night so you can do it up right." Jesse said winking, Beca nodding in agreement.

"We'll even throw in a bottle of wine." Beca said.

"Thanks for helping a brother out my man!" Uni said, shaking Jesse's hand and kissing Beca on the cheek.

"Caroline, come here baby girl."

"Yes Daddy." Caroline said.

"Do you and Izzy want to have a sleep over at Aunt Beca and Uncle Jesse's tonight with Nicky?"

"Oh yes Daddy." she said, "Aunt Beca, Unca Jesse can I sleep over?"

"You sure can sweet girl." Beca said kneeling down to hug her.

"I'll help you guys build a fort in the media room." Jesse said, "How does that sound?"

"Like lots of fun." Caroline said.

"And I'll make you and Nick chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast in the morning." Jesse told her.

"Hey Nicky...I'm 'pendin' da night with you in the movie room. Unca Jesse's gonna build us a fort and make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast!" Caroline said.

"YAY!" Nicky yelled.

Aubrey folded her arms and said, "Gee thanks Beca...you could've had my back on this one."

"Yes, I could've but just think about how good you'll feel in the morning. You'll get rid of all the cobwebs and you'll be less rigid." Beca said, "And you get to come over for breakfast."

"Mommy, I'm having a sleep over with Nicky!" Caroline said

"Yes, you sure are baby." Aubrey said scooping her up, "You're gonna have so much fun!"


	23. Chapter 23

Saturday morning was total chaos in the Swanson house. All Beca wanted to do was sleep late but they had guests and a busy day. Jesse got up early to put the brisket in the smoker; and make pancakes for everyone. After everyone was finished eating they all when back to their rooms to get ready for the day.

Beca had showered, put make up on and fixed her hair. She was in their closet wrapped in a towel trying to find something she wanted to wear. She finally selected a pair of black leggings, a royal blue and black striped long sleeve tunic top and black ballet flats. Before she could turn around to walk out of the closet, Jesse came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He loved her bump and couldn't wait for it to grow.

"Hey baby." he said showering her with kisses down her neck and shoulders.

"Hey yourself." she said as she placed her clothes on the dresser that was in the closet.

"Our house is chaotic." Jesse said, "It's too early in the day for this many people."

Beca laughed as she turned in his arms and kissed him, "It's only for one day. Is everyone here?"

"No." Jesse said, "Donald called and said that Lily was slow to start today but they would be here before guests started to arrive. Everyone else is here though."

"Ugh," she said grabbing her clothes, "that means in need to get my ass in gear before they tear up my kitchen."

Jesse laughed, "Yeah, Amy was already scrounging around in there and after her little cappuccino incident last night, she should be under constant watch."

"Oh God, don't remind me." Beca said as she pulled her panties on.

Jesse walked up behind her again and started kissing her bare shoulders.

She tried to hook her bra but he took it away from her and threw it on the bed. She turned around, looked at him seductively and said, "Babe…don't start something that neither one of us can finish right now."

"Then don't look at me like that." He said as he walked her backwards toward the bed.

Trying and failing to look innocent, she asked, "Like what?"

"Like that!" he said as they crashed onto the bed. As he straddled her, he showered her with kisses from her mouth, to her chin, to the spot below her ear and then down to her bare chest.

Breathily, she said, "Jess…I really love all of this attention, but we really do need to get out there."

"Ugh." He said as he rolled off of her, "Ok…let's go."

"Well unless you want everyone to see the goodies, I need to get dressed first." She said as she got up.

"Yeah, cover that up…I don't need the guys to see what gets my motor running." He said as he winked at her.

"You are so cheesy." She said as she hooked her bra.

"Yeah, but you love me." He said.

"I do."

Beca finished getting dressed and they went into the kitchen to survey the damage. Luckily it wasn't too bad. They made coffee and there were mugs all over but all the food for the shower was still safe. Beca loaded the dishwasher and turned it on, then started getting ready for guests to arrive by putting the food out on the island. Jesse came back in the house and started helping her. He really didn't want her to overdo it and he had a feeling she was on the verge. They got everything set out then moved into the family room. Beca wanted everything to be perfect.

* * *

"Jess," she said, "can you go in the storage room and get our gift?"

"Sure, where is it?" He asked

"It's inside the door on the left. You can't miss it. It's huge." She said. "Don't forget to lock the door back."

A few minutes later, Jesse walked back into the family room "What's in here?" Jesse asked, "It's heavy."

Beca didn't answer. She was sitting on the couch holding her bump. "Beca." He said as he put the box down. She gave a little grunt and winced but didn't answer audibly.

"Beca!" He said again running across the room and kneeling in front of her. "Babe, what's wrong? What happened?"

Rubbing her bump, she finally said, "I was trying to move the coffee table and felt a sharp pain. I think I pulled a muscle."

"Jesus Beca." He said, "You have to be careful. I would have helped you."

"I know. I just wanted to get it done." She said, "I'm sorry."

"Baby, you have to be careful. You can't move furniture." He said rubbing her bump.

"It won't happen again…I promise." She said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"You're sidelined for the rest of the day. Why don't you go lay down for a bit before Lily gets here? I'll take care of everything else." He said. "I'm going to get Jessica to come check you out."

"Ok, ok but I'm going to lay here on the couch." She said as she waited for Jessica to come in.

"Ok deal…but you're not to lift a finger."

"Yes sir." She said with a wink.

Jessica went to her car to get her stethoscope, blood pressure cuff and a few other things. Beca told Jessica what happened. Jessica checked Beca out and said everything seemed fine and that she more than likely did pull a muscle. Jessica said she would keep an eye on her for the rest of the day, which made them both feel better. Jesse realized he was going to have his work cut out for him over the next 6 months. Beca was hardheaded, stubborn and too damn independent for her own good.

They stacked the gifts near the fireplace then waited for Lily's family and co-workers to show up. When Beca tried to get off the couch Jesse made her lay back down. When she threatened to pee on him he finally let her get up. The pain she was feeling earlier had gone away and she was feeling good. Guests started to arrive and the house was full of people. Lily looked beautiful, tired but beautiful. She said she was tired of being pregnant and just wanted to snuggle with her little one.

The guys went downstairs to the media room but not before Jesse gave Beca stern warning not to do anything she wasn't supposed to be doing. She told him that all she planned to do was sit next to Lily and made a list of who gave her what so she could write thank you notes.

As Jesse turned to walk downstairs the doorbell rang. He went to the door and was greeted by a delivery man from the local florist with two obscenely large arrangements of flowers. When he closed the door he called for Beca.

"Beca." Jesse called.

"Be there in a minute." She said as she made her way to where he was standing.

"Oh, are those for Lily?" she asked when she saw the flowers.

"No, they're for you." He said.

"Me?" She said, "Wonder who they're from?"

"Let's find out." He said as he handed her the cards.

The card that was attached to a large arrangement of roses and irises said:

_Beca,_

_Thank you so much for making our son the happiest we've ever seen him. We_

_cannot wait to see him as a Daddy. Our new little grandson is the luckiest little_

_guy in the world to have been blessed with you and Jesse as his parents._

_We love you more than words can say and find a new way to love you every day._

_Sending you lots of love, hugs and kisses,_

_Mom and Dad Swanson (Grammy and Poppy)_

Beca cried. She had the absolute best in-laws on the planet. Next she reached for the card that was attached to a large arrangement of roses and calla lilies said:

_To our dearest Beca,_

_Thank you for making us the happiest parents and now grandparents. We cannot_

_wait to meet your little boy and spoil him rotten! He doesn't know it yet, but he has_

_been blessed with the best parents on the planet._

_Take care of yourself. We are so proud of you._

_Much love always,_

_Daddy and Sheila (Papa and Nana)_

By now Beca was sobbing. Who would have thought she and her dad would be this close 10 years ago? She never did, but now that it happened she was so glad. She hugged Jesse. They really were living the dream. Beca took pictures of the arrangements and sent them to their parents with thank you's and promised to call them after the baby shower was over. She told Jesse, "We're so abundantly blessed with the best parents!" He couldn't agree more.

Beca went to their room to collect herself and "make herself presentable" while Jesse carried the arrangements into the family room. He let everyone know that Beca would be back in a minute before going to check on her. She was sitting on their bed talking to her Dad on the phone when he walked in.

"No Dad," Beca said, "she hasn't called to apologize. Jesse called and had it out with her about what she said though. He really tore into her."

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. I didn't do anything wrong so if she's waiting for me to apologize, she's going to have a long wait. I have to get back to the shower but I'll call you and Sheila back either later this evening or tomorrow."

"Love you too Dad." Beca said as she hung up.

"Hey Babe." Jesse said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am. My dad called to check on me. He's still really upset with my Mom, Sheila is too."

"I'm so pissed at her that I could spit nails." He said.

"I know you are, but like my dad said, we can't let her ruin this for us."

"He's right. We can't let her win." Jesse said, "I love you."

"Love you too Jess." She said as she grabbed his hand and they walked toward the bedroom door.

* * *

Lily was ready to open her gifts so, Beca grabbed a pen and paper and sat next to her while Chloe took pictures. Nicky and Caroline helped Lily open gifts. She got a lot of nice things…everything she would need for her little man.

As guests started to leave, the guys started loading up the gifts in Donald's SUV and Bryan's truck. When it was just their group left they decided it was time to eat dinner. The brisket Jesse put in the smoker was cooked perfectly. Beca made a baked potato casserole and Jesse grilled corn on the cob and asparagus.

"Nicky, Caroline…" Jesse called

"Yes sir…" they both said

"Do you want chicken nuggets or hot dogs with your potatoes and corn?"

They looked at each other and giggled, "Nuggets!"

"Ok, well let's go ask Aunt Beca to turn on the oven." He said as he picked them both up and carried them to the kitchen.

As they walked in the kitchen, Nicky said, "Aunt Beca…me and Caroline _need_ nuggets."

"You do?" She said smiling and taking Nicky from Jesse. Jesse gave her a disapproving look because he knew she needed to take it easy.

"Well, let's see what Uncle Jesse has in the freezer." She said.

"Does Unca Jesse have juice pouches in there." Caroline asked as she pointed to the refrigerator.

"He sure does." Beca said, "Jess, can you get them juice pouches please?"

"Yeah Babe, but you need to put Nicky down…please." He pleaded

She shot him a dirty look as she put Nicky down and looked in the freezer. "Look what I found Nick?"

"Dino-Nuggets!" Nicky said as he and Caroline cheered.

Jesse preheated the oven then took the kids back to the family room and asked them what movie they wanted to watch. He loaded 'Brave' into the Blu-ray player and went back to the kitchen. A few minutes later the kids were eating their dinner and watching the movie while the adults sat around the table and the island to eat their dinner.

Everyone sat down to eat and enjoyed each other's company one last time before Chloe and Josh flew back to New York and Amy and Cynthia Rose drove back to Vegas tomorrow.

"Oh my God!" Chloe squealed as she looked at her phone. "Josh, we got the house! The realtor says we can close in 4-5 weeks!"

"Awesome!" Josh said as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "That means we need to start packing all the nonessentials when we get back."

"Ugh…that's the part I'm not looking forward to." Chloe said as everyone congratulated them. "Well guys, it looks like we'll be back for good the 2nd week of March!"

"Look like we have another reason to get together and party!" Amy said, "Hopefully TJ can come next time."

Chloe started showing everyone pictures of the house. It was bigger than their flat in New York but much, much smaller than Beca and Jesse's house but it would definitely work for their little family and it was close to Josh's office. Beca started to pick up everyone's dirty dishes and clean the kitchen.

"Sit." Jesse told her then pointed to Lily and Stacie, he said, "You too. All three of you are in time out. Everyone else can clean."

While the 'pregos' sat and supervised, everyone else cleaned up. Amy tried to get out of cleaning by using her unfortunate run in with the cappuccino machine and recent sterility as an excuse. When that didn't work, she said, "Jesse come stand in front of this bloody cappuccino machine of yours. I'm going to steam clean your junk then ask you if you feel like cleaning." Everyone stopped what they were doing and started snickering.

Before Jesse could answer, Beca got up, stood in front of Jesse put her finger in Amy's face and said, "Now wait just a minute 'Miss Curiousity Scalded The Kitty', first of all you've been perfectly fine up to the point where you were asked to clean, and second, _his_ junk is _my_ junk and it isn't getting steam cleaned today or any other day for that matter."

"But I…"Amy started.

"But nothing Amy; you helped to make the mess, you can help to clean the mess. You don't see anyone else trying to get out of it. Look...even the babies are cleaning up their mess." Beca said.

"Damn Shawshank…I thought you were bad before you were pregnant, but now you give Hitler here (pointing to Aubrey) a run for her money."

"Amy, if you say another word, you're going to have to shove your toothbrush up your ass to brush your teeth. Now, I'm not playing...I love you but I have one nerve left and you're on it. Not a good place to be right now my friend." Beca warned.

Everyone stood there laughing. The visual Beca created was almost too colorful to believe. She could come up with some stuff.

Jesse laughed because Beca might be tiny and look harmless but she wasn't to be messed with. No one should ever underestimate her. You shouldn't let that angelic face of hers fool you, she has a tongue like razor wire and she's never been afraid to use it. What she says goes…period.

"Hey!" Aubrey said, "There's something to be said for being neat and orderly. Beca and Jesse graciously allowed us into their home, the least we can do is to help restore it to the condition in which we found it."

"Thanks Aubrey." Beca said, "I appreciate that."

"Anytime." Aubrey said winking, "Especially after last night."

Beca giggled. "Anytime you want us to take the girls, just say the word. They're always welcome. We enjoyed having them." Beca told her.

"Thanks Beca. We appreciate that and will definitely take you up on that offer more often." Aubrey said as Uni and Jesse high fived.

"Now…all of you get back to work. I want my house back." Beca said, "And Amy, if your room is destroyed, you had better get moving on that too. Just because I have a housekeeper doesn't mean you can destroy everything."

"Yes Mom…I mean ma'am…I mean Beca." Amy said.

Everyone, including Amy, got back to cleaning the house. Beca and Jesse couldn't wait to get their house back and get back to their definition of normal. They enjoyed being with their friends, but it was a lot of work and once the baby came, no one would be staying at Hotel Swanson, with the exception of their parents and Jesse's siblings.

The weekend had gone by quickly and a lot had happened. Pretty soon the house was back to the way it looked before all of their friends happened to it.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

It was finally Sunday…which meant Amy & Cynthia Rose were headed back to Vegas and Chloe, Josh and Nick would be on a plane back to New York and their house would return to normal…whatever that was.

Jesse woke up before Beca. As she slept, Jesse looked at her with absolute love and admiration. He didn't think she could be more gorgeous than she already was, but pregnancy really agreed with her. She was even more gorgeous than he'd ever seen her. Without opening her eyes, she said, "Quit staring at me weirdo."

"Good morning my love." He said sweetly as he kissed her cheek.

"Morning." She said moving closer to put her head on his chest. Any chance they all left while we were asleep?

"Probably not." Jesse said. "I heard Chloe coming downstairs with Nicky a few minutes ago.

"Damn the bad luck! What time is it?" She asked.

"It's 7:15." He said.

"It's too damn early. I'm going back to sleep." She said closing her eyes.

"Me too." Jesse said.

They went back to sleep quickly, hoping that everyone would leave while they were asleep. When they woke up at 10 o'clock they found out in short order that everyone was still there and waiting on them. Beca knew that Chloe needed to leave no later than Noon to make her flight. They got up and showered. Beca wasn't in any mood to really get dressed but decided to throw her hair up in a messy bun and then put on Jesse's old treble-maker t-shirt, leggings and a pair of socks. She was not putting shoes of any kind on today. Jesse threw on a t-shirt and wind pants and they both went into the family room to face their guests and the day.

"Well good morning sleepyheads." Chloe said sipping her coffee. "I sent Josh out for donuts and pastries. I had to beat Amy off of them and threaten to release the krackin' on her if she didn't leave some for you guys. Then I sent her to her room to clean up her mess."

"Thanks Chlo." Beca said still sleepy as she sat at the island.

"Here baby." Jesse said putting with a slice of cherry cheese danish, a banana, and a glass of orange juice in front of Beca at the island.

"Thanks babe." She said peeling the banana.

"Mommy can I sit by Aunt Beca?" Nicky asked

"Yes baby." Chloe said as she put him on the bar stool next to Beca.

"Aunt Beca, I not ready go home. I stay here wiff you and Unca Jesse." Nicky said.

"Awww, I'm sorry Nicky. You'll be back really soon." Beca said as she kissed the top of his head.

"No, I stay wiff you." Nicky said folding his arms and pouting.

"But Uncle Jesse and I have to work. It wouldn't be any fun here." Beca tried to reason with the almost 2 year old.

"Hey Nicky…" Jesse said, "Aunt Beca and I will take you some place special and spend the entire day with you when you come back and you can spend the night with us too."

"And if you're super good, we'll call Aunt Aubrey to bring Caroline over to spend the night." Beca said, "How's that sound?"

Chloe mouthed "Thank you" to Beca and Jesse. They both nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ok." Nicky said, "a special day wiff Aunt Beca and Unca Jesse."

"Yep, just us; Mommy and Daddy can't come." Beca said winking at Chloe.

"So does that mean you're gonna go home with Mommy and Daddy?" Jesse asked. "Remember you have to be super good."

"I go home, I be super good." Nicky said smiling as Beca pulled him into her lap for cuddles.

"Come on Nick, let's go get dressed. We have get ready to go on the plane." Chloe said as they went upstairs.

Beca and Jesse sat in silence for a few minutes eating their breakfast and enjoying the quiet. They were almost home free.

"You know what I have in mind, don't you?" Jesse asked Beca.

"Yep…Disneyland." She said. "He's gonna love it."

"He sure is. I can't wait to see his little face." Jesse said smiling.

"Me either." Beca said, leaning over to kiss Jesse. "Amy only thinks she's the 'cool Aunt' but she's sadly mistaken…I'm SO rockin' the cool Aunt status."

"Oh yeah baby…you definitely rock the cool Aunt status. The hot aunt status too!"

"So who's gonna break the news to her?" Beca asked

"We'll let Nicky do the dirty work!" Jesse said laughing.

A few minutes later the cavalry filed down the stairs suitcases in hand. Jesse got up to help Josh load up their rental and Amy's jeep with luggage. Everyone said their goodbyes and filed out of the house to the driveway. As much as Beca was looking forward to everyone leaving, she would miss them all just as much.

"Hey Chlo, if you guys need us to help with anything as far as the house, just let us know." Beca said as she hugged Chloe.

"That would be awesome. I'm not really sure what all needs to be done at this point but if we need anything I'll let you know."

Jesse and Beca stood in front of the house waving as everyone left. They looked forward to going back into a quiet house. Peace and quiet…yep, that's exactly what they needed, because they knew it would be short lived once the baby came.


	25. Chapter 25

The next 10 days were pretty uneventful. The swell of Beca's belly was definitely becoming more noticeable now. If her hands weren't busy, they were sitting on or rubbing her bump.

Late on February 13th, Donald called to let Beca and Jesse know that Lily had gone into labor. Donald promised to keep them updated when Beca insisted he call if they needed anything, no matter what time it was. The next morning they still hadn't heard anything. Beca and Jesse didn't want to intrude so they went about their day but stayed close to their phones for updates. By late afternoon, they still hadn't heard anything so Jesse called Donald to check on them. Donald was so glad he called. He said he was starving but didn't want to leave Lily for fear of missing the birth of his son. Jesse told him that Beca made lasagna and offered to bring him some. Donald gladly accepted.

He and Beca loaded up to bring dinner to the expectant parents. When they arrived, they were told that Lily was in the final stages of labor. Donald asked them to stay and wait until the baby arrived. Not long after they got comfortable in the family room, they heard a baby crying. They prayed for Lily's sake that it was her son. Donald emerged from the labor suite a few minutes later and announced that Dallas Valentino Walsh made his entrance into the world. He weighed whopping 8lbs, 11oz and was 21.5 inches long. Lily did a great job but she was exhausted after having been in labor for almost 24 hours. Dallas was beautiful. He had very wide almond shaped eyes and a cute button nose like Lily, and dark skin and hair like Donald. Beca and Jesse didn't stay long; they wanted the new family to have time to bond.

On the way home, Beca took Jesse hand and said, "Can you believe it, that's going to be us in a few months?"

"I know." He said. "I can't wait."

"Jess, I don't want the house to be full of people while I'm in labor. I want to be just us, Debi and Hope."

"I'd like that. With people, especially our people, comes chaos and the last thing you need is to be stressed." He said.

"If at all possible, I don't want to let anyone know until the baby is here. I want us to have special bonding time before we introduce him to our family and friends. Beca said.

"I think we can manage that." Jesse said smiling.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Lily called Beca several times to come over to help with Dallas. Sometimes she called just so that she could take a shower in peace. Other times she would call just to have some 'adult interaction' during the day while Donald was at work. Either way, Beca didn't mind. No matter what the reason, Beca would always stop and pick up lunch or snacks on the way over and besides, she loved cuddling with Dallas. Sometimes she would sing to him, other times she would just talk. He was the so sweet and always smelled so good. One afternoon when Beca got home, she told Jesse while Lily was showering, she confided in Dallas about Dylan's name only because she was dying to tell someone and there was no threat of Dallas telling anyone. Jesse just laughed. She was so cute when she told him about it.

Donald, Lily, Jesse and Beca all attended the ICCA Semi Finals, where the Scattertones took first and USC didn't even place. Beca couldn't believe it, after all this time she still had it, and when Donald asked for her help with a killer mix for finals in April, how could she say no.

When the closing on Chloe and Josh's house was pushed back, Beca and Jesse were a little disappointed but knew this kind of thing happened all the time. They were really looking forward to taking Nicky to Disneyland even though Beca said she was starting to feel like a whale. As much and as often as Jesse tried to convince her she wasn't fat and that she wasn't a whale, she believed otherwise. She had never in her life been this heavy, even though she had only put on 4 pounds, she knew she would only get heavier. She was almost ½ way through her pregnancy and the time was flying by. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad about it.

* * *

Beca had only been working in the studio 2-3 days a week and rarely came across Rod when she was there. When their paths finally did cross, she decided it was time to tell him about her pregnancy. To her surprise, he told her he already knew. When she asked him how, he recalled the day that Adam Levine was in the office and she ran out suddenly with her hand cupped over her mouth. After a laugh about the obvious incident, Rod told her he was extremely happy for her and Jesse and that if she needed anything she shouldn't hesitate to ask.

As she sat in the studio at home one day, she put a pair of head phones on her bump so she and the baby could jam to her mixes. When Jesse came home, he called for her but she didn't answer. That meant one of two things, either she was napping or she was in the studio. He decided to check the studio first. When he walked in he saw the cutest thing he had ever seen. Beca was dancing around the room with head phones on her head and a spare pair on her bump. She and the baby were rockin' out to her mixes. He pulled out his iphone, took a quick video then sent it to their family with the caption, "Our baby is going to be a rock star like Mommy!"

He quickly put his phone in his back pocket, walked across the room unplugged her head phones and she turned around. Taking her head phones off and placing them on the desk, she walked over to where he was, kissed him hello and started dancing with him. The baby's head phones were still plugged in and on her bump. They had been listening to the mix she made for the finals their freshman year at Barden, that's when she felt it…she felt the baby kick. Beca thought that she had been feeling some flutters lately but she wasn't quite sure. This time it was real, she could really feel it. She quickly grabbed Jesse's hand and put it on her bump and told him to feel. He was amazed that he could actually feel the baby kicking.

"Oh my God, Beca," He said, "that's amazing! He likes our song! What's it feel like?"

"Sorta like this." She said, as she took his hand and bumped her fingers against his palm.

"Is this the first time you felt it?" He asked

"I've felt little flutters but only on the inside, I couldn't feel them when I put my hand on my bump." She said.

"This is so amazing!" He said excitedly.

"I know. I've been waiting to feel something so that you could feel it too." She said.

"He's really active right now. He hasn't stopped moving." Jesse said as he sat in the desk chair and pulled Beca into his lap.

"I know…he must really like music." She said. "Piano and guitar lessons here we come!"

"Yep…it's inevitable!" He said with a wink and a smile.

They both laughed but knew that music was really inevitable. Their children would be exposed to music very early on and hopefully have a very deep appreciation for the art that they both shared. They relished the few moments while the baby kicked, then they realized he must be sleeping.

"Hey Jess," Beca said, "Chloe called while you were at work, their closing got pushed another 2 weeks, it's scheduled for April 22nd." Beca said.

"Well that really sucks. How many times has it been pushed back?" Jesse asked.

"This is the 3rd time. The seller has been called to take care of business out of the country both times. If it happens again, then the realtor said they'll have to get a proxy or something."

"What's Josh doing about work?"

"He's already here. He flew out a few days ago. His official first day of work was April 3rd. The company is paying for a corporate apartment for him a couple of blocks from the office."

"He had to hate leaving Chloe and Nick." Jesse said

"Yeah, but his parents have been helping them a lot, so Chloe has support."

"That's good." Jesse said, "We'll have to invite him over for dinner."

"I'm sure he'd like that." Beca said. "Change of subject…Want to go pick out paint for the baby's room?" she said with a huge smile.

"Yeah, then I'd like to take my gorgeous wife to dinner." Jesse said.

"I'd like that." She said as she kissed him. "I went online today and bought some more coordinating décor for the nursery. It's all so cute. I can't wait until it gets here."

"What did you get?" He asked.

"Lots of stuff." She said with a big smile.

"Lots huh?!" he said grinning back.

"Yeah, I got switch plates, three guitar prints and some other framed prints, some wooden blocks with Dylan's name on them to put on top of his dresser and some wooden letters that spell out his name and a growth chart to put on the wall. The blocks and letters for the wall won't go in his room until after he's born though. I also got blankets, navy curtains and personalized paci's."

"Wow! That is a lot." He said, "So all that's left to buy is furniture and paint?"

"Yep and I'd like to get that done in the next fews of weeks or so." She said.

"You're not painting. I'll do that. You can decorate the room when it's done." Jesse said reminding her about the day of Lily's shower and what had happened.

"Ok, fine. No painting, that's not fun anyway. I get to do the fun stuff." She said with a wink.

"As long as the fun stuff doesn't involve you standing on anything other than your own two feet. No ladders, stools, chairs etc…promise me."

"Ok, ok…I promise, but whatever I can't reach you're going to have to hang. Which means you'll be hanging a lot of stuff." Beca said

"I'm good with that. I want you two safe." He said rubbing her belly. The baby responded to his touch by kicking again. "Ok, let's go get paint for little man's room."

* * *

At the paint store, Beca selected a light baby blue to compliment the bedding and white for all the trim. As they were walking out, Beca's phone rang.

"It's my Dad." She told Jesse as she answered it. "Hey Dad!"

"I'm good. I felt the baby kick for the first time today."

"It was so exciting. He seems to really like music. Jesse felt him too."

"Yeah, we're getting ready. I bought curtains and décor online today and we just bought paint for the nursery. I also looked at furniture earlier online today. I saw a few things that I like but I want Jesse to look at it before we decide."

"Oh my God, are you serious? That's so generous. Are you sure? You've done so much for us already."

Jesse was giving her the look as if to say "what's going on?" She put up her finger to let him know she would tell him in a minute.

"Ok, we'll let you know what we chose and get back to you."

"Yes, I'll be sure to pick a rocking chair too. When we get home I'll show Jesse what I was looking at. If he likes it, I'll send you the link."

"Ok, talk to you soon Dad. Tell Sheila hello for us."

"We love you too. Bye Dad."

As Beca hung up and put her phone in her purse, she looked at Jesse and said, "You're never going to believe what my Dad and Sheila want to do for us."

"Well…tell me." He said.

"Dad and Sheila want to buy all of the furniture for the nursery. All of it…including a rocking chair." She said excitedly

"Wow…really?" He asked

"Really… he said anything we want." She said.

"Well, let's pick up some dinner and go home. I'll take a look at it. If we like it, we'll send the information to your dad and Sheila." He said.

"You aren't mad are you?" She asked

"No, not at all. Why would I be?" He asked

"Just wondering, you seemed taken aback when I told you that my Dad and Sheila wanted to do this for us." She said.

"I was, but in a good way. I didn't expect they would offer to do something so generous."

"I didn't either but I should have known. This is their first grandbaby." She said smiling. "I hope your parents don't get upset with my parents for doing this."

"They won't, I already know what they're planning." He said.

"You do? Then why don't I know?" She asked

"Because I was sworn to secrecy and because it's scheduled for delivery tomorrow." He said with a wink. "Let's get dinner and get you two home." He said rubbing her bump, the baby kicking in response.

"That sounds good to me." She said smiling as the baby responded to his Daddy's touch.

* * *

They picked up dinner on the way home. When they got home Beca showed Jesse the furniture she had been looking at earlier. Jesse loved it. So Beca emailed her dad the link for the furniture then went to the kitchen to get plates and drinks ready so they could eat.

Jesse took all the paint and supplies up to the baby's room. He stood in the middle of the room they had chosen for the baby and looked around. He couldn't believe that in a four short months, their little boy would be sleeping in this room. He couldn't wait to see the expression on Beca face when the gifts from his parents arrived tomorrow.

He made his way back downstairs, found dinner on the coffee table and Beca selecting a movie to watch. He watched her as she ran the fingers of her right hand over the spines of the DVD cases, while her left head absently rubbed her adorable little bump. When she selected the movie, she turned and saw him standing at the foot of the staircase.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked

"Not long." He said walking across the room. "So, what are we watching?"

"Chicago." She said, "I love this movie and maybe if little man hears the music he'll dance around in there for us."

"Good plan babe." He said as he put the DVD in the player.

They were learning to enjoy these quiet moments as a couple knowing that the house would be anything but quiet in a few months. Laney lay on the floor at their feet while they watched the movie. The baby was definitely active and decided to drop kick his Mommy's bladder, which Beca had not liked or appreciated at all.

When the movie was over, Jesse put Laney out then cleaned up their dishes while Beca got ready for bed. When he went in their room she wasn't there so he went upstairs, Beca was in the baby's room.

"Can you believe in a few months, this little guy is going to be sleeping in this room?" she asked Jesse as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I was thinking that earlier." They stood in their embrace for another few moments before turning the light out and going back downstairs to their room.

As they settled into bed, Beca realized she was in for a long night, because the baby obviously had other plans. Jesse suggested she take a warm bath to settle him down. While Jesse ran her bath, she grabbed a bottle of water, her copy of 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' and went into the bathroom. She settled into the tub with her book, while Jesse crawled in bed to watch 'End of Watch' while he waited for her to get out of the bath.

When she was sufficiently satisfied that her little man was settled and asleep, she called Jesse to come help her out of the bath. He insisted that she call him when she was ready to get out because he didn't want her to slip and fall. He watched as she slathered Vitamin E oil and cocoa butter on her bump. She was trying very hard to avoid the dreaded stretch marks every woman who has ever had a baby curses. He didn't care what she looked like; she was the other half of his soul and he planned on spending the rest of his life telling her and more importantly showing her how much she was loved and appreciated. When she was finished, they lay in bed and finished watching 'End of Watch' then turned in for the night.


	26. Chapter 26

Jesse worked from home the next day. He couldn't wait for the delivery from his parents to arrive. He had been daydreaming when he heard Beca talking to her dad on the phone.

"We can't thank you enough Dad. I can't wait for it all to get here."

"We'll definitely take lots of pictures and send them to you when the room is all set up."

"Dad, thanks again. Love you so much. Talk to you Sunday." Beca said as she hung up.

"So, what did your dad say?"

"He said that he and Sheila ordered the entire nursery suite, mattress and rocking chair."

"The entire set?" he asked. "I thought they might buy one or two pieces but not the whole set."

"Me too…I thought they'd buy the crib and the mattress." She said. "Dad said it was all going to be delivered in a couple of weeks. So we should be able to get the room painted and hang the curtains and wall art by then."

"Definitely." Jesse agreed. "I'm gonna go make lunch. You hungry?"

Beca laughed… "Always. What are you going to make?"

"I was thinking about a Panini. Sound good to you and little man?"

"Yep…count us in." She giggled.

While they were eating lunch, the doorbell rang. It was the delivery Jesse had been waiting for all day. Beca stood and watched as her family room was filled with 5 large boxes. Jesse signed the delivery slip and closed the door.

"Jess..what is all of this?" Beca asked.

"Let's open it and find out." He said

"But where do we start?"

Jesse looked at the boxes and said, "With this one?"

He helped Beca cut the tape off the box. The box was bigger than she was and she had no idea what was in it. Jesse sifted through the packing peanuts which were flying everywhere. He pulled out a beautiful hand carved cradle. There was a note on the cradle that read:

_Dearest Beca,_

_This is the cradle that Jesse's great grandfather made for him when_

_I found out I was pregnant. This is the very first bed he_

_ever laid his _

_head in. We hope you'll use it for the baby._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"Oh my gosh, Jess…It's gorgeous! Your great grandfather made it?" She asked

"Yes, he was a carpenter by trade. This is what he loved to do."

"Let's put it on our room." she said, "He'll be in there for the first few months."

"I was hoping you would say that." He said smiling. "This cradle is so important to me. I'll have to hang the cradle in the base but other than that it should be ready to go."

"I love it. Little man is definitely sleeping in there." She said. "Ok, let's see what else we got."

Jesse started opening another box; in it was a rocking horse that matched the cradle.

"Jess…was this yours too?"

"Yep… my Grampy made it for my first birthday. I thought we could put them in the baby's room?"

"Absolutely!" She said, "I wouldn't dream of putting it anywhere else."

In the third box, was a rocking chair that also matched the cradle. There was a note attached to it that read:

_Dearest Beca,_

_I rocked my beautiful Jesse in this chair every night. I hope you'll do_

_the same with your new baby._

_Love,_

_Mom_

There were two more boxes and Beca was overwhelmed. She hadn't known what to expect and she certainly didn't expect to get so emotional. In the fourth box was a hand carved bookshelf with a note that said,

_"Beca,_

_We sent the attached letter to all of our family and friends._

_Hopefully you start receiving books to fill the shelves. We_

_started you off with some of Jesse's favorite childhood books."_

_We love you._

_Mom and Dad_

The letter that was sent to family and friends read:

_"From Peter Rabbit to Mother Goose,_

_Goodnight Moon and Dr. Seuss,_

_Curious George and Winnie the Pooh,_

_Elmo and Cookie Monster, too!_

_Beca and Jesse wish to read each night and every night._

_before they kiss their baby and turn off the light!_

_Let's fill baby's library from ceiling to floor,_

_with children's books and much, much more._

_So instead of a card for father and mother,_

_please give a book with your thoughts in the cover!"_

In the fifth and final box, Beca found books from when Jesse was a child as well as bedding for the cradle. She sat on the couch and really didn't know what to think. Their son would have all of these wonderful things from Jesse's side of the family but unless her dad had some of her things, Dylan wouldn't have anything from her side. With her elbows on her knees she put her face in hands and wept. Jesse kneeled in front of her not really knowing what to do.

"Beca" Jesse said, as he took her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. "Baby, what's wrong?" She was still crying and wouldn't look at him. "Baby, please talk to me." he said as he tipped her chin up.

"Jess" she said as she wiped the tears from her face. "I love it all."

"Then I don't understand, what's wrong?" He asked

Taking a deep breath, she said, "The baby will have things passed on to him by you and your family. I'm not even talking to my mom and I don't think my dad has any of my things from when I'm a child. I have nothing to pass on."

"Beca, he doesn't need things, he needs love and you have more than enough love to give him." Jesse told her.

"I guess so." She said.

He pulled her into his arms and made a silent promise to call Beca's dad to find out if he had any of her things. He should have known that the things his parents sent them for the baby would affect her this way. What was he thinking when he told them to send them? He should have spoken to her about it first. Now he needed to make it up to her, even if it meant grovelling to her mother to get the things she most wanted.

"Jess" she said pulling him out of his thoughts, "I think I'd like to leave the rocking chair in the family room and put the cradle in our room. Would that be ok with you?"

Cupping her face in his hands and kissing her, he said, "Yes, I'd like that." He walked over to the rocking chair and asked her where she wanted it.

"Right next to the fireplace." she said, "I think I'd like rocking the baby there on cold nights."

With a smile, he moved the rocking chair next to the fireplace. The chair looked like it was made for that spot. She walked over to it and sat down. As she began to rub her bump she rocked, everything in her world was right again. In a few short months, she would be rocking her son in this very chair.

Jesse asked her what she wanted to do with the rocking horse and the book shelf. She told him that she wanted to create a reading nook in the baby's room in the corner closest to the window. He carried them to the baby's room before carrying the cradle into their room.

While Jesse was in their room putting the cradle together, Beca began going through the books. Each book had been dated and a note written inside the cover. She hoped that her dad had some of her things and would send them to her, but if not, their children would have Jesse's things.

While Beca was in the other room, Jesse took the opportunity to call her dad. He explained what his parents had sent and asked if there was anything he could send to the baby that had been Beca's. To Jesse's surprise, Dr. Mitchell did have a lot of Beca's things and agreed to package them up and ship them in the next few days. Jesse asked Dr. Mitchell not to say anything Beca about them items he was sending as he thought the surprise would be welcomed.

That evening, while Beca was in the bath, Jesse started taping the walls in the nursery so he could paint. The room would be complete soon and all they would be waiting for was Dylan.

"JESS!" she called from the tub "Come here quick!" Jesse heard through the monitor. She didn't sound panicked or hurt, but Jesse quickly dropped everything and sprinted downstairs. "Bec...you ok?" he said as he entered their bedroom.

"Yeah. Hurry." She said.

When he got into the bathroom, she was still in the tub and was looking at her bump. Pointing, she said, "Look, you can see the outline of his foot."

"Oh my gosh...wow! That's amazing!" Jesse said, "Does it hurt?"

"It feels funny but it doesn't hurt." Beca said as she took Jesse's hand and ran it over the baby's tiny foot.

Jesse was in awe. He took a picture and continued to look at it even after they could no longer see the baby's foot protruding from Beca's belly. He helped Beca out of the bath and they settled into bed to watch a movie. As they were watching the movie, Beca started laughing. It wasn't a particularly funny part of the movie so Jesse wasn't sure what she was laughing at. He paused the movie and looked at her. She was watching her bump move. He was a little freaked out but couldn't help but touch her bump. The baby was moving all over the place.

"What do you think he's doing in there?"

"Considering I'm not very big at all, my best guess is that he's stretching out. He doesn't have a lot of room in there."

"By the looks of it our little man is going to be a champion swimmer." Jesse said. He kept a hand on her belly, brought his mouth to her bare skin and started talking to the baby. "Hey little man…it's Daddy. Mommy and I love you so much already and we can't wait until you get here. 'Just keep swimming' for a little while longer." Beca couldn't contain her laughter at that point, Jesse making a 'Finding Nemo' reference to the baby. She didn't doubt that he would start Dylan's movication the day he was born.


	27. Chapter 27

When they woke up the next morning they knew it was going to be a busy day. They were going to the ICCA Finals to cheer on Donald and the Scattertones. Once again, Donald and Beca came up with an amazing mix; one they both knew would be a winner. Beca and Jesse had shown support by attended several rehearsals and helping Donald tweak some things until everything was perfect.

While Jesse painted the baby's room, Beca went to her prenatal yoga class with Stacie. After class, they met up with Lily and Dallas for lunch. As soon as she got home she showered and started getting ready for the finals. They were excited to go because the finals were usually held in New York but the conference started to alternate between the East and West Coast several years earlier. Beca was standing at the vanity putting make-up on when Jesse came in the bathroom.

"Hey Babe." He said, "Do you know what today is?"

"Uhh, yeah...the ICCA Finals." she said.

"No." He said. "Keep guessing."

Looking at her phone, she said, "Shit! It's Benji's birthday!" as she sent Benji a quick 'Happy Birthday' text message.

"Well yeah, but that's not what I was talking about." He said.

"Do we have something else we need to do after the finals?" she asked.

"No." He said, "we need to take your 24 week photo."

"Oh yeah...sorry, pregnancy brain." She said laughing. "Let me finish getting ready and you can take the picture.

Beca giggled as Jesse told her to "flash the belly" and hold a sign that read: "24 weeks - ICCA Finals - GO UCLA Scattertones!" so he could take the photo. He was so cute about the whole weekly pregnancy photo thing. Since they always sent the photos to their parents, family and friends he wanted the pictures to be perfect.

"Now hurry, we have to meet everyone." Beca said.

* * *

When they got to the ICCA's they found Donald. He took them backstage so they could wish the kids good luck. The kids thanked Beca and Jesse for everything they had done then and promised to do their best. They found theirs seats next to Lily, Dallas was asleep in her arms. She offered him to Beca and she gladly took her little confidant. As she held Dallas, Dylan kicked almost as if he knew he was sharing his Mommy. Beca held him for the remainder of the competition and he seemed content to stay with her.

The competition was intense. All of the schools that had made it definitely deserved to be there. They rooted for their alma mater (they could believe that Benji still had his foam finger) but they really wanted UCLA to win, after all, they had helped them get this far. Beca and Jesse were so proud of the flawless performance the kids gave.

The moment they had all been waiting for was here...the moment of truth. The Treblemakers placed 3rd, The Bellas placed 2nd and the Scattertones took the entire thing. Donald and the kids were so excited. Jesse took pictures of Donald and Lily with the kids. When the kids called Beca and Jesse over to take some pictures with them one of their parents took pictures.

After the awards ceremony and pictures, everyone went out to dinner to celebrate the Scattertones win and Benji's birthday. When they arrived at the restaurant, Beca couldn't stop talking about how proud she was and what a good job Donald and the kids had done. She told Donald that she would help him with winning mixes any time he needed them. She even offered some that she had already recorded.

"I really appreciate that." Donald said. "Beca, it really means a lot that you would help us."

"I get to do what I love and see the kids faces when they win competitions. So it's a win, win situation for me." Beca admitted. "I'd love to bring them into the studio and record their performances."

"Oh my God Beca...are you serious?" Donald asked.

"Extremely serious." Beca said. "We'll need to get it done in the next few weeks before they leave for summer. Get me some dates and I'll make it happen."

"You know that we can't pay for your time or the studio time." Donald said.

"Donald, I never asked for payment, nor would I." Beca said as she touched Donald's arm. "Just get me some dates, ok?"

"I can do that." Donald said choked up by Beca's generosity.

After chatting for a while, Donald said, "We," gesturing between him and Lily, "have a question to ask you guys."

"Ok man...shoot." Jesse said.

"Would you two consider being Dallas's god parents?" Lily asked.

Rubbing her bump and looking at Jesse, "We'd be honored." she said, Jesse nodding in agreement.

"We really didn't know who to ask because we didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. You've both spent a lot of time with us and we've watched both of you with Dallas. He's so calm and at ease with both of you. We think he chose you before we did." Donald said.

Lily handed Dallas off to Jesse. As Jesse took the sleeping baby, Beca kissed the top of his little head. She truly believed that Dallas chose them to be his godparents and wondered if they should let Dylan chose his godparents as well but what if he chose Aubrey? Ugh...she didn't want to think about that now. They hadn't talked about who Dylan's godparents would be but she made a mental note to speak to Jesse about it later.

Beca told Donald and Lily that Chloe and Josh were finally closing on their house on Monday and that they were going to try to schedule a get together once they were settled. Lily then asked Beca if she knew if anyone was throwing a baby shower for her. She said that the girls at the studio had a little something planned and that Jesse's office had something planned as well but that was all she knew about. She told Lily that she wasn't all that concerned about it because they had already gotten a bunch of stuff. Little did Beca know that the girls were planning her baby shower for Mother's Day weekend. They spoke to Jesse about some dates. He felt that that Mother's Day weekend was a great idea not only because it was a good time for all of them to get together but he told them that he thought it was going to be particularly hard this year since Beca was on the outs with her mother and that getting together with the girls would help.

* * *

She hadn't spoken to her mother in almost 3 months. She hadn't received a text, a phone call, an instant message or an email...not a word. She knew where they stood, she just couldn't believe that her mother would willing walk out of their lives or that she was taking such a stand about something like how and where Beca would give birth to her child. Nevertheless, Beca didn't let it bother her. She spoke to Jesse's mom and Sheila weekly. They had really stepped up to fill the hole that her mother left and she was so grateful to both of them for doing so.

It had taken a lot of years for Beca to realize that Sheila wasn't as horrible as she originally made her out to be. Her feelings about Sheila were derived from her mother's hate for the woman and the lies her mother told her. Sheila was not the home wrecker her mother told her she was. Her dad had met Sheila long after the divorce from her mother and most importantly, Sheila made her dad happy, happier than she'd ever seen him. Her mother poisoned her mind about her father, Sheila and their life together in Georgia all because she was a bitter woman. Beca often wondered how different her teenage years would have been had she stood up to her mother and told her that she wanted to live with her dad. But if she thought that way, then maybe she wouldn't have found Jesse. Their paths were meant to cross and they were right where they were meant to be. It was a real shame that Beca had to endure all those years of heartache and pain, but in the end it had all been worth it. Jesse came into her life at just the right time and he saved her. He loves her for everything she was, everything she is, everything she isn't and most importantly everything she's become. Beca didn't want to be bitter and alone like her mother. In fact, she had worked very hard since meeting Jesse, to be just the opposite of her mother and she was succeeding. She was more like Grace and Sheila than her own mother. As much as she hates to admit it, her mother is jealous of the relationship she and Jesse have. What sane, rational mother gets jealous of her child?

* * *

After dinner, the couples said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Jesse and Beca were quiet most of the way home. Beca was tired and even though she didn't want to, she was thinking about her mother. When she thought of her mother, she thought of the song 'Listen' by Beyonce. Her mother never listened to her. She never listened to her hopes and dreams. She just spoke over her in very demanding tones in an attempt to get her way. As she gazed out of the window and watched the world go by, she rubbed her belly and replayed the events of the argument with her mother. Caryn had single handedly managed to ruin the announcement of her pregnancy. A time when she and Jesse were supposed to happy about the impending birth of their son. Beca hadn't done anything wrong, yet her mother was angry at her for being proactive about her health care and the health care of her unborn son.

Jesse took one look at her and knew what she was thinking about but chose not to say anything. He just reached over and rubbed her thigh before he took her hand in his, when he did he felt her relax instantly. He knew that when she was ready, she would talk to him about whatever was bothering her but right now, she just needed to know that she was loved and she wasn't alone.

When they first met, Beca shut everyone out and though she had made so much progress over the years, she was still that quiet, awkward girl with walls higher than he'd ever seen. He had learned not to push her, and that with time, she would eventually come to him with whatever was bothering her. When they got home, she was still really quiet.

"Jess," she said just above a whisper, as they walked into the house, "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Ok babe, I'm going to take Laney out for a few minutes and then I'll come lay down with you." He said as he kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him properly before she rested her head on his shoulder, sighed into the crooked of his neck and whispered, "I love you."

"I love too…so much." He said.

* * *

While he was sitting outside waiting for Laney, he thought about everything that had happened since their wedding. He still couldn't believe that Caryn hadn't gone in to talk to Beca before the ceremony. That had to hurt…even more than Beca was willing to admit. Her mother was also a no show at the post wedding brunch. No one had seen or heard from her since the night before. She left the reception not long after it started, which Beca took to mean that her mother had "shacked up with a random stranger".

Both his parents had come into the grooms room to speak to him before the wedding and he would cherish those moments with each of them forever. He had an idea of what Beca's dad had told her, even though she had never told him. At least she had that, the loving words of the man who had loved her unconditionally from the moment he knew of her conception. He was beginning to think that Caryn never wanted Beca and that thought made him sick to his stomach. He promised himself that their children would never know the pain Beca had gone through and still goes through to this very day.

As Laney ran around the back yard, Jesse received a text from Beca's dad. _"Jess, I express shipped the packages earlier today. They will be delivered on Monday by 3pm. Love, Dad."_

Jesse smiled. _"Thanks Dad. She really needs this right now. I'll let you know when they get here. Love you too."_ He just knew Beca would be so excited to see her things.

* * *

When Jesse walked in their room, Beca had already changed and was lying in bed. He changed clothes, turned out the light and crawled in next to her. As she put her head in the crook of his neck she said, "Jess, I've been thinking about what I said about not having anyone at the house while I'm in labor."

"What have you been thinking?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand on the swell of her tummy.

"I really would like my dad to be here." Beca said. "Not in the room obviously, but I want him to meet Dylan before anyone else does."

"I think he'd like that." He said, "What I want most is for you to be comfortable and if having your dad here makes you comfortable then we'll make sure he's with us."

"Thank you." She said as she kissed him. "I'm not saying your parents can't be here but I really _need_ my dad to be here."

"I know you do." Jesse said kissing the top of her head and tightening his embrace, "I want him here too."


	28. Chapter 28

When Jesse woke up on Sunday morning, Beca was still asleep. As she lay there with one hand on the swell of her belly, Jesse couldn't help but admire her. She was the stronest woman he knew and while she gave everyone the impression that she was tough as nails, she really wasn't. She was one of the sweetest, most generous people he knew. Her heart was made of pure gold. She had been through so much in her life and yet as she slept she didn't seem to have a care in the world.

He decided to get up and make breakfast for himself before finishing the baby's room. He'd let Beca wake on her own today, she needed the rest. As he sat on the patio eating breakfast, he started going through the mail from the day before. There was a package from Chloe, Josh and Nick; that he was pretty sure was books for the baby. He wanted to open it but decided to wait for Beca. The rest was bills. He called Laney and went back inside. He placed the package on the island and took the bills in the studio. As he sat down at his computer, he noticed two presents from Beca. The note attached read:

_"Jesse,_

_Seven years ago today, I won your heart with a song. I won your love with a kiss and I won a life that I thought only lived in fairy tales._

_You are my husband, my soul mate, my best friend, my lover (yes, I said lover...insert eye roll here...LOL) and my rock. You are my fairy tale and my dream come true. _

_I love you with all my heart and soul and I learn to love you more with every breath I take. Thank you for the life we have._

_I Will Love You Always because "Forever may not be long enough for this love." _

_XOXO"_

_Beca_

Inside the box was a autographed Collector's Edition DVD and Soundtrack of 'The Breakfast Club'. In the second, larger box was a full-sized framed autographed Collector's Edition movie poster of 'The Breakfast Club'. At the bottom of the frame, was an engraved tag that read "Don't You Forget About Me".

He was in awe. He had the most amazing wife ever. He won the lottery when he found her. He hung the poster above his desk in the studio then stood back to look at it. She must have measured the spot because it was absolutely perfect. He wasn't sure if she was awake yet but he was going to find out.

He approached their bedroom quietly, if she wasn't awake yet, he really didn't want to wake her. He opened the bedroom door as quietly as he could. She was still in bed, though she had changed positions. He laid next to her so that their noses were touching. She brought her hand to his face and smiled, "Good morning handsome."

"Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?"

"I did until you left the bed." she said still smiling.

"I'm sorry...can I get you some breakfast?"

"No...stay here with me."

"Ok." He said, "I found presents in the studio."

"You did?" se said coyly

"Yes, and you know what?"

"What?" she asked.

"I have the most amazing wife...EVER!"

"So, you like them?"

"Like them? I love them!" he said as he kissed her and rubbed her belly. As he did the baby kicked.

She smiled, "I'm so glad you do."

"How on Earth did you get them autographed?"

"Rod owed me a favor."

He chuckled, "You find new ways to amaze me everyday. I love you."

"Love you too." she said sleepily, her eyes still closed. "Have I ever told you why 'The Breakfast Club' means so much to me?

"No, but I think I can guess."

"No, I don't think you can." she said.

"Then tell me."

"During Spring Break freshman year, you were gone and I moped around campus wishing you were there. I missed seeing you at the station, I missed my movication, I missed juice pouches and I missed _you_ terribly. One night while I was on shift at the radio station, I came across 'The Breakfast Club' soundtrack. I downloaded it to my computer and my ipod and listened to it on repeat for days. Then, I gave in and watched the movie start to finish at least seven times, crying each and everytime I watched. It was then that I realized the significance of the movie. So, when I knew you were back from break, I tried to apologize to you but when I did, you closed the door in my face."

"Beca..." he tried to go on but she put her finger on his lips. "Let me finish." He nodded his head not knowing where she was going with what she was saying.

"Jess, I was heartbroken. I stood staring at your door hoping you would realize I was being sincere and open it, but you never did. What you don't know is that I left your dorm and went straight to my dad for advice. He is the only other person in this world that my heart broke for and I knew he would know what to do. He told me that if I wanted a real chance with you, if I wanted to fix what I had done, then I needed to open up. I needed to let you in and show you that I wasn't always 'Beca bad-ass'... his words not mine. I needed to show you that I was vulnerable and most importantly, I needed to let my guard down." She said as she took a deep breath, "What I realized in those moments was that to do that I also needed to apologize to Aubrey and the Bellas. When I went to apologize they were all literally at each others throats. At some point, before I arrived, Aubrey puked all over the damn place...it smelled awful. Aubrey, Chloe and Amy were rolling on the floor, very close to the puke, fighting for the pitch pipe. Somehow or another (I later found out that Amy pushed her) Lily ended up in the puke and decided to make puke angels. Jessica and Ashley were in the tears while Stacie was blowing her Barden Rape Whistle and trying to beat Cynthia Rose off "the goodies" and Denise was just standing there not know what if anything to do.

By now, Jesse was laughing at he visual that Beca had just painted. What he wouldn't have given to see it in real life.

She smacked him lightly on the chest and said, "Jess, The Bellas were the real life Breakfast Club. We were a group of people hanging out together and no one knew anything about anyone else. It was sad really. We had spent so much time together yet we had no idea who we were spending time with."

"I can see that." Jesse agreed

"Aubrey didn't accept my apology right away, in fact, I was dragging my chair out of the rehearsal hall when she finally stopped me. Then after some pretty graphic and disturbing confessions, Aubrey asked me for help. She actually gave me the pitch pipe that she had fought so hard for."

"I wondered how you ended up with the pitch pipe." Jesse said.

"Anyway...we went out to the pool and for the first time I took the lead. We sang just like we did in the riff off. We were actually listening to each other and a capella was suddenly made sense to all of us. After proving myself worthy, Aubrey asked me to come up with a set list. When I presented the set list, the Bellas repeatedly asked my why I chose 'Don't You'. I gave them a lame excuse about how we were going out there to make a statement and that we were going to perform something so amazing that no one would ever forget The Barden Bellas. Lucky for me they bought it. I knew if I told them why I really chose it, Aubrey would have puked again and I'd have to rework the mix or worse yet, have to sing a set list from Mariah Carey's greatest hits."

"True." Jesse said nodding.

"The night before the ICCA's, I laid in bed worried sick. Truth is, I didn't know if I could make it work but I knew I needed to at least give it try. We rehearsed several times that day and each time we did, I got more and more sick with worry. Then I saw you backstage, I saw the look on your face and for the first time I couldn't read your emotions. I couldn't tell what you were thinking and it scared the hell out of me. And by the way, you _totally _boob checked me before you went on stage."

"I didn't." he said with a sneaky smirk.

"You totally did."

He laughed, "I so totally boob checked you. You have an amazing rack...how could I not?!"

"You perv!"

"Can't blame a guy for looking!"

"Back to the story...You went on stage and for the first time you weren't singing to me and it hurt, it cut so deep my heart ached. I wanted to run off and cry, but I knew I couldn't. Then, you told that trashy Treble-fangirl to 'call you' and that was it. That was all I needed to get on the stage and set my plan into motion. I had to let that little tramp know, you were mine and I was going to fight for you."

"So, you saw that huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Sorry babe."

"So, when it was our turn to go on stage, the first thing I did was to find you in the audience. In order for my plan to work, I had to sing directly to you, but even in those moments I wasn't sure I could get through to you. You wouldn't look at me...you looked through me before looking down into your lap. When I started singing 'Don't You', you looked up shocked at what you were hearing. After that, you never took you eyes off me. When you threw your fist in the air, I knew I succeeded. I knew I got through and touched your heart. In those moments, you looked at me with all the love and admiration I had been missing for weeks. The same love and admiration that I saw all year long and when I kissed you after our performance, I knew you were right, I knew we were inevitable."

"Thank you for telling me, but the truth is, I forgave you the minute I opened the door."

"If that was the case, why didn't you say something?"

"I regretted closing the door the minute I did it but I was being hardheaded and stupid about the whole thing. I was so determined that I wasn't going to be the one to fix things. If you wanted to be with me, you were going to have to fix it."

"Well...then in that case, I guess everything worked out for the best."

"Yeah...I'd say it did." He said rubbing her bump. "You gonna get up sometime today?"

"Ugh...Please tell me we don't have any plans today. I really don't want to get out of bed."

"No, we don't have any plans that I know of." Jesse said, "I'm just going to finish up in the baby's room."

"Good..." she said. "because I'm going to spend the entire day right here."

"Ok, are you hungry?"

"Yes. Would you get me a toasted bagel with cream cheese and a bowl of fruit?"

"Sure... want a smoothie?"

"Yes, please." she said as she kissed him.

"I'll be right back." he said, "Laney, keep an eye on Mommy while I'm gone."

* * *

Jesse went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Beca. When he returned to their room she in the same position she was in when he left her and she had gone back to sleep. He hated to wake her but it was almost lunchtime and she really needed to eat. He placed the breakfast tray on the dresser and snuggled in next to her. He sweetly brushed his fingers over her cheek as she started to stir he chuckled and without opening her eyes she said, "Swanson, if you're waking me up that must mean someone is dying or bleeding."

"No one is dying or bleeding, but you do need to sit up and eat." He said, "Come on...sit up."

"Ugh... do I have to? I'm so comfortable right here."

"Yes, come on...you and little man need to eat." he said bringing the tray to her side of the bed.

"Ok, but I can nap afterwards...right?"

"Yes, I'm gonna go finish up in little man's room." He said, "When I'm done do you want to come see it?"

"Of course I do." she said smiling as she ate her breakfast.

* * *

Jesse went back to painting while Beca napped. She was serious about staying in bed for the day. He had checked on her several times and each time she was sound asleep. The last time he checked on her though, she was laying down watching a movie on her laptop. She motioned him over and he was more than willing to lay down with her. They enjoyed the movie before he told her that he was finished painting the baby's room.

"I finished painting the baby's room." he said, "Obviously it's not complete because the furniture isn't in yet but it looks good."

"Really? Let's go see it!" She said excitedly

"Wait a minute." He said brandishing a blindfold.

"A blindfold? Really?" she asked

"Yes, because I want to see your face when you see it the first time."

"Ok...but you have to hold my hand so I don't fall." she said

"Of course I will. I'll even carry you if you want." he said laughing.

"Come on...let's go see our son's room." she said turning so he could put the blindfold on her.

He guided her up the stairs to their son's room, he opened the door. He stood in front of her and started the count down, "3...2...1...What do you think?"

She stood in awe for several minutes. He painted the room to look exactly like it did on the packaging for the bedding. She had only asked that the walls be painted, she didn't think he would actually make the room look like the picture...right down the to white beadboard and chair rail. He had even hung the curtains. He set up the reading nook she wanted and placed the books from his parents on the shelves.

"Oh Jess..." she said. "It's beautiful...I love it. The cherry furniture we chose is going to look amazing in here."

Letting out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding, he said, "I'm glad you like it. I know it isn't what we discussed, but you mentioned that you loved the way the room looked in the picture so I wanted to recreate it for you."

As she turned to embrace him, she said with a grin, "I'm so glad you did. I can't imagine this room any other way...even if you did take my decorating job."

"I'm sorry baby, but you were sleeping."

"I know... I love the room. I really do. Thank you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "You did a beautiful job."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it"

She turned in his arms so that her back was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his wife and unborn son as they continued to stand admiring the room. Taking his hand, she gave him a look his recognized and led him downstairs to their bedroom.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day, Jesse and Beca went to trade-in his beloved sports car for something more family friendly. On the way to the dealership, he convinced her that the new vehicle would be hers and he would take her BMW. He wanted her and the baby to use the newer vehicle even though her SUV was only a couple of years old. They decided on a brand new metallic black Cadillac Esclade ESV, it would comfortably seat seven and would accomodate all the baby gear as well as Laney and her kennel. Jesse made sure that Beca test drove it since it was so much larger than what she was used to. She drove it with ease but said she felt like she was driving a bus. He laughed at her reference because it was true, but she 'drove it like she stole it', the salesmans words, not his. She was already pretty tiny but that large SUV made her look even tinier.

They weren't home long when there was a knock at the door. Looking at the time, Jesse knew it would be the delivery driver with the items Beca's dad sent. As he signed for the packages, the driver placed the boxes in the family room. As he walked into the studio, Beca turned to ask who was at the door.

"We got a delivery, wanna come see what we got?"

"Yeah, sure...let me close this out first." She said saving her work and following him. As they walked into the family room, she was shocked to see boxes. "What's this?" she asked.

"Let's find out." he said pointing.

Beca walked over to the packages and took the card that was on the the top box. She immediately recognized her dad's handwriting. The card read:

_Beca,_

_I found these things and thought you'd like to have them for the baby. Hope all is well. Talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Without saying a word, Beca took the smallest box, sat on the couch and opened it. Jesse sat next to her and placed his hand on her thigh. As soon as she saw what was inside in the box, she immediately started crying. She pulled Vivi, her beloved velveteen rabbit out of the box, then her favorite blankets, and her copy of her favorite books The Velveteen Rabbit, Love You Forever, as well as Peter Rabbit and a whole slew of other books. Turning to Jesse and cupping his face she said, "You made this happen...didn't you?"

"I called your dad. He told me he had your things and would send them to us for the baby." he said as he wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb. "I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you." she whispered, "can you hand me another box?"

"Sure." he said as he crossed the room for the two remaining boxes which were both heavy. Jesse had no idea what could have been in the boxes because her dad didn't mention having anything that would be heavy.

He slid the boxes in front of her and helped her to open them. One box had her rocking chair and the other had her toy chest. Inside the toy chest was a brand new sock monkey that her dad and Sheila picked out for Dylan as well as a toy fire turck that was her dad's when he was a boy. They had also stuffed the toy chest with diapers, wipes, baby clothes, blankets and a few other toys. Jesse watched as she ran her fingers over the chair and the toy chest. He waited for her to break the silence.

"I had no idea that my dad had my things." she finally said.

"I honestly didn't know if he had anything or not, but I had to make the call. I had to ask."

"Thank you." she said as she took his face in her hands. "This means the world to me."

"Then I'm glad I called." he said as he kissed her.

"My dad bought this rabbit for me the day I was born. We've been through so much together." she said as she held the rabbit. "I hope Dylan loves her as much as I do."

"He will baby," Jesse said, "especially when he's old enough to understand that she was yours when you were a little girl."

"Can we get a shelf to put in Dylan's room?" she asked, "I'd like to put my Dad's fire truck on it."

"Sure, we can." he said, "I'll stop and get one after work tomorrow."

"Ugh...work!" She said. "I actually have to go the office tomorrow to meet with a new client. He left his previous record label to sign with us and he's specifically asked to work with me."

"That's awesome baby!"

"It is but I'm feeling quite whale like and less producer like." she moaned rubbing her bump.

"You are not whale like at all. You're absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks Babe, but you have to say that."

"No, I say it because it's true. You have never loooked more beautiful than you do right now." He said as kissed her forehead. "As far as I'm concerned, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world."

Blushing she said, "you're not so bad yourself handsome. Let's go skype my dad and Sheila to thank them for the gifts."

"Ok, let's do it." he said.

* * *

After skyping with her dad and Sheila for over an hour, they decided to walk next door to invite Stacie and Bryan over to grill some steaks for dinner. The couples enjoyed a quiet evening, talking about the babies and how much life was getting ready to change in both houses. Beca and Jesse wanted to show Stacie and Bryan the things their parents had sent them as well as the baby's almost finished room. Stacie and Bryan only had a few weeks left before their little one would be making his appearance then it would be Beca and Jesse's turn.

"So Bryan...you ready for this Daddy thing?" Jesse asked.

"Hell yeah dude! I talk to my little man every night. Can't wait til he's here." Bryan said.

"I can't wait to see the both of you changing diapers!" Stacie said laughing

"I'm all in...and I do mean all in." Jesse said rubbing Beca's belly. "The only thing I can't do it feed the little man but I can damn sure do everything else."

"Good to know babe." Beca said with a wink.

"Bryan you're staying quiet over there. Not looking forward to diaper duty?" Jesse asked

"Dude...if it smells as bad as everyone says, I'm not sure I won't puke on the poor kid."

Beca and Stacie were laughing uncontrolably, because Bryan's face was priceless.

"It's gonna take a lot more than something smelly to get you out of changing diapers sweet cheeks." Stacie said as she elbowed Bryan

"Bryan, looks like you need to invest in a gas mask my friend...cuz you're changing diapers! "Beca said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I knew I couldn't get out of it but seriously, I am scared of puking on my little dude."

"Hey Stace... wanna go see the baby's room?" Beca asked. "The furniture isn't in yet but Jess finished painting and decorating."

"Sure." Stacie replied, "Jess...you decorated?"

"Yes, I did." He said proudly. "Beca was in bed asleep all day, so I did it all."

"Wow...I'm impressed man!" Bryan said.

"He did a great job." Beca said, "Jess... can you get this cleaned up please?" Beca asked pointing to the dishes from dinner. "I'm gonna take Stacie upstairs."

"Sure babe." Jesse said as he got up from the table to start cleaning.

"Damn Bryan... you need to step up your game and start being more agreeable like your best bud." Stacie said.

"Really Stace...are you seriously gonna call me out like that?"

"Look...all I'm saying is that Beca doesn't even run her own bath water. Jesse does it for her and he helps her in and out of the tub. He brings her breakfast in bed too." Bryan looked at Jesse as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Whoa!" Beca said, "Keep us out of it. All I did was brag on my amazing hubby."

"Stace...I've gotten better. I might not be husband of the year, like Jesse but I have improved."

"Jess... give your buddy here some good hubby tips." Stacie said as everyone walked inside. "PS...guess who ain't gettin' any tonight?"

"Hey Stace...I'm going to give you some advice, keep the fights clean and the sex dirty." Beca said with a wink as Jesse chuckled.

"Whoa...did I just hear you right? You're giving me advice on sex?" Stacie asked.

"Hard to believe, I know...but it works." Beca said blushing. "Let's go see the baby's room."

"Why Beca Swanson...who knew you had it in you?" Stacie asked suddenly looking very proud.

"It's always been there, I just never felt the need to discuss my sex life with the entire world." as she opened the door to the baby's room.

"Oh my gosh, Beca... Jesse really did do a fabulous job. The furniture you guys chose is going to look amazing! The cherry wood is really going to stand out."

"Yeah, it'll be here in a week." Beca said as the girls walked back downstairs.

"Well, I think we're gonna head home." Stacie said. "Thanks for dinner. It was amazing as always."

"You guys don't have to leave." Jesse told them.

"Dude, wish we didn't have to but I have to meet a new client at 4am."

"UGH! 4am...lucky for me my new client isn't coming to the studio until 10am." Beca said as she and Jesse walked Stacie and Bryan out.

"Bye guys."

As they walked back inside, Jesse said with a sly smile as he smacked her butt, "So what was that dirty sex comment?" She squealed and tried to run but Jesse scooped her up and ran to their bedroom. After making love, Beca laid her head on Jesse's chest as they settled in to bed to watch a movie. It wasn't long before Beca was asleep. She had a long day at work the next day so Jesse didn't give her a hard time about going to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Beca woke to the smell of bacon. She made her way into the kitchen as Jesse was finishing up breakfast. He had quite a spread...eggs, bacon, toast, fresh fruit and of course, a smoothie. She walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his bare back, as she whispered "good morning handsome."

"Good morning my love. You hungry?"

"We're always hungry." Beca said as she stole a piece of bacon and rubbed her belly. "I have to hurry...my meeting is at 10."

"We have plenty of time, it's only 8 now."

"Yeah, but I still have to shower and find something to wear."

Bending over to kiss her as he placed a plate in front of her, he said, "We'll finish breakfast then shower...you know LA is all about water conservation." he said with a wink.

It was nice to know that Jesse was still very attracted to her even when she was pregnant and Bryan had been right, pregnancy sex was amazing. Though pregnancy sex in the shower was even better than amazing.

"Well...sounds like you have my morning all planned for me."

"Just trying to send you off to work with a smile."

"You always do." she said kissing him.

* * *

After a little post-breakfast shower sex, both Jesse and Beca got ready for work. She went through about 17 different things before finally deciding on a pair of jeans and a cute top. She thanked God almost everyday that their office attire was extremely casual. Sure there were days when they were expected to dress nicer but this wasn't one of those days. After doing her hair and make-up, she was ready to head to the office.

"Hey Jess...I'm headed to the office. I'll call you after my meeting." she said as she walked past the studio and into the mud room to retrieve the keys to her brand new SUV. When she walked out of the mud room, Jesse was standing in the hallway ready to see her off.

"Don't think you're getting out of here without a kiss." he said.

She grinned knowing that he would never let her leave without a kiss and an I love you. Kissing him sweetly, she said, "I'd love to stay home and make out with you all day, but I really need to go."

"I know you do." He said grinning, "What time do you think you'll be home?"

"Around Noon, provided everything goes well. I'll call or text you when I know for sure. Are you going to the office today?"

"I was, but I think I'll hang out at home to today. I have to finish that score I've been working on. Maybe you can listen to it when you get home and tell me what you think?"

"I'd love to but I really need to go. I love you." she said kissing him again.

"Love you too babe. See you when you get home."

* * *

As she drove to work she realized how much she really did love her new SUV. It was quite comfy, the leather seats hugged her and she was surprised at how much more she could see. When she arrived at the studio she parked and went up to the office. She had a few minutes before her meeting started so she went to her office for what felt like the first time in ages, she spent most if not all of her time in the recording studio. Her office went unused on most days. She actually sort of missed working from the office but with the baby coming working from home was going to be so much easier, especially since she knew she would only have to be in the studio when one of her artists were recording and even then she really didn't have to be there everyday of recording. While looking at some things on her desk, Rod stuck his head in, "Well hello stranger. Fancy meeting you here." he said with a grin as he sat in the chair across from her desk.

"Hey Rod. I do come in 2-3 times a week, though once this little guy comes I'm not sure what's going to happen."

Rod just looked at her. She was one of his best producers and there was no way he was going to let a baby take her away from him. "Are you saying that once the baby arrives you're going to quit?"

"Oh hell no! This job is my dream." Beca said, "Jess and I have talked about getting a nanny because I don't like the idea of day care...too many germs. But we're not looking to get a nanny until sometime after the 1st of the year, so when I come in I'll have little man with me."

"Oh thank God. I was so scared that you had gone all domestic on me and were going to quit to stay home with junior."

"Rod, I'm not quitting. I'd be a fool to quit."

"Good. Glad to hear it, now let's get to the conference room for the meeting."

"Yes...because my domesticated hubby is at home waiting for me." She giggled. Rod just looked at her with a grin and laughed. "You two are too much for me to handle." Rod said as he walked out of her office.

Before going into her meeting she sent Jesse a quick text, "Hey babe, getting ready to go into my meeting. Call you when I'm through. Love you"

"Sounds good. Miss you already...Love you more."

Beca just grinned. When had she become this mushy, sappy girl? Who was she kidding? It didn't matter. Jesse made her happy. They had a great life, an amazing home and their first child on the way. Beca walked into the conference room where Rod was seated at the end of the table but got up to pull out the chair next to him for her.

"So, what do you know about this Luke Bryan guy?" she asked

"Well...he's definitely country and he's got great teeth."

Beca laughed, "Great teeth?"

"Yeah...the man has teeth to die for."

"Great...I'm producing Mr. Ed." she said sarcastically, as Rod let out a loud chuckle.

A moment later, Beca's assistant Whitney knocked on the conference room door and asked if they were ready. Both nodded, so she walked Mr. Bryan and his manager Daniel Hill into the room. Introductions were made and everyone sat down. While the guys talked, Beca's mind began to wander a little bit. What could she possibly do for this very country boy? Rod was right...this guy had pearly whites for days and every one was perfectly placed. And if his clothes got any tighter they'd have to call a medic to make sure the man was still breathing. Wait...did she just hear him say "Country Rap"? What the fuck?

"So Beca, what do you think?" Rod asked.

"Well, I'm not familiar with 'country rap' but I guess I can make it work."

"Of course, you can." Rod said, "You're the best music producer in LA. She really is an amazing talent and we're so incredibly blessed to have her here." Beca started to blush.

"So Beca, if you don't mind my asking, when are you due?" Luke asked pointing to her bump.

"August."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy"

"Any chance you're naming him Luke?" he said with a wink and a smile.

Beca giggled, "Not a chance. My husband and I did internships at our college radio station and the station manager's name was Luke. Let's just say, that to this very day, Jesse is not happy with the fact that 'Lukey boy' (his nickname not mine) spent most of his time 'checking me out' while the rest of his time was spent ordering him to go get his lunch. Jess called it a 'chess match' because he was convinced that Luke wanted me."

"Aww man...that's a real bummer. Luke is such a cool name, though my wife didn't want to name either of our boys Luke either."

"Oh... what are your boys names?"

"Thomas and Tatum"

"Great names. So...when do you want to start?"

"Well, I guess we need to get in here soon since I'm assuming you'll be taking leave once your little man arrives."

"Right now, I'm only in the studio 2-3 days a week but I can change that to accomodate your time frame. We should definitely be able to get this knocked out well before my due date. I do have a trip planned to Vegas for my best friend's wedding but otherwise I'm in town."

"Sounds great Beca. Thanks. We'll definitely be getting back to you about a start date. Luke has a few concerts scheduled but nothing too grueling. We'll be back in LA in a couple of weeks."

"Here's my card with all my info. Don't hesistate to call or email if you need anything." Beca said.

"Thanks so much Beca. It's been a pleasure." Luke said as they all stood up and he shook her hand.

After they left, Beca ran to the restroom. She had to pee like an actual race horse. She didn't think that the meeting was ever going to end and it really didn't help that she had a smoothie and 2 large bottles of water that morning. Of course when everyone saw her running to the restroom they all immediately thought it was morning sickness. She heard, "oh poor thing." and "I hope she makes it to the bathroom." as she wizzed by.

When she was done, she went back to her office, kicked off her shoes and put her feet on the desk as she sent Jesse a text, "Meeting is over, went great. Home soon."

"Ok...hurry back. Laney and I miss you. :'("

"Leaving in about 30 minutes. Want lunch?"

"Yeah...Chinese?"

"Sounds good...See you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you more weirdo. ;o)"

* * *

Beca left 30 minutes later as promised and picked up Chinese on the way home. When Jesse heard the garage door open he saved what he had been working on and walked out of the studio as Beca walked into the house. "Hey Baby." he said as she hung her purse and keys on the hook in the mud room.

"Hey" she said as she kissed him.

"How'd it go?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"So, I had to meet with a country artist named Luke Bryan. The man was wearing a t-shirt and jeans so tight that you could literally see his pulse."

"Wow...that's tight!"

"Yeah, he wants to break into something he called "country rap" and thins I'm the produce for the job. He said that he's been following me for a while and that he admires the work I've done."

"I think he's right."

"You're biased." she said, "He also said that he's been a fan for some time and that I'm cutting myself short (no pun intended – his words, not mine) by not performing."

"Well...you are extremely talented. If anyone can help him, it's you." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"And of course the meeting couldn't be complete without him asking about the baby."

"What do you mean?"

"He asked when the baby was due and if it's a boy or a girl."

"A little personal huh?"

"Comes with the territory I suppose. When I told him the baby is a boy he asked with a huge stupid toothy grin "Is his name going to be Luke?"

"Did you tell him not just no but hell no?"

"Yes...you should have seen the look of disappointment on his pretty boy face."

"Hey! What's wrong with pretty boys?"

"Not a damn thing...I happen to like pretty boys a whole lot!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pecked a kiss to his lips.

"So...what else?"

"I didn't know country boys had perfectly straight pearly whites."

"What did you think they had?"

"I thought they had nasty, funky teeth, mouths full of dip and spit, long beards and were covered in camo and tattoos. Not this guy… he's clean cut hair and a little scruff on his face."

Jesse laughed... "Dip and spit?"

"Don't mock me Swanson." she said as she glared at him. "No one and I repeat no one should ever be that happy for that long. It was exhausting."

"Yeah...being happy takes a lot out of you. I should know." he said with a smirk as Beca elbowed him in the ribs.

"The meeting felt like it took forever. I had to pee, then _your_ son decided to drop kick my bladder like he was kicking the game winning field goal in the super bowl." Jesse laughed.

"Don't laugh Jess; I thought I was going to flood the damn place!"

"I can't help it, you haven't been this animated in a while. I would have loved to have been there to see the expression on your face."

"Jess...if you know what's good for you, you'll stop while you're ahead." she said with her signature smirk.

"So...you gonna go nap after lunch?"

"No, I don't feel like being cooped up in the house today. Wanna go do some shopping?" Beca asked.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Apparently, we need to register for baby stuff."

"Yeah we do. The girls at the office asked me about it last week." Jesse said.

"We definitely need at least a car seat, stroller and a swing." She said.

"Sarah and Jenna called me last week wanting to know what to buy. Evidently Emily and Makenna have gone nuts picking out things for the baby. And Megan called me this morning too. Guess we're a little behind."

"Aww…that's sweet. Whitney asked me this morning too. So, I guess we need to get this show on the road."

* * *

They arrived at Babies-R-Us and immediately got to work. Beca had to take the scan gun away from Jesse because he was literally scanning everything in sight. They selected all of the items they thought they would need and a few extras. While walking around the store, Beca found a few FAO Schwartz outfits that she liked as well as a few other things that she just couldn't leave the store without.

Jesse caught her attention when called her, "Hey Bec."

"Yeah babe."

"Look at the outfits I found for little man." He said holding up the outfits with onesies that said, "Are these people really my relatives?!" "ROCKSTAR: I'm going to rock your world!" and "Lock up your daughters."

"Oh my gosh...those are so cute. Expecially the one about the relatives." She laughed. "With our aca-family nothing could be more true."

"So..we can get them?"

"Sure...the baby has to have clothes, he can't run around in diapers all the time, right?!"

"Right." He said in agreement. "I like the outfits you chose as well. Little man is gonna be the best dressed kid ever."

"Yeah, he's gonna be snazzy like his Daddy." she said getting on tiptoe to kiss him.

By the time they left the store, they had successfully registered for everything they thought they would need and had bags full of baby stuff to bring home as well.

* * *

When they got home Beca's back was killing her and she couldn't get comfortable at all. Poor Jesse didn't have any clue what to do to relieve her pain and he knew meds were out of the question. As they stood in the family room, he arms wrapped around her waist he started to rub her back when he did she winced from the pain. He withdrew his hands but she shook her head and he started to rub again realizing that while she winced his rubbing was actually helping. Jesse rubbed her back until his hands hurt but his pain was nothing compared to hers, so he continued to rub.

"Are you feeling any better?" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Mmmhhhmmm." she mumbled into his chest, her hands still wrapped around his waist, clentching his shirt. "Thank you." she said as she kissed him.

"You're welcome baby. You ready for dinner?"

"No...I'm not hungry."

"How about movie?"

"Sure...what do you want to watch?"

"The Baytown Outlaws"

"Sounds good." She said as she sat on the couch. When Jesse sat down next to her, she laid down and put her head in his lap. Laney laid on the floor along the couch so she could be close to Beca. Jesse loved these quiet moments when they could just be. They didn't have to talk. They could just enjoy each other's company in the silence of their home.


	31. Chapter 31

The next few weeks went by quickly. Beca spent more time at the studio in preparation for Luke's upcoming recording session. She was trying to get it knocked out pretty quick because she wanted it done before she went on maternity leave. She still wasn't sure how this "country-rap" thing was going to work, but she was going to give it everything she had. If it failed, it wouldn't be for lack of trying on her part.

Bryan and Stacie finally got married at The Venetian in Vegas. Their Waterfall Wishes wedding was absolutely gorgeous and of course, they got the royal treatment because of Amy and her boyfriend TJ. The weekend was amazing.

Chloe and Josh had finally gotten moved into their new house which meant that Jesse and Beca were finally able to make good on the promise they made to Nicky a couple of months ago. While Jesse had originally wanted to bring him to Disneyland, he was starting to think the zoo or the aquarium would be a better idea. He wasn't sure Beca would want to walk around Disneyland all day...not that they had to stay all day, but it was a lot of walking and it was getting hotter outside. Beca insisted on taking Nicky to Disneyland as orginially planned and it turned out to be a great day.

So far, Beca still had no idea that her friends planned a "Mommy Day" for the coming weekend...or that her baby shower was being held at her own house. All Jesse had to do was help them to get her out of the house and pick up their family from the airport.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Jesse tried to get Beca up as part of the girls plan to get her out for the day but Beca wasn't having it. She wanted to stay in bed. Jesse tried bribing her with food and still nothing. She wasn't getting out of the bad. She was perfectly happy to stay right where she was. He had to get her up and out so that he and Bryan could get to the airport to pick up his parents, her parents, as well as his sister, his brothers and their kids.

"Come on babe….the girls have a pretty sweet day planned for you." He said as he pleaded with her to get out of bed.

"What do you mean sweet?" she asked puzzled.

"I've been sworn to secrecy and if I tell, Amy is going to release the kraken on me."

"Geez… damn Amy and that fuckin' kraken!" she said as she finally got out of bed.

"Baby, please don't be difficult. Just get ready." He said following her into the bathroom

"I'm not being difficult, Jess…I just really wanted to spend the day in bed."

"I know." He said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck. "The girls knew this would be a hard weekend for you and they wanted to make it special."

"Really?" she asked as she turned around in his arms.

He kissed her forehead before putting his forehead against hers. "Yes…really. They wanted to spend some time with you."

"I really do love them. I don't know what I'd do without them." She said feeling guilty about the way she had acted.

"And they love you; which is why they're doing this." He said kissing her. "Now go get ready."

"I am, I am" she said with a grin. "Can you make me a smoothie? Please…"

"Anything for you my love…I'll be back in a few minutes." He said as he gave her a quick peck on the mouth.

As Beca showered, she thought about how important her friends really were to her. They were more than just friends; they're family…her family. She wondered what they had planned for the day then decided that it really didn't matter. She was spending Saturday with her besties and anything they decided to do would be fun. It beat spending the day in bed dwelling on the fact that it was Mother's Day weekend and she wasn't speaking to her mother.

As she got out of the shower, she was greeted by Jesse with a smoothie and a smile.

"Hey." She said wrapping a towel around herself, her wet hair dripped on the floor.

"Hey gorgeous!" he said, putting her smoothie on the counter and grabbing a towel to clean up the water on the floor so she wouldn't slip.

"UGH…how can you say that? I'm fat and have no make-up on." she said walking into their closet.

"First of all…you are not fat, you're pregnant and second, you'll always be gorgeous to me."

"You deserve the husband of the year award for putting up with me and all my shit." She said standing in front of him as she put on her bra and panties.

"I'm the lucky one. You are the most amazing wife," He said wrapping her in his arms. "and you're carrying the most amazing little miracle."

They continued to talk while she got ready. She wore a really cute gray strapless maternity top, denim capris and flip flops. She decided to only towel dry her long, wavy hair and leave it down for the day. Even when she didn't do anything to it, it looked pretty.

Walking out of their bedroom with her purse in hand, "Jess…Stacie is on the way over. We're going to take the BMW unless you have plans."

"That's fine…Bryan and I are riding together in his truck to meet the guys at the basketball court."

"Ok.. call me later." She said as she grabbed the keys.

"Hey! Come back here." He said.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I didn't get a proper goodbye." He said snaking his arms around her waist.

She grinned and said, "Is this better?" as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him passionately.

"Much better." He smiled and smacked her butt playfully. "I love you… have fun!"

"Love you too" she said as she winked and walked into the garage.

"Whew." Jesse thought to himself. He had to wait a few minutes to make sure she was really on her way, before getting into her SUV and driving to the airport to pick up their parents. Luckily he hadn't had to fight her to use her vehicle. He thought for sure that he was going to have a fight on his hands about it.

Fifteen minutes later, he was on the way to the airport with Bryan following behind him in his truck. He was hoping that since both of his brothers were renting an SUV's, they would be able to fit everyone in the four vehicles.

With everyone picked up from the airport and one of the rentals tucked safely in Bryan's garage. They parked the other rental randomly on the street hoping that Beca wouldn't notice. After everyone got settled into their rooms, Jesse, Bryan and everyone else prepared and set up for the shower per the instructions given to them by Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey.

* * *

Beca was thoroughly enjoying her "Mommy Day" with the girls. They had gone to lunch at Beca's favorite little Italian bistro, then for mani/pedi's and a pregnancy massage. Beca felt amazing. The girls went all out to make sure that her Mother's Day weekend wasn't ruined.

"Thank you so much for a wonderful day. I really appreciate it." Beca said as she hugged all of the girls. "I enjoyed every minute."

"We love you Beca and we wanted to make sure that you felt special since it's your first Mother's day." Aubrey said.

"Thanks…this day has meant more than you'll ever know." She said blushing.

"Lucky for Jesse he kept his mouth shut. I really didn't feel like releasing the kraken on him." Amy said giggling.

"Speaking of, Amy…would you please refrain from threatening my husband with the kraken?" Beca asked

"I guess so, Flattbutt, but only because you asked so nicely."

"Thanks." Beca said, "Ok ladies, I'm going home to spend a quiet evening with my hubby. Talk to all of you soon." Beca said as she and Stacie walked to her car.

When she was safely in her car, Aubrey said, "Well ladies, we pulled it off part one, now on to part two. She really has no idea that she's going home to a houseful of family."

"This is going to be the best surprise ever!" Lily said smiling.

"It really is." Amy agreed.

"Ok ladies…let's get over to her house. Stacie is going to stall long enough for us to get there." Chloe said.

Chloe sent a text to Jesse, _"On the way. Stacie is stalling Beca with a stop at Babies R Us…See you all soon."_

"Hey Beca… would you mind stopping at Babies R Us on the way home? I need to pick up a few things since we're out this way." Stacie said.

"Sure… I could go broke in that damn place. I bought the baby more clothes the other day."

While Beca was talking, Stacie sent a text to Chloe and Aubrey, _"All clear…head to the house_."

"Yeah, I know. Bryan and I have spent a pretty penny in there. It's ridiculous."

_"We'll text when it's ok to head back." _ Chloe texted Stacie.

_"Ok, thanks. Not sure how long I can hold her off so HURRY!" _Stacie responded

* * *

Beca and Stacie walked around Babies R Us, picking up the things Stacie needed when she got the _"all clear" _text from Chloe. _"Checking out now…be there in 20" _

They checked out and headed to Beca's house. When they turned onto the subdivision, Stacie sent Chloe a text…_"be there in 5." _As they pulled into the garage, Stacie told Beca, "Bryan is here hanging out with Jesse. Is it ok to come in?"

"Sure!" Beca said. Stacie walked in the house ahead of Beca. As Beca entered the house, everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"

"Oh my gosh!" Beca said as Jesse stepped behind her.

"You were in on this?" She said turning in his arms.

"Guilty as charged!" Jesse said with a grin as he kissed her.

"I can't believe you guys pulled this off! This is the best surprise." She said hugging her Dad and Sheila.

"Beca…you look gorgeous!" Sheila said.

Her dad agreed, "You really do honey."

"Thanks. Dad, did Jesse show you the baby's room?"

"No, we were told he would release the kraken on us if we tried to peek." Dr. Mitchell told her, everyone laughed. Not many people knew what the kraken was but it always sounded serious.

Beca just laughed and turned to Jesse, "You didn't?"

"I did. I knew if I let them peek, that you would release the kraken on me." He said laughing.

"True." She said. Taking her Dad's hand, she said, "Sheila, Dad…come see little man's room."

"We want to see too." Grace and Bill said.

"Just give her a few minutes with her parents." Jesse explained. "I'll take you up in a few minutes."

"Ok…" Grace said.

"Oh Beca…the room is beautiful." Sheila said. "Jesse did a great job."

"He really did. I'm so proud of him. He did it all."

"Beca… it's beautiful." Her dad said as he hugged her.

"Thanks Dad…and thank you both for furnishing the baby's room. We love it."

"It was our pleasure Beca." Sheila said.

"Sheila… I have something I want to ask you."

"Ok honey…what is it?"

"I've actually wanted to ask you for awhile now."

"Beca…are you ok?" Sheila asked as she noticed that Beca was starting to tear up.

"Yeah…I couldn't be better." She said wiping the tears that escaped her eyes.

Taking a deep breath and mustering up all the courage she had to ask her the question she had wanted to ask Sheila for months, she took a deep breath and finally asked, "Would mind if I called you Mom? I completely understand if you don't want me to but I just thought…."

Sheila was completely taken aback. "I'd be honored." Shelia said. Beca's dad couldn't believe what he had heard. Sheila and Beca had come so far in the last 10 years. He never thought they would be this close.

Taking Beca by the shoulders, Sheila said, "Beca…you truly are amazing. You have the most generous heart and I'm honored to call you my daughter. I've always loved you….I hope you know that."

"Yes, I've always known you love me and in my own strange little way, I've always loved you but I guess I thought that loving my stepmom would ruin my badass image." She giggled.

"I completely understand." Shelia laughed.

"I'd like you to both be here for the birth. I'd like you to meet the baby before anyone else."

Looking at each other, David and Sheila said, "We'd love to be here."

"I can't imagine delivering the baby and you not being here."

"Is Jesse onboard with this?" Beca's dad asked, "we don't want to step on toes."

"We've discussed it. We both want you here."

"Looks like we need to book our next trip to LA." David said smiling at Sheila.

"I guess we'll plan to be here the week before your due date and hope that nothing happens prior to that." Sheila said.

"Sounds great." Beca said smiling. "Is it ok with both of you if we let Jesse's parents up to see the baby's room now?"

"Sure is honey." Her dad said.

"Jess…" she called from upstairs.

"Yeah babe.."

"You can send your parents up now."

Jesse's parents went upstairs to see the baby's room while he, his brothers and the other guys went to Bryan's house to get the presents that had been shipped for the baby shower. At this point Beca still had no idea that everyone was here for her baby shower. The guys carried all of the gifts into the house and placed them on the floor next to the fire place while Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey finished getting everything together. The kids were in the back yard with Laney.

"Are you guys ready for Beca?" Jesse asked.

"Yep…tell her to get her Flatbutt down here." Amy said

"Hey babe…" Jesse called upstairs.

"Yeah…"

"Can you come downstairs?"

"Be right there!" Beca yelled as she walked down the stairs, "Oh my gosh…are you guys serious right now?" she asked shocked at what she was seeing.

"Surprise!" Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie yelled…"Welcome to your baby shower!"

"I have the most amazing family and friends ever!" she said hugging Stacie, then Aubrey and Chloe.

The kids came running in the room and yelled, "Aunt Beca open your presents!"

"Ok, but you guys are gonna have to help me."

"YAY!" they all yelled.

Aubrey slipped a _"Mommy to Be"_ sash over Beca's head. As she did, Caroline said, "Mommy, Aunt Beca needs a princess crown to go with her princess sash!"

"Oh no Caroline…" Beca said laughing, "the sash is enough."

Beca sat in the rocking chair that Jesse's great grandfather made and everyone gathered around while she and Jesse opened their gifts. Beca couldn't believe that everything from their registry was bought. They had piles of clothes, blankets, toys and baby gear. After all the presents were unwrapped, the guys started BBQ'ing while the ladies sat around the family room visiting.

Nicky crawled up in Beca's lap because he wanted to be rocked. He bent down to Beca's bump and whispered, "Hi baby. I Nicky. I wuv you". Beca teared up. Nicky was so unbelievably sweet and she just knew he was going to be jealous once the baby came and that worried her a bit. As Beca rocked, Nicky got heavy in her arms. When she looked down he was asleep. Beca motioned for Chloe to come take him so she could go to the restroom.

"Chlo…his playpen is in the studio. So is the monitor." Beca said as she walked into her bedroom.

Jesse walked into the house with a pan of burgers and noticed that Beca wasn't in the family room. He nudged Stacie, "Where's Beca?"

"She went in your room a few minutes ago and shut the door." Stacie responded.

"Ah shit…" Jesse said, "I wonder what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Stacie said, "Maybe she just had to use the restroom."

"Maybe…but I'm still gonna go check on her. Would you let everyone know that dinner is ready?"

"Sure." Stacie said.

Walking into their bedroom, Jesse had no idea what he was going to find. "Babe…you in here?"

"Yeah…in here." He could hear the emotion in just those few words. When he walked into their bathroom, she was sitting on the side of the tub crying."

"What's wrong?" He said sitting next to her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She put her head on his shoulder and said, "I honestly don't know. I really am happy. This has been a great day."

"Do you want to call her?"

"Call who?"

"Your mom"

"Jess...my mom is in the family room." Beca said with a smile and sounding more like herself."

"Babe, what are you talking about?" Jesse asked looking extremely puzzled.

"When I was in the baby's room with my parents, I asked Sheila if I could call her mom." Beca said with a smile as she got up to check her make-up in the mirror.

He stood behind her, rubbing her bump and said, "I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"Did you figure out the sleep arrangements for everyone?" Beca asked.

"Yeah...Meg & Matt are in the garage apartment, our parents are upstairs and Adam, Cody and the kids are downstairs in the basement apartment."

"Is everyone ok with that?"

"Yeah, Meg and Matt especially."

"They better not defile our garage apartment." Beca said mocking Luke and the "don't have sex on the desk" speech they got on their first day at the station.

"HaHa..." He said.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" she asked.

"All of us guys were planning on taking all of you Mommies to brunch then we thought we'd come back here to swim and have dinner."

"Perfect." She said as she turned around, kissing him very passionately and said, "I'm starved…let's go eat!" as she took his hand and walked out of their room to join their guests who had already started loading up their plates with burgers and all the fixings.

* * *

Everyone sat around on the patio eating and catching up, while the kids swam. They all turned in surprise when the door bell rang, everyone who was invited was already there. "I'll get it." Jesse said getting up and walking into the house and across the family room to the front door.

"Good evening sir, I have a delivery for Ms. Rebeca Mitchell." the UPS driver said.

"Umm, ok...who is it from?" Jesse asked looking at the large box.

"Ms. Caryn Davis." the driver said.

"Umm...can you wait just a moment?"

"Sure." the driver said. Jesse closed the door and walked back across the family room the patio, "Babe, can you come here for a minute?"

"Yeah...be right there." As Beca walked in the house she saw the look on Jesse's face and immediately knew something was wrong, "Babe...what's wrong?"

"There's a UPS driver out front with a package from Caryn."

"Refuse it...send it back!" Beca demanded. "Whatever it is, we don't need it."

"Ok...that's what I thought but I wanted to check with you first." He said as he kissed her forehead and rubbed her back to calm her before walking back to the front door. Beca stood in the family room listening to Jesse's conversation with the UPS driver.

"We're going to respectfully refuse the package." Jesse told the driver.

"But sir...does a Ms. Rebeca Mitchell live here?"

"No...but a Mrs. Rebeca Swanson does and _my_ wife has chosen to refuse the package."

"But Mr. Swanson, I need a reason that you're refusing the package."

"I'm refusing it because my wife and I don't want the contents of it. Please take the package back to your distribution center and promptly send it back to Ms. Davis. Have a great evening." Jesse said as he closed the door and crossed the room to Beca.

"You don't think the girls told her about the shower do you?" Beca asked.

"Absolutely not." he said, "That's her way of trying to apologize without coming out and saying the words. I saw what she did to you that night and I'll be damned if we're going to let her back in that easily."

"Thanks Jess. I didn't realize how upset you are about the situation."

"Beca...she treated you like a 10 year old child. You're a grown woman, you're married and you're about to become a mother yourself. She has no right to treat you with such disrespect."

"Agreed...Are you ok to go back outside?"

"Yeah...I think so." he said taking a deep breath.

"Do you want me to make you a crown and coke?" Beca asked brushing his cheek with her thumb.

"I don't want to drink if you can't."

"I'm not going to be able to drink for a long time...but there's no reason why you can't." she said taking his hand and walking him over to the bar. She poured his drink and handed it to him.

"Thanks babe...you're amazing." he said as he took a sip.

She winked and said, "and you can show me just how amazing you think I am later tonight."

"Damn right I will."

"Come on hot stuff...let's go back outside."

* * *

When they got outside, Beca sat in Jesse's lap and rejoined the conversation as if she hadn't left. Chloe leaned over and asked if she was ok. Beca explained that they had something to take care of regarding a delivery. She told them that the delivery was for one of the neighbors and that the address was wrong on the label. Jesse was shocked at how easily Beca was able to explain away the issue. No one needed to know what the problem was unless Beca wanted to tell them and judging from the story she had just told, she didn't want anyone to know.

"Unca Jesse...do you have juice pouches." Nicky asked dripping wet from being in the pool.

"I do...would you like one?"

"Yes...please."

"I'll go get them." Beca said, she whispered so only Jesse could hear her, "I have stuff for smores, why don't you light the fire pit."

Jesse kissed her very sweetly, and said, "Yum."

As she got up to go inside, he handed her his glass. "Do you want another?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Maybe..."

"Then yes." he said with a wink.

Beca smiled and went inside to get juice pouches for all the kids as well as another crown and coke for Jesse. She walked back outside with a tray full of juice pouches, Jesse's drink and all the stuff needed to make smores.

She put everything on the table and walked across the yard to bring Jesse his drink. "Hey handsome." she said handing him his drink.

"Hi gorgeous. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Did you tell the kids about the s'mores?"

"No, I thought I'd let you maintain the "awesome aunt status" and let you tell them.

"That's not why...you just want to get some tonight." she winked.

"Well...yeah, but you really are the most awesome aunt/soon to be awesome mommy there is."

"Aww...thanks babe." she said as she kissed him. "hey kiddos...who wants to make s'mores?"

"I do." they all said. Beca gathered all their little wet bodies and took them over to the table to get their skewers and marshmallows ready then walked with them back over to Jesse.

As everyone else looked on, Aubrey said, "Look at them...They really are going to be the best parents."

"I have to agree." Dr. Mitchell said smiling at Beca and Jesse.

"Yeah...who knew that Flatbutt would turn in to such a kid lover." Amy said.

"Beca may kill me for saying this and ruining her badass image, but she has always loved kids." Dr. Mitchell said. "She used to babysit her cousins all the time. That's how she earned the money for all her music equipment."

"WOW! Beca the badass babysitter!" Donald said.

"I don't know why you guys are all so surprised. She really is a softie." Chloe said. "I knew that from the first day I met her."

"Chlo...you only say that because you ambushed her in the shower." Stacie said, "She was naked, wet and embarrassed...not soft!"

"Chloe...You ambushed Beca I the shower?!" Aubrey asked.

"Well...yea, sort of." Chloe responded.

"It wasn't just Chloe...Josh, here was in on it too." Stacie said.

"So that's why Beca asked me what the hell kind of school I enrolled her in." Dr. Mitchell said. "Well, I'm just glad she has all of you now."

"Aww...thanks Dr. Mitchell." Stacie said rubbing her bump. "She really is the sweetest. She has a heart of pure gold and would do anything for anyone."

Dr. Mitchell was still looking at Beca in complete awe. "My Beca has always been sweet...ever since the day she was born."

Dr. Mitchell looked at Beca and Jesse's friends and said, "I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing this for Beca this weekend. I truly appreciate everything you've done for her and continue to do."

"Dr. Mitchell...it really was our pleasure. Beca has been so good to all of us as well as our kids. Just look at her." Aubrey said.

They all turned to look as Beca and Jesse made s'mores with the kids. Jesse melted a marshmallow and wiped some of it on Beca's nose then kissed it off. All the kids yelled, "Ewe...Unca Jesse!" Beca just threw her head back laughing. They were truly enjoying themselves and the company of the kids. This is what Beca needed this weekend...she needed the distraction from Caryn and all the drama and bullshit that came with her.

After the kids made s'mores, they put on dry clothes and got ready to go home. Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie had already cleaned the kitchen and started the dishwasher. Bryan and Uni took out all the trash from dinner and all the presents that were opened earlier.

Pretty soon, everyone went home. Their parent made their way to their rooms as did everyone else. Beca and Jesse went in their room to get ready for bed. As Beca walked into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and threw her hair up in a messy bun before undressing. As she undressed, Jesse stood behind her and ran his hands down her arms sending chills down her spine. When she turned around, Jesse was standing there nude. She took his hand and stepped into the shower. They made love in the shower before actually showering and getting out. Beca went to grab a t-shirt to sleep in but Jesse took it from her and threw it on the floor of the closet before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed where he made love to her again before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day was Mother's Day...Beca's first Mother's Day even though she didn't think so. Jesse woke up and watched her as she slept. She really was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Their babies were going to be gorgeous...how could they not? As Jesse daydreamed, he heard Beca mumble, "Stop staring weirdo."

"Good morning beautiful."

"Mornin'" she said as she stretched and rubbed her bump.

Jesse reached over and started rubbing her bump and said, "Happy Mother' Day my love."

"Does this mother's day even count? He's not here yet."

"Yes, it counts. He's not here but you're his mother."

"What time are we meeting everyone?"

"In an hour. Then we'll come here for a pool party."

"Why don't we just have everyone come here for the day and skip the fancy breakfast."

"We could but are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like going to a fancy brunch, we can do everything here. Tell everyone to be here for Noon." she said as she straddled him.

"Mmmm...yes ma'am!" he said as he sent a quick text, she kissed his neck. "looks like someone has something else planned for this morning."

"Jess...shut up!"

He carefully flipped her onto her back and ran kisses along her jaw, neck and down to her bare breasts. As he took her nipple into his mouth she let out a loud moan. He moved back up to her mouth and whispered, "keep it down baby, we have guests."

"Go turn on the shower...hopefully that will help muffle the noise." she said breathily.

As he got up and turned on the shower, she picked up her phone and turned on some music. Between the water running and the music they should be safe, and if they weren't who cares. They're married and in their own house. If anyone didn't like it, they were free to leave.

Jesse came back and said, "Where were we?" as he trailed kisses from her mouth to her bare breasts. When he entered her, she couldn't help but scream. He immediately covered her mouth with his own to drown her cries of pleasure. When they were done, they both just laid there quietly for a minute. The only sound was their heavy breathing.

Beca finally said, "What are you going to do when my boobs are being used to feed our son and you can't play with them?"

"Why do you think I'm getting in all the play time I can now?"

"You're such a weirdo." she said as she playfully smacked his chest. "I'm going to take a shower...you gonna join?" she said with a wink.

"I thought you'd never ask!" he said running into the bathroom after her.

After showering, Jesse got dressed and waited for Beca as she got ready. She got dressed, put her make-up on and threw her hair up in a pony tail. They made their way out to the kitchen to start preparing for everyone's arrival. The kids came upstairs and played with Laney while their parents got ready for the day. Everyone started to arrive with their contributions to the days feasts. There was enough food to feed an army. Of course, their family was a small army of sorts...well, more like a circus but who cares.

While everyone was was running around, Beca wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck, pulled him down and whispered into his ear, "Tell me again...when does everyone leave? And when does our life go back to our definition of normal?"

Jesse chuckled, "Tomorrow."

"Good... I love our family but they all drive me bat shit crazy. Short drive I know, but a drive none the less."

Jesse just laughed then bent down and kissed her.

"Lock it up Swanson's!" Amy said as she passed. "You two go at it like wild dingos in heat. Don't you ever get sick of one another?"

Jesse was kissing her cheek as she asked, "Amy...do you remember the threat I made on my wedding day?"

"Umm..yeah. Well, which one?"

"You made more than one threat?" Jesse asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes...but why does that matter?"

"It doesn't." Jesse said throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Amy...I was referring to the threat I made about your ears."

"Ahh shit...you remember that?"

"I remember all of the threats I made that day." Beca said. Amy started to rub her ears.

"Amy, if you like your ears where they currently are, then you'll shut up...like NOW!"

"Geez Shawshank...such violence isn't necessary and in front of the children no less."

"Then don't give me a reason to use violence." Beca said "And Amy...don't touch the cappuchino machine."

"Guess, I'll never live that down."

"Nope..never!" Beca laughed as she and Jesse walked outside to join everyone else by the pool

* * *

The kids were all playing in the pool, when Beca noticed Caroline trying to get Nicky to jump. Typically Nicky isn't scared of anything but he didn't seem crazy about the idea of jumping in the pool even though he had swimmies on and Josh was right there to catch him. "Oh come on Nicky!" Caroline said loudly catching everyone attention, "YOLO!" she screamed as she jumped in. Earning laughs and cheers from everyone watching.

"Aubrey," Beca laughed, "Where in the world did she hear YOLO?"

"Where do you think?" she said smiling. "Her Daddy."

All of a sudden, Nicky yelled, "YOLO" and jumped in.

"Who knew that YOLO could get him to jump in." Chloe said laughing. Beca was pretty sure neither child actually knew the meaning of YOLO but it didn't really matter, the kids were having fun.

* * *

Mother's Day at The Swanson's was a huge success. Everyone went home after dinner, leaving Beca and Jesse with their family. While Sarah and Jenna were getting the kids ready for bed, everyone else was talking on the patio. Beca was snuggled in Jesse's lap. She whispered to him that she was going to the bathroom and would be right back. But when Beca got up to go inside, Jesse followed.

"I'm coming right back out." She said.

"I know, but I wanted to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"I know we talked about the baby's godparents. Have you given any thought to who you want to chose?"

"Not really...have you?"

"Yeah, I have."

"And?"

"Stacie and Bryan."

"They're our best friends, seems like the logical choice." she said.

"So, when do you want to ask them?"

"Let's wait and do it when the baby is born."

"Ok...they'll probaby be the first ones here anyway."

While Beca stood at the vanity, Jesse stood behind her rubbing her bump. The baby was kicking like crazy.

"Feels like little man is having a party in there." Jesse said with a huge grin.

"Yeah...I think so." she grinned.

"Thank you."

Turning to face him, Beca asked, "What are you thanking me for?"

"For making me a Daddy. I cannot wait for him to get here."

"I would do anything for you." She said as she kissed him gently. "And as much as I want to stand here and kiss you for the rest of the night, we need to get back outside."

"There they are." Dr. Mitchell said as they walked back out on the patio, "Honey, you ok."

"Yeah Dad. I'm good." Beca said as she sat in Jesse's lap.

"I don't know about everyone else, but Sheila and I are going to turn in."

"Night Dad, Night Mom." Beca said as she hugged her dad

"Night honey...sleep well." Shelia said as she hugged Jesse and Beca.

Beca and Jesse sat outside for a bit longer with Adam, Sarah, Cody and Jenna. It wasn't long before they were all ready to turn in as well. They all had flights to catch in the morning. Beca and Jesse went into their room as well. Instead of turning in right away they decided to shower then watch a movie.

About 3/4 of the way into the movie Identity Thief, Jesse realized that Beca was actually still awake. While she had learned to enjoy movies, she had also learned how to stay awake.


	32. Chapter 32

Several days after everyone left, life went back to normal. Beca and Jesse were in the baby's room organizing all the gifts they received at the baby shower. As Beca put a few items in the closet, the new email alert on her iphone chimed. Her face dropped as she read the email.

"Beca, what it is?" Jesse said concerned as he walked to the other side of the room.

She handed him the phone and wrapped her arms around his waist. She sobbed as she laid her head on Jesse's chest. Jesse wrapped his free arm around her, holding her phone in the other.

_"Rebeca,_

_How dare you return the gift I sent for my grandchild! It was extremely rude and uncalled for._

_I have always thought you to be an ungrateful, insufferable little bitch but now I know it for sure. Have yourself a nice little life with Jesse...I always thought he was way too good for you. He deserves someone more like himself. I feel really sorry for him and his son, neither one deserve your wrath. One of these days he'll wake up and realize the stupid mistake he made and leave you."_

_Caryn_

At this point Jesse was absolutely fuming and Beca was an emotional mess standing in a puddle of tears. Jesse threw the phone down and pulled Beca tightly into his arms, his was shirt soaked with her tears.

"Babe, don't listen to her. She's a lonely, jealous, evil, vindictive bitch. You are nothing like her."

Beca couldn't speak, she just continued to sob uncontrollably. Jesse wasn't sure he could fix this. For the first time he felt completely helpless. His wife was an emotional mess no thanks to her egg donor. Caryn no longer deserved the title of mother. She gave that up the minute she hit the send button on that email.

Jesse scooped Beca up and carried her downstairs to their bedroom. He laid her on their bed before laying down next to her. Beca tried to hide her face by throwing pillows over her head but Jesse took them all away.

"Beca...baby, please look at me." he said as he tilted her chin up with his index finger.

"Jess...how...could...she?" Beca said between sobs.

"I don't know, but I wish I did. I'm putting a stop to this right now though. I'm gonna call her one last time and then we're blocking her phone number and email. If we have to, we'll get new ones." Jesse said sat on the side of the bed, as he picked up his cell phone to dial Caryn.

"Well hello there pretty boy. I thought I'd be hearing from you. So, my ungrateful spawn gets you to do her dirty work for her, huh?"

"Caryn...you MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! Don't you ever refer to _my_ wife in that tone or manner again! You were told in no uncertain terms that if you wanted to contact Beca you needed to apologize for your actions first. Instead of apologizing like a real woman, you decided try and buy your way back into our lives with a gift like the faceless coward you are."

"Well...isn't that rich coming from you." Caryn spat

"_I_ refused the delivery of the gift. I asked Beca if she wanted it, she told me no and to send it back. If she had wanted to keep it we would have, but she made the decision and she was very clear when she did. She doesn't want you and your venom in her life or our lives anymore. Sheila has been more of a mother to Beca than you ever have been. You were such a bitch that you didn't even speak to Beca on our wedding day."

"You really expect me to believe that trashy, homewrecking whore has been motherly to _my_ Beca." Caryn asked. "I didn't speak to Beca on your wedding day because I didn't agree with the marriage in the first place."

"First of all, Beca isn't yours. Secondly, you attended our wedding as a hypocrite...that's rich. Then you left the reception early and you were a no show at the post-wedding brunch because shacked up with some random stranger. I guess that's just another thing we can add to your ever growing shitty mom of the century resume'! You are so fucking blind and you have told so many lies that you actually believe them. Sheila isn't a trashy, home wrecking whore, she and David met long after your divorce was final. _YOU_ are the trashy whore. _YOU_ cheated on your husband and _YOU_ are the homewrecker that ruined Beca's family and her childhood. Then you used Beca against her father and made her believe your lies."

Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jesse has always been extremely protective of her and he has always been extremely respectful, but this is a side of him even she had never seen. He was truly angry, so angry that his entire body was shaking. Respect flew out the window the minute Caryn answered her phone. Beca lay there quietly, rubbing Jesse's back, hoping it would calm him.

"You weren't there Jesse...You don't have any idea what Beca and I went through when David left."

"You have no idea what you put Beca though. She was so broken when I met her and that's _all _you fault. David didn't leave..._you_ kicked him out. _You_ forced him out of his daughter's life. _You_ made him go and then _you_ didn't allow him to see his daughter until you could no longer control what she was doing, then you shipped her off to Barden for him to deal with. You are going to burn in hell for what you've done to her. Your whole problem right now is that Beca, David and Sheila have repaired their relationship and you're pissed off because Beca finally knows the truth. She knows what David went through trying to get her away from you. All of this hate you're spewing at us, stems from how much you hate yourself. David is good man, he is an amazing father and that kills you. You're pissed because David has had Beca's back and supports every decision she makes."

"Neither of you know a thing!" Caryn yelled.

"Ah...but we do and that's why you're acting this way. The gigs up, the gloves are off. You are going to die a lonely, miserable, insufferable old bitch."

"How dare you speak to me this way!"

By this time, Jesse was pacing in their bedroom. Beca was certain that he was wearing holes into the floor. When he finally stopped pacing, she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, rubbing his chest and kissing his back to calm him.

He placed his free hand over Beca's and said, "How dare you do the things that you've done to Beca! She is so much better without you in her life...we all are. And as far as me deserving better, where in the firepits of hell do you get off? Beca is and always will be the love of my life. There is no one else that could ever come close to completing me the way she does."

"You say that now..." Caryn started.

"I have said that every day for the last 8 years and I will continue to say it. I will say it with the last breath in my body before I go to meet my maker. Beca is everything to me, always has been, always will be."

"You are living in a fantasyland."

"No Caryn...that would be you. _**DO NOT **_under any circumstances contact us in any way, shape or form ever again. If you do, there will be hell to pay. You are not welcomed in our lives or the lives of our children. Goodbye Caryn." And with that Jesse hung up.

He threw his phone on their bed, wrapped his arms tightly around Beca and whispered, "I'm so sorry I went off. Please forgive me...that woman drives me bat shit crazy!"

"Babe, don't be sorry. There's nothing to forgive...she deserved every bit of what she got and more."

"I know she did, but you know me better than anyone and you know I can hold it together better than that."

"Jess...look at me." Beca said taking his face in her hands, "She forced your hand. She does that to everyone. I love you with every fiber of my being and I'm not running, not anymore. I have way too much to live for and way too much to love to run. My days of running away are over and done with. And _if_ I do decide that I need to run, I'm going to run to you not away from you."

"I love you so much baby." he said as he lowered his mouth to hers.

She snaked one of her hands up to his neck and ran her fingers through hair as she held his head on her shoulder. For the first time ever, Jesse was falling apart and she was supporting him. He was right, he usually did manage to hold it together better, but after all of the years of damage Caryn had done to Beca, he finally got to tell that wretched woman what he thought.

After a long silence, Beca said, "Jess...I'm not letting her control me anymore. Whatever damage she did to me, you've repaired just by loving me, by being here, by being you. She's gone for good and we can move on."

Looking at Beca, he said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm sure." She said as she winked.

"Why are you winking at me?"

"Because...what you just did was a major turn on. It was sexy as hell. I've never seen you in action like that before."

"That turned you on?"

"Blame it on the pregnancy hormones or the fact that you're hotter than Hades when you're pissed off." she smirked.

Jesse laughed..."You're a conundrum wrapped in a riddle m'lady."

Beca threw her head back and laughed, "Jess..."

"Yeah baby."

"Make love to me."

"With pleasure, my love." He said scooping her up into his arms.

* * *

The weeks seemed to be going by at lightening speed. Everyone had come to their house to celebrate Memorial Day as well as Nicky's 2nd birthday. Poor Stacie was getting so miserable and kept saying she wanted the baby out and that she was tired of being pregnant.

On the morning of June 8th, Beca received a call from Stacie. She was finally in labor. Bryan had taken her to the hospital the night before and even though it had been an extremely long night she was in good spirits. She asked for Beca and Jesse to come to the hospital as soon as they could because she wanted them to meet their godson when he arrived.

Beca and Jesse called Bryan when they arrived. Stacie insisted on seeing Beca before the baby came so the guys gave them a few minutes. Beca peeked into the room. When Stacie saw her she waved her in.

"Hi Stace." Beca whispered. "How's it going?"

"Hey Becs. So far so good. He should be here really soon." Stacie grimmaced as she felt another contraction.

'I'm gonna go get Bryan. He should be in here." Beca turned to leave but Stacie grabbed her hand.

"Becs.." she said squeezing the life blood out of Beca's poor hand, "I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that you're the most amazing best friend I could have ever asked for. And I want to thank you for agreeing to be my son's godmother."

"Aww Stace, I love you too...but can you please let go of my hand. I think you crushed it."

Stacie laughed and asked Beca to get Bryan. Beca gave Stacie a hug and kissed her cheek, before leaving the room to get Bryan. Beca and Jesse sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever, when Bryan finally came out and said, "He's here! He's finally here. Come on. Stace wants you guys to come back."

When they entered the room, Beca was sure that she had never seen Stacie look more beautiful. They approached Stacie's bedside, Jesse put a large floral arrangement on the bedside table as Stacie took Beca's hand and said, "I'd like you to meet your godson, Colton Wyatt LaGrarde.

Beca kissed Stacie's cheek and said "Congratulations Stace...he's beautiful." as she ran her hand down Colton's back. "Hi there handsome, Uncle Jesse and I love you so much already."

Jesse reached over and kissed Stacie on the forehead and said, "Stacie, he really is a handsome little guy. Congratulations."

Stacie handed the baby to Beca, Dylan started kicking as if to say hello. Beca told Bryan, Stacie and Jesse that when she took Colton in her arms the baby started kicking. They all put a hand on Beca's bump and could feel the baby moving all around. "geez Bec... feels like he's throwing a party in there." Bryan said.

"No...he's telling his best friend hello." Beca said never taking her eyes off the baby in her arms. "Colton, your best buddy will be here soon. You're gonna have to show him the ropes kiddo."

After visiting for awhile, Beca and Jesse left to get Stacie and Bryan some dinner from the corner cafe. After dropping off their dinner, they headed home. The reality was starting to hit them hard. Their son was due in 8 weeks...8 very short weeks.


	33. Chapter 33

Beca finished the recording session with Luke about a week before the baby was due. With her encouragment, Luke decided to do a traditional country album, because in her opinion, 'country rap' was just way too risky. She also managed to get all of the editing done and submitted it in record time. Now, she was ready for her maternity leave to start. On her last day, the girls at the studio threw a really nice baby shower for her. They even managed to get Jesse there as part of the surprise.

She was 6 days from her due date and her parents would be there in a few days. Debi told them at their last appointment that the baby could come any day now. She and Jesse were getting really excited; their baby would be here soon.

* * *

On Thursday, August 8th, Beca woke up around 7pm, from a late afternoon nap with a jolt. She was pretty sure this was it; their son would be here soon.

"Jess..." she called, "JESS!"

"Baby...you ok?" he said as he walked into their room.

"Baby is right." She said, "He's coming."

"Oh my God... are you serious?"

"Do bears shit in the woods?! YES!" she said as she winced in pain. "Please call Debi...NOW!"

Jesse grabbed his phone and called Debi to let her know that Beca was pretty sure the baby was on the way. He helped Beca out of the bed and on to her birth ball and told her that Debi and Hope were on the way. Beca practiced her breathing as she rolled around on the ball and rubbed her bump.

* * *

When Debi arrived, she confirmed that Beca was in fact in labor and she was progressing fast. Which meant the baby would be here very, very soon. Jesse was amazing, he never left Beca's side. David and Sheila spent the late evening hours in and out of the room checking on the progress. They had been assigned to Laney duty and their furry 4 legged granddog was not happy that she couldn't get to her Mommy. Laney definitely knew something was up when she wasn't allowed in the room with Beca. The door remained closed and Laney would lay at the door crying. When David and Sheila took her in the back yard, she laid at the door that lead from Beca and Jesse's bedroom to the patio.

Beca moved about the room, pacing, breathing and begging the baby to hurry. Moving from the bed, to the birth ball, to the tub and back to the bed all while listening to Laney cry. When she finally tired of listening to Laney's incessant crying and whimpering, Beca told Jesse to let her in for a few minutes, hoping that after she saw Beca she would settle down especially since it was starting to get really late. Laney came in the room and went straight to Beca. Jesse helped Beca to stay balanced on the birthing ball while Laney was in the room. She immediately settled down at Beca's feet. They let her lay there for about 30 minutes before ushering her back out of the room. "Dad...can you stay for a minute?" Beca asked. Debi, Hope, Sheila and Jesse excused themselves from the room to give Beca some time with her dad.

"Sure honey...what's wrong?"

"The pain is bad Dad. I don't think I can do this."

"Beca...I know it hurts, but you _can_ do this."

"No...I don't think I can." she said as she winced in pain.

"You fought for this. This is what you wanted."

"I know...but I was wrong. It hurts too bad."

"Rebeca Kathryn...you look at me now young lady." he said very sternly. "You are not a quitter, you never have been and I'll be damned if you're going to start now. You can and will do this just like you planned. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir...but it just hurts so bad."

"I know it does baby, but you're strong and I promise you'll forget all about the pain once your son is in your arms."

"Thanks Daddy. Can you get Jesse?"

"Yes baby...good luck! I love you."

"Love you too Dad. Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime sweetheart."

* * *

When Jesse came back in the room, Beca looked at him and said, "This is it. I need to get back in the tub now."

Getting her to the bathroom was a challenge. She stopped every few seconds to squat and breathe. When they finally got to the bathroom, Jesse helped Beca undress before helping her into the tub then he put on his swimsuit before he sat behind her. He started rubbing her back and shoulders and whispered words of encouragment to her. The contractions were intense and Beca was still doubting her ability to deliver the baby when Debi told her it was time to push.

"Jess...I can't do this. I changed my mind."

He gave a little chuckle before saying, "Babe, it's too late to change your mind. You can do this. You are the strongest woman I know."

Shaking her head, she said, "No, I can't...it hurts too bad."

Jesse repositioned himself so that he was squatting in front of Beca, tipped her chin up to look at him and said, "Beca, open your eyes and look at me. _YOU. CAN. DO. THIS._ Our baby wants to be here with us, now let's get him here."

"Jess...I can't. It hurts."

"Beca...You can and you will do this, do you hear me?"

Beca nodded her head in agreement and began to push. Debi told Jesse to stay where he was and she would let him deliver the baby. Beca pushed once more and the baby's head was out. Debi told her she could probably deliver the baby with one more good push. That was all the incentive Beca needed. As she pushed a third time, Debi guided Jesse's hand and he delivered the baby.

"Oh my God Beca... he's here!" Jesse said lifting the baby out of the water and placing him on Beca's chest.

Beca sobbed and wrapped her son in her arms as Jesse sat behind her. "He's gorgeous!" she said kissing the baby's head.

Jesse kissed Beca's temple and whispered, "Thank you. I knew you could do it."

Beca turned her head and said, "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

A few minutes later, Jesse helped Beca and the baby out of the tub. While Beca showered and got dressed, Debi checked the baby's vitals and Hope began cleaning. Poor Jesse wasn't sure if he should be with Beca or the baby. Ultimately, he decided that since Debi was with the baby, he would stay with Beca, making sure she was ok in the shower.

Once Beca was in bed, Debi told her that the baby weighed 6 pounds, 6 ounces, 18 inches long and that his time of birth was 11:58pm. As Debi told her the baby's stats, Beca got comfortable and nursed her son for the first time. When Hope was finished cleaning and Debi was sure that the baby was latching on and 'effectively nursing like a champ', she told them to get some rest and that she would be back to check on them tomorrow afternoon, but that if anything happened in the meantime, they should call her immediately.

"I'm sorry he came before your parents could get here...I really am." Beca said to Jesse.

"Babe...it's not like you could've kept him in any longer. He was ready to be here." Jesse said as snuggled in next to Beca and the baby, he looked at her and said, "Happy Birthday! If he had taken any longer, you two would have had the same birthday."

"He's the _best_ birthday present. You know what's really cool?"

"What's that?"

"He was born on my PaPaw's birthday."

"That's awesome."

They laid there as a family of three. Beca never knew she could love someone so instantly. When she looked at her son for the first time, she knew in that very instant what love at first sight really meant. She always knew she loved Jesse, and she knew that her love for him was quick, but she had also denied her feelings for him for almost a year.

"Babe, I know you just laid down, but will you go get my mom and dad?"

"Yeah baby...do you want time alone with them or is it ok if I come back?"

"Come back...I want us to tell them the baby's name together."

"Ok...I'll be right back." he said as he kissed both her and the baby.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jesse, David and Sheila entered the room. Beca laid quietly with her son on her chest. They all stood at the door and took in the sight. She had just given birth but she looked absolutely beautiful. She was always beautiful, but in that moment, Jesse was sure he had never seen her look more beautiful; she was glowing.

"Hey Daddy!" Beca said.

"Hi my baby." David said as he walked in the room. "You became a Mommy on your birthday."

"No Daddy...he was born yesterday at 11:58pm, on Papaw's birthday."

"Really...Papaw's birthday?"

"Yeah...come meet your grandson." Beca said as she sat up and patted the bed.

"Oh Beca...honey, he's beautiful." David said as Beca placed the baby in his arms as he sat next to her on the bed. "So...what's his name?"

Jesse stood next to Beca, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Dylan Mitchell Swanson." Beca and Jesse said in unison.

"I love it. Thank you."

"We wanted to honor you and Papaw. It's even more special now that he shares Papaw's birthday."

David had tears running down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he was holding his grandson and namesake. A few minutes later, David handed the baby to Sheila.

"Beca, sweetheart...he's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. The perfect combination of you and Jesse"

"Thanks Mom." Beca said as she wrapped her arm around Sheila. Beca asked Jesse to take some pictures of her and Dylan with her parents. Then she asked Jesse and her dad to take a picture with the baby. "I need a picture of the most important men in my life." she said as Sheila stood to take the picture. Dylan didn't seem to be phased by any of it. He was awake and extremely alert, but he laid in Jesse's arms quietly taking everything in.

They all visited for a few more minutes but it was getting really late, so David and Sheila decided to go to bed but said if they needed anything during the night they would be available.

* * *

Stacie was up at 3am feeding Colton and noticed the lights on at Beca's house. When she laid down next to Bryan, she said, "Beca's had the baby."

"How do you know? Did they call?"

"No, but the lights are on and the midwife left a few minutes ago." She said with a smirk.

"Well...it's late. We'll check on them in the morning, ok?"

"Yeah...it's killing me. I want to go over there but you're right and Colton will be up again in a few hours."

"If they're up to it, there will be plenty of time to see them some time tomorrow."

* * *

Jesse took several pictures of the baby and texted them to his family before he, Beca and the baby settled in for the night. Beca tried putting the baby in the cradle but she didn't want to be separated just yet, so he slept between them. Long after Beca had gone to sleep, Jesse was still awake watching her and the baby. She looked so happy and content. He knew he should be sleeping but he couldn't come down off the high he was on long enough to sleep.

It wasn't long before the baby started to stir. Jesse picked him up and rocked him for awhile. Beca woke to Jesse singing 'Beautiful Boy' by John Lennon to the baby.

_"Close your eyes_  
_Have no fear_  
_The monster's gone_  
_He's on the run and your Daddy's here_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful boy_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful boy_

_Before you go to sleep_  
_Say a little prayer_  
_Every day in every way_  
_It's getting better and better_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful boy_  
_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful boy"_

It was by far the sweetest thing she had ever seen. She picked up her iphone and started to video the sweet moment. She got up and walked across the room to sit in Jesse's lap and for the first time they rocked as a family of three.

A few minutes later, Jesse handed him off to Beca and watched as their son nursed like a champ. Beca was still glowing...exhaustion hadn't hit her yet, but it wouldn't be long. She encouraged Jesse to go to bed and get some sleep knowing full well that he hadn't slept yet. While Jesse had humored her by laying down, he hadn't gone to sleep. He laid there admiring her and their new son. It wasn't long before Beca and the baby had rejoined Jesse in bed and they laid together admiring their sleeping son. He was the most beautiful baby either one of them had ever seen. He had dark hair, a fair complexion and looked a lot like Jesse, though there were definitely little hints of Beca too.

"I just can't stop looking at him." Beca whispered.

"I know...I laid here earlier and watched you both sleeping."

"We make gorgeous babies." she said.

"We do! It's so hard to believe that he's here."

"I can't believe he came so quickly."

"I know. You did so good, strong to the end. You amaze me."

"I told everyone I was going to do it my way and I did. Dr. Syal can shove it." She said.

Jesse leaned over, kissed her and said, "Let's get some shut eye. Little man is gonna want to eat again soon."

"Nite Jess. Love you."

"Nite babe...love you so much more."


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning Jesse was in the kitchen when David and Sheila came upstairs. He had put Laney in the yard but she wanted to be with Beca and she kept sitting by the patio door leading to their bedroom hoping for Beca to come out.

Beca and Dylan were still asleep. He had nursed every hour and a half or so during the night, which Debi told them was normal. He was nursing so often that Beca stopped getting up to get in the rocking chair, she decided to start nursing in the bed.

Jesse's phone rang, it was his mom. "Morning Mom."

"I can't believe my baby is a Daddy!" she said. "He's absolutely gorgeous Jess."

"Thanks Mom. Wish you could have been here."

"I do too but Dad couldn't get the time of work...budget season sucks for them."

"I know."

"How's Beca?"

"She's great Mom."

"I'm so glad. How long was she in labor?"

"From the first contraction she felt until Dylan was born was about 5 hours."

"Oh my goodness...that's quick! Especially for a first baby."

"That's what Debi said too."

"I'm do glad everything went well."

"It really did Mom. Beca was a trooper throughout the entire thing."

"I can't imagine her being any other way. She definitely strong-willed."

"I was half expecting her to be irrational and cussing like a sailor but she was so calm and serene."

"Jess...give her some credit. They _ONLY_ way she would have been irrational and cussing is if Aubrey and Chloe had been there."

"That's true. I got to assist with the delivery. It was amazing and very peaceful."

"Jesse...that's great! Is Dylan feeding well."

"Beca nursed him every hour and a half or so last night. He definitely has an appetite."

"Wow...that's great!"

"Mom...I always imagined what having children would be like, but I never imagined feeling so...complete."

"Jess...that's the joy of becoming a parent. He's a perfect little piece of you and Beca."

"Thanks Mom. He is perfect...perfectly amazing and he's so little."

"Well Jesse...look at Beca, honey. Of course, he's little. There's no way she could have carried and delivered the brutes that you and your brothers were."

"We weren't brutes."

"Excuse me. All three of you were over 9 pounds each. That equals brute!"

Jesse laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. We're were big guys."

"Well honey, I won't keep you any longer. Tell Beca I love her and give Dylan lots of smooches from Grammy and Pappy."

"I will Mom. Love you."

"Love you too Jess. Talk to you soon."

* * *

Jesse hadn't called or texted any of their friends about the baby, he was waiting for Beca to give the go ahead before he did. When he peeked his head in their room around 10:30, Beca was sitting up feeding the baby. All Jesse could think was that the boy had an appetite that rivaled a professional quarterback. He was always eating...but that was a definitely a good sign.

"Hey babe...are you hungry?"

"Starving..." she said, "What do you have there?"

"Spinach, tomato and feta omelet, bacon, toast and orange juice."

"Sounds amazing." she said as Jesse was putting the TV tray down next to the bed.

He took his shirt off and crawled in next to her and without thinking he immediately started playing with the baby's feet. When the baby was finished nursing, Beca handed him off to Jesse so she could eat. Debi had explained the importance of skin to skin contact with an infant so Jesse opened the snaps of his sleeper and laid back on the bed with Dylan snuggled into his bare chest. It felt like the most natural thing to him, especially since he had gotten used to Beca laying on his chest.

"My mom called a little bit ago." Jesse said.

"Oh yeah. Bet she's excited."

"If she could click her heels together she would've been here by now."

"I know...I'm sorry."

"Babe...don't apologize." He said rubbing her back, "Dylan came when he was ready. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, I just wish your mom and dad had been able to be here."

"They'll be here soon enough. She said to tell you she loves you and to give little man smooches."

"Aww, that's sweet. Have you told anyone else?"

"No...just family. I was waiting for you to give me the green light before I said anything to anyone else."

"Ok."

"So, when do you want to let everyone else know?"

"I don't know...I'm kinda enjoying the quiet right now. I like that it's just us, but I also know we can't hide, especially since Stacie lives right next door."

"Yeah...I was thinking that we could send a mass text out in a few hours." Jesse said as he rubbed Dylan's back, he appeared to be very comfortable with his daddy.

"Sounds good...but damn the house is going to be crazy once everyone knows."

"No...I'm putting my foot down. If anyone wants to come over they need to call or text first and they need to wait for a reply."

"That would be awesome." Beca said as she picked up her phone, she had been receiving "Happy Birthday" text messages all morning. The text from Stacie was really cute, "Hey birthday girl...call me when you wake up. Colton has something he wants to show his Godmommy! XOXO" She read the text to Jesse who just laughed and rolled his eyes before he said, "She probably knows, I'm sure she saw Debi's car out front."

"No doubt. I'll text her to come over."

She texted Stacie, "We're up. Come on over."

* * *

Bryan, Stacie and Colton came by about an hour later. Jesse opened the door and immediately took Colton from Bryan. "Hey little man...you missing us already?" he said kissing the baby on his chubby cheeks then hugging both Stacie and Bryan.

Stacie just grinned. "Where's Beca?"

"In the bedroom. Come on back." Jesse said leading them into the bedroom. Stacie walked in and her eyes lit up. Beca was laying on the bed with the baby on her chest.

"Oh my God...I knew it!" she whisper yelled. "I saw Debi's car in the driveway last night."

Jesse just winked at Beca..."Told you." Beca laughed.

"So, when? What's his name?"

"At 11:58 last night and his name is Dylan Mitchell Swanson." Beca replied, "He's 6 pounds, 6 ounces and 18 inches long."

"Love his name! He's such an awesome birthday present!"

"The best." Beca said smiling as she handed the baby to Stacie.

"Oh my God Beca...he's absolutely gorgeous! Bryan look."

"Beca, he really is perfect." Bryan said looking at the baby then kissing Beca's forehead.

"Thanks...we certainly think he is."

"How was your delivery?" Stacie asked.

"In a word...quick!" Beca said. "Five hours start to finish."

"I actually got to assist with the delivery." Jesse said proudly. "It was amazing.

"That is amazing!" Stacie said, "And that doctor thought you couldn't do it. What a douche! Does everyone else know?"

"No...Jesse is going to send a text. We knew we couldn't hold you off though since y'all are right next door."

"Yeah...I was up with Colton very early this morning when I saw Debi's car." Stacie confessed. Beca just grinned, what could she say?

Jesse handed Colton to Beca. "Hi there little man." she said taking the baby into her arms. When she looked at Colton's black onesie with musical instruments on it and laughed. It said, "My Aunt Beca ROCKS!" After holding Dylan for the last several hours, she had forgotten how heavy Colton was. Beca looked at Jesse and he nodded knowing what she was asking without her saying a word. "Stace, Bryan...we were wondering if you would be Dylan's godparents."

"Oh my God...are you serious?" Stacie whispered yelled. "YES! We'd love to."

"We'd be honored." Bryan said.

"Thanks guys. Guess we need to get little man a "My Aunt Stacie ROCKS! onesie now." Jesse said. They all laughed.

"Hey...what am I? Chopped liver." Bryan said feigning hurt.

"You could never be chopped liver...Unk." Beca said.

"Hmmm, Unk...I like it!"

"Knew you would." She said winking at him.

"So, are we all still getting together tomorrow to celebrate your birthday?" Stacie asked.

Beca looked at Jesse...they had both forgotten that they had invited everyone over. "I don't know." Jesse said. "We kinda planned that not knowing that little man would get here a few days early."

"Not to pressure you but the food and cake have already been ordered." Stacie reminded them. "So if you want to cancel and I wouldn't blame you if you did, you'll need to make a decision soon before it's too late to cancel."

"I totally forgot about it." Beca admitted.

"Well...what you could do is just tell everyone that the party is from _ time to _ time that way everyone knows when they're expected to leave." Stacie offered. "Once you send that text everyone is going to want to come over anyway."

"True" Jesse said, "What do you think babe?"

"I don't know." Beca said, "Let's see how the rest of today goes. We had a good night last night, but that's not going to happen every night."

"Let us know if there's anything we can do." Bryan said.

"Yeah..." Stacie said, "we know you have your hands full right now."

"Ok...so I'll send a text out to let everyone know he's here and tell them that tomorrow is tentative."

"That works." She said as Dylan started to get fussy. Jesse took him from Stacie and he immediately started to settle down a bit but Beca knew he would be ready to eat again soon. Thanks to Jesse, she had yet to change a diaper...he had completely taken over diaper duty. After changing Dylan's diaper and cleaning his cord, Jesse handed him off to Beca. Bryan and Jesse left the room, leaving the girls and the babies to visit.

* * *

"Dude...you look exhausted." Bryan said to Jesse.

"Gee...thanks. I'm totally feeling the love."

"Rough night?"

"No...it was great actually. I just haven't really slept since night before last."

"Dude...the secret is, sleep when Beca and the baby sleep."

"Every time?"

"Every time."

"But there's stuff that needs to be done and I do have to work at some point."

"None of it is going anywhere and you're absolutely no good to Beca or anyone else if you don't sleep."

"You're right...I feel like I could just drop at any minute."

"We're gonna head out as soon as Stacie and Beca are finished visiting so you guys can nap. Call if you need anything."

* * *

"How did you do it?" Beca asked.

"Do what?" Stacie asked

"Handle everyone wanting to be over all the time."

"Bryan laid down the law, told them no unscheduled visits."

"That's what Jesse said, but I don't see that working with Chloe."

"Yeah, she's a tough one. She constantly wanted to come over."

"Ugh...I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings but he's literally nursing every hour and a half or so. I really don't want people in our faces constantly."

"Beca...you can't worry about everyone else. Your job is to take care of this sweet little boy. You are not required to answer your phone. So if you don't feel like answering...don't."

"You're right."

"There were many days that my phone stayed on silent because I didn't want to deal with anyone."

"I hope Jesse and I didn't intrude."

"You never did and I appreciate it."

"But, you would tell me if we did...right?"

"Damn skippy I would." Stacie winked. "Beca, you're my best friend. You're always welcome in our home."

"Same here. You're the best Stace. I love you."

"Love you too Becs. Get some rest and call if you need anything." She said giving Beca a quick hug, careful not to squish the baby. Then she kissed Dylan's head and told him she loved him too before she left the room.

* * *

"Hey Stace. Is Beca ok?"

"Yeah...Dylan's nursing."

"Babe...you ready?" Bryan asked Stacie.

"Yeah. Jess, call if you guys need anything." Stacie said as she hugged Jesse.

"Thanks, we will. Love you guys."

"We love you too bro." Bryan said shaking Jesse's hand, "Welcome to the 'Dude's Group'."

"Hey...what do you guys want for lunch? Our treat." Stacie asked.

"Beca really likes Marmalade Cafe." Jesse said.

"Cool, what do you want to order?" Stacie said taking out her phone so she could type in what they wanted and send the order in.

"Uhh, we usually get the BLTA sandwich no mayo, a tomato bisque and a cobb salad no eggs."

"Got it." Stacie said, "Dr. and Mrs. Mitchell, would you like something?"

"If you don't mind, we'll take the ride with you." David said.

"We don't mind at all."

"Thanks and Stacie, call us Mom and Dad." Sheila said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am. Are you guys ready to go?"

"We are." David said, "Jess...we'll be back soon."

"thanks guys."

"No problem bro. We'll be back soon." Bryan said.

* * *

Jesse sent everyone a text and a picture: _"Last night at 11:58pm, Dylan Mitchell Swanson arrived. He weighed in at 6 pounds, 6 ounces and is 18 inches long. Mommy and baby are doing great! We'll let everyone know the plan for tomorrow later this evening."_

Beca sat quietly rocking her new son as he nursed. She stroked his perfect little cheek and sang to him softly. Dylan had no clue but he already had his mommy wrapped completely and totally around his little tiny finger. She laid Dylan in the cradle with her velveteen rabbit and took a picture to send to her mother-in-law before walking into the family room.

* * *

"Hey babe." Jesse said.

"Hey...where is everyone?" she said as she sat on the couch next to Jesse.

"Stacie and Bryan offered to pick up lunch from Marmalade; your mom and dad went with them."

"Oh...what are they picking up?"

"Your favorites...BLTA sandwich no mayo, tomato bisque and a cobb salad no eggs."

"Sounds amazing."

Beca snuggled into Jesse's side as they sat on the couch. She could tell that Jesse was exhausted and encouraged him to lay down for a quick nap before Stacie and Bryan got back. She was certain he hadn't slept much since they woke up yesterday morning. But true to form, Jesse refused to leave her side. He told her he would lay down after they had eaten lunch.

While Beca was enjoying her parents visit and looking forward to the arrival of her in-laws, she was really ready to settle down with their little family of three, well four if she included Laney. When Laney wasn't laying at her feet, she was trying to get into their room. It was as if she knew the baby had arrived. Beca asked Jesse to go get the blanket that Dylan was swaddled in right after he was born. Debi had told them that Laney needed to be introduced to the baby but that it needed to be done slowly and that Jesse should hold the baby when the two were finally introduced.

Jesse came back with the blanket and gave it to Laney. She immediately snuggled down with it at Beca's feet. She seemed to be content for now but they knew it was just a matter of time before Laney would be giving Dylan big wet kisses on his tiny little face.

* * *

While Stacie and Bryan were out getting lunch, Debi stopped by on her way to another delivery to check on Beca and the baby. She said that both Beca and Dylan looked great and that she would be by again on Monday or Tuesday to check on them. She reminded them of the importance of Dylan's cord care and that his umbilical stump should be cleaned with rubbing alcohol at each diaper change.

Before leaving, she helped Beca and Jesse introduce Laney to the baby. Beca didn't want Laney to lick his face but Debi promised that it was safe and ok. Laney took to the baby quickly and Dylan didn't seem to be bothered by her at all. I was really very sweet. When Laney laid down, Debi laid Dylan next to her. They got plenty of really good pictures that were sure to make it into a frame and on the mantel by the end of the week.

* * *

Stacie and Bryan returned to drop off Beca's parents and lunch then went home so Beca and Jesse could get some much deserved rest. After eating lunch, they put their phones on silent so they could get some sleep. The congratultory texts kept rolling in and everyone wanted to know when they could come by to meet the newest Swanson. Upon waking up, they both had as Beca put it, "a shit ton of text messages" on their phones.

After much discussion, they ultimately decided that they really couldn't hold everyone off much longer and agreed to have everyone over tomorrow but that they were definitely going to let everyone know that this wasn't going to be the typical come over and stay as long as you like kinda visit.

"Does 1pm-4pm sound ok to you?" Jesse asked. "If we do that time frame then we don't have to worry about feeding everyone a meal."

"Sounds good."

"And if you get tired during that time, just go to bed. Everyone will get the hint."

After deciding the times, Jesse called to cancel the food and confirmed that they still needed the cake. Then he sent everyone a text, _"Hey guys, come on over tomorrow from 1pm-4pm to meet Dylan and have cake to celebrate Beca's birthday."_

He also sent an additional text to Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe, _"Cancelled the food for tomorrow. We're just going to have cake and ice cream. Beca isn't up to a long visit. Sorry guys."_

Jesse sent Stacie another text, _"Stace, can you pick up the cake tomorrow morning? It's already been paid for, just needs to be picked up by 11am?"_

_"Sure thing. See you tomorrow. Call if you need any help with anything."_

_"Thanks Stace. Love you guys!"_

_"We love you too!"_


	35. Chapter 35

Their second night with Dylan was very similar to their first. He didn't seem to wake as often which allowed them to sleep a little longer and better between feedings. The next morning however was rough, especially knowing that they had a massive amount of people coming over that afternoon. David and Sheila agreed to pick up Jesse's parents from the airport so they could get ready for company to come over.

As Beca prepared for everyone to come over, Jesse noticed she was really dragging her feet. She was looking forward to seeing her in-laws for a few days, but she was tired and just really didn't want to deal with their friends but like everything else in her life she knew it was inevitable. She asked Jesse to get Dylan's onesie that said, "Are these people really my relatives", it was definitely the perfect day for him to wear it. The poor baby was getting ready to be passed around like a sack of potatoes.

Jesse promised that he wouldn't allow them to oogle over him the entire time they were over. He also promised to put Purell out so that everyone could sanitize their hands before holding the baby. They were hoping that Dylan would be asleep when everyone got there. Secretly, Beca hoped she would be sleeping as well.

While Beca's parents were gone, Jesse helped Beca in the shower. While she was getting around well, but he worried about her slipping. Beca got dressed and tried to make herself look presentable. Getting ready for everyone to come over took everything out of her, she was exhausted. She told Jesse she was going to lay down for a few minutes, but that turned into an actual nap. When their parents arrived, Beca and Dylan were both sleeping.

* * *

When Grace and Bill walked in the house they were greeted by Jesse and Laney. David and Sheila decided to go down to the media room in the basement to watch TV so that Jesse and Beca could visit with his parents before the rest of the motley crew showed up.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad." Jesse said hugging his parents.

"Hi sweetheart. Where's our gorgeous Beca and handsome grandson."

"They were sleeping." He said, "Give me a few minutes and I'll go check on them."

"Ok, we're just going to put our luggage downstairs in our room." Bill told.

"Sounds good...I'll be right back."

* * *

Jesse walked in their bedroom. Beca and the baby were still asleep and he hated to wake her but he knew she wanted some time with them before everyone else arrived. He stood by her side of the bed and rubbed her leg, "babe, my parents just got here."

"Ok...I'm getting up." She said as she stretched. She scooped Dylan up as she got off the bed. "I know I just woke up, but do I look ok?"

"Baby, you're gorgeous." He said as he kissed her. They walked out to the family room just as Jesse's parents were walking up the stairs.

"Oh Beca...you look absolutely gorgeous sweetheart." Grace said as she wrapped Beca in a big bear hug.

"Mom...be careful. You're going to smother my son."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I'm just so excited to see you."

"It's ok." Beca said, "We're glad you're here." Beca handed Dylan off to his Grammy for the first time. As she backed away, Jesse wrapped her in a hug from behind, kissed her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm so happy right now." She sighed and said, "I am too." as she reached up to pat his cheek.

"He's even more gorgeous in person." Grace said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I delivered before you got here. I really am."

"Beca...don't you worry about that for another minute. It's not your fault. These things happen." Bill said.

"I know...I just really wanted you to be here."

"We're here now and that's all that matters." Bill told her as he kissed her cheek.

Jesse and Beca sat and watched as his parents admired Dylan.

A little later, David asked if it was ok from him and Sheila to come up and visit. "Sure Dad... you don't need to ask." Beca told him.

"I know, but we wanted to give you some time with Jesse's folks."

They all visited for about 30 minutes before Dylan decided his line backer belly was empty again. Bill brought the baby over to Beca and she excused herself to their bedroom to feed the baby.

"Is Beca ok?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, she's just dreading everyone visiting later."

"I can't say that I blame her. Chloe is as high strung as a rabid squirrel on crack and I'm convinced that Aubrey has a stick up her ass!" Grace said.

Jesse laughed a big belly laugh, "Ohhh Mom, you are so right!"

"Jess...I honestly don't know how she's put up with those two for as a long as she has. She deserves a medal."

"Mom...they're Beca's friends, please be on your best behavior today while they're here."

Grace held her hand up and said, "Scouts honor." What Jesse didn't see was that the fingers on her other hand were crossed. What he didn't see couldn't hurt...right?!

* * *

Jesse took a huge deep breath and walked to the door when he heard everyone arriving. As he opened the door, he was greeted by flowers, balloons and lots of smiling faces.

"Hey guys!" He whispered, "Come on in...Beca and the baby are napping. Shhh."

"Aww man...really?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe you can't be serious right now? He's not even 2 days old yet." he said, "You do remember what it's like to have a newborn?"

"Yes, I've just been itching to come over." Chloe said as Josh elbowed her in the ribs and said, "Settle down."

"Well Chloe...itch longer, they're asleep." Grace said. "Beca did just give birth a day and a half ago."

"Thanks Mom." Jesse said with a puzzled look on his face. "Guys, please be quiet. If you wake Beca it's not going to be pretty...I promise you that." Jesse warned.

"If anyone wakes her and the baby, they'll be put out of this house on their hind quarters...Got it?" Grace said looking each and every one of them in the eye as she did.

"Why don't we go out back." Donald suggested as he and Lily led the way to the patio.

"That's a great idea." Jesse said, "I'll go check on Beca and the baby."

* * *

While everyone was outside on the patio, Jesse crept quietly into their bedroom. Beca and the baby were both still knocked out in the middle of their bed, neither stirred when he walked in. He kissed them both and walked back outside.

"Is Beca awake?" Chloe asked a little too excitedly and trying to hide the fact that she was trying to peek into the windows of their bedroom.

"Chloe...I swear if you don't calm down young lady you will be the first one that gets put out." Grace told her. Jesse always knew his mother loved Beca but she was in Mama bear mode right now and if Chloe didn't pipe down and quick it was not going to be pretty in the Swanson house.

"No, they're both still asleep, neither one of them even stirred when I walked in. I took a picture so you can see." Showing them all the picture he had just taken on his iphone. Everyone oh'd and ah'd.

"But look...while we're out here I'm going to lay down some ground rules." Jesse said.

"Ground rules?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe..." Grace warned.

"Yes Chloe...ground rules." He repeated. "I know you all love me, Beca and Dylan but we would really appreciate it if you'd call or text before visiting. No unexpected visits."

"That's totally understandable." Aubrey nodded in agreement.

"We love you all and we want to see and visit with you, but there's a new sheriff in town and he's calling all the shots."

"Dude...whatever you say goes. This is your house, your domain and we have to respect that." Donald said.

"Thanks man...I appreciate that." Jesse said as he shook Donald's hand.

"How are we suppose to help if we have to ask permission to come over?" Chloe asked

"Chloe...don't act surprised." Stacie said, "You had to know this was coming. Beca has always been extremely private. Besides, when you had Nick you were on the East coast, there was no threat of any of us just dropping in for a visit. Think about how you would have felt if we did."

"I guess you're right." Chloe whined.

"Chloe, I promise you that this is not a punishment. I'm sure Beca will be calling all of you for help and advice at some point or another. We're still going to have our family get-togethers, parties etc...but for right now, we need to get acquainted with our son, and work on a schedule...we're just trying to survive."

"Jess...you have our support." Josh said making a face at Chloe as she tried peeking in the window again. He put her in a chair and sat on her to keep her from getting up again.

"Chloe...this is your last warning before you're asked to leave." Grace told her. "I swear I've corrected you more times in the last five minutes than I correct my grandchildren in five hours."

"Sorry Mrs. Swanson."

* * *

Feeling much better having laid down their ground rules, Jesse went to check on Beca and the baby again. When he walked in Beca was just waking up. He crawled into the bed with her and the baby, kissed her and said, "Please save me from the people that have invaded our house." Beca just laughed as he put his head in her lap. She ran her free hand through his touseled hair.

"What are they doing?" she asked.

"What aren't they doing is the more appropriate question." He said, "Chloe kept trying to peek into our bedroom through the windows, thank God the blinds and curtains are closed. Josh is literally sitting on her to keep her from busting in here. It's ridiculous! Our parents are literally standing guard in the family room."

"Ugh…I'm going to be attacked as soon as I walk out of this room aren't I?"

"Not likely, between me and Mama Bear out there I'm not sure anyone will be getting even remotely close to either of you."

"Mama Bear?"

"Yes, Mama Bear." He said with a huge smirk, "My mom is out there giving Chloe why and what for about her behavior."

"Oh Lord!"

"Yes...I'm just letting her do her thing because I don't have the energy to deal with Chloe right now."

"I'm gonna make Chloe wait until last just because she's been such a pain in the ass."

Jesse laughed, "That's my girl." He said as he kissed her again. "My mom said Chloe is as high strung as a rabid squirrel on crack."

"Oh my God...I love my mother-in-law! That's too funny!"

"Yeah, she a definite Beca fan! She needs a shirt that says "Team Beca"

"Funny. So, what are the kids up to?"

"They're too busy running around with Laney and asking if it's time to eat cake to be worried about the baby." He laughed.

As Beca handed the baby off to Jesse she asked, "Can you change his diaper before we take him to meet the loonies…I mean his extended family?"

"Come on little man…let's get you some dry pants." He said as Beca laid back on the bed for a minute.

"Don't forget to clean his cord."

"I won't."

When he came back over to the bed, Beca noticed that the baby had a small gift bag in his tiny little hands. "Hey Mommy….someone has something for you." Jesse said as Beca kissed him and took the bag out of Dylan's hand.

Beca pulled out a small black velvet box that contained a pair of sapphire and diamond earrings and a matching pendant that she had been admiring. She cried when she saw what was in the box. She never expected for Jesse to buy them.

"They're gorgeous." Beca said as she wiped the tears from her face. "Help me put the necklace on?"

"Absolutely." He said as he laid the baby on the bed. She pulled her hair to the left side of her neck so that Jesse could see. Her breath caught as he placed sweet kisses on her bare neck and shoulders. After putting the earrings in, she turned to Jesse, took his face in her free hand, said thank you and kissed him.

"You ready to head out there?" he asked her.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." She said before whispering to the baby, "I am so sorry for what you're about to go through baby…please forgive me my sweet boy." Jesse laughed, he was so glad to see that she hadn't lost an ounce of sarcasm when she gave birth. Jesse took her left hand since the baby was in her right arm and they walked out of their room.

* * *

Beca sat in the rocking chair in the family room across from their parents and waited while Jesse told everyone they could come in. Before Beca knew it, she was surrounded by everyone trying to get a look at Dylan. The kids rushed towards Beca with presents for both her and the baby. After everyone got a peek and settled down, Beca reluctantly handed the baby to Aubrey. Everyone commented on how beautiful Beca looked and how handsome Dylan was. It wasn't long before Dylan was being passed around the room just as Beca feared. She was watching him like a hawk. She didn't want to be rude but she really just wanted her baby back in her arms.

"Beca...Dylan is gorgeous!" Chloe said when she finally got to hold him.

"Thanks Chlo." She said quietly, hoping Dylan would start to cry so that she would have an excuse to take her son back.

"Have you guys decided on godparents?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Beca said.

"Well?"

"We asked Stacie and Bryan."

"Seriously Beca?!" Chloe said clearly upset.

"Umm, yeah. Why?" Beca asked puzzled.

"I honestly thought you guys would have asked me and Josh." She said passing Dylan to Fat Amy.

"Well you thought wrong."

When Jesse heard the girls arguing, he made his way across the room. Is there a problem Chloe?"

"Chloe's upset because we asked Stacie and Bryan to be Dylan's godparents." Beca told him while Chloe continued to glare at Beca.

"Chloe...we made our decision and you need to respect that as Dylan's parents we made the decision we thought was right."

"But..." Chloe started

"But nothing Chloe. Our decision has been made. Period. End of subject. I will not have you harassing Beca about this...Got it?!"

"Got it." Chloe said in defeat.

"Now, I understand your feelings are hurt and for that I'm sorry but is it really worth getting this upset over?"

"No...it isn't." Chloe said. "I just love you guys so much."

"And we love you. Now...let's get on with the day. Shall we?"

"Sounds good to me." Chloe said, "I'm really sorry."

"Don't sweat it." Jesse said hugging her.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jesse noticed Dylan getting fussy, so he took him from Amy and he settled right down. Beca guessed that he was probably getting hungry and was tired of being passed around. Aubrey asked Caroline to bring a small gift bag to Beca. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet from all of her 'God-babies'. There was a heart charm for each child with their name engraved on it (Isabella Faith, Nicholas Scott, Dallas Valentino and Colton Wyatt) as well as a birthstone charm for each child. The middle charm said "Godmother". Beca hugged and kissed each one of them, then Jesse handed Dylan back to her so he could put her bracelet on for her. Her parents gave her bracelet that matched the earrings and necklace Jesse and Dylan gave her and Jesse's parents gave her the matching ring.

About 30 minutes later, Stacie called everyone over to the island in the kitchen and lit the candles on Beca's birthday cake. Everyone started singing 'Happy Birthday', when they were done, Caroline asked, "Aunt Beca…what are you going to wish for?"

"Oh, sweet girl…" she said as she kissed Caroline, "I've already gotten my wish." then she kissed Dylan. Jesse stood with his arm around her waist. Right now they both felt extremely content and complete.

Aubrey cut the cake and Chloe served ice cream but it wasn't meant for Beca to have any. A certain little man decided he was hungry and he definitely came before cake. Beca excused herself to the bedroom while the others ate cake and ice cream; Jesse followed her into the bedroom to make sure she was ok.

* * *

"You ok?" he asked as he walked over to her side of the bed.

"Yeah…just really tired and this little guy is ready to eat." She said smiling at the baby.

"Well, if you're feeling up to it, come back out when he's through. If not, just lay down for a bit." He said as he kissed her on top of the head.

"Ok…but I'm not making any promises."

"Babe, I'm not asking you to." He said as he tilted her chin up, kissed her then kissed Dylan as he nursed. "I'll be back to check on you in a little bit." He said before leaving the room. Beca snuggled back into the pillows on the bed to get more comfortable.

Jesse went back into the family room with the others. "Is she ok?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah…just really tired and the baby was hungry again."

"Again?! He eats a lot!" Donald said.

"Yeah, he inherited Beca appetite for sure!" Jesse laughed. "That boy eats every hour and a half or so."

"He must have come pretty quickly since you guys didn't call any of us." Chloe said.

"It was really quick." Jesse said.

"why didn't you call us?" Chloe asked

"Beca didn't want everyone here."

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Because she knew if y'all were here, she would have been stressed out. The point of a home birth is that it's peaceful."

"That makes sense." Aubrey said. "I'm really glad she got the experience she wanted."

"How long was she in labor?" Amy asked.

"First contraction to last push was about 5 hours total."

"Wow!" Aubrey said, "That is quick and no drugs huh?"

"No drugs of any kind. She did it all natural. She was a real trooper though the whole thing."

"That's amazing!" Chloe said. "I don't think I could ever have a baby without drugs."

"I always knew she was strong, but nothing prepared me for this." Jesse said. "I'm so proud of her."

"We all are." Aubrey said. "She's one tough cookie!"

* * *

When everyone was finished eating cake and ice cream, Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe cleaned the kitchen and Jesse went in to check on Beca. She and the baby were both knocked out. He quietly walked across the room and covered them both with a blanket and left the room.

"Hey guys…Beca and the baby are both out. Sorry, she didn't get to visit with you more."

"It's completely ok." Lily said. "Tell her to call me if she needs anything."

"Same here." Stacie said. "I'm always home with Mr. Handsome here." She said kissing Colton's chubby cheek.

"Will do." Jesse said, "I'm working from home until after Labor Day but if we need anything we'll definitely call."

"Thanks for coming by." Jesse said as everyone left. He talked with their parents for a few minutes before going to lay down with Beca and the baby.

"I just want to thank you guys for being here. It's really means a lot to both of us. I know she's been sleeping a lot and you haven't gotten to visit much, but she really has enjoyed having you here."

"Jess…don't worry about it. We'll have plenty of time to visit before we go." David said. "We love all three of you so much."

"Thanks. I'm going to go join my family for nap before little man wakes up again."

"Go…we understand." Sheila said as she hugged Jesse. "Love you."

"Honey...we're just glad we got to be here. We love you." Grace told him before swallowing him in a big bear hug.

"Thanks. We love you too."

"Jess..quick question before you lay down." David said, "What do you think you guys might like for dinner?"

"Oh…I really don't know. We'll eat whatever."

"Ok…we'll take care of it then."

"Thanks Dad. If you decide to go out the keys to the cars are hanging in the mud room." Jesse said walking into their bedroom.


	36. Chapter 36

Beca and the baby had been asleep for at least 30 minutes and Jesse was hoping to get at least that before Dylan woke up ready to eat again. So when he woke up 2 hours later and looked at the clock, he freaked out. Beca and the baby were still asleep. Jesse reached over and started to stroke Beca's leg to get her to wake up. "What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's almost 6:00." He said.

"Oh my God… are you serious?"

"Yeah, I came in here to lay down 2 hours ago hoping to get a 30 minute nap and I just woke up."

"He hasn't eaten since right before 3:30. That's the longest he's gone."

"Maybe he's just starting to getting fuller each feed or maybe he's was really worn out after everyone passed him around."

"Maybe, but he needs to eat." Beca said.. Jesse scooped the baby up and changed his diaper. After the baby was changed, he gave him back to Beca so she could nurse, then he went to take a shower. When they were done, they went into the family room where their parents were watching TV and waiting for them to wake up so they could have dinner.

Beca sat next to her Dad and handed the baby off to him. Jesse decided they needed to take three generation photos. Grace and Sheila both started taking pictures. When they were finished, they all sat down to eat and started talking.

"So Beca…You know that I'm retiring at the end of Spring term" her dad said.

"Yeah, we're going to try to be there." Beca said smiling.

"Well…Mom and I have been talking and we're thinking about moving out here afterwards."

"That's very nice David." Grace said. "It is lovely here."

"Really? What about Mamaw and Papaw?"

"They'll come too, and move in with us. I don't want to see my grandbabies though a computer screen, in photographs and on holidays. I want to be able to see them all the time. Mamaw and Papaw feel the same way. Beca they miss you."

"I miss them too. We'd love to have you out here but you know I only had one baby right?"

"Funny Beca…Yes, I know you only had one baby but we're hoping you'll have a few more and we've sort of adopted all of your friends and their kids. They were all calling us Nana and Papa today. We loved it."

"Aww...that's really sweet!" Beca said.

"That little Nicholas is really something else." Shelia said giggling.

"He is!" Beca agreed laughing. "He's a mess!"

"This is great…I never thought I see the day when you said you wanted to move out here." Jesse said.

"I glad you guys are moving here. You're more than welcome to stay here while you house hunt." Beca said.

"Beca you're my only child and I miss you dearly. I love our skype calls but it's not the same as being able to see you all the time. These last few days have taught me that life is too precious to be apart from family."

"I miss you too Dad. Do you think you'll settle here in Calabasas? Or are you going to look somewhere else?" Beca asked.

"We like it here in Calabasas, but we're not going to limit ourselves or encroach on you guys. So we're going to keep our options open."

"We'll definitely keep our eyes open for something for you." Beca said.

"That would be great honey." Shelia said.

They finished dinner and Sheila offered to clean up. While Sheila and grace cleaned the kitchen, Beca went into the studio and found the business card for their realtor and gave it to her dad. They definitely had some time to find the perfect home.

It had been a long day, everyone was tired and decided to call it a day. Their parents retired to their shared basement apartment downstairs. They loved it down there. They had separate bedrooms and bathrooms but shared the common kitchen and living area. Beca and Jesse made it their home away from home which they loved.

Beca, Jesse and the baby retired to their bedroom. Jesse decided to spend some 'quality time' with the baby while Beca showered. When she got out of the shower, Dylan was laying on Jesse's chest. He was telling Dylan all the fun facts about 'Finding Nemo' while the movie played on his laptop. It was a such sweet sight. She loved seeing Jesse with their son, even if Dylan was receiving his first official movication at only a 2 days old. She took several pictures to document his first of many movications before joining her family in bed.

* * *

Over the next several days, they received more congratulatory floral arrangements and plants than most families receive for a funeral. Gifts were also rolling in like crazy. Their nights were starting to get rough and sleep was hard to come by. If Dylan could nurse 24/7 he was happy but that was next to impossible not to mention extremely exhausting. Jesse helped as much as he could but he couldn't help with the feedings so he would sleep while Beca nursed then they would trade off.

David and Sheila decided to contact the realtor that helped Beca and Jesse find their house. They made an appointment to see some model homes for a new subdivision that was going up about 10 minutes from Beca and Jesse. On the way to their appointment, David and Sheila took Jesse's parents to the airport since Beca wasn't allowed to drive yet and Jesse was just too tired to drive.

While sitting in the family room that afternoon, there was a knock at the door. When Jesse opened it he saw a man standing there and said, "Hi...can I help you?"

"Yes sir. Is this the Swanson residence?"

"Yes."

"I have a delivery for you from a Mr. Luke Bryan." When Beca heard Luke's name her curosity was peaked. "Will you sign here please?" The driver asked. Jesse took the clip board as the driver motioned to someone else to bring the delivery in. Jesse handed the clip board back to the driver and opened the front door a little wider so the boxes could be brought in the house.

When the driver turned to leave, Jesse tried to hand him a tip. "No sir, that isn't necessary. Mr. Bryan has already taken care of that. Have a good afternoon."

"Thanks man...you too." Jesse said as he closed the door. Holding the baby in her right arm, Beca took the card from a large box.

_"Beca and Jesse,_

_I couldn't let the birth of Dylan go unnoticed. Congratulations, parenthood is a wild and crazy ride. Have fun and Best Wishes!_

_Lots of love,_

_Luke, Caroline, Thomas and Tatum Bryan"_

Luke had obviously sent his wife on a shopping spree. Inside the box was a huge basket full of baby clothes, blankets, toys, books, a tiny pair of wrangler jeans, a plaid pearl snap shirt, a cowboy hat and boots. In the second box held was a guitar case with a note for Dylan. Inside the guitar case was a custom PS14ce Grand Concert series Taylor made guitar autographed by Luke. He had Dylan's name was inscribed under the bridge and his initials were inscribed on the head of the guitar as well.

_"Little Man Dylan,_

_I know you're brand new and you cannot possibly use this any time soon, but I hope with time that this guitar inspires you to be as talented and musically inclined as your Mommy. She's amazing! I hear you Daddy is pretty great too!_

_With lots of love,_

_Luke Bryan and family"_

"Jesse!" Beca said, "You realize this guitar is worth over $10,000 right?!"

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No, Jess...Taylor guitars are expensive and custom made guitars are _VERY_ expensive."

"Wow! That's amzing!"

"We have to get his picture taken with the guitar and his cowboy stuff." Beca said. She told Jesse she would get Kenzi, the photographer that takes the photographs for the album covers at recording studio, to come to the house to take the pictures. She was sure that Kenzi would have some great ideas.

Beca called Luke to thank him for his very generous gift. They chatted for a few minutes before Luke's wife Caroline got on the phone to congratulate Beca. When Luke got back on the phone, he told her that he would be back in LA in a couple of weeks and promised to bring Caroline and the boys over for a visit.

* * *

While Beca's parents were gone, she asked Jesse to run to the store for milk, bread, eggs and a few other things. It was the first time Beca was completely on her own with the baby since he was born.

While Jesse was out, Dylan nursed then Beca put him in the swing while she checked her emails. She hadn't done anything work related since before the birth. When the baby started crying, she laid him in her lap so she could respond to an email. As long as he was on her chest he seemed happy but the minute she tried to lay him down he cried. Beca decided to try playing music for him. When he heard the music he settled down in her lap while she rubbed his tummy. She was able to get some work done before it was time for Dylan to nurse again. That's when she realized how long Jesse had been gone.

Beca was crying from exhaustion and Dylan was crying just because he could. Debi had shown them a trick she used with her girls when they would fuss, she would put the knuckle of her index finger in the baby's mouth as sort of a pacifier. Dylan seemed to like it but right now it wasn't working. When Jesse walked in, he heard the baby crying and he knew he was gonna get it.

She gave him the evil eye as he walked in the house. "Two hours to get milk, bread, eggs and fruit?" Beca questioned as she paced the floor bouncing the baby on her chest. She was crying so hard that she was almost sobbing.

Jesse slumped his shoulders and said, "I think I might have closed my eyes in the store parking lot."

"Are you kidding me right now?!"

"I'm sorry babe."

"Don't babe me. I'm exhausted."

"I'll take the baby so you can shower and nap."

"Thank you!" she said handing the baby off to him before stomping toward their bedroom.

* * *

When she walked in the room, she heard Stacie's ringtone. "Hey Stace." she said as she sighed.

"Hey lil momma. You ok?"

"No, I sent Jesse to the store for a few things and he was gone for two hours."

"Why was he gone so long?"

"He went to the store and took a nap in the parking lot!" Beca yelled at Stacie, "Where's my nap?"

"I don't know Beca." Stacie said, "I didn't steal your nap."

"I'm sorry. It's just that my boobs hurt, they're covered in lanolin and I'm pretty sure I smell like an old couch!" Beca said as she sat down in her make-up chair at the bathroom counter.

"Beca...calm down." Stacie said. "Jesse's home now right?"

"Yes...he has Dylan in the family room."

"Good...take a shower and a nap. I'll check on you later."

"Thanks Stace...Love you."

"Love you too." Stacie said before hanging up.

* * *

Beca went to take a shower 40 minutes earlier but he could still hear the shower running. The baby was crying and there was no soothing him. He tried putting his knuckle in the baby's mouth like Debi showed them, but that didn't work. He was hungry and Beca wasn't pumping yet so she really needed to hurry up.

Jesse walked in the bathroom with the crying baby. He found Beca sitting on her make-up chair and her head down on the bathroom counter. "Beca!" Jesse called, the shower was running and she was asleep. "Babe..." he said as he touched her shoulder startling her. "The shower works better when you're in it."

"Shut up Jesse." She mumbled lifting her head.

"The baby's hungry and my nipples are of no use to him." Jesse said as he turned to the baby and said, "I know little man, I know...Mommy's coming."

Jesse turned off the shower and followed Beca into the bedroom. She sat on the bed and held her arms out for the baby. "I'm sorry baby." she whispered to Dylan as he aggressively latched on.

"Babe...I really am sorry for being gone so long." Jesse apologized.

"I know you are. I'm just as tired as you are and you admitted to having a nap when I didn't get one."

Kissing her forehead and pulling her in for a hug, he said, "as soon as he's finished eating, it's your turn...I promise." She looked up at him and kissed him before saying, "Thank you."

* * *

As Jesse promised, when the baby was finished eating, Beca finally got a quick shower and a nap. When she woke a couple of hours later, she went into the family room. Jesse was laying on the couch with Dylan on his chest, both of them asleep. She hated to wake them so she adjusted the blanket before going to the kitchen to cook dinner.

About 20 minutes later, Beca walked over to the couch and removed the blanket, then ran her hand over the baby's back. She squatted down next to the couch and kissed his cheek, then Jesse's. Jesse reached up and started to rub the Beca's back before opening his eyes.

"hey." he said.

"hey...dinner's ready." she said kissing Jesse.

"Ok...I'll put him in the swng."

"Thanks babe."

During dinner, the baby slept in his swing while the his parents and grandparents ate. Beca's parents told them about their meeting with the realtor and the home builder. They found a home they liked and according to the homebuilder, it would be ready in the spring. They put in an offer and were waiting to hear back.

"Dad that's so exciting!" Beca said.

"Yeah...sounds like you'll be able to move right after you retire." Jesse added.

"That's the plan." David said.

"Well, tell us about the house." Beca said.

"Well, it's nothing like this but it's nice. It's in Calabasas Highlands off Mulholland Drive." David said.

"It has mountain views which are just lovely." Sheila said.

"Sounds amazing!' Beca said, "And it's not far from here at all."

"Yeah...10 minutes at the most." Jesse said.

"So, if the offer is accepted, you're ok with us being that close?" David asked.

"Yes Dad...I'm so excited that you're moving here."

"Jesse...I was thinking that when everyone comes in town for holidays and visits, your parents could stay with us if they'd like to."

"I'm sure they'd love that. Especially since they say that when we're all together we make too much noise." He said.

When the baby started fussing Beca started to get up to get him. Sheila asked, "May I?"

"Oh, sure..." Beca said. She enjoyed seeing her parents with Dylan. She wanted her children to have a relationship with her parents and that couldn't really happen if they continued to live in Georgia. They continued to visit over dinner until the baby got fussy. Jesse took him from Shelia and went into their bedroom to change his diaper.

"BECA!" Jesse yelled. "BECA!"

Beca panicked. "BECA!" Jesse was yelling and the baby was crying. She walked as fast as she could to their bedroom. "Babe...what's wrong?"

"_Your_ son just peed all over me." He said as he turned in her direction. She tried to hide the grin on her face before she started laughing uncontrolably. "Beca...he peed on me and you're laughing?"

"I'm sorry babe...the expression on your face was priceless!" She said as she took pictures on her iphone.

"Can you put the phone down and come over here to help me out please?" Jesse asked, "Both of us are soaked." Beca put her phone down and walked across the room. She finished undressing the baby while Jesse got undressed. While Jesse showered, she bathed and nursed the baby before getting ready for bed herself. Jesse climbed into bed with them.

As the rest of the week progressed, they found out that the offer her parents made on the house was accepted. The realtor called them in to sign the papers the day they left to go back to Georgia. Saying goodbye to them had been increasingly more difficult than she thought. She didn't know if it was because she truly missed them or if it was the hormones that were raging through her body. She thought having PMS was bad...that was nothing when compared to having a baby.


	37. Chapter 37

Being home with the baby by themselves was strange. They had gotten so used to the extra sets of hands, now they had to rely on each other for everything but things were definitely starting to get a little easier especially since they had Dylan on a schedule...more or less. Time seemed to be whizzing by. Dylan was already 6 weeks old and that left Beca and Jesse wondering where the time had gone. Dylan had changed so much in such a short time and he was finally starting to sleep longer at night, which Beca and Jesse were very happy about.

Jesse had gone back to work 2 weeks earlier after working from home for a month. He pouted when he had to go back, he absolutely loved being home with Beca and Dylan and was going to miss them both terribly while he was at the office. Beca promised to keep him up to date with the all the cute stuff Dylan did during the day by sending texts, pictures and videos. The first two weeks that he was back at the office, he literally called her every hour 'just to check in' but what he was really doing was driving Beca crazy.

Beca was getting used to being alone with the baby during the day but she craved adult conversation and interaction, having Stacie next door helped. Every morning after Jesse and Bryan went to work, she and Stacie would put the babies in their strollers and walk the neighborhood just to get out of the house. The fresh air did wonders for both them and the babies.

* * *

On Jesse's birthday, Beca and the baby were up early. After showering, feeding the baby and putting him down for his morning nap, Beca decided to wake Jesse.

"Mornin' birthday boy." she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning. Where's little man?"

"I just put him down for his morning nap." she said straddling him.

He placed his hands on her hips as she bent down to kiss him again. She trailed kisses from his jawline to his neck and back to his mouth. "Should we be doing this?" he asked between kisses.

"I got the all clear." she told him.

"Mmmmm..." he mumbled

"But...you have to wear a condom. We don't need more babies for a little while." He grinned and flipped her over on her back.

"Best birthday present ever." he said trailing kisses down her neck and chest. He was very careful to be gentle. They hadn't made love since the morning the baby was born and he didn't want to hurt her.

She missed making love to her husband...and he missed her. Six weeks was a long time and it was definitely a major drawback of having a baby but she wouldn't change a thing because she simply couldn't imagine their life without Dylan. She missed him, his hands, his mouth...she missed everything about him. Sure they slept together every night and they'd cuddle but she missed falling asleep in Jesse's arm after having made love.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Jess...I'm fine." she said smiling.

"Does it hurt? If it hurts, I'll stop."

She reached up and grabbed his face, "If you stop...I'll kill you!"

Rediscovering each other was new...it was exciting. It was slow, intimate and extremely intense. She was feeling things she hadn't felt before, not bad things...better things. Her orgasms rolled through her body like thunder and were absolutely Earth shattering.

Out of breath, Jesse said, "That's was amazing!" as he laid on his pillow.

Beca just laid there eyes closed, smiling..."Mmm hmm, it was."

As they laid in each others arms, after having just made love for the first time in six weeks, Beca heard Dylan start to fuss. She growled a little because she wasn't quite ready to get up, but grabbed her robe and got up. She picked the baby up out of his cradle and changed his diaper before taking him over to his Daddy.

Beca laid Dylan on Jesse's chest. It was one of his favorite places to be, Beca's too. He had the ability to make everything better all the time, not only for Dylan but for Beca. He was their safe place, he was their home.

"Hi little man." Jesse said while rubbing the baby's back. Beca put her head on Jesse's chest and at that moment, everything was right in their little world.

"So, the day is all yours... what do you want to do?" Beca asked as she stroked the baby's cheek.

"I'm doing it." he said as he kissed Beca and the baby. "I'm exactly where I want to be. I don't need anything else."

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything?"

"Positive." They laid there for a little longer before Dylan let them, well Beca, know who was boss. She sat up to nurse him while Jesse kissed the top of the baby's head then reached up to hold Beca's face in his hand and kissed her passionately. She never imagined that she could be this content.

He rested his forehead on hers, looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

They spent the day in bed as a family. They watched movies and napped. Jesse thanked everyone that wished him a happy birthday and of course, everyone wanted to know what he was doing to celebrate. His answer was, "spending time with my family...best birthday ever!"

* * *

When Jesse got home from work the next Friday evening, the TV was on in the family room. Beca was laying on the couch with Dylan on her chest, both were asleep. She made meatballs and put them in the crockpot so he decided to quietly finish preparing dinner. When dinner was ready, Jesse walked quietly over to the couch to wake Beca.

"Hey baby." He said kissing her on the forehead then he kissed the baby and took him off her chest, "Time to wake up sleepy heads."

With her eyes closed, she stretched and said, "Hey babe. How was your day?"

"It was good, I got a lot done. You hungry?"

"Yeah...I need to boil the spaghetti before we can eat though."

"I did it already, because my sleeping beauty and our handsome little prince were crashed on the couch." He said with a grin.

"Sorry...I only meant to close my eyes for a few minutes. I really did intend to have dinner ready for you when you got home."

"Don't worry about it. All I did was boil the spaghetti...you're doing all the hardwork."

"Then let's go eat." she said as she stood up and Jesse put the baby in his swing.

"Guess what?" he asked her.

"I don't know...what?"

"Everyone loved what you did to the score for that Indy film." Jesse told her as they served their plates.

"That's great!" she smiled.

"There's more." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Cliff is going to pay you for collaborating with me and you'll also be named in the movie credits."

"Are you kidding?" she asked as she sat at the island to eat.

"No...you'll have a check by the end of next week." Jesse said

"I didn't help you because I wanted to be paid or because I wanted to be named in the movie credits...I helped you because I love you."

"I love you too. I asked for help because you are amazing at what you do. Only you could've helped me create such a beautiful piece. Thank you." he said running his hand up her thigh.

"You're welcome." she said blushing. No matter how hard she worked or how good she thought her work was, she still hadn't gotten used to receiving compliments on it.

After dinner, they cleaned up and decided to call it a night early. They snuggled in bed with the baby and of course, a movie.

* * *

The next morning, Jesse got a text from Bryan about playing basketball with the guys. When Beca heard the the phone, she growled. "Why is someone texting you at this un-Godly hour on a Saturday?"

Jesse laughed, "It's Bryan. He wants to go play basketball."

"At this hour?"

"Babe, it's 10:30...I'm sure he thought we would be awake."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Mind if I go?"

"No...go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Stacie and I are going to take the babies to the farmer's market after lunch."

"Ok, I'm gonna get ready to go." he said kissing her before he got out the bed.

"I need a shower before you leave."

"I'll be quick." While Jesse showered, Beca nursed the baby. She undressed and walked into the bathroom with a naked baby on her chest. "Leave the shower running." she said as he was finishing up.

"Why is he naked?" Jesse asked pointing to the baby.

"I'm gonna bathe him while I'm in the shower, then pass him to you so I can finish up."

"Oh, ok...I'll grab his towel."

Dylan really seemed to like the shower and the fact that Beca sang to him while she bathed him. Jesse took Dylan so Beca could shower but he was back a few minutes later.

"Babe...you fed him right?"

"Yes...Why?" She said rinsing the conditioner from her hair.

"He's really mad. You may want to hurry."

"Why is he mad?"

"I don't know. I dried him and got him dressed."

"Did you put lotion on him?"

"No..."

"That's the problem." she said stepping out of the shower

"Lotion?"

"Yes, lotion." She said as she wrapped herself in a towel and walked into their bedroom. "Watch." She took the baby from Jesse and started singing. She undressed and laid him on his towel then started putting lotion on him. The baby settled down as Jesse watched Beca massage Dylan's shoulders, arms and legs with the lotion. The baby stopped crying several minutes earlier but his little bottom lip still quivered from crying. When she was finished, she scooped the baby up so he could rest his head on her shoulder and rocked, as she sang.

"And that, my love, is how it's done." she said as she kissed the baby's head.

"But..." he said.

"He associates his bath and the massage."

"But...when? how?"

"I read that giving babies massages with lavendar lotion helps to calm and soothe them."

"That's amazing"

"Yeah, it is." She said still rocking and bouncing the baby.

"When did you start doing that?"

"He was fussy one day so I tried it. Works every time."

"Good to know. I have a question though."

"What's that?"

"He's naked as the day he was born. Why isn't he peeing on you?"

"Because we have an agreement."

"An agreement...he's 7 weeks old."

"Your point?"

"He's 7 weeks old."

"And?"

"What's the agreement?"

"He's only supposed to pee on his Daddy." she said as she wrapped her free arm around Jesse's waist. She handed the baby to Jesse so he could get him dressed while she got ready to go.

"And that's supposed to be funny?" he asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"I have yet to be peed on." she winked.

"Dude, you've got to be kidding me?"

"What?"

"He just peed on me!"

"Told you!" she laughed.

As he cleaned the baby up and put his diaper on, he asked, "So...what other little agreements do you two have?"

"Can't tell you."

Well...little man and I are gonna start making some agreements."

"Won't work."

"And why is that?"

"Because I feed him."

"That's so not fair."

* * *

Jesse laid on the bed and watched TV with the baby while Beca finished getting ready. When she was ready she texted Stacie, _"We're ready to go when you are."_

_"Be over in 10 minutes."_

Stacie replied. Beca packed the diaper bag while Jesse put the baby in his car seat.

"Babe, can you grab an extra blanket?"

"Sure...but it's warm out, what do you need an extra blanket for?" Jesse asked.

"I don't think we'll be gone too long, but I'm not going to just whip it out because he wants to eat." she replied.

"Ok." he said handing her the blanket. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and said, "I wish I were going with you."

"I know...but we'll be back soon and you deserve some time with the guys."

"How about steaks for dinner?" He asked

"Sure...sounds good." She said, "Since we didn't really celebrate your birthday, do you want to invite Bryan and Stacie over for dinner?"

"Yeah...I'd like that."

"I'll talk to Stacie while we're out. Can you carry him out to the garage please?" she said as she put her wallet in the diaper bag.

"Come on little man, you're going out with Mommy, Aunt Stacie and your best bud today." Beca just shook her head as she followed Jesse to their SUV. As Beca opened the door to the garage, she saw Stacie and Bryan walking up the driveway. Once the babies and their strollers were loaded up, the girls were ready to go.

* * *

The girls were gone for a couple of hours before they decided to head back home. After unloading, Stacie played with the boys on the floor in the family room while Beca put away all of her purchases from the farmer's market. Colton was starting to get mobile while Dylan still just kind of laid there but they were both so cute. Once Dylan was asleep Beca moved him to his swing so Colton could play. When Jesse and Bryan got home, grabbed a couple of beers, fired up the grill and got the steaks and asparagus started while Beca prepared potatoes. When dinner was ready, they all sat outside on the patio to eat.

"Dude, did you know there was such a thing as a baby massage?" Jesse asked Bryan.

"No...why?"

"Beca gives Dylan massages after his bath. I didn't know about it until this morning." He said.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes... Dylan showered with Beca this morning, then she asked me to take him and get him dressed. Little dude got pissed off because I didn't give him a massage."

Beca just laughed, "He was pretty mad."

"You give Dylan massages?" Stacie asked.

"Yes...I read about it. He was fussy one day so I tried it and it worked." she said.

"Wow..." Stacie said, "Wish I had known about that sooner. I'm gonna try it."

"So, now at 7 weeks old, our son associates baths and massages." Jesse said.

"Wow..." Bryan said.

"Hey babe...after my shower, can I get a massage?" he asked as he ran his right hand up her left thigh. Stacie and Bryan were trying to hide smirks and laughter.

"That depends...do you want a diaper too?" she asked with a wink.

"No...no diaper needed for my massage." he said as Beca blushed.

"You sure you won't pee on me?"

"Pretty sure." he winked.

"Dude...Dylan peed on you didn't he?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, but he hasn't peed on his Mommy...Yet."

"Told you, we have an agreement. He won't pee on me."

"Agreements and massages with your 7 week old...You two crack me up." Stacie said.

* * *

After dinner, Beca and Stacie cleared the plates while Jesse, Bryan and the boys were on the patio. Once inside, Beca put candles in the cheesecake she made earlier while Stacie got dessert plates, forks and a knife. The girls walked outside singing 'Happy Birthday'. As Beca put the cheesecake on the table she sat in Jesse's lap and put her arm around his neck.

"Happy Birthday Babe!"

"Thanks baby." Jesse said kissing her, then blew out the candles.

"You're welcome." Beca said as she got up to serve cake.

After cake, they all sat around shooting the breeze for a while longer before Stacie, Bryan and Colton went home for the night. Jesse took the baby in their room while Beca cleaned the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. When she entered their room, she could hear Jesse singing. He and the baby were in the shower so she decided to get undressed and join them. Jesse didn't hear her open the shower door and step in behind him.

As she wrapped her arms around him from behind, she kissed his back and said, "are you trying to gain brownie points with the baby?"

"Any way I can." He said turning around. "Will you show me that massage trick again?" he asked as he snaked his free arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Yep...let me shower and I'll take him so you can finish, then I'll show you." They finished their family shower and Beca took Jesse's hand to lead him to their bedroom. She laid the baby on his towel and showed Jesse how to massage his arms, legs and shoulders.

Jesse laid on the bed admiring his wife as she nursed the baby. He honestly thought she would have given up on breastfeeding by now just so she could get more sleep, but she hadn't. She had been a trooper so far. Anytime Dylan was ready to nurse, she was right there to make sure he had his fill. Jesse offered to help out with feeding if she would pump but she politely refused. She was enjoying the one on one time with their son. She was amazing. As he nursed, she would sing to him and stroke his little cheeks. It really was the sweetest thing to witness.

When the baby was in his cradle, Jesse said, "My turn!" as he laid on his stomach. Beca sat in the small of his back and massaged his neck, shoulders, arms and back until her hands hurt.

"Feel better?" she asked as she rolled off of him and onto her pillow.

"Much, much better." he said straddling her and kissing her neck. "I want you so bad right now."

"So, what's stopping you?" she said breathily. "Take me."


	38. Chapter 38

It was no surprise that everyone decided that the Swanson house was the place to be on Halloween. Of course, that brought up the topic of costumes. Beca wanted to dress Dylan in just a simple Halloween sleeper so he would be comfortable, but there was no way Jesse was going to let that happen. He reminded her that this was Dylan's first Halloween and that he "had to have a proper costume." Beca's argument was that he was only two and half months old and a costume was a complete waste of money but Jesse wouldn't hear it, thus winning the Halloween costume battle with Beca. So, she eventually caved and they purchased a Simba costume for the baby.

"Jess..." Beca called.

"Yeah baby" he answered as he walked into their bedroom.

"Can you grab his costume? It's in his closet upstairs."

"Yeah...I'll be right back."

"Your Daddy is so silly. He wants to make you a baby lion for halloween. I hope you'll forgive me for this when you're older." she said kissing the baby's cheeks as he laid on their bed cooing.

"Hey...I heard that." Jesse said as he came back into the room with the costume. "Little man...Mommy's crazy, you're going to look so cute in your costume." Dylan just laid there on the bed eating his hands as his parents playfully bantered back and forth.

"Come on my man, let's get your costume on so we can send pictures to everyone before the looney birds get here." Beca said with a smile as she slid the baby's legs into his costume. Jesse couldn't help but smile when he saw Dylan in his costume and Beca leaned him up against the pillows on their bed so they could take pictures for their parents. She had to admit he did look absolutely adorable in the costume.

When their little photo session was over they went into the family room to wait for everyone to come over. Once everyone arrived, they took pictures of the kids before heading out to trick or treat. Caroline was dressed as Cinderella, Izzy was a bumblebee, Nicky was a pirate, Dallas was a Sully from Monsters, Inc. and Colton was Superbaby (Superman). Technically, Nicky and Caroline were the only ones actually old enough to trick or treat but everyone went along for the walk.

After trick or treating, everyone headed back to Jesse and Beca's house. Of course, true to form, Aubrey and Chloe were ready to start discussing Thanksgiving dinner plans. The guys had gone down to the media room for beer and pool.

* * *

"Can we get through Halloween before we discuss Thanksgiving?" Beca asked rolling her eyes as she started taking Dylan's costume off.

"Well, " Aubrey said, "it will be here before we know it."

"Yeah, we kinda need a game plan Beca." Chloe said.

"Game plan is everyone is coming here...right?"

"I'm with Beca on this one, can we just hold off a bit?" Stacie said.

Beca leaned over to whisper to Stacie, "Ugh...I forgot to take my medication this morning."

"Medication?" Stacie asked

"Yeah...10 miligrams of don't throat punch those bitches." Stacie tried to hide her face unsuccessfully as she snickered.

"What are you two up to?" Aubrey asked pursing her lips.

"Nothing!" they said in unison as they laughed.

"Anyway...yes, the plan is that we'll all be over here but what's the plan beyond that?" Chloe asked.

"Well, Jesse and I will do the turkey, a side and a couple desserts. You guys can fight over the rest." Beca said.

"Well, Chloe...looks like we'll have to do all the planning." Aubrey snipped.

"Not that it's any of your business but I have an infant who nurses every 2 hours. If you don't like what I said, then I'm sorry but he's my priority right now...not Thanksgiving. Surely you remember having an infant." Beca snapped.

"Of course I remember having an infant, I just really thought since these are his first holidays you'd be a little more excited." Aubrey retorted.

"I am excited, but we don't need to discuss this right now." Beca said.

"Beca you don't sound excited at all." Chloe said.

"Whatever...if you'll excuse me, I need to feed my son." Beca said

"Beca don't walk out." Aubrey pleaded.

"Look, if you don't like it, you know where the front door is and you're all free to walk out of it at any time." she said as she walked into her bedroom.

Aubrey stood there mouth open and completely speechless. Beca had actually kept her cool and told her off politely without cuss words. Where was the real Beca and who was this imposter?

* * *

Stacie gave Beca a few minutes before knocking on her bedroom door. She didn't want to intrude but she needed to make sure Beca was ok. If Beca didn't answer, she would get Jesse to check on her. "Bec...it's me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah Stace...the door is unlocked." Beca answered.

Stacie sat on the bed next to Beca. "Are you ok?" she asked as she sat Colton on the bed.

"Hey sweet boy." Beca said as she kissed Colton's hand. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...just getting sick of Aubrey's crap." Beca said. "I swear if it wasn't for Uni and the girls, I would have told her to take a long walk off a short pier a long time ago."

Stacie giggled. No matter how old they got, the rivalry between Aubrey and Beca would always remain the same. They were and always would be polar opposites. No matter how hard they tried, they would never see eye to eye and that was in no way a jab at Beca's height, or lack thereof.

"Is he really still nursing every 2 hours?" Stacie asked.

"During the day he nurses on demand, which averages about every 2 hours. At night he'll go 3 to 4 hours."

"Colton is finally sleeping through the night. He nurses right before bed and is out for the night."

"I enjoy it." Beca said as she stroked he son's cheek, "Jesse has offered to get up and feed him during the night but I haven't started pumping yet. He's never had a bottle."

"Oh wow!" Stacie said, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious...there's no need for a bottle. I'm with him 24/7."

"True."

While Beca finished nursing, she and Stacie continued to talk and play with Colton. When Dylan was finished, Beca put him down and she, Stacie and Colton rejoined everyone in the family room. Jesse crossed the room and wrapped his arm around Beca's waist before whispering, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, Aubrey is on my last good nerve...nothing new." Jesse laughed as he buried his face in Beca's neck. "Don't let her get to you."

"I kept my cool and told her off politely. You would have been proud." she said with a smirk.

"I bet." He said as he kissed her forehead and laughed. It wasn't long before everyone started to gather their things to leave. Beca was so glad, she had enough 'family togetherness' to last her until Thanksgiving. After walking everyone out, Jesse insisted that they snuggle up and watch a scary Halloween movie. He even told her that she could pick whatever movie she wanted to watch as long as it was Halloween themed.

* * *

Their first anniversary was approaching and Beca needed to figure out a gift to give Jesse. She racked her brain for days before it finally came to her. After Jesse left for work one morning, she put her plan into motion. She packed Dylan up for a quick shopping trip and headed out. She only had a couple of stops to make but she needed to be quick.

When she got back home she had a lot to do. She had a two hour window to get everything done while Dylan took his afternoon nap. Part of her plan was to keep Dylan awake as long as she could then put him down for his nap as soon as Kenzie called. Kenzie had taken all of their photos, including their engagement and wedding photos as well as photos after Dylan was born. Beca trusted her more than anyone else to take the photos she had in mind.

* * *

Kenzie called Beca when she was about 10 minutes away, which worked out perfectly. Beca was able to put Dylan down then start on her hair and make-up. When Kenzie arrived she let her in so she could set up her equipment while Beca finished her hair.

Beca was pretty impressed with herself for coming up with this idea. It was out something totally of her comfort zone and something Jesse would never expect. When she walked out of her bathroom, Kenzie started whistling and make cat calls, which made Beca blush. She was wearing a beautiful black lace bra and panty set, thigh highs, and extra long pair of pearls and stilettos. Her make-up was gorgeous and her hair was down and curly.

"Damn lil' Momma...you are smokin' HOT!" Kenzie told her.

"Thanks but if you tell anyone at the studio that you saw me like this, I'll kill you." Beca joked.

"Mum's the word." Kenzie said as she 'zipped her lips'.

* * *

Beca was more than a little excited about her photo shoot. She wouldn't normally pose for boudoir photos but what better way to surprise Jesse. Kenzie had her pose in several different seductive poses on their bed. She looked absolutely amazing. After getting a few photos Beca was pleased with, she took out a pair of long black gloves and a pearl bracelet. She removed her bra and threw the pearl necklace over her back. Kenzie had her put her hands on her hips and look backwards over her shoulder. So far, that was Beca's favorite photo...the pose was amazing; the way her eyes were cut and the way her toned back looked couldn't have been better; it was definitely one that would be framed for Jesse.

For the next set of photos, Kenzie told her to take off the pearls, gloves and bracelet off and replace them with a tie and one of Jesse's favorite dress shirts which she needed to leave unbuttoned. While Beca changed, Kenzie moved her set up to the studio. Before joining Kenzie in the studio, Beca grabbed the pearls, her robe and bra.

Kenzie posed Beca on Jesse's beloved black baby grand piano and started taking photos. There was a wall of windows in the studio which made the lighting in the room perfect. Following Kenzie's direction, she removed the tie and replaced it with the pearls. Still wearing Jesse's dress shirt, Kenzie told her to button only one button and let the shirt fall off her shoulders while she straddled the piano bench. She had such an amazing and talented eye. The photos were phenomenal. The photos were all taken in back and white and with her editing software she was able to add subtle little pops of color that really made the photos come to life. While Kenzie was in studio editing the photos, Beca took off her heels and thigh highs before throwing on her robe on and going upstairs to get Dylan. He slept a little longer than usual which Beca was thankful for, turns out they needed the extra time.

She came downstairs and sat in the rocking chair next to the fireplace where it was warm and began nursing the baby. When Kenzie walked into the room, she saw the most beautiful sight. Beca was sitting in the rocking chair in front of a roaring fire nursing Dylan with Laney at her feet. She went into the studio and grabbed her camera. She couldn't help herself as she started snapping pictures. She knew it wasn't what Beca was paying her for but she knew once Beca saw them she would love them. These pictures were going to be absolutely gorgeous. The lighting was amazing and Beca was so at peace and relaxed as she smiled and sang to Dylan while he played with the pearls around her neck. Kenzie was certain she had never seen anything more beautiful. When she was sure she had all the photos she wanted, she went back into the studio and started to edit them. When she was satisfied with her work, she saved everything to a flash drive for Beca.

* * *

"Beca...sorry to interrupt."

"Oh, it's ok Kenzie."

"Umm...I need to get back to the studio."

"Ok...thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. I left the flash drive on your desk next to your computer."

"Awesome. You're the best."

"Thanks...See ya Beca."

"Bye Kenzie."

* * *

When Dylan finished nursing, Beca got dressed and took him into the studio. While Dylan played in his bouncer, she set up her computer so she could look at the photos. She immediately noticed that there were two files on the flash drive. The first file was all of the boudoir photos she had just taken but she had no idea what was in the second file. She opened the first file and looked at all the photos. She was so happy with they way they came out and decided to have a couple framed for Jesse; the rest would be put into an album for him. When she clicked on the second file a digital post it note popped up.

_"Beca,_

_These are some additional photos I took while I was here. I just couldn't help myself. I hope you love them as much as I do. Let me know what you think._

_Muah..._

_Kenz"_

The photos took Beca's breath away, they were stunning. She had no idea that Kenzie had come into the room or that she had taken the photos. She had never seen such beautiful work. These photos blew her boudoir photos clear out of the water. She knew Kenzie was talented, but this gave her a new appreciation for what she did.

Beca called Kenzie. As soon as she picked up Beca said, "The photos are stunning."

"I'm really glad you like them."

"I love them. Thank you."

"No problem. Great photos happen when you have great subjects."

"That's very sweet. What do I owe you for them?"

"You don't...they're a gift."

"Are you sure?"

"It's the least I can do, you're always sending work my way and I appreciate it."

"Well, you're the best in the business. You deserve it."

"Thanks Beca."

"You're welcome. I have to go, Jesse just got home. See you tomorrow."

"See ya...Bye Bec."

Proud of herself for what she had pulled off, Beca took another quick look at the photographs before removing the flash drive from her computer and putting it in her purse.

* * *

When Jesse walked in Beca and Dylan were still in the studio. She had her email pulled up to make it look like she was in there working. Dylan was in his bouncer on Beca's desk and she was hard at work, or so Jesse thought.

"Hey babe." he said as he entered the studio.

"Hey...how was your day?" she said turning around to face him.

"It was good...busy, but good."

"So...I didn't get to cook dinner. Want take out?"

"Yes, let's just get a pizza or something easy."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah...just tired."

"Why don't go you lay down until the pizza gets here." Beca ordered the pizza then went back into the studio to check her emails. Since Jesse had the baby she could get a few things done. He fell asleep on the couch with the baby while waiting for dinner. When the pizza arrived, she went over to wake him and realized that he was running a fever. She took the baby off his chest, praying he too wasn't sick and put him in his bed. She grabbed the thermometer and Advil out of the bathroom and went back into the living room.

"Jess..." she said feeling his forehead and cheeks.

"Is dinner here?"

"Yeah, but you need to put this in your mouth." She said putting the thermometer under his tongue. He had the chills and a fever of 102 degrees.

"Damn...he really is sick." she thought as she got up to get a bottle of water so he could take some Advil. She put some pizza on a plate for him but he turned it down saying that he wasn't hungry. She managed to get him to take the Advil before he went back to sleep. She figured she was in for a long night...a baby and a sick husband, she was sure she wasn't going to be getting any sleep. Beca ate dinner alone then cleaned the kitchen and got the baby ready for bed. When she was finished she kneeled down by the couch and stroked Jesse's face trying to wake him.

"Baby...you coming to bed?"

"I'll sleep out here. I don't want to get you and Dylan sick."

"We've already been exposed. Come on, let's go to bed." She said pulling him up. He rarely got sick but when he did it was usually bad. He changed clothes and got in bed. She was sitting up reading a book and he laid down putting his head in her lap. He was within seconds he was out again. Yeah...it was going to be a long night.


	39. Chapter 39

Jesse was really sick and as Beca had expected, he had a rough night. He was up couching, sneezing and complaining of being cold all night. He was wearing a hoodie and sweat pants and still said he was freezing until Beca pulled out her electric blanket and threw it over him. Between taking care of Jesse and feeding the baby, she had hardly gotten any sleep, by morning she was absolutely exhausted.

Beca was going to call the doctor to get Jesse an appointment but knew he would pitch a fit about having to get out of bed and leave the house. Men are the absolute worst sick people ever. So she decided to call Debi instead. She felt silly about calling her midwife because her husband was sick, but she knew that Debi was very knowledgeable about natural remedies, something Beca had grown to appreciate. Debi's children had never been vaccinated, taken a single antibiotic or over the counter medication in their lives and they were by far the healthiest people Beca knew.

When she called and explained Jesse's symptoms, Debi said she was sure he had the flu and offered a few natural remedies. She said that both Jesse and Beca needed to swallow a teaspoon of raw organic honey mixed with a 1/4 of a teaspoon of cinnamon, twice a day for three days. She also told Beca to start using a humidifier with eucalyptus tablets in it to help with the congestion. Lastly, she suggested taking warm showers with eucalyptus tablets, increased liquid intake, eating homemade chicken soup and of course, lots of rest.

Beca took all of Debi's advice and within a day Jesse was starting to feel better. By the third day, he was back to 100% and said he never felt better. Luckily, Beca and Dylan had only gotten a very mild case of the sniffles and managed to fend off all of the germs that had invaded their house. When Jesse was finally feeling better, Beca called their housekeeper to deep clean the entire house, but most especially the main floor where they spent most of their time.

When the housekeeper arrived that afternoon, she immediately got to work disinfecting the house, so they decided to get out of the house for awhile. It was a gorgeous day and they had all been locked up for several days; it was starting to feel like the walls were closing in on them. So, they decided to load up Dylan and Laney and go to Bark Park...Laney's favorite park in Calabasas.

When they returned home, Laney went straight to her kennel and collapsed from exhaustion. While Beca changed Dylan an put him down, Jesse made BLT's with avocado and homemade sweet potato fries for dinner. After dinner, they planned to call it a night early since everyone would be coming in town the next day for the Thanksgiving holiday.

* * *

Beca was not looking forward to today. It was Thanksgiving day and her poor baby would more than likely get passed around the room like the turkey at dinner time. In years past, everyone would come over at Noon, spend the day watching football, eat dinner around 5pm, visit until late and then leave. This year was going to be different. Beca really wasn't in the mood to have everyone over for the entire day. Lord knows, that if they were there the entire day, Beca was likely to commit murder. So, this year everyone would come over around 3pm (with the exception of Donald, Lily, Stacie and Bryan. They were coming over at Noon), visit for awhile, eat dinner at 5pm, visit a bit longer then head home. She didn't mind their family being with them, but Chloe and Aubrey were really starting to rub her the wrong way. She knew it was probably from lack of sleep, but it didn't make dealing with them any easier so she asked Jesse make all the arrangements for Thanksgiving day.

When Jesse came in their room to wake her with breakfast, Dylan was laying awake quietly next to Beca, though she was laying with her eyes closed. As Jesse crawled up on the bed to snuggle his wife and son, Beca opened one eye and asked, "Do you have a death wish right now?!" Jesse chucked and kissed her while Dylan lay there looking at his parents and chewing his fingers. Jesse looked at him and said, "Mommy's cranky this morning little man, what are we going to do about that?"

"We're going to call all the crazy loons and tell them all the stay home if they know what's good for them." she mumbled.

"Oh come on Bec..."

"Your mouth is moving but all I hear is blah, blah, blah..." she said. "Days like today make me wish Flintstones made chewable Xanax."

Jesse laughed, "but babe, it's Dylan's first Thanksgiving."

"I know it is, but the only thing he's chowing down on this Thanksgiving is my boobs." She said pointing to Dylan as he lay next to her nursing. All Jesse could do was laugh, after all...she had a point.

"Babe, you'll feel better once you get moving."

"Maybe...I've just really been dreading it."

"I know you have, but if we can get this little guy down for his morning nap, I have a sure fire way to put a smile on that gorgeous face of yours." he said leaning over to kiss her.

Giving him her famous 'Beca smirk' and a wink she said, "you got yourself a deal...BUT, I've got news for you, we're having sex one way or the other, even if it means I have to bring him downstairs to my parents."

"Cause that won't be awkward at all." Jesse said rolling his eyes, as Beca threw her head back and laughed. Jesse kissed her and the baby. They continued their typical banter for awhile longer before he got up and went into their bathroom to shave. When Dylan was finished, Beca put him in his bed before undressing as she walked in their bathroom. Standing behind him naked as the day she was born, she kissed his back as she stuck her hands in the waistband of his boxers and said, "Shower...NOW!" smacked his butt and walked toward the shower seductively. Jesse was more than happy to oblige. After their shower and other activities, Beca squealed as Jesse threw her wet body over his shoulder and ran to their bedroom to continue their little party.

As Beca laid on Jesse's chest, he asked, "So, my love, do you think you can face the day now?"

"Not quite yet..." she said as she straddled him and trailed kisses along his jawline, down his neck and chest.

"We're going to need another shower." Jesse said kissing her passionately. After making love again, they dosed off. When Dylan woke up from his morning nap, they realized that they only had an hour and a half to get ready before Donald, Lily, Bryan, Stacie and the babies got there. Luckily they were both able to get showered again, get themselves and Dylan dressed just in time.

* * *

While they were getting ready for the day, their parents took Laney for a walk and decided to stop at the corner coffee shop. When they got back Stacie, Bryan and Colton were walking up the driveway. It wasn't too long before Lily, Donald and Dallas arrived.

Everyone said hello, gave hugs and moved into the family room to watch the football game while Beca and Stacie were in the kitchen getting snacks for everyone.

"Days like today make me miss my best friend Crown Royal." Beca said to Stacie.

Stacie laughed, "I know what you mean."

"What I wouldn't give for a bottle...but I don't want to turn my son into a raging alcoholic."

"Come on Becs...don't let Aubrey and Chloe ruin the day."

"I'm trying not to."

* * *

The girls went into the family room to watch the game with everyone else. Beca and Dylan snuggled into Jesse's side and dozed off. He knew it wouldn't be long before everyone else started showing up and he hoped this little nap would help Beca deal with the day better.

When Dylan started to get fussy Beca woke up. She took him into their bedroom to nurse and change him. Luckily, she was still in there when everyone started to arrive, which meant she had a few minutes of her sanity left.

For the first time since Dylan was born, Beca did not get attacked by their friends when they entered the house. Dylan and Colton were lucky, they both asleep. Beca was beginning to think the babies knew exactly what they needed to do to protect themselves from the looney birds that like to invade the house.

* * *

As Beca was greeting everyone, she received a text message.

_"Happy Thanksgiving Beca! Will be in LA with the family on Saturday. Are you and Jesse available? ~Luke~"_

Beca sat next to Jesse on the couch and whispered, "Luke and his family will be in town on Saturday. Do we have any plans?"

"Not that I can think of. I can't wait to meet him."

"Thanks Babe. I'll let him know to come by some time after lunch."

"Sounds good to me." he said kissing her.

_"Happy Thanksgiving Luke! We'll be home if you want to come by the house sometime after lunch."_

_"Sounds good...See you Saturday! We'll call when we're on the way."_

_"Awesome...see you then!"_

_"Looking forward to it!"_

Beca sent Stacie a text, _"Meet me in my room in 5."_

Stacie had a puzzled look on her face. She was only 10 feet away from Beca but they were texting...Weird. When she saw Beca walk into her room, she waited a few minutes then followed. As she closed the bedroom door she called Beca.

* * *

"Beca...you in here?"

"Yeah...in here." Stacie walked in the bathroom where Beca was checking her make-up.

"What's going on?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone else, but Luke Bryan is coming by the house on Saturday after lunch. Do you want to come over and meet him?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep...he just texted me a few minutes ago."

"Hell yeah we'll be here! Oh my God...this is so awesome!"

"Stace, promise me you won't say anything to the other girls. You know damn good and well that Chloe will go nuts."

"I promise Beca." Stacie said as she hugged Beca. "Thanks...I can't wait!"

* * *

They walked back out into the kitchen to help the other girls finish getting dinner ready. Surprisingly, things were going well, especially since Aubrey and Chloe must have taken chill pills before they came over. Jesse and Beca's parents were on the floor playing with all the kids and watching 'A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving'. It made Beca smile seeing her parents with all the kids. She knew they were in heaven. She realized that she must have zoned out while watching her parents and the kids, because she was totally lost when she tried to follow the conversation the girls were having.

"So, I had a bad mix up at the grocery today." Amy said

"What happened?" Stacie asked her.

"Well...I...uhhh...The cashier said strip down facing me. Apparently, she meant my credit card, not me." Amy said.

"Amy...you're a hot mess!" Stacie said holding her side and laughing hysterically.

"I was escorted out of the store by security." Amy giggled

"What the fuck Amy?!" Beca said trying to understand the conversation.

"Told you she wasn't paying attention." Chloe said.

"I might not have been paying attention, but I damn sure heard more than enough." Beca said.

Their typical banter went on until dinner time. Everyone sat down to eat and enjoy a fabulous meal. After dinner the kids started watching 'Home Alone' with the grandparents.

After checking on Dylan and Colton, Beca, Stacie and both babies rejoined the group in the family room. Amy said, "You're one lucky bitch Beca Swanson!"

"Excuse me?" Beca said while patting Dylan's back. He was awake but everyone quickly learned that he was much like his mother, his eyes might be open but he was never in a rush to have anyone in his face.

"You dropped all your baby weight as fast as you dropped you panties." Amy responded.

"And you my dear, sweet, lovable and possibly insane friend, are one buckle shy of a straight jacket!" Beca said with a chuckle.

"Damn skippy!" Amy said high fiving Beca as she took Colton from Stacie.

* * *

"Dude...where does Beca get the shit she says?" Uni asked Jesse.

"Hell if I know." Jesse said shaking his head.

"Man...I think she makes that shit up as she goes." Donald said.

"You have to admit, things would be pretty damn dull and boring around here if she didn't say the things she does." Bryan added

Uni agreed, "Got that right."

* * *

"So ladies, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Aubrey asked.

"Plans for tomorrow?" Beca asked as she readjusted Dylan on her shoulder.

"Yes, tomorrow is Black Friday. It's only the biggest shopping day of the entire year." Chloe said.

"And...what about it?" Beca asked.

"What time do we all want to meet up to go shopping?" Aubrey asked.

"Count me out ladies." Stacie said.

"Yeah, me too." Beca added.

* * *

"There's another smartass comment coming...I can feel it." Uni said to Jesse.

Jesse chuckled, "Oh yeah...brace yourself."

"This is going to be epic!" Donald said.

"Epic is the video my sister-in-law took the day of our wedding." Jesse said, "From what I heard, Beca threw out some real zingers."

"Dude...you've been holding out on us!" Uni said.

Donald punched Jesse in the arm and said, "Yeah man...share the wealth."

"I can't...my sister-in-law still hasn't sent it to me. She said she's 'saving it for a raining day'."

"We'll that sucks!" Bryan said.

"Yeah...tell me about it. Beca was drunker than Cooter Brown! When I talked to her, she had just polished of an entire bottle of crown."

"Whoa! Beca drank an entire bottle of crown?" Donald asked.

"Yep...the big bottle!"

"Holy fuckballs dude...that's impressive!" Bryan said.

"She's Irish...the Irish can drink!" Jesse said.

"Yeah, I'll say!" Donald agreed.

"She could probably drink us all under the damn table." Jesse said.

"Holy crap!" Bryan said.

* * *

"What?! Why are you two bailing?" Aubrey asked.

"Bailing? Seriously Aubrey?!" Stacie said, "How can we bail, when this is the first we're hearing about it?"

"First, I agree with Stacie." Beca chimed in.

Aubrey crossed her arms and said, "So, you don't want to go?"

"I avoid shopping on Black Friday because my hatred for mankind far outweighs my love of stuff." Beca said.

"I really wish you could see this from our point of view." Chloe said

"Yeah," Aubrey said, "We just want to spend time with you."

"I'd love to be able to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my own ass!" Beca spouted as Stacie choked and spit water across the kitchen.

* * *

"And there it is!" Uni said amused.

Jesse crossed his arms and shook his head in agreement, "She' not done...There's more where that came from." he said.

"No doubt...she's riot!" Donald said.

"God...I love that woman!" Jesse said with his devilishly handsome grin.

* * *

"Beca...you need to step out of your comfort zone, experience new things and for Godsakes, improve your attitude." Aubrey said pursing her lips.

"Agreed...an attitude adjustment is in order." Chloe said, "All the more reason to go shopping."

Amy stood between Uni and Jesse, threw her arms over their shoulders and said, "Today's Forecast: Hot tempers, Scattered sarcasm and a what the fuck storm are to be expected. Tomorrow's Forecast: Major silent treatment headed their way as the after affects of today's stormy front."

Uni was laughing and Jesse had to cover his mouth to keep from spitting water across the room.

"And now...back to our regularly scheduled bullshit, already in progress." Amy said.

Uni lost it... he was killing himself laughing. He wasn't sure who was funnier, Beca or Amy.

* * *

"Sure...I could improve my attitiude, but unfortunately my health insurance doesn't cover the required meds." Beca said while rolling her eyes. "And besides which, people like you are the reason people like me need medication in the first place."

"She's on a roll." Jesse said as he leaned over toward Uni.

"I'm with Beca on this one." Stacie said as Amy gave Colton back to her.

"So you agree with Beca about the meds or Black Friday?" Amy asked

"Both! Our babies are still way too little and to get up at the asscrack of dawn to shopping on Black Friday."

"But think about all the deals." Chloe said.

"It just isn't worth the hassle."

"Chlo...you have something on your forehead. Wipe it off." Beca said.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing on her forehead Beca." Aubrey said with a scowl as Chloe rubbed her forehead with a paper towel.

"Sure there is...right there" Beca pointed, "It says 'SUCKER'."

Stacie was cracking up laughing. "Beca I don't follow." Chloe said looking at the paper towel that had nothing on it.

"Retailers spend the entire year, planning to scam suckers like you on Black Friday."

"How do you figure?"

"They jack up the prices by 300% then give you a discount on the jacked up price."

"That's not true."

"Ok...I guarantee you that at some point during the year you saw a pair of shoes or a purse that were marked $100, but you wouldn't buy it because you felt it was overpriced."

"What's your point?" Aubrey asked

"My point is that you will more than likely see that exact same pair of shoes or purse tomorrow and they will still be marked $100, but because it's Black Friday you think you're getting a deal so you'll buy them."

"I don't think that's accurate." Aubrey said.

"Hmm," Amy said, "I think Shawshank is on to something."

"Ok, whatever...believe what you want, but I can get the same shit online at a better price with free shipping anytime, day or night, all while sitting around naked in the comfort of my own home." Beca said winking at Jesse.

* * *

"She's killing me dude!" Brian said.

"Jess...you let Beca shop in the nude?" Uni asked

"Dude...she does what she wants to do, when she wants to do it including but not limited to shopping while sitting around our house in the nude." Jesse answered

"That's awesome!" Donald said.

* * *

"Why are you in such a bad mood Beca?" Chloe asked.

"I'm not in a bad mood, I'm in a 'Hey if I get the opportunity to punch someone in the face today I'm taking it mood.'" Beca told her.

"When are you bitches gonna to learn?" Amy asked Aubrey and Chloe.

"What are you talking about?" Aubrey asked as she turned and folded her arms.

"Arguing with Beca and expecting to win is like trying to pick up a piece of shit from the clean end. It's just not gonna happen." Amy said.

"Oh my God, Amy...you've gotta stop! You're killing me!" Uni said.

Jesse really did spit water that time. Beca high fived Amy and said, "Hell yeah!"

"Good one Amy!" Stacie said also giving her a high five.

"Well Chlo...looks like it's just you and me tomorow." Aubrey said.

"Guess so...can't make them go if they don't want to." Chloe said.

"Hey Chlo, I found your lips...they were stuck to Aubrey's ass again!" Stacie said as she elbowed Beca. Beca couldn't decide if her inability to breathe was from laughing too hard or from being elbowed.

* * *

As usual, everyone laughed at Aubrey and Chloe's expense and before long it was time for dessert. Beca sat next to Jesse wondering when Aubrey and Chloe would bring up Christmas, though she secretly hoped they had learned their lesson. To Beca's delight, Christmas was not brought up at all and shortly after dessert, everyone headed home. Maybe Thanksgiving wasn't so bad after all. Grace and Sheila helped Beca with the last of the clean-up before everyone turned in for the night.

While Beca was in their bathroom getting ready for bed, Jesse was talking to her from their bedroom. They chatted about the day and the possibility of going to get a Christmas tree the next day.

"So...Uni, Donald and Bryan want to know where you come up with all the zingers you throw at Chloe and Aubrey." He told her.

Beca laughed as she got in bed, "Babe...sarcasm is an art. If it were a science, I would have a Ph.D."

"So true." he said wrapping his arms around her, "So true."

"Nite Jess...Love you."

"Love you too."


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning, Jesse, Beca and Dylan all slept in. Dylan had woken twice during the night, but they had otherwise had a good night. While talking over breakfast Beca and Jesse decided to go out to get a Christmas tree. While they went out to select their Christmas tree, Beca and Jesse's parents stayed back at the house. Sheila and Grace made a pot of turkey vegetable soup while Bill and David watched the football game.

Beca bundled Dylan up before leaving the house, the last thing she needed was a sick baby. When she was satisfied that he had enough clothes and blankets they left for the tree lot. When they got out of their SUV at the tree lot Jesse said, "Smell that Beca? That's the smell of Christmas."

"I'm pretty sure that's the smell of pine needles and tree sap." she said sarcastically as she took Dylan out of his car seat.

They were at a tree lot where they could select any tree they wanted and the lot owner would cut it down. The owner drove you out, hay ride style, to a clearing where you could roam the property until you found the perfect tree, then they would send someone to cut it for you and haul it back. In Jesse's opinion that was the only way to get a Christmas tree. You were cheating if you bought one that was precut and laying on the ground at the local Home Depot and those pre-lit artificial trees were totally out of the question.

After helping Beca up onto the back of the truck filled with hay and making sure she didn't fall, Jesse got up and sat next to her. Of course, he had endless commentary about the history of the Christmas tree.

"Bec, did you know that Christmas trees were traditionally decorated with edibles such as apples, nuts and other foods?"

"Jess...baby, do I look like I care?"

"Oh come on...you know I'm full of fun facts; like, in the 18th century, Christmas trees began to be illuminated by candles, which with electrification would eventually be replaced by Christmas lights."

"More like useless facts." She said rolling her eyes and laughing. Se looked at Dylan and said, "Daddy is so silly."

Everyone else on the truck with them seemed to be enjoying the free entertainment and egged Jesse on for more useless trivia about Christmas. When they finally got to the clearing, Jesse jumped down first so he could help Beca. She was carrying Dylan so it made it more difficult for her to get down off. When she was safely down, Jesse also helped a few other older ladies down before joining Beca.

Beca heard several ladies said, "What a nice couple? They're gorgeous!" "Such a beautiful baby! Did you see his beautiful blue eyes?" "Such a gentleman." "He's a real looker." "He's so handsome." "I hope she knows just how lucky she is." "They don't make young men like that anymore." "Maybe chivalry isn't dead."

* * *

"Ready?" he asked.

Sliding her free hand in the back pocket of his jeans she said, "So, it seems you were quite a hit with the older ladies."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The ladies you helped to get down off the truck."

"I was just being polite."

"I know... and they liked it." she smiled. "You proved chivalry isn't dead...or so they said."

"Really? They said that."

"Yep...evidently I've found myself a 'real looker'."

"Huh..." he said with a coy smile.

"Alright Mr. Big Head, let's go get Dylan's first Christmas tree."

* * *

Jesse wrapped his arm around her waist as they started walking. Beca looked up and said, "What about that one?"

"Naw...it's not tall enough."

"It's taller than me." she said.

"Babe, I've seen second graders that are taller than you." Beca just gave Jesse 'the look' and he knew he needed to shut up and move on.

"So, how tall does our tree have to be?"

"Well, considering the ceiling in our family room is 25 feet..."

She interrupted him right away, "We are _not_ getting a 25 foot tree."

"Bec, don't be silly...our ceilings are 25 feet, we couldn't possibly get a 25 foot tree and expect to put the angel on the top."

"Good..."

"I was thinking 12-15 feet...max."

"Ugh...ok. Moving right along." She said rolling her eyes. They walked a little further and she stopped.

"Babe...are you ok?"

"Jess...look." she pointed with her free hand. Jess followed her finger and saw the most perfect tree on the lot. It was perfectly full, was beautifully shaped, had no holes and the best part was that there wasn't anyone else around to see it. The tree was right about 15 feet give or take, but it was perfect and it was theirs.

"That's it Babe...our first family Christmas tree." Jesse said as he walked over to it and put the number on it that the tree farmer had given them earlier. The number meant that the tree was claimed and that they needed someone to come cut it down for them. Jesse motioned for Beca to come over to the tree so he could get a few pictures of her and Dylan with it before it was cut down and wrapped up.

When the tree was finally cut down, it was loaded onto the trailer, as were they and they were taken back to the front of the lot so that the tree could be paid for, bundled and loaded onto the roof of their SUV. While Jesse was taking care of that, Beca loaded Dylan into his car seat and put the heater on. Jesse made sure that a blanket was put on the roof of Beca's SUV because Lord help him if tree sap got on the roof or worse yet, the paint got scratched. If it did, he would never be allowed to get another real Christmas tree again, they would be stuck decorating an ugly pre-lit artifcial tree for the rest of their lives.

* * *

When they arrived home, Bill and David helped Jesse bring the enormous tree into the house and get it set up, while Beca changed and fed Dylan then put him down for his nap. The house was quickly transformed into a Christmas wonderland in no time. There were lots of wreaths, garland, pointsettas, lights and other decorations. Any and every surface in the house was decorated. After hanging some garland on the mantel, Jesse carefully hung their Christmas stockings. He was sure to hang mistletoe as well and when he caught Beca standing underneath it, he couldn't let the opportunity to kiss his wife pass him. He walked over to her and kissed her passionately. "What was that for?" she asked as she snaked her arms around his waist. He smiled and pointed up before kissing her again.

Jesse took advantage of all the guys being there and hung Christmas lights and decorations outside as well. There were large candy canes and lollipops that lined the drive and walk ways, inflatable Santas, snowmen, elves and reindeer were in the yard. Beca was convinced that their electricity bill was going to skyrocket over the next month and a half. Everyone helped to decorate the tree and since their parents and his siblings would be leaving for Georgia in the morning, they took lots of family photos in front of the Christmas tree before dinner. They enjoyed a quiet evening at home watching movies with their family. Beca and Jesse took their nieces and nephews outside to make s'mores while their parents and Jesse's siblings spent more time with Dylan. Everyone, with the exception of Jesse's siblings (they were spending Christmas with their in-laws) would be back for Christmas but somehow that seemed so far away. After making sure their nieces and nephews were sufficiently sugared up, they brought them in, cleaned them up and settled in to watch 'A Christmas Story' before everyone turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Beca and Jesse got up early to make breakfast for their family before they had to leave for the airport. Beca was finding it increasingly difficult to tell her parents goodbye and couldn't wait until they moved to Calabasas permanently, so Jesse and Bryan took everyone to the airport while she stayed back at the house preparing fot Luke's visit that afternoon. When Jesse returned, he helped with the last few things that needed to be done.

While their housekeeper was cleaning upstairs, they tidied up downstairs unsure of when Luke and his family would be there. Beca got a text from Luke. _"Ted is picking us up from the hotel in 20 minutes, should be there by 2:30. See you then."_

_"Sounds good...see you soon."_

Beca texted back. She then texted Stacie, _"Luke and his family will be here in 40 minutes. Come by when you're ready. XO"_

_"See you in 20. XO"_

"Hey babe..." Beca called.

"Yeah baby..." He said as he walked out of their bedroom with Dylan.

"Luke will be here in about 40 minutes." She told Jesse. "Hey there my little man...did you have a good nap?" she said as she kissed Dylan's sweet face before she started getting some snacks ready. Fifteen minutes later, Stacie, Bryan and Colton arrived. Stacie joined Beca in the kitchen while Bryan and Jesse watched the football game and played with the babies.

Luke and his family arrived right at 2:30. Laney was so excited to see Luke's boys and Thomas and Tatum looked like they were excited to she her too. Since the boys asked to go outside with Laney the adults sat on the patio and visited while the boys played. They seemed to enjoy playing in the yard. Caroline said that they were tired of being cooped up in the hotel room and were looking forward to going back to their house in Nashville where they could run and play freely.

After visiting for a couple of hours, Jesse threw some steaks and asparagus on the grill and enjoyed some beers with Bryan and Luke, while Beca, Stacie and Caroline prepared baked potatoes and salad inside.

* * *

"Caroline, will the boys eat what we've prepared or do we need to prepare something else for them?" Beca asked.

"Oh no, they eat anything."

"That's great that they'll eat anything." Beca said, "Our friends kids have to have chicken nuggets or hot dogs all the time so we end up preparing two meals every time we get together."

"Really?" Caroline asked, "I guess I've never given our boys the choice. They've always just eaten what's been put in front of them."

"I hope Colton is that way." Stacie said.

"Yeah, Dylan too." Beca added.

Caroline looked at both of them and said, "If you don't offer them junk, they won't eat it. Offer them what you're eating."

"Thanks for the advice." Beca said.

"Yeah, thanks." Stacie said.

"I typically don't offer advice because I hate getting advice when it's not asked for but I hate hearing that kids eat poorly because their parents put poor choices in front of them...no offense to your friends."

Stacie snickered, "Trust us...none taken."

* * *

"Jesse...I have to say, working with Beca has been amazing. She is the most gifted and talented producer I've ever had the pleasure of working with."

"Thanks...I think she's pretty incredible but most would say I'm biased."

"She's been the only producer to actually listen to my thoughts and allowed me to be creative."

"She's been that way since the day I met her. When she has a vision, she runs with it."

"Look, I'll admit she gave me some crap about the country rap thing I wanted to do, but in the end, she was right. It was way too risky and not worth it at all."

"Luke, you're her first country music artist. She typically works with R&B, Pop, Rock, Hip Hop so when Rod came to her and said you were a country artist, I think it kinda scared her. You forced her out of her comfort zone, but in the end, she saw you as a risk worth taking."

"I'm so glad she did. I don't know where I'd be without her."

"Me either man...me either." Jesse said.

* * *

After dinner, Beca gave Luke and Caroline a framed photo of Dylan with his guitar, guitar case, wrangler jeans, boots and hat. Caroline loved that Dylan was laid inside the guitar case for the photo and said, "This is the most adorable photo I've ever seen."

"I can arrange for Kenzie to take photos of your boys if you'd like." Beca offered.

"That would be amazing." Caroline said.

"Let me know when you'll be in LA again and we'll get something set up."

"Thanks Beca."

"No problem. Kenzie is a very talented photographer."

* * *

Thomas and Tatum had a busy day and were worn out. They had run around for most of the afternoon with Laney. While they waited for Ted to take them back to the hotel, Jesse set them up on the floor in the family room with a movie, a bowl of popcorn and juice pouches.

When it was time to leave, Thomas and Tatum hugged Jesse and Beca and said, "Thanks Uncle Jesse and Aunt Beca. We had so much fun."

"Is it ok that they call you Aunt and Uncle? If not, we'll correct it now so it doesn't happen again." Caroline said.

"Babe, I'm pretty sure it's ok. The kids did that on their own." Luke told her.

"Caroline, it's perfectly ok." Beca said with a smile. "I love it."

"I do too." Jesse said patting Dylan's back.

Jesse and Beca both got down on Thomas and Tatum's level and gave them each a hug. "Make sure Mommy and Daddy bring you back for a visit next time you're in town." Jesse told them.

"Yeah...Laney's gonna miss you guys."

"We will." they said before flashing smiles that mirrored Luke's.

"Thanks for a great day guys. We'll be in touch." Luke said as they walked to the car where Ted was waiting. Beca and Jesse stood at the door until Luke and his family were in the limo and waved before walking back into the house.

"What a great family! I really like Luke!" Jesse said.

"They are...and Luke, is a great guy. Very fun to work with."

"I bet."

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to call it a night."

"Right behind you."


	41. Chapter 41 - First Anniversary

Their first wedding anniversary was finally here and for some strange reason Jesse found himself awake at 6am. Beca was still snuggled into his side sleeping peacefully when he quickly realized that Dylan slept 6 hours straight for the first time. He thought to himself, _"Way to go little man. You don't know it yet but you just made Mommy's day!" _Since Dylan wasn't fussy he left him in his bed; as long as he was content there was no reason to rock the boat. Jesse snuggled in closer to Beca and drifted back off to sleep. The next time he woke it was to the sounds of his son cooing and blowing spit bubbles.

When Beca woke up she looked at the clock. It was 6:45 and she so excited when she realized how long Dylan had slept. She laid in bed with a smile as she listened to him cooing. When she finally decided to get up, Jesse pulled her back down on the bed. "Stay in bed with me." He pleaded.

"I'd love to but I have change and nurse the baby."

"He's fine." Jesse said, "He's been awake since about 6:00 happily cooing in his bed."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said, "I think his anniversary gift to us was a full night sleep."

"Happy Anniversary" she said snuggling back in next to Jesse.

"Happy Anniversary baby" he said as they both went back to sleep.

* * *

They were only asleep for a few minutes when both of their phones chirped with text messages. Growling, they both reached over to their bedside tables for their phones. It was a text message from Jesse's sister Megan. _"Good Morning Lovebirds! Happy Anniversary! Here's a little something from your wedding day that I thought you'd enjoy! Love and miss you and my adorable nephew SO much! XOXO!"_

"Aww shit! I hope this isn't what I think it is." Beca said burying her head in the pillows.

Jesse laughed, "Oh…I think it is. I'm getting the ipad so we can see it better." While Jesse got the ipad set up, Beca changed Dylan and got back in bed to feed him. Jesse crawled in next to her and started the video. It was exactly what Beca had feared; the video Jenna had taken in the bridal suite the day of the wedding.

After watching several minutes of the video, Beca said, "Jess…this isn't exactly one of my shining moments."

Laughing hysterically, he said, "Babe…it actually is. You deserve an Oscar for your performance. "

"Not exactly Oscar worthy."

"Sure it is...it's like watching a Seth Rogen movie. It's awesome!"

"I guess I am pretty funny." She said with a wink.

"And so very full of yourself." He said with a smile as he kissed her. "This is hilarious!"

"I can't believe Jenna and Megan took a video of the entire thing!"

"I'm glad they did!" He said. "I'm saving this so we can watch it every year on our anniversary."

"Just what I need…to have this video forever burned into my memory."

"But it's funny!" He said kissing her cheek.

"I'll make you a deal." she said.

"Ok…whatcha got?!"

"We can watch this video every year on our anniversary but _only_ if you promise that no one else sees it, especially our kids."

"Can I please show it to Bryan, Donald and Uni?" He asked.

"Why?"

"They already know about it."

"Ugh...I guess, but you can't send it to them. You can show them when they're here."

"Deal." He said, "Now, let's get back to the 'Nazi-bashing' already in progress." Beca just rolled her eyes.

By the time the video was over, Jesse was in tears from laughing hysterically. Megan and Jenna had told him about what went on, but he finally got to see it. He had to admit...his wife was hotter than Hades when she was pissed off. It was a major turn on.

* * *

He texted Megan, _"Hey, thanks for the video. It was AWESOME!"_

_"Ha! I knew you'd enjoy it."_

_"Made my day!"_

_"If that made your day then you & Beca haven't gotten busy yet! ;)"_

_"LOL...Thought you didn't want to discuss that?!"_

_"Yeah...Umm...Uhhh...So, how long do Jen and I have to get out of the country before Beca hunts us down?"_

_"LMAO! She's actually ok with it. She even agreed to watch it every year on our anniversary."_

_"Wow...shocker! We thought we were most definitely DEAD!" Megan said._

_"Nah...you're safe!"_

_"Whew...that was close! Enjoy your day! ;)"_

_"Will do! Love you! XO"_

_"Love you too! XO"_

* * *

Beca was excited to give Jesse the photographs Kenzie took of her. When she got out of bed, she laid Dylan down in is bed and headed toward their bathroom.

"Hey gorgeous...where you going?" Jesse asked.

"To get something. I'll be right back." She walked through the bathroom and into their closet. She removed her her cami and boy shorts and put on the pearls, bra and panties she wore for the photo shoot before putting her black silk robe on and grabbing two gift bags. Stopping briefly in the bathroom to make sure she looked ok, she walked back into their bedroom. Beca handed Jesse one of the bags and placed the other on her bedside table then took off her robe and threw it on the end of the bed.

"Ummm..." Jesse said when he saw what she was wearing, "You look...beautiful."

"Thanks."

Jesse carefully took the one of gift boxes out of the bag she handed him. Putting the box in his lap he removed the top and the tissue paper to reveal two framed boudoir photographs of Beca. He sat in awe as he looked at the photographs. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. This was so out of her comfort zone to do something like this. "They're stunning." he told her.

"Kenzie took them."

"When?"

"A couple weeks ago."

"You're amazing."

"Thank you." she said blushing.

"No," He said, leaning over to kiss her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So are you gonna open the rest?"

Jesse reached in the bag to pull out a second smaller box that contained a photo album and a sterling silver key chain with a flash drive attached.

Flipping through the photo album, he said, "I'm probably gonna get knocked out for asking this, but can I put one of these photos in my office?"

"Umm, do you really want your co-workers seeing me like this?" she said pointing to the photographs.

"No, but I want to." he said playing with the pearls around her neck.

"Let's compromise then."

"About?"

"The pictures."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Get your laptop and put the flash drive in." Jesse got out of bed and walked across the room to get his laptop. He got back in bed and put his laptop on his legs, turned it on then plugged the flash drive in. Beca snuggled up to his chest and watched as Jesse pressed play. Beca had taken all of the boudoir photographs and made slideshow that was set to music. There was easily one hundred or more photos that flipped as 'Turn Me On' and 'The Nearness of You' by Norah Jones played. He watched in awe as the pictures flipped from one to the other.

"Thank you." He said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"You're welcome. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's very unexpected."

She smiled a coy little smile. "I'm glad."

"This is truly amazing." He said kissing her forehead. "So, what's in the other bag over there?"

"A gift from Kenzie."

"Let's open it." Beca handed him the bag. Inside was a gift box and a handwritten note.

_"Beca and Jesse,_

_I'm sorry I never got around to getting a gift when Dylan was born. I kept trying to think of what I wanted to get and nothing ever seemed right, until now. I know this is late, but sometimes things have a way of working themselves out. Much love to all of you._

_Muah, Kenz"_

Kenzie framed one of the photos she took of Beca while Dylan nursed, a photo album containing all of the pictures of Beca and Dylan and another flash drive. As Jesse looked at all of the photographs, Beca said, "I didn't know she took those."

"What do you mean?"

"She walked out of the studio to talk to me, when she saw me and Dylan she said she had a vision and decided to run with it."

"And you're ok with that?"

"Surprisingly...yeah, I am."

"I've never seen photos like this before. They're gorgeous."

"Let's find out what's on this flash drive." She said as she handed it to him so he could plug it in. Once again he pressed play and a slideshow of the photos of Beca and Dylan started to flash on the screen, the song "Baby Mine" from the movie Dumbo in the background. It was the song that Beca was singing to Dylan the day Kenzie took the photos. Beca cried. She didn't realize that not only had Kenzie capured such a sweet moment on film but she had heard what Beca was singing to Dylan. It was truly an amazing gift. What was most surprising was that Beca and Kenzie had the exact same idea about making a slideshow out of the photographs.

She composed herself as Jesse put everything on his nightstand and grabbed a small gift bag out of the drawer for Beca.

"Your turn." he said handing her the bag.

_"Beca,_

_This gift symbolizes not only us but our growing family. I hope you love it._

_With all my heart,_

_Jesse"_

She opened the box to reveal a beautiful infinity pendant that sat offcenter on the chain with three birthstones dangling in the center, one for her, one for Jesse and one for Dylan. "it's beautiful."

"With each baby we have, I promise to add their birthstone. This piece of jewelry is only complete when we decide that our family is complete."

"I love it." she said passing the necklace to him so he could put it on her.

He kissed her neck before he fastened the clasp, "Now...that's enough talking."

* * *

While Dylan napped they participated in adult activities and while Dylan was awake they bonded as a family while snuggling in bed and watching movies. Not wanting to cooking, Jesse ordered Chinese take-out for lunch, which they both thoroughly enjoyed. Since Dylan was taking his afternoon nap, Jesse decided to make the most of it. He got out of bed, handed Beca her robe and took her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked putting her robe on.

"The studio."

As Jesse sat on the piano bench, Beca stood between him and the piano keys. Reaching up, he grabbed her waist and kissed her, pulling her toward him he placed kisses in the sweet spot between her breasts. "I can't play unless you sit down." he told her. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before she sat between his legs on the piano bench. She put her head back on his shoulder and started rubbing her hands up and down his thighs, she could feel his erection against her back. It was an awkward position but somehow it was sexy as hell and he thought _'I can roll with this" _before getting comfortable enough to play,

He started playing a tune that Beca was unfamiliar with and as he did, he kissed her from just beneath her ear down to her collarbone. She moved her head to give him better access, and then...then he started to sing. Lord, could the man sing. She turned to mush every single time she heard him sing but when he sang to her, for her, she became an instant puddle of emotions.

_"Close your eyes_

_Let me tell you all the reasons why_

_Think you're one of a kind._

_Here's to you_

_The one that always pulls us through_

_Always do what you got to do_

_You're one of a kind_

_Thank God you're mine._

_You're an angel dressed in armor_

_You're the fair in every fight_

_You're my life and my safe harbor_

_Where the sun sets every night_

_And if my love is blind_

_I don't want to see the light._

_It's your beauty that betrays you_

_Your smile gives you away._

_Cause you're made of strength and mercy_

_And my soul is yours to save_

_I know this much is true_

_When my world was dark and blue_

_I know the only one who rescued me was you" _as he played he kissed her neck and shoulders

_"Close your eyes_

_Let me tell you all the reasons why_

_You're never going to have to cry_

_Because you're one of a kind_

_Yeah, here's to you_

_The one that always pulls us through_

_You always do what you got to do, baby_

_Because you're one of a kind._

_When your love pours down on me_

_I know I'm finally free_

_So I tell you gratefully_

_Every single beat in my heart is yours to keep_

_So close your eyes_

_Let me tell you all the reasons why, babe_

_You're never going to have to cry, baby_

_Because you're one of a kind_

_Yeah, here's to you_

_You're the one that always pulls us through_

_You always do what you got to do, babe_

_'Cause you're one of a kind._

_You're the reason why I'm breathing._

_With a little look my way_

_You're the reason that I'm feeling_

_It's finally safe to stay!"_

"That was beautiful." She said as she stood up and turned to face him. He reached up and wiped the tears that escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "I don't think I've ever heard it before."

It's called 'Close your Eyes' by Michael Buble.

"I love it." She said, "Record it for me?"

"Anything for you my love." he said as he kissed her passionately.

Breaking their kiss for just a moment, she said, "Let's get rid of those boxers huh?"

As he stood, she pushed his boxers down and placed her hand flat on his chest so he would sit back down. In that moment she straddled him as she let her robe fall from her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her as she lowered herself onto him. When she moved her hips, they both moaned and enjoyed the extremely sensual moments that followed.

The rest of the day was quiet, with the exception of the occasional 'Happy Anniversary' text messages from family and friends. They spent the day enjoying each other and their son. Days like this one were hard to come by and they decided to soak up every last minute of it.


End file.
